


Pretty Little Liars: AD'S EndGame

by PLLandIGfan



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Triangles, M/M, your faves and ships aren't safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 88,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLLandIGfan/pseuds/PLLandIGfan
Summary: Set a year after the season 6 finale, where Hanna was never found and the rest of the Liars eventually gave up.A newly single Aria finds out that all that time she spent on romance caused her to miss important moments with her family and allowed a few secrets to be buried. Spencer learns that not having time for love caused her to lose one of her greatest loves, but now she has her eye on a certain British doctor again who's again engaged to her sister, Melissa. After staying in Rosewood for a year, Emily now has a secret plan that requires her to leave in six months and likely not return to Rosewood at all, which she struggles to keep from her family and friends. Out of Welby and back in the public eye, Alison is a journalist, trying to make a better name for herself by any means necessary, including destroying her most sacred friendships. And last, but not least, Mona returns and realizes that her craving to win the game caused her to push away the only boy that ever truly loved her.With all the Liars back in Rosewood for Hanna's memorial, AD uses the day to rope them back in with an even deadlier endgame. When will these ladies learn "A SEES ALL"?





	1. Teaser

**TEASER**

**IN THE FINALE…**

(Hanna is being pulled across the floor of the bell tower in Rosewood Church.)

**THE LIARS LOST ONE OF THEIR OWN…**

(Spencer reads her text from their tormentor.)

SPENCER: Thanks for giving me, Hanna.

(Aria reads the text on her phone.)

ARIA: A.D.?

**AND IN THE SPRING PREMIERE…**

(Dirt is tossed out of a ditch by a shovel, followed by more dirt by another shovel, and soon another and another.

ARIA: Poor Hanna…

(Aria walks down the aisle of the funeral service being held in Rosewood Church with a blown up picture of Hanna next to the casket.)

**THEY’LL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES…**

EMILY (Cries as she holds her shovel): I don’t know if I can live with this.

(Emily rushes up from behind a person in a dark hoodie and grabs them by the shoulder.)

**THE TRUTH WILL BE UNBURIED…**

SPENCER (Stops digging and eyes Emily): There is no other way, Emily!

(At the funeral service in Rosewood Church, Spencer turns around in her seat and looks on in shock at the sight of the mysterious Black Veil.)

**ENEMIES WILL BECOME FRIENDS…**

MONA: That bitch won’t get away with this.

(Mona steps up to the side of the other Liars-Aria, Alison, and Spencer and they all look on from across the street at the ambulance and police cars.)

**AND THE LIARS WILL GET REVENGE.**

ALISON (Tears in her eyes): I can’t believe that she really did it.

(Outside of Rosewood church, the Liars’ phones all ping, ring, and vibrate. Alison is the first to pull out her phone and sees that it is a text from their tormentor. The others soon do the same.)

SPENCER: Kisses, A.D..

**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS SEASON 7 PREMIERE…ALL NEW IN THE SUMMER ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!**


	2. 7x01 Of Time and Rosewood

**7x01 Of Time and Rosewood  
**

* * *

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE DILAURENTIS BACKYARD- NIGHT.**

(Lightning flashes and the wind blows in the eerily silent night in Rosewood. As the camera PANS down to dirt being tossed out of a ditch by a shovel, followed by more dirt by another shovel, and soon another and another. The camera PANS up to four of the Pretty Little Liars, all covered in dirt-distraught, SPENCER HASTINGS, out of breath ARIA MONTGOMERY, determined ALISON DILAURENTIS, and sobbing EMILY FIELDS.)

SPENCER: Come on, you guys. Hurry!

ARIA: We're going as fast as we can!

EMILY (Stops digging): We need to stop, you guys.

SPENCER: No, Emily! We have to do this.

ARIA: God! How could we let this happen? Poor Hanna.

SPENCER: Try to remember that this needs to be done, okay?!

EMILY: No…I don't know if I can live with this. I mean, how are we even sure this is-(Stops herself as more tears fall down her face and wipes them away with her dirt-filled hands) There has to be another way.

SPENCER: There is no other way, Emily!

ALISON: Spencer-

SPENCER: It was a well-thought out plan, but when it ends up like this, it's called first degree murder! The cops will think we planned to kill Hanna.

ALISON: Guys. Stop fighting right now or else this half-assed plan won't work. Now keep it down. We don't want to wake up anyone and they come out and see us doing this.

ARIA (Puts a dirty, but comforting hand on Emily's shoulder): Look, I know this is crazy, but Spencer's right. We have to do this.

EMILY: We're being played! You guys can stay here, but I'm leaving!

(Emily quickly takes off away from them and the three Liars watch her run away in tears. They all look at each other, but quickly get back to the task at hand: undigging a ditch. As they get more dirt out, a hand slight moves, showing a bracelet with the name "Hanna" on it. The Liars don't notice a hand and continue to toss the dirt out the ditch, not realizing that a person has really been buried there.)

**CUT TO:**

**OPENING SEQUENCE** (Consisting of Mona, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer)

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret (Alison shushes the viewer) if one of them is dead_

* * *

 

**ACT ONE**

**24 Hours Earlier…**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD TOWN- DAY.**

(Near a telephone pole, a young woman tapes a paper to a light-pole. The camera PANS to the paper she posted to the light-pole which is a MISSING PERSON'S sign of young-blonde, Hanna Marin. The sign claims that she was last seen September 1st, 2016. Next to the pole, a young, blonde reporter walks up to the paper and turns around to the camera and we see that she is ALISON DILAURENTIS, sporting a shoulder-length haircut and bangs, who holds her microphone to her lips.)

ALISON: As we see…Rosewood is still searching in hopes that the young woman, Hanna Marin, will be found. She was last seen at the Lost Woods Resort on September 1st of last year. After going missing when she spent a night with her friends at the motel, efforts seemed limitless as most of the town banded together in search of Ms. Marin, but those efforts have seemed to be proven fruitless as no new evidence has surfaced on where she is or if she is alive. It has been long suspected that Elliot Rollins, a local doctor in Rosewood, is connected to her disappearance. Interestingly enough, on the same night of her disappearance, he admitted a patient who is also…a friend of Hanna's…into Welby State Hospital in order to steal the patient's share of her family company, the Carissimi Group. Authorities have connected these two incidents and a national manhunt has been out for him for months. The question that every Rosewood resident seems to ask now is are we all safe in this town of ours? This is Alison DiLaurentis from "DiLaurentis Journaling", signing off.

CAMERAMAN JOE: Cut.

(Alison lets out a sigh and looks at the paper with Hanna's picture on it.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE BREW- DAY.**

(The counter is washed with a rag and the camera pans up to show EMILY FIELDS throw the rag into bucket of water and reach for some hand sanitizer on the counter. She squirts some in her hands and rubs it together. A young couple walks up to the counter with a coffee and places money into Emily's tip jar. At the same time, the door opens and Mona walks in, not being noticed by Emily and she stands behind the young couple. When the young couple walks away, shock hits Emily's face when she sees Mona.)

EMILY (Smiles): Oh my God! Mona?

MONA: Emily. Wow…

(Emily walks around the counter and gives Mona a quick hug who happily returns it. When they break apart, Mona gives a big smile to Emily.)

EMILY: When did you get back?

MONA: Last night, actually. I was going to stop by your house, but I wasn't so sure if…well, if I'd be welcomed.

EMILY: Oh no, Mona. I don't live with my mom anymore. I have my own place. I wasn't even doing anything last night, but watching Jeopardy and eating popcorn.

MONA: Ahh…so how are you?

EMILY: I'm…better. You know. I still work here.

MONA (Smiles): Really? That's good, Emily.

EMILY: Yeah.

MONA: I thought you'd do like the rest of us and high-tail it out of this town with…what happened.

EMILY: Yeah, I can't lie. I've thought about it…but it wasn't time yet. I needed a plan and I didn't have one.

MONA (Smiles): Hmm…would this plan involve replacing someone that's similar to a certain blonde journalist?

EMILY (Rolls her eyes): No…we're just friends.

MONA: How is Alison by the way?

EMILY: She's-(Customers start walking in and towards the counter, interrupting her.) Uh, can we-

MONA: Yeah, sure. It's no problem. I'll text you?

EMILY: Yeah. See you around.

MONA: Okay. (Just as she heads to the door, her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID that shows "Mike" with three heart emojis next to it. She sighs and instead of answering it, she hits ignore and puts her phone in her purse before she opens the door and walks out.)

**CUT TO:**

**SPENCER HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- DAY.**

(The door opens and SPENCER HASTINGS, still sporting her long brown hair and bangs, walks in with her suitcase and laptop bag on her shoulder while her older sister, MELISSA HASTINGS, helps her with another bag and WREN KINGSTON totes her other suitcase. Spencer looks around her place with a smile as she drops her laptop bag on the couch and sets her suitcase down.)

SPENCER: Wow…this looks just like I left it.

MELISSA: I know (Sets Spencer's bag down). Originally Wren and I was going to move back in here, but I figured we could have like a guest-bar-

WREN (Sets the suitcase down): So we just got our own place.

SPENCER: Well, thanks you guys.

MELISSA: No problem. To be honest, Wren didn't think it was a good fit for us, anyways.

WREN (Smirks): I DID not say that. I just thought that it'd be good for us to get out on our own.

MELISSA (Smirks back): Yeah, preferably away from where my parents live?

WREN: You said it, not me.

SPENCER (Sits down): It's not just that…I'm telling you two thanks…for everything. You've been there for me ever since-

MELISSA (Holds her finger to Spencer and sits down): Save it, Spencer. We're sisters so I don't need a thank you or anything. And neither does Wren.

WREN: Melissa's right. We're always here for you, Spencer…no matter what.

(Spencer nods her head at them, before Melissa stands back up)

MELISSA: Alright, get settled in. I'm going to go look in the house to see if we have the ingredients for dinner tonight.

SPENCER: Dinner? Here?

MELISSA: Yeah. It's just something we've been doing lately. With dad technically not living here anymore and mom pretty much lonely, Wren and I come over and have a family dinner with her.

SPENCER: You two can cook? I'm impressed.

MELISSA: We're full of surprises, aren't we honey?

WREN: You betcha. We can make a killer goose souffle.

SPENCER: Well, I can't wait to eat your dinner.

(Melissa walks towards the door, followed by Wren closely behind her. But before he closes the door, he gives a small smile to Spencer of which she can't help but return to the British doctor. He soon leaves out and closes the door behind him. Spencer unpacks her laptop bag and pulls the laptop out. She types on her laptop and looks at the many articles on the one year anniversary of Hanna being missing. She clicks on a link and goes to a dedication page of Hanna, showing the many good memories people have shared with and of Hanna. Just as she shows a sad smile, a knock goes on her door and she turns to see no one at the door. In confusion, she quickly stands up and goes to the door. Just as she opens it, a person jumps out in front of her, scaring her backwards. Quickly catching herself, Spencer looks to see JASON DILAURENTIS at her door.)

SPENCER: Jeez! Hey Jason. You scared the crap out of me.

JASON: Hey Spencer. Sorry that I scared you. I just wanted to get a little prank on you. Lighten the mood in this town.

(She lets out a soft laugh before they hug for a few seconds. They break apart and she closes the door behind him. He makes his way to her sofa and sits down. Spencer goes and sits down next to him.)

JASON: How's it going, sis? I haven't seen you in a while. Last time I checked, your mother was the senator and you were helping her campaign.

SPENCER: Alright, I guess. She won and now instead of being on her team, I decided to do my own thing so I became a lawyer.

JASON: Really? In a matter of months? Now, you sound like Toby.

SPENCER (Laughs): No, I had already completed the many classes and got my degrees. I just never applied myself to being a lawyer. It took for one of my best-friends to go missing again for me to actually do something I want.

JASON: Yeah…tragedy has a weird effect on people. You'd think Alison would've become a recluse, hide herself from the world. But-

SPENCER (Confused): What?

JASON: She's used this as a platform in a way…to start up a family business here in Rosewood.

SPENCER: What? I didn't know that.

JASON: Yeah. With the money from the Carissimi Group, we were able to create "DiLaurentis Journaling".

SPENCER: Wow…that is kinda great, isn't it?

JASON: Yeah. I just feel bad we used the money of a dead person.

SPENCER (Clears her throat): Well, I'm sure Charlotte's happy that you and Alison are happy. That's the important thing.

JASON: Yeah.

(Jason's iPhone 7 begins to ring and he quickly gets it out. The Caller ID is named "Unknown" and he looks at Spencer with a slight smile.)

JASON: Well, I should get going. I've gotta get some stuff done before I go to the tribute tonight. You're going, right?

SPENCER: That's what I came to town for.

JASON: Alright, see you later sis.

(He walks to the door and leaves out, closing the door behind him. Spencer opens her laptop back up and continues looking at pictures of Hanna.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY.**

(Byron in his towel and Ella in her bathrobe kiss and dance in their living room. The front door opens and they swing around to see Aria roll her suitcase in, still sporting a dark brown bob. She stops at the sight of her half-naked parents and covers her mouth in shock.)

ARIA: Oh my God! I am so sorry!

ELLA: Aria!

(At the same time, her little brother, Mike, walks in with his suitcase and groans in disgust at the sight of his parents.)

MIKE: Ahh! Seriously?

(Their children rush to their rooms with their suitcases as Byron and Ella shake their heads at the sudden appearance of their children. They quickly scurry to get some clothes on)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- ARIA'S BEDROOM- DAY.**

(Aria walks into her room and sits her suitcase next to her door. She notices her wardrobe is open and stares at herself in the mirror, seemingly searching for something that isn't there. A knock goes on her door and she turns to see Ella and Byron, quickly dressed, standing at the doorway.)

ARIA: Hey…I'm sorry I messed up your "alone time".

BYRON: It's okay. We were just shocked to see you back.

(Her parents go and hug her. After they hug, Aria goes and sits on her bed.)

ELLA: I thought you said you weren't going to show.

ARIA: I know, but I felt it was right for me to do this. I have to come to Hanna's memorial. She was…is…one of my best friends.

(Byron's cell phone rings and he reaches in his pocket. He looks at the caller ID and then steps out of the room to answer it. Ella goes and sits next to her daughter.)

ELLA: So…how's Liam?

ARIA: He's great…I think.

(She looks at her daughter in confusion and Aria lets out a sigh.)

ARIA: We're taking a break.

ELLA: Oh, sweetie…I'm sorry.

ARIA: No, it's alright. We needed to take a break.

ELLA: What about Ezra?

ARIA: Same reason. Too much was going on.

ELLA: Wanna talk about it?

ARIA: Um, not really. Today is about Hanna and that's it.

ELLA: Okay. How have you been doing with that? I mean I know I asked this a few weeks ago, but you're my daughter. I want to make sure you are okay.

ARIA: Well, to be honest…I kinda wish I knew if Hanna is still out there or not, you know. I mean, they didn't even find a body. If they did, maybe I'd have some sort of closure. Maybe I wouldn't still be kinda blaming myself for what happened.

ELLA: Hey, kiddo. DO NOT blame yourself for what happened to her. You had nothing to do with whatever monster took her.

ARIA: I try to tell myself that everyday mom, but I still feel partly to blame. If I knew that staying a night at the Lost Woods Resort would get Hanna kidnapped, I never would have made the reservations.

ELLA: You can't blame yourself, honey.

ARIA: I know. You're right. I can blame the person who took her, though.

(Ella kisses her daughter's head and gives her a tight hug just before they both hear Byron yelling on the phone. Ella simply sighs and stands up, getting confusion from Aria.)

ARIA: Mom. Who's dad yelling at?

ELLA: Oh…um, well someone from your father's past has returned to Rosewood and he's not happy about it.

ARIA: Is it Meredith?

ELLA: No, no…it's someone else. It's nothing to worry about.

ARIA: Are you sure?

ELLA: Positive, honey.

(She gives her daughter a small smile before she leaves the room. Within the same moment, Aria's phone pings in her pocket. She pulls it out and her eyes bulk out in slight shock as she reads the text message.)

The text reads: "So many lies in the Montgomery house. Everything is back like before. You never even told them that your boyfriend is a whore."

Aria looks at her text in slight confusion, thinking "Since when is A.D. back?" just before she remembers why Liam is a liar.

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**INT. BIG BOSTON PUBLISHING- OFFICE- NIGHT.** _

_(Aria walks into the office with her purse in hand. She shakes her head in irritation as she starts to look in her bag.)_

_ARIA: Hey! I forgot my keys on my desk- (She stops as she sees a guy standing over someone in a chair, making out with them right by her and Liam's desk.) Liam?_

_(The guy quickly breaks away from the other person and moves away in embarrassment and Aria looks at the person in the chair in complete bewilderment and anger because she just witnessed her boyfriend being kissed by another guy. Liam quickly stands up and wipes his lips, clearly looking just as shocked as his girlfriend.)_

_LIAM: Aria. I-_

_(Aria quickly grabs her keys off of her desk and rushes away back towards the exit as tears quickly form in her eyes. Just as Liam keeps calling her name…)_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- ARIA'S BEDROOM- DAY.**

(Mike calls her name, snapping Aria back from her thoughts. She jumps a little and looks up to see Mike staring at her by the door in wonder.)

MIKE: Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you.

ARIA: It's okay. I'm just a little on edge. You know, being back and all.

(Mike nods his head and makes his way towards her as she locks her phone and puts it under her leg. He sits down next to his sister and wraps an arm around her shoulder.)

MIKE: You don't need to worry, okay? I got you. I won't let anything happen to you.

ARIA (Smiles): Thanks, Mike.

MIKE: So, you never told me.

ARIA (Confused): Told you what?

MIKE: What happened with you and my future brother in law.

ARIA (Sighs): What's there to tell…we're just on a break.

MIKE: Aria, you're my sister. I know when something's up. Why won't you just tell me?

ARIA: Mike, it's nothing really. He and I are just…on two different sides of the spectrum right now.

MIKE: Well, you do know you can tell me, right?

ARIA: Yeah…yeah, of course.

(Mike nods his head and gets up. As he heads to the door, he stops and turns around in wonder.)

MIKE: Hey. Have you talked to Mona?

ARIA: Not today. Why?

MIKE: Well, maybe it's nothing. I won't worry about it.

ARIA: No, what is it?

MIKE: It's nothing really. Besides, how can I tell you about me and Mona when you won't tell me about you and Liam?

(Aria shakes her head with a slight laugh before Mike leaves out. Aria simply falls back into her bed in disbelief.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. EMILY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- DAY.**

(Emily opens her front door to see her mom, PAM FIELDS, sitting on her couch, apparently waiting on her daughter.)

EMILY: Mom.

(She shuts the front door as her mom smiles at her.)

PAM: Hey Emily.

EMILY: Hey. I didn't know you'd be here. Is everything okay?

PAM: Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I actually came by to check on you and bring you…(she hands her two envelopes)…these.

EMILY: Where are these letters from?

PAM: I didn't read them. I didn't want to intrude.

(Emily opens the envelope and pulls out a letter. She reads it and it shows that she has been accepted into military training and that camp starts in 6 months. She quickly folds the letter back up and puts it back in the envelope.)

PAM: What did it say?

EMILY: Uh-

PAM: Sorry, intruding again. (Pam goes over and sits down.)

(Emily goes over and sits next to her mom. She lets out a sigh and shakes her head. She leans against her mom who rubs her daughter's back soothingly to comfort her.)

EMILY: I can't believe we're having a memorial before a funeral.

PAM: I know, sweetie. I know today is a tough day for you. That's why I made your favorite dessert…my lemon squares. (She points to her lemon squares on the coffee table and Emily smiles)

EMILY: Thanks, mom. So…how was your date with Greg last night?

PAM: It was great. I actually thought of bringing him to the memorial tonight.

EMILY (Shocked): What?

PAM: Yeah…I just thought I should introduce him.

EMILY: At the memorial, mom? I-I really don't think that's the best place for you to introduce him. I haven't even met him yet.

PAM: I know. I just…I feel like sharing to everyone that I'm happy. I'm finally happy again.

EMILY: You're really happy?

PAM: Yes. I mean, Wayne was my first true love and for a while I thought I'd never find someone else like him. And that was my problem. No one could replace your father.

EMILY: Is that why you came over…to tell me that you're inviting your new boyfriend to my best-friends memorial?

PAM: NO, Emily. You come first, you always come first, okay? I came by to check on you. That's it!

(Emily covers her face, embarrassed at her own reaction about the memorial.)

EMILY: I'm sorry, mom. I just-

PAM: I know.

(She soothes her daughter, knowing that she's just emotional about her best-friend.)

PAM: I'll go get you a glass of milk to go with your lemon squares.

EMILY: Thanks.

(Pam gets up and heads to the kitchen as Emily decides to open the second envelope. When she finally opens it and pulls another letter out, her mouth tries to find words to say at this shock and she reads it with slight fear.)

The letter reads: "Hey Em! You can't leave me. I never left you! -A.D."

(Emily turns around to see her mother walk back in with milk.)

EMILY: Hey. Did you see who brought this letter?

PAM: No, it was just in the mail.

(Emily looks back down at it in worry that A.D. is back to play games.)

**PANS TO:**

**(LATER) INT. THE BREW- DAY.**

(Emily walks back in, arriving from her lunch break, only to see Aria standing in line at the counter.)

EMILY: Oh my God. Aria!

(Aria turns and smiles as Emily comes up to her and they hug, instantly remembering how close they were.)

ARIA: Emily…hey! (They break apart and move away from the other customers) How are you?

EMILY: I'm good. I'm working full time here though.

ARIA: Okay, girl. Somebody is making a lot of bucks.

EMILY (Smirks): What about you? How are you and Liam?

ARIA: We're on a break, but it's okay. I've been recognized by my boss more since I helped Ezra get his book published. Now, she's thinking of making me head editor.

EMILY: That's amazing…so you and Ezra are together again?

ARIA: Oh, no. After we got finished with the book, that was it. Besides, I wanted to focus on my career and not him for once.

(The two young women happen to look and see Alison on a couch, looking at articles and typing on her laptop in a corner of the Brew. They smile and go towards her.)

ARIA: THE Alison DiLaurentis.

(Alison looks up and smiles in shock to see one of her best-friends, Aria, back in town. Aria goes and they hug, realizing how much they missed each other.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. THE BREW- DAY.**

(Spencer walks down the sidewalk towards the Brew. As she looks up to turn towards the door, she sees Mona step up to go to it too. They lock eyes on each other in shock.)

SPENCER: Mona?

MONA: Spencer. Hi.

SPENCER: Hi. How are you?

MONA: I'm doing okay…how about you?

SPENCER: Okay…

MONA: Well, the ladies are inside. Let's not make them wait.

(Spencer pulls open the door and Mona goes in behind her.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE BREW- DAY.**

(Aria is sitting in a chair across from Alison while Emily sits on the couch Alison.)

ARIA (Smiles): Wow…you guys do not understand how happy I am to see you again.

EMILY: We're happy to see you too.

SPENCER: I hope you'll be happy to see us too!

(They look up to see Spencer and Mona smile at them and everyone gets up to hug them. Once they finish their hugs, they all sit down with Mona now next to Emily and Spencer in another chair across from them.)

SPENCER: So, Miss DiLaurentis…how you've been?

ALISON: I'm alright. Thanks to Emily, Jason, and even Mary, I've gotten a lot better.

ARIA: I've gotta say. I'm still shocked to know that Mrs. D has a twin that no one ever knew about.

EMILY: What do you expect? This is Rosewood.

MONA: This town is crawling with secrets.

ALISON: That's kind of what inspired me. This town is full of juicy and dark secrets that are waiting to be shared.

ARIA: I've gotta say…when you told me you were a journalist, I was so shocked.

ALISON: Why? Because I was in an insane asylum not too long ago?

ARIA: Well, yeah.

ALISON (Slightly laughs): That's also kind of what made me want to be a journalist. I know Welby is by far not as bad as Radley, but I went through some things there and it made me want to expose it. So I got better and did just that.

SPENCER: Well, it suits you so…

EMILY (Not wanting an argument to start): So, is anyone ready for tonight?

ARIA: Not at all.

MONA: I am…Hanna would want this…all of us, together.

ALISON: Well, I have to write a column on it as well…do you think I could get an interview out of one of you guys? I've already got Emily.

(The other Liars look at Emily in disbelief, which Alison notices. She gives a small smile.)

ALISON: Look you guys, I have to do my job. I loved Hanna just as much as the rest of you, but my job keeps my bills paid and the memorial is supposed to be a big thing here. I heard one of the sponsors is going to be there.

ARIA: Well, I guess since you have to. I'll do it.

ALISON: Thank you.

ARIA: No problem.

ALISON: When are you able to do it?

ARIA: Um…I guess now.

ALISON: Okay, let's go to the table over there.

(Alison picks up her laptop and articles and moves over to another table and Aria follows behind her. Spencer and Mona exchange glances which Emily notices and sighs.)

EMILY: I'm sorry, but Alison really needed it.

MONA: Emily…we can't afford to mess up our story now. It's been a year.

SPENCER: Mona's right. One wrong detail and the cops will be all over us again.

EMILY: Well, at least I didn't run away from everything…again.

(Mona and Spencer glance at each other and Mona slides closer to Emily.)

MONA: Look, hun. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so hard on you. It's just…if the cops found out what really happened that night, it will be a witch hunt.

SPENCER: Just promise us, no more interviews, okay? Even with Ali. She's our friend, but she's in the clear if this ever falls back on us. She wasn't with us that night.

EMILY: Okay. I won't.

MONA: So, where is everyone staying tonight?

EMILY: Aria's staying with her parents I think. I have my own apartment now.

MONA: Well, how about I pay for a room at the Radley and we all stay there until tomorrow? It gives us time to catch up.

SPENCER: Mona, that's-

MONA (Smiles): It was just a gesture, Spencer. I knew you wouldn't take it.

(The two nod their heads at their former enemy and newfound friend since their best-friend went missing. Just then, one of their phones ping. The three look at each other and down to their phones with Mona's being the culprit. Her face quickly pales and she tries to put up a quick smile as Emily and Spencer eye her in wonder.)

MONA: Don't have a cow, ladies. It was just my mom asking me what I wanted for dinner? She's trying to cook spaghetti which I really do not have the taste for.

(Emily and Spencer still eye her in suspicion though. Over at another table, Alison interviews Aria and records it.)

ALISON: So, no one has ever gotten an interview with you about the victim, have they?

ARIA: No.

ALISON: Great. This is perfect for you seeing as how your first interview is with me…so, how did you feel when you realized that your friend had went missing?

ARIA: Well, for me, it's familiar territory. When you had went missing all those years ago, I felt lost and afraid for you…I blamed myself so much, thinking that we should've never hung out that night and maybe you would've still been there the next day. It's the same way I feel about Hanna. I wish we never spent the night at the Lost Woods Resort.

ALISON (Frown): Well, I need to ask you something about that actually. An official from the Rosewood PD stated that at first you claimed someone had kidnapped your friend, but all other reports say that she just went missing. So, which is it?

ARIA (Taken aback by Alison's words): Well, we were at the Lost Woods Resort where it is dark and creepy and my friends and I have a bit of a history there. So our first thought was that Hanna was kidnapped, just like you were at one point Alison.

ALISON: But why would you go to a place like that? Just five girls by yourselves. That's not safe, is it?

ARIA: I-(She is interrupted when Emily rushes up to the table)

EMILY: Alison. I need to talk to you.

ALISON: What? Emily, I'm in the middle of an interview.

EMILY: This is important. We need to talk.

(Alison just nods her head and gets up. Emily goes over to another table and Alison follows her. As Aria eyes them in confusion, Spencer and Mona step up to her.)

SPENCER: Hey. It looked pretty intense so we got Emily to get her away.

ARIA (Gets up): Thank you.

MONA: Come on. We need to go see someone.

(The three Liars leave as Emily gives a glance to them before she continues to talk and distract Alison.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE MARIN'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- DAY.**

(A shot glass is filled up with liquor by Ashley Marin who still has on her pajamas and her red hair is tied back. She quickly drinks the shot and then starts filling it back up again just when she hears a knock on her back door. She whips around in less than a second and sees Aria, Mona, and Spencer at her door. She lets out a disappointed sigh, hoping that her daughter finally came home.)

ASHLEY: It's unlocked.

(Aria opens the door and the three walk in. Spencer closes it behind her.)

ARIA: Hey Ms. Marin.

ASHLEY: Ah…hello girls.

(She gives Aria and Spencer quick hugs, with them instantly smelling the alcohol on her, but when she gives a hug to Mona, they hug for seconds longer than her hugs with the other two young ladies.)

ASHLEY: Hey Mona. How are you?

MONA: Alright, I guess. I've just been worrying about you, Ms. Marin.

(Spencer and Aria glance at each other in confusion at the sight. When Ashley breaks the hug, she goes and sits down at the table. The young women sit down at the table as well.)

ASHLEY: Oh, don't be worried about me. I'm dealing with it as best as I can.

(Spencer looks at the glass of liquor in her hand and puts one of her hands on top of Ashley's free hand.)

SPENCER: Hey. It's okay.

ARIA: Yeah, we've all used alcohol to solve our problems…even when we weren't old enough.

ASHLEY: Thanks. So, how are you two (She glances at Aria and Spencer)?

SPENCER: I'm a lawyer now…

ASHLEY: Wow. Both you and Mona are lawyers. That's great. What about you Aria?

ARIA: I'm still an editor, but I think I'm about to become head editor at my job.

ASHLEY: I'm proud of you girls. Hanna had such smart friends. I wasn't surprised at all that she had such high SAT scores.

SPENCER: Oh, no. We didn't help her with the SAT.

MONA: She did that on her own, Ms. Marin. Hanna IS very intelligent. I remember I told her that she was even smarter than Spencer.

(Spencer glances at Mona in wonder and then back at Ashley.)

ASHLEY: I always knew my baby girl was smart…

ARIA: She is. I can't even begin to tell you how many times she's known I lied to her. Even when everyone else thought I was telling the truth, she can see right through me. One look from her and she has me spilling my guts.

ASHLEY: That's Hanna. She never took "no" for an answer. She was big on the truth. Sometimes, I think that's what happened to her.

(The three Liars exchange nervous glances.)

ARIA: What do you mean?

ASHLEY: Maybe Hanna knew something about someone and they didn't like that. They…they wanted to get rid of her.

SPENCER: Ms. Marin, I promise you…that couldn't have been possible. When we realized Hanna was missing, I searched every corner of my brain for some reason on why or what happened to Hanna.

ASHLEY: And?

SPENCER: I couldn't find a solid answer…also, I've noticed you seem to say "Hanna was" or something involving Hanna in the past tense as if you don't think she's still out there.

ASHLEY (Drinks down her shot): Uh, do you girls want a shot? (She gets up and goes to the counter for the bottle of liquor)

ARIA: No, thank you.

MONA: I don't drink anymore.

ASHLEY: Oh yeah. I forgot that you said that…Spencer?

SPENCER: Um, no thank you.

ASHLEY (Pours her shot): Are you girls coming to the memorial tonight? I'd really appreciate it if you were there. I'm sure Hanna would too.

SPENCER: Of course.

ARIA: That's what we came for.

(Ashley gives a sad smile and drinks down her next shot.)

ASHLEY: Stay here. I'll go get dressed and then make you girls a snack.

(The three Liars exchange awkward glances at seeing their best-friend's mother as a borderline alcoholic as she travels out of the kitchen and up the stairs.)

ARIA: So, did anyone else know Hanna's mom is pretty much an alcoholic now?

SPENCER: No.

MONA: I did.

(The other two Liars look at her in confusion, not sure how she would even know what their friend's mother is going through.)

SPENCER: How'd you know?

MONA: Every day…around the same time…I talk to Mrs. M. I've tried to convince her to stop drinking, but I just can't. So now, I just talk to her and hope that one day, she will be able to heal.

ARIA: Mona…that's sweet. You're a better friend to Hanna than we are.

SPENCER: Hey!

ARIA: What? I'm just telling the truth, Spence.

SPENCER: Speak for yourself, Aria. I spent a whole three months trying to focus on getting Hanna back. I ended up losing my mind, my boyfriend, my life! I didn't run away the first chance I got and definitely not to some guy that I didn't even want to be with!

(Aria looks at Spencer in disbelief and gets up while Mona looks unsure of how to mediate between the two. As a teary-eyed Aria heads back towards the back door and opens it, she stops and turns back around towards Spencer.)

ARIA: We all have different ways of dealing with what happened to Hanna, Spencer. Just because you chose to wrack your brain and I decided that it was too much for me to handle, doesn't mean I loved Hanna any less than you. (Looks at Mona) Can you tell Mrs. Marin that I'll see her at the memorial?

MONA: Yeah, of course.

(Aria turns around and heads out the door before she closes it behind her, leaving Spencer and Mona in an awkward silence.)

**PANS TO:**

**INT. EMILY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Aria drinks a glass of water on the sofa while Emily walks in the room with two pills. She hands them to Aria to which she slowly takes out of her hands.)

ARIA: What are these?

EMILY: They're pills for anxiety. They're my mom's. It'll calm you down.

(Aria slowly ingests the pills and chugs them down with the water. After a deep breath, she lets it out in slight relief.)

EMILY: So, tell me again…you and Spencer were arguing at Hanna's place?

ARIA: Yeah, we were confused how Mona and Hanna's mom seemed so close and Mona told us she stays in touch with her all the time. I told her that she's a better friend to Hanna than we are. And Spencer just lost it.

EMILY: Really? That's it?

ARIA: Yeah, she made it seem like she was the only one that stuck around and kept trying to save Hanna and that she lost so much because of it. But she's not taking into account how everyone else felt about what happened. I told her everyone deals with grief and tragedy different ways.

EMILY: Wait. Spencer talked about how she stuck around? (Laughs)

ARIA: What's so funny?

EMILY: It's just, earlier at the Brew, I said something along the lines that "I didn't run away from everything again" and she was just silent.

ARIA: Spencer Hastings silent? Wow, you really got under her skin.

EMILY (Slightly laughs): But the thing is…you're right.

ARIA: What do you mean?

EMILY: About everyone handling things differently. I chose to stay because I didn't have a plan like you guys. Spencer and Mona have Washington and you have Boston, but I only have Rosewood. If I had another home to go to like you guys, I would've been gone too.

ARIA: Well, trust me. Boston is not much of a home anymore. With Liam and I on a break, it feels like I'm always working all the time. I'm never really at my place.

EMILY: Oh yeah. What happened to you guys?

ARIA: Just…we needed a break.

EMILY: Oh…I thought maybe it had something to do with Ezra.

ARIA: Oh, no…I mean, we had a few moments, but I decided not to continue pursing him. I started falling back into old habits with him and I wanted to continue growing. I figured out that maybe he wasn't meant to be a part of my new journey.

EMILY: Well, old habits are hard to kill.

ARIA: Um, speaking of old habits…have you gotten any texts lately?

(Emily's jaw drops and she looks away for a moment before she turns back to her friend.)

EMILY: What kind of texts?

ARIA: Like the creepy kind of texts…from A or well, AD?

EMILY: Well…(Sighs) I got a letter from them.

ARIA (Shocked): Really?

EMILY: Do you think this means that they're back?

ARIA: To be honest, I think they're playing with us. I mean, it's like they're favorite sport.

EMILY: What about the others? Do you know if they got any texts or letters or something from AD?

ARIA: No…you're the only person I told.

EMILY: Same.

ARIA: AD can't touch us if we're not in Rosewood, right?

EMILY: I'm not sure. Why?

ARIA: What if…what if you leave this town and come live with me in Boston?

EMILY (Shocked): What…are you serious?

ARIA: Yes. There's an extra room in my apartment and I can help in any way I can until you get a job.

EMILY: I wish you would've asked this before you went back.

ARIA: I should've. I felt bad for leaving you here. But I figured you'd be fine with Alison.

EMILY: I thought I would, but it seemed the better she got, the further apart we got.

ARIA: What's her deal, anyways? I mean, she had me stuttering during the interview asking questions, trying to poke holes in our story.

EMILY: What?!

ARIA: Yeah, you really have no idea how much you saved our butts today.

EMILY: Do you want me to talk to her?

ARIA: So, she can record you unknowingly and let the world hear that we tried to catch Charlotte's killer and it backfired on us? Nope. She'll back off eventually.

EMILY: Okay…

ARIA (Stands up): Well, I'm gonna head home and get ready for the memorial at 9.

EMILY: Alright.

(Aria heads to the door and opens it. As Emily gets ready to close the door behind her, she calls after her friend to which she turns around in wonder.)

EMILY: I'm glad you're back.

ARIA: Thanks.

(Aria continues down the hall as Emily closes the door.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Alison takes her black leather jacket off the coat rack and puts it on just as Jason steps up to it as well and grabs his brown jacket.)

JASON: So…you speak to Spencer?

ALISON: Yeah, we met at the Brew with the other ladies.

JASON: Did you find a way to psyche an interview out of them like you did Emily?

ALISON: I didn't psyche an interview out of Emily. I used my natural-born skills to get important information for my article. I am a journalist after all.

JASON: Right…and being a journalist is more important than being a friend?

ALISON (Annoyed): What do you want, Jason?

JASON: Nothing besides wanting to know what the hell is going on with you.

ALISON (Steps up to him): What do you mean?

JASON: I mean, when I see you, I don't see my sister.

ALISON: Oh, you see your sister. I'm just the other half of her, the half that got set free when her brother wasn't there for her when she thought she was so crazy that she ended up into a mental facility.

(Jason looks away in guilt, clearly feeling bad that he wasn't present for Ali's "hallucinations" and help her with her problems.)

ALISON: So, yes. I'm your sister, but I'm not the same traumatized girl that depended on everyone else, especially the brother that abandoned her. I'm the best version of me, Jason. Get used to it. (She heads to the door) I'll be in the car.

(Jason drops his head and sighs.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. THE DILAURENTIS HOUSE- NIGHT.**

(Alison walks out and closes the front door behind her. Just as she starts to walk down the steps, her phone pings in her purse. She grabs it out and looks at her notification with her mouth quickly forming into the shape of an O.)

ALISON: No…

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY HOUSE- ARIA'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

(As Aria puts on her earrings in the mirror, a knock goes on her door. She turns around to see Mike standing there.)

MIKE: I wanted to knock so I don't scare you again.

ARIA (Smirks): Thanks.

(Mike just stands at the door, seeming to want to say something but not finding the right words. Aria quickly notices this and looks at him in concern.)

ARIA: What's wrong?

MIKE: It's just…have you talked to Mona yet?

ARIA: Well, yeah. I met up with her and the others earlier. But I didn't know you wanted me to talk to her.

(Mike Goes and sits down on Aria's bed)

MIKE: Yeah I guess I didn't make that really clear.

ARIA: Well, I can talk to her either before the memorial or after if you want me to. But…(She goes and sits down next to him) You've gotta tell me what's going on. I can't go asking Mona Vanderwaal questions about her relationship with my brother if I don't even know what's going on.

(Mike still looks at her in unsureness if he should tell her.)

ARIA: Look, how about this? If you tell me what's going on with you and Mona, I'll tell you about me and Liam?

(Mike looks up at her in wonder if she means it, clearly peaking his interest.)

ARIA: Deal?

MIKE: Deal.

ARIA: Now, spill brother.

MIKE: It's just…Mona's been ignoring me lately.

ARIA: Like how lately?

MIKE: Like months. I don't know if it's because of what happened to Hanna or something else, but she doesn't talk to me that much anymore. When we do talk, it's only for a few minutes and just small talk. When I ask her if I can come see her, she tells me she's busy or finds an excuse to get off the phone.

ARIA: Well, she could still be grieving and it's only been a year, but I know that she should at least explain to you what's going on with her.

MIKE: I've tried to get her to explain, but she won't tell me.

ARIA: Okay…then I'll see if I can get her to tell me.

MIKE: You'd seriously do that?

ARIA: Of course. You're my little brother, Mike and Mona is my friend. I want the both of you to be happy and I think you make each other happy. So, yes. I'll talk to her.

MIKE (Smiles): Thanks….now, what's going on with you and Liam?

ARIA (Sighs): Well, one night I left the office, but as soon as I got to my car, I realized I didn't have my keys. So I came back inside for them and that's when I saw them.

MIKE (Confused): Them?

ARIA: Liam and one of our coworkers. They were kissing.

MIKE (Shocked): What? Really?

ARIA: Well, from the way it looked to me, the guy seemed to initiate it first and Liam was just shocked.

MIKE: Wait. It was another guy?

ARIA: Yep.

(Mike lets out a small snicker before he covers his mouth with his hand. But he can't stop the laughter that keeps trying to escape his mouth. Aria looks at him in disbelief and rolls her eyes.)

ARIA: Why are you laughing?

MIKE (Stops): I'm so sorry, Aria. Really, I shouldn't be laughing but…I knew it!

ARIA (Confused): Knew it? Knew what?

MIKE: That Liam plays for the other team.

ARIA: And how did you know it?

MIKE: Aria, I have like the best gaydar ever.

ARIA: Oh, really? Give me some examples.

MIKE: Oh, that's easy. You remember back in high school when Connor tried to make a move on you and started calling you names and everything?

ARIA: Boy, do I. Those rumors didn't shut down for awhile.

MIKE: Yeah, well he didn't just try to kiss you because he thought you were…easy.

ARIA (Confused): I don't understand.

MIKE: He and I…we did some stuff before-

ARIA (Rolls her eyes): Okay, TMI!

MIKE: I'm just saying, he made a move on you because he thought that he could be straight and you were the only girl giving him the time of day at the time.

ARIA: That still doesn't give him the right to say what he said.

MIKE: You're right. I never touched or talk to him after that either.

ARIA: Wow…so were you like dating or-

MIKE: No way. (Laughs) He's not my type, but he's your ex-boyfriend's type.

ARIA (Confused): What? Who?

MIKE: Noel Kahn.

ARIA (Laughs): Okay, now I know your "gaydar" is broken. There's no way that THE Noel Kahn is-

MIKE (Smirks): Aria. Trust me, Noel Kahn plays for both teams.

(Aria slowly catches on and laughs followed by Mike laughing as well. As the laughs finally come to an end, Aria grabs one of Mike's hands and holds it in her own.)

ARIA: I'm just happy that you're finally able to be yourself and be happy.

MIKE: Well, I'd be happier if Mona talked to me.

ARIA: I know. I'll talk to her, okay?

MIKE (Smiles): Alright. Thanks, Aria.

ARIA (Smiles): No problem, bro.

MIKE: Alright, let's get ready to go then.

ARIA: Alright.

(The two stand up and make their way towards the door, ready to go to the memorial.)

**PANS TO:**

**(LATER) INT. THE BREW-NIGHT.**

(A blown-up picture of Hanna stands tall while it is decorated with many flowers. Some guests sit while others stand around, holding unlit candles. Pastor Ted speaks to everyone while Tom and Ashley Marin stand on the side of him. Other than the five Liars, some of the guests include Melissa Hastings and Wren Kingston, Jason Dilaurentis, Jenna Marshall, Toby and Yvonne Cavanaugh, Byron and Ella Montgomery, Mike Montgomery, Pam Fields, Veronica and Peter Hastings, Mary Drake, and Kenneth Dilaurentis. Behind the crowd of people, someone with a black hoodie hides their identity as they hold their candle.)

PASTOR TED: This is a sad, but beautiful day. We are remembering a remarkable young woman in our community. Thanks to the contributions of Ms. Drake (The Liars look at Mary in shock), Hanna Marin will always be remembered in this town.

SPENCER (Whispers): Mary is the sponsor?

(Alison makes a small smile).

PASTOR TED: And now we have her friends to speak…

(Spencer is the first to stand up and goes to the podium. Just as she opens her mouth, her eyes land on LUCAS GOTTESMAN just walking in with a hoodie on and a lit candle in hand. The other four Liars notice her stare and turn around to see the young man themselves.)

ARIA (Whispers): Lucas…

SPENCER (Breaks her stare): Hanna Marin…from outside looking in, she'd seem your typical, ditzy blonde girl who cares about nothing more than popularity and what shoes are in fashion. When I first met her, I thought…wow…am I really going to be friends with her? But boy, am I glad I was. She quickly became one of my best friends. I learned so much about her. She is intelligent, caring, determined, and an all-around hilarious young woman.

(The guest smile at Spencer's description of Hanna.)

SPENCER: Every-time I go out shopping and find a dress I like, I imagine what Hanna would say. "Why where Belle and Bunty when you can wear Dolce and Gabana"?

(Most of the guests laugh at Spencer's joke and she nods her head. Time passes by and Emily is at the podium.)

EMILY: It's weird sometimes, remembering someone close to you that might be gone…wanting to call them up and check on them…in my case, sometimes I'd call Hanna just to ask her what's in style and she'd tell me in less than a second. She'd tell me "Leggings are so 2010. It's all about Capri now."

(She smirks after the guests laugh a little. Time passes by again and Aria is at the podium now.)

ARIA: Usually you have a memorial when you have something so out of the blue happen and someone is gone. You talk about how much you loved someone and how much you miss them, and that's because you don't understand what happened or how it happened. You just know that it happened and you're trying to make sense of it by talking about the good things about the person. Somehow, listening to those closest to her talk about her comforts you, it makes you realize that you're not alone in how you feel.

(Time passes by again and now Alison is at the podium.)

ALISON: Some people know me as the lead journalist in this town while some remember me as the "Missing Girl" a few years ago. Strangers read stories on me and believed anything that they read…but Hanna…she knew me. There's no doubt we had our issues just like any other friendship, partly because of me, because the truth is…I envy her. She has what I've wanted for so long. Parents that love her….(Tom and Ashley glance at each other) Friends that'd do anything for her…(The rest of the Liars smile at her) strangers that want to be her…Hanna sometimes thought I didn't consider her a best-friend as much as the others because she wasn't good enough. But the truth is, I love her just like my other friends and I've always known that she is one of the kindest, smartest, and most beautiful people I've known.

(Most of the guests are in tears now as time passes by again and Mona is now the last Liar standing at the podium.)

MONA: Unlike my other friends here, I didn't know Hanna as long. I didn't really become friends with her until one of our other friends went missing. I never admitted this to Hanna, but she helped me. She helped me get over so much in my life and she didn't even realize that just being my friend was the solution that I needed. Being friends with her was nothing short of an adventure. She had no idea that I didn't love shopping **just because** I **love** shopping. It's because I love her. She's my best-friend. The one person that has never left my side, even at my weakest. So, you wanna know who Hanna Marin is? Look at how many people showed up tonight, the beautiful words that we've spoken, and you know exactly the kind of person she is. She is…amazing.

(Everyone claps their hands as Mona gives a sad smile.)

**FADE TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD TOWN- NIGHT.**

(The guests that went to her memorial sits down their candles around a plaque with Hanna's name on it. After the Liars have sat their candles down, they move away from everyone else.)

EMILY: That was…beautiful you guys.

ARIA: I was kinda nervous.

SPENCER: I wasn't nervous until we saw Lucas creep in there.

MONA: I texted him a few months to check up on him, but he never responded.

ALISON: Maybe he has something to do with what happened.

EMILY: Ali, we don't know that for sure.

(Aria looks at Mona and gently grabs her arm.)

ARIA: Hey, can I talk to you for a second?

(Mona nods her head and the two move away from the others to speak in private.)

ARIA: Um, I have a question.

MONA: Okay. Shoot.

ARIA: Do you still love my brother?

MONA (Shocked): Um…what makes you ask that question?

ARIA: Because he thinks you're ignoring him and he doesn't know why. And let me just say, I understand that you're still grieving and everything, but don't you think you should at least let him know where your heart and head are at it?

MONA: I'm doing him a favor, Aria.

ARIA (Confused): What are you talking about Mona?

MONA: You don't really think high school couples last forever, do you? I love Mike, but I'm just being realistic.

(Aria studies Mona's facial expression for a few seconds before she shakes her head.)

ARIA: Nope. That's not why. You're scared.

MONA: Scared? Please.

ARIA: You don't fool me a bit, Mona. Mike really loves you. He loved you when you were at your worst and he loves you even now. And I know that you are just scared that something may happen to him, but you can't push him away because of your fear of losing him…if you do, you **will** lose him.

(Mona looks at Aria with slight nervousness but before Aria can say anything else, she notices Lucas sit a candle down and start walking away from everyone.)

ARIA: Mona…

(Mona turns around to see what Aria is so fixated on.)

MONA: Guys?

(The other Liars turn towards them and look at Lucas and they immediately find him suspicious for leaving the memorial so quick. Mona happens to notice a person in a black hoodie sit a candle down and walk away. While the other Liars quickly make their way towards Lucas, Mona makes her way towards the person in the black hoodie. Emily is the first to quickly catch up with Lucas and grabs him by the shoulder.)

EMILY (Forces him to turn around): Hey!

(He turns around and surprises them all when they see a clearly disheveled, un-shaven Lucas, looking at them in disbelief. His eyes are puffy red and his cheeks are wet with tears.)

SPENCER: Lucas?

LUCAS: What?

EMILY: We saw you. We just didn't expect you to-

LUCAS: Look so broken-up? What? Did you think I was the person who's responsible for what happened to Hanna? It wasn't me.

ALISON: You have to understand why we'd be suspicious of someone wearing a black hoodie to the memorial, Lucas. We thought you were-

LUCAS: A? Despite what you all think of me, I love…loved Hanna. She was the only one to stick up for me even the slightest against you, Alison. I fell for her the first moment I laid eyes on her. And when you all thought I was A before, she was the only one who doubted it. Instead of going after Hanna's friend, how about you go after the person who had some crazy reason to do this to her?!

(He walks away, making the Liars instantly feel bad for hassling Lucas. Spencer turns around and notices that Mona is not around.)

SPENCER: You guys…where's Mona?

(The four's phone begin to ping, vibrate, and ring at the same time…clearly signaling to them what that simultaneous text means. They glance at each other and take out their iPhones. When they see their text, they read it in shock.)

EMILY: A surprise waits for you in the DiLaurentis backyard…

ALISON: You have ten minutes…

SPENCER: Hurry it up or she'll die…

ARIA: just like Alison was supposed to.

EMILY/ALISON/SPENCER/ARIA: A.D.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE DILAURENTIS BACKYARD- NIGHT.**

(The five Liars rush into the backyard and look around, finally seeing four shovels lying on top off dirt. They go to it and notice a letter sitting on top of the dirt.)

(Aria picks it up, seeing it is from their tormentor.)

ARIA: Dig her up…

ALISON: Before the dirt fills her lungs.

SPENCER: A.D.

(Spencer is the first to quickly grab a shovel and start digging. Aria looks at her in shock.)

ARIA: Spencer…this could be a trap!

SPENCER: Maybe or maybe not! If Hanna is really down there, we need to save her.

ARIA: We need gloves so our fingerprints won't be on it.

SPENCER: Just dig!

(The other girls give reluctant glances before they pick up shovels and start digging as well.)

**PANS TO:**

**(CONTINUATION FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE EPISODE)**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE DILAURENTIS' BACKYARD- NIGHT.**

(The Liars have begun reaching towards the bottom, but Emily is backing out, causing Spencer to be annoyed.)

EMILY: I don't know if I can live with this. I mean, how are we even sure this is-(Stops herself as more tears fall down her face and wipes them away with her dirt-filled hands) There has to be another way.

SPENCER: There is no other way, Emily!

ALISON: Spencer-

SPENCER: It was a well-thought out plan, but when it ends up like this, it's called first degree murder! The cops will think we planned to kill Hanna.

ALISON: Guys. Stop fighting right now or else this half-assed plan won't work. Now keep it down. We don't want to wake up anyone and they come out and see us doing this.

ARIA (Puts a dirty, but comforting hand on Emily's shoulder): Look, I know this is crazy, but Spencer's right. We have to do this.

EMILY: No, I won't.

(Emily quickly takes off away from them and the three Liars watch her run away in tears. They all look at each other, but quickly get back to the task at hand: undigging a ditch. As they get more dirt out, a hand slight moves, showing a bracelet with the name "Hanna" on it. The Liars don't notice a hand and continue to toss the dirt out the ditch. They suddenly hear police sirens ring throughout and look up in shock to see the police lights in the front of the Dilaurentis house.)

ALISON: Oh, God…Emily was right! This is a setup.

SPENCER: We need to get out of here. Take the shovels with us!

(Aria runs away with her shovel, followed by Spencer, and Alison who picks up Emily's shovel and runs with both shovels, despite their weight slowing her down.)

**PANS TO:**

**(LATER) EXT. DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- NIGHT.**

(A crowd of people stand around as a body bag is toted away into a coroner's van. Ashley Marin lets out tear-jerking cries on the ground as Tom tries to comfort her through his own pain. Emily is within the crowd and looks on with tears going down her face, clearly feeling guilty. Mona pulls up in her car and sees what's going on. She happens to look around and notices Alison, Spencer, and Aria across the street looking on in disbelief at the fact that their best-friend is really gone. Mona rushes over to them and stands beside them as they watch everything.)

MONA: They found her…

SPENCER (Tears falling down her face): Yeah.

ALISON (Tears in her eyes): I can't believe that A.D. really did it.

ARIA: I can…

MONA: Don't worry. That bitch won't get away with this…

(The Liars look on with tears in their eyes at the realization that A.D. is truly evil.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- NIGHT.**

(Melissa places a comforting hand on Spencer's shoulder before she heads to the door while Wren chooses to sit down next to Spencer who looks at Hanna's memorial website again, this time with tears running down her face. She tries to wipe some of them off her face, but the more she scrolls through the pictures and comments, the more tears that stream down like a waterfall.)

WREN: Listen, Spencer…if you need anything—anything, I will be there for you. Melissa and I will stay in your parent's house for tonight in case you need anything.

(Spencer turns to him with red eyes and he takes the liberty of wiping some tears off of her face. The two have an intense staring conversation before Wren clears his throat and Spencer turns back her laptop. He places a reassuring hand on Spencer's shoulder before he gets up and heads to the door. Just as he exits, she hears a ping on her laptop. Spencer wipes her tears as she sees that she has an email and opens it with a click. Her heart stops for a beat when she sees the email message. It reads: "I wonder does Melissa know how bad you still want her boyfriend. Guess things never change. But remember. If you kiss, I tell Spence-")

SPENCER: "AD"?

(She looks around in worry and disbelief at the discovery that AD is back and just as nosey as ever. She quickly closes her laptop and gets up to head towards her bedroom, clearly shaken ever more for the night.)

**CUTS TO:**

**EXT. THE VAANDERWALL'S HOUSE- NIGHT.**

(Mike stands on the front porch and knocks on the door. After a few moments, the door opens and Mona stands there on the other side with her makeup running along with tears. Mike looks at her in nothing but worry and concern for Mona's wellbeing.)

MIKE: Mona…I just came by to check on you-

(Not even before he can finish his sentence, Mona quickly wraps her arms around Mike's built body and holds her head to his chest. It doesn't take him more than a second to hold her close to him and comfort her in her time of need.)

**PANS TO: (A FEW DAYS LATER)**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD CHURCH- MORNING.**

(A good number of people make their way to the church to attend the funeral of Hanna Marin. Reporters talk to their cameras about the funeral session.)

**CUTS TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD CHURCH- MORNING**

(Inside of the church, many people are already seated, including Hanna's parents. The same guests that were at her memorial is there for her funeral. Mona walks in and notices the other Liars sitting in the front. She quickly notices that there isn't much room for her to sit next to them. But right when she is about to turn away, a hand grabs her hand and she looks down to see Aria holding it. Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Alison move over to let her sit down and she gives them a smile before she does. Despite not much room, it feels right to all of them that they all sit together.)

EMILY: So…this is it.

ARIA: I never thought she'd really be gone.

MONA: Somehow I was hoping she'd show up and tell us that she just went and eloped with Jordan in Paris.

SPENCER: God, she did say she always wanted the wedding there.

(Alison, though best-friends with Hanna, never once heard her say much about her wedding. Because of Charlotte's death, there was distance between her and her best-friends. Now, she realizes how much she didn't bond with them.)

(Spencer turns around to see who else comes in and sees Toby and Yvonne help Jenna to her seat. She is quickly saddened to see her ex with another woman. At the same time, another person, in a black veil, walks in and sits down in the back of the church.)

SPENCER: Oh my god.

(The other Liars turn to who Spencer sees and they all look on at the sight of the mysterious Black Veil again. They turn their attention back to each other just as one of their phones ping. Aria shuffles through her purse and pulls out her phone.)

MONA: Anyone we know?

ARIA (Checks her phone): No, it's just my mom asking about-(She turns and recognizes the expressions on her friends' faces) Oh my God…Emily and I weren't the only ones to get a text from A.D before the memorial, were we?

ALISON: I guess not.

ARIA: And from the looks on your faces, none of us told each other.

SPENCER (Sighs): I guess it's safe to say that A.D. is back.

MONA: It's gotta be that lady in the black veil.

ALISON: It might not be. The night Charlotte kidnapped me, she told me Sara Harvey was the Black Veil and Red Coat. And I doubt she's AD.

EMILY: So, chances are its just Sara…right?

(They turn back to the front just as Pastor Ted steps up to the podium.)

PASTOR TED: The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away…

**CUTS TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD CHURCH- MORNING.**

(Rachel Digg's Hands of Time starts playing)

(After the funeral service, some people are leaving while others stay and talk to the fellow members of the community. The Liars start to step out and get away from everyone. They look around for the Black Veil and finally find her next to a car. Before the driver can even open the door, Mona takes off towards her with the Liars right behind her. When she finally reaches her, she spins the Black Veil around. She flips the veil up only to see an Alison Mask. The young women look at her in confusion as the Black Veil quickly gets inside and the driver shuts the door and makes his way to the driver's seat.)

MONA: Hey!

(Mona tries to open the car door back open, but it's locked. Within a few seconds, the driver takes off and Emily puts both of her hands on Mona's shoulders as people start to gaze at them.)

EMILY: Mona. Calm down. People are looking at us.

VOICE: Ladies…

(They turn to see Detective Barry Maple, in a suit and tie, step up to them.)

BARRY: I'm sorry for your loss.

EMILY: Thank you, Detective Maple.

SPENCER: **Detective**?

BARRY: Yes, I have been promoted. And my first case is the Murder of Hanna Marin. Now I know you ladies don't have the best history with cops here in Rosewood, like Wilden and Holbrook…

ALISON: And Tanner. The lady really had it out for me.

BARRY: I know. I'm sorry for all of their mistakes, but I assure you I'm not like them. I just want everyone safe and the truth to come out.

(The ladies nod their heads at Barry's determination to be different than the other Rosewood detectives.)

BARRY: I have to get interviews with you ladies again, but I assure you…Rosewood will get justice for what happened to Hanna.

(He nods his head at them before he walks away and the ladies look at each other in nervousness.)

MONA: Okay. Not that I'm not thrilled that he seems to be the only competent detective in this town, but I feel like we should be worried.

ALISON: We should.

EMILY: Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe we can tell him everything. I trust him.

SPENCER: I don't know.

ARIA: I agree with Em on this. I think it may be time to tell the truth. All of it.

(Out of nowhere, their phones all ping, ring, and vibrate. Alison is the first pull out her phone and see that it is a text from their tormentor. The others soon do the same.)

ALISON: I'm still here bitches…

ARIA: And I know everything.

EMILY: The truth won't set you free…

MONA: I'm gonna bury you with it.

SPENCER: Kisses, A.D..

(The girls all look at each other in nervousness and step closer to each other, clearly afraid for their lives as one of their own is now dead and they're next.)

**FADE OUT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the season premiere? Do you like the way that I write the Liars? I decided to write a few parallels to the pilot just to give you the feel of something new but familiar. I also decided to add some twists to some characters and relationships, such as Ezria and Mike who I feel deserved more airtime. This season has many twists and turns compared to the original and I feel like you will be very satisfied by the ending of this season. Please leave any theories, comments, questions, or reviews on what you think will happen in this alternate season 7. Thanks for reading everyone!


	3. 7x02 The Family Stones

**7x02 The Family Stones**

* * *

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE BREW- NIGHT.**

(Four of the Liars-Spencer, Alison, Aria, and Emily-all still dressed in their funeral attire, sit on the couch and chairs and drink coffees and lattes while they discuss the funeral they attended earlier.)

EMILY: Who could it be you guys? It's been a year since Hanna went missing. It's no coincidence that the day her body is found, we all get texts from AD again.

SPENCER: The first person that comes to mind is Elliot.

ARIA: I'm with Spencer. It has to be him. He's the only one who seems to have something against us.

ALISON: No, it can't be him. If he was in town yesterday at all, the cops would've found him by now.

EMILY: Since when have the Rosewood cops become smart enough to track down a killer?

SPENCER: Well, Detective Barry has been the only decent, intelligent cop in Rosewood as far as we know.

EMILY: Well, besides Toby.

SPENCER: Yeah…I don't know why I find it so hard to believe that he's a cop…

ALISON: Well, I do considering that he went to juvenile detention.

(Emily looks at Alison in disbelief as Spencer begins to open her mouth and Aria simply sips her tea.)

SPENCER: Excuse me? And who put him there?

ALISON (Rolls her eyes): Look, let's not do this today, okay? Now, we need to figure out who AD is. Anyone got a clue?

(Just then, the Brew's doorbell chimes and they hear the familiar sound of a cane hitting the floor. They look up across to see Toby escorting Jenna inside of the Brew and to a table.)

EMILY: Guys…are we thinking the same thing?

ARIA: That Jenna could have something to do with AD? Oh yeah.

ALISON: Definitely.

SPENCER: What if she's not just involved with AD? What if she IS AD?

(The Liars all give each other nervous glances at the possibility that Jenna is finally coming after them for revenge of what happened to her those six years ago.)

SPENCER: Maybe I should go find out.

(She gets up and walks over towards Jenna and Toby's table. She steps up to them with a smile and Toby has a big grin on his face.)

TOBY: Spencer!

SPENCER: Hey!

(He gets up and hugs her tightly. After a few seconds, she forces herself to break apart from him and gives him a smile.)

TOBY: I…saw you at the funeral.

JENNA: We both did.

TOBY: We're so sorry for what happened…you know. Yvonne had to get to work, but she said that now that her mother is the judge in this town, she'll make sure that when Elliot is found, he will get the maximum life sentence that he deserves. She also said that if you need anything, you always have us.

SPENCER: Thank you…um, I do actually need a favor right now.

TOBY: Okay.

SPENCER: Can I speak to Jenna…privately?

TOBY: Oh…Uh-

JENNA: It's okay, Toby. I want to catch up with Spencer anyways.

TOBY: Okay. I'll go get you your usual.

JENNA: Thanks.

(He walks away as Spencer sits down in his chair in front of Jenna.)

SPENCER: Okay. Um, Jenna-

JENNA: You want to know if I had something to do with what happened to Hanna, don't you?

(Spencer doesn't reply, taken aback that the blind woman would already know the question she would ask.)

JENNA: It wasn't me. You'd think you'd be smart enough to realize that someone would need to see a person in order to kill them.

SPENCER: Do you at least know who did it?

JENNA: Look, you and your friends need to be VERY careful about what you do and who's around when you do it. None of us are safe here in Rosewood.

(Just as Spencer wants to ask her something else, Toby walks up to them with their drinks. Spencer simply smiles at him and gets up. She walks back to the other Liars.)

EMILY: How was your talk with Jenna?

SPENCER: It was-

(She is cut off before she says anything as all of their phones ping, ring, and vibrate. They look at their phones and see a text from AD.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend-AD"

(They all look at each other in confusion at AD's text because it is right after Spencer spoke to Jenna.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. THE LOST WOODS RESORT- NIGHT.**

(Mona walks away from her car as she looks down at her phone, seeing the same message from AD that the other Liars received at the Brew. She locks her phone screen and puts her phone in her back pocket. As she steps up to room 2 and unlocks the door with her key, she opens it and walks in to see Mary Drake turn around to her with a smile on her face.)

MARY: Hello Mona.

MONA: Hi Mary. (Looks around her and sees no one else around) He isn't here yet? (Rolls her eyes in annoyance)

MARY: I'm sure he'll be here soon. He wants to be in this just as much as we do.

(As if on cue, the sound of a key turning the door knob is heard and they turn around to see the door open and CALEB RIVERS stands at the doorway with a determined look on his face.)

MONA: Finally…

**CUT TO:**

**OPENING SEQUENCE** (Consisting of Mona, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer)

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret (Mona shushes the viewer) if one of them is dead_

* * *

 

**ACT ONE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- MORNING.**

(Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Spencer sit at the fireplace, watching clothes from the night that they unburied Hanna's body, burn into the fire.)

SPENCER: We should've done this right after we unburied Hanna.

ALISON: Yeah, well we're not used to this so it wasn't our first instinct.

EMILY: Aren't we though?

(The other three Liars look at Emily in wonder at her comment as she eyes them with nervousness plastered on her face.)

EMILY: How many times have we been digging or un-digging graves? Too many to count, you guys.

ARIA: Emily-

SPENCER: She's right.

(Emily looks at Spencer, shocked that the smart, know-it-all of the group admitted that someone else is right. Spencer nods her head at Emily.)

ARIA: It's weird though, isn't it?

ALISON: What is?

ARIA: How we're right back into A's…or AD's hands…it's like-

EMILY (Finishes Aria's sentence): We never changed?

ARIA: Yep, like we're still in high school.

ALISON: Well, I've changed and frankly, I believe you guys have too. We're not the same dumb, whiny little girls we were back then.

SPENCER: Uh, I was never dumb.

ARIA: Ditto.

ALISON: You know what I'm saying…we're smarter now and some knockoff A comes along, kills our friend, and thinks they're going to get away with it? I don't think so.

EMILY: What do you suggest we do then, Alison?

ARIA: Yeah, we don't even know who this new A is.

SPENCER: But what if we do?

(The others turn to her in wonder.)

ALISON: What do you mean?

SPENCER: Maybe A has been right in our faces.

(Alison looks between her and the other Liars, confused on what Spencer could mean.)

SPENCER: Maybe it's Mona.

ARIA (Disbelieved by Spencer's belief): What?

EMILY: Spencer, it can't be her.

SPENCER: Why not?! We know who Mona was before and who she is now. This new A could very well be her.

ARIA: It's like what Ali said said Spencer, people can change.

EMILY: Yeah besides, Mona wouldn't KILL Hanna!

SPENCER: But she'd run her over with a car?!

(The others quickly get quiet, realizing that Spencer has a small point that everyone tries to forget. Mona did run Hanna over with her car almost six years ago so it's not too far-fetched that Mona would actually kill her.)

EMILY: M-maybe…maybe Spencer is right a little.

ARIA: What?

EMILY: I'm not saying Spencer is right or anything, but…You guys, look at us! WE haven't changed! Not me, not Spencer, not even you Ali…none of us have changed that much from high school. We are still the same people that get into trouble all because of the lies we tell!

SPENCER: It's crazy.

EMILY: Spencer-

SPENCER: No, listen. I know you're right because…Caleb said the same thing to me the night Hanna disappeared…the same night we first saw Mary Drake.

_**CUT TO FLASHBACK OF THE NIGHT HANNA WENT MISSING:** _

_**INT. ROSEWOOD POLICE STATION- NIGHT.** _

_(The six walk in and up to the first officer they see which is Detective Barry Maple who sits at his desk.)_

_TOBY: Hello Detective Maple. We have a problem._

_BARRY: What is it, Toby?_

_SPENCER: Our friend, Hanna Marin, she's been kidnapped._

_BARRY: What? How long has it been?_

_ARIA: It was an hour or two ago, but we know for a fact that she was kidnapped._

_BARRY: I'd like to help…you know I do…but you know there has to be a 72-hour window before you can file a missing persons report._

_CALEB (Steps up close to the detective): No! You need to find Hanna before that deranged psychopath kills her!_

_BARRY (Stands up and looks down at Caleb): You need to calm down, son. I'm only following the law._

_CALEB: Oh? That's a first for Rosewood PD._

_SPENCER: Caleb, stop._

_BARRY: If you do not calm down, I will be forced to arrest you and keep you here overnight._

_(Spencer quickly grabs Caleb and pushes him away from everyone else and near the exit doors.)_

_SPENCER: Listen, Caleb. I know that you're angry and upset about what happened to Hanna, but you can't come in here starting a fight with the Rosewood PD, especially not the only cop who actually does his job around here._

_CALEB: Why?_

_SPENCER: It's not your fault, Caleb._

_CALEB: I know that. It's you guys!_

_(Spencer looks at him in disbelief, her heart slowly breaking at her boyfriend's words.)_

_CALEB: This is you and your friends' fault, Spencer. You're the same girls from high-school that get into trouble all the time because of the lies YOU tell! And now Hanna's been kidnapped by some crazy person because you decided to let Charlotte out of Welby!_

_(Caleb doesn't even look at Spencer, already knowing her eyes are tearing up because of his accusations. In the same tense moment, the door opens and the two young adults look in shock at the two people entering. A woman, who looks almost exactly like Alison's dead mother, Jessica Dilaurentis, walks in, not even noticing Spencer and Caleb near the door. Right behind her, Ashley Marin rushes in with worry on her face. While the latter didn't see the young couple, Ashley notices them and steps up to them.)_

_ASHLEY: Please tell me you know where Hanna is._

_CALEB: No, we don't._

_SPENCER: W-wha-do you see her?_

_ASHLEY: Who?_

_SPENCER: The woman that looks exactly like Alison's mom who's been dead for over five years._

_ASHLEY: You mean, Mary?_

_(Caleb and Spencer eye each other in confusion at why Ashley called "Jessica" Mary.)_

_ASHLEY: She's Jessica's twin sister, Mary Drake._

_(The young couple give each other more confused glances at the revelation.)_

**CUT BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- MORNING.**

(The other Liars give Spencer slightly annoyed looks and she looks back at them in disbelief.)

ARIA: Wait a sec. Mary and Hanna's mom came in…together?

ALISON: Talk about weird.

EMILY: How do they know each other?

ARIA: How did Hanna's mom find out that Hanna was missing before we even told her?

SPENCER: Guys! I don't know, okay?! All I DO know is that they came in together knowing that Hanna had been kidnapped and Caleb blamed us for what happened to Hanna!

(The other Liars stay silent, choosing not to question Spencer again tonight in worries that she'll burst into tears. A knock goes on the door and the Liars turn to see Mona at the door.)

SPENCER: Um, come in.

(Mona opens the door and walks in with five frappes and a smile on her face.)

MONA: Morning.

EMILY: Morning.

ARIA: Morning. Uh, what's all that, Mona?

MONA: Well, (She takes her frappe out of the five) the other four are for you. I don't know how much you've changed so I just winged it with the flavors.

(Emily and Aria reach over and grab two frappes while Alison and Spencer share nervous glances which Mona quickly notices.)

MONA: It's not poison, you guys.

(The two slowly reach for their frappe and grab them as Mona sits down across from them.)

MONA: So, I was thinking it would be a good idea if…we tried to contact Caleb.

(The mention of his name tenses up the rest of the Liars which Mona notices and looks at them in confusion.)

MONA: What…is there something I don't know?

EMILY: Um, Caleb is-

SPENCER: Em.

(Emily gets quiet and Mona looks at Spencer in disbelief.)

MONA: Why are you guys acting so weird all of a sudden? You can trust me. I don't know how many times I have to prove that to you.

(The Liars are still so quiet, quickly irritating Mona.)

MONA: If you ignore it, it will walk away, right? I guess things never change, huh?

(Mona quickly leaves out of the barn, annoyed that the rest of the Liars are shoving her out again. Emily shakes her head in disbelief.)

EMILY: That wasn't right.

ARIA: No…It wasn't.

SPENCER: We have to be careful.

ALISON: Listen, I think people can change, BUT Mona WAS A. We can't forget that. Maybe she knows more than we think she does.

SPENCER: Besides, we can never tell her that we dug Hanna up and that's how the cops found her body.

(Alison's iPhone pings and she opens it to see a text from Jason. She looks at in slight worry and confusion.)

ARIA: What is it?

ALISON: I don't know. Um, Jason said to come home ASAP. (She gets up and grabs her keys off the coffee table.) I gotta go.

SPENCER: Okay. Text us and let us know what's going on. I'll be here all day, trying to track Elliot.

ALISON: Track him?

EMILY: Spencer, we all know you're super-smart, but the police have been tracking him for a year now and they still can't find him.

SPENCER: I'll still try, though. The night before Hanna went missing, Caleb installed some software on my laptop that may help me track Elliot.

ALISON (Rushes out of the barn): Alright, text me if you find anything.

SPENCER: Will do.

ARIA: I'll head home and take a shower.

SPENCER: Okay, Em?

(Emily has her back turned to her friends as she stares at her trembling hands.)

SPENCER: Em?

EMILY (Turns around): Huh?

SPENCER: You wanna stay and help with this software?

EMILY: Uh, actually I need to go take a shower too plus I have work in a little while.

SPENCER: Okay. Well, I'll try to figure this out on my own I guess. See you two later.

ARIA: Alright, bye.

(The two leave out of the barn with Spencer pulling out her laptop and getting to task.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- ENTRANCE- MORNING.**

(Alison opens the front door with her keys.)

ALISON: Jason! I'm here! What's wrong?

(She shuts the front door and turns around to see Jason standing in front of her with worry evident on his face.)

JASON: Thanks for coming so soon. You'll never believe who's here.

(He leads her to the living room and when they walk in, Alison looks in shock at the person standing in front of them…the woman she owes her life to, Carla Grunwald. The elderly woman gives a smile to the two of them.)

GRUNWALD: Are you ready for the truth?

(The two look at each other in confusion as they stare at the old woman who saved Ali those many years ago.)

**CUT OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- NOON.**

(Aria pulls up in her car and turns it off just before she sees Byron yelling at someone through their car window in the street. She stares at the scene before her as the car quickly pulls off and he storms back into his house. Aria gets out her car and goes to her door to figure out what's going on with her dad.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

(Just as she opens the front door with her key, her father throws a book across the room.)

ARIA: Whoa! Dad!

(Byron turns around in shock and sighs)

BYRON: Aria. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were coming in.

ARIA: Is something wrong?

BYRON: No, it's nothing. (He goes over and picks up the book.)

ARIA: Are you sure?

He goes and gives her a comforting hand on the shoulder and nods his head. He goes to leave the room, but Aria notices a bookmark on the floor. She reaches and grabs it.

ARIA: Dad?

(She notices the makeshift bookmark has a drawing of a dad, mom, an older boy and little girl. She looks on the back of it and sees the phrase "From Scott".)

ARIA: Oh my God. Is this the bookmark Uncle Scott made for me when I was a kid? I didn't know you still had this.

BYRON: Uh, yeah. (He takes the bookmark and walks out of the room before Aria can even open her mouth to ask another question, clearly perplexed why her father would keep an old bookmark from years ago that was given to her by her Uncle Scott.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. EMILY'S APARTMENT- NOON.**

(Already having took her shower and in new clothes, Emily sits on her couch eating a bowl of ice cream. She looks over at her pill bottle on her nightstand. She quickly grabs it and opens it, taking out two pills. She closes the pill bottle and sits it back down. Her phone suddenly rings and she grabs it to answer the call.)

EMILY: Hello…yes, it is…Uh, yeah. I'll be there shortly. Okay.

(She hangs up the call and quickly opens up her messages. She starts texting as fast as her fingers can go.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

(Grunwald sits between Jason and Alison as she sips a cup of tea. Alison studies her shaking hands as the elderly woman can barely hold her cup. Jason goes and helps put her cup down as Grunwald sighs.)

JASON: When you showed up at the door, I didn't know who you were…until I realized I met you before.

GRUNWALD: Oh child…you've met me plenty of times. You just don't remember them as much. Your mother made sure of that.

ALISON: Wait. You knew mom?

GRUNWALD: Why of course. I've known her since she was a baby.

JASON (His memories slowly coming back): Yeah…I remember visiting you with mom sometimes. I asked her who you were and she never gave me an answer.

GRUNWALD: Well, that was Jessica. She hid her secrets well. Unfortunately for you two, those secrets ended up being dug up.

ALISON: Yeah, tell me about it. We had an older sibling and mom knew about everything, including who hit me that night I had to run away.

GRUNWALD: Your mother was a selfish woman…but I can't say that I didn't play a role in her being that way.

JASON: What do you mean?

GRUNWALD: Oh children…tell me you've realized it by now.

(Jason and Alison share unsure glances and then back at Grunwald.)

GRUNWALD: I'm your grandmother.

(The siblings give each other perplexed looks just as Ali's iPhone vibrates on the coffee table. She looks down at it and picks it up.)

ALISON: Sorry. (She sees a message from Emily with the words "Just got a call from the precinct. Interviewing me at 1:00. Within the same moment, her phone rings in her hands with the caller ID as "Rosewood PD". She looks at Grunwald and Jason) Excuse me.

(She gets up and walks away from them as Grunwald gives Jason a worried look which he quickly notices.)

JASON: What's wrong?

GRUNWALD: I suggest you ask your sister that.

(Jason looks back at Alison who is on the phone talking.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- ARIA'S BEDROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Aria is lied down on her bed as she reads a book, "Family Tree" by Susan Wiggs. Within a few moments, she hears arguing and gives off a confused look. She puts her book down beside her and gets up to go see what all the commotion is.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Aria peeps around the corner into the living room and watches her father argue with a man she can't see from her angle.)

BYRON: You aren't welcome here!

MAN: Why not?

BYRON: You know damn well why not. Do you know what you did to me…to my family?!

MAN: I'm sorry, Byron. I didn't mean to make yours or your family's life any harder than it is, especially after your affair.

(Byron sighs and as he starts to pace around and steps out of view, Aria sees someone she never thought she'd see again. She steps from the corner and into the room with a shock expression on her face. Almost immediately, the man sees her and he looks at her with absolute disbelief and equally surprised.)

ARIA: Uncle Scott?

SCOTT: Aria…I-I-I can't believe it. You've gotten so big.

(She rushes up to him and hugs him to which he hugs her back. Byron looks at the two in worry, clearly becoming impatient with his brother. Finally the two break their hug and a tear manages to fall from Aria's eye. Scott takes the opportunity to wipe her tear away with his thumb.)

ARIA: This…this is so surreal. I never thought I'd see you again.

(Scott looks at her in confusion on why she said that.)

SCOTT: Wha—why did you think that? (He eyes Byron who continues to pace around the room) Byron…what did you tell my niece?

BYRON: I told her the truth…that Scott Montgomery…my brother… is dead.

SCOTT: What?! Is that why you won't let me stay here?! You lied to your family about me?!

BYRON: I did what I had to do to protect them.

SCOTT: Aria, you know the truth. You saw what happened, remember?

(Aria's eyes drop from her Uncle Scott as a memory floods back almost as soon as he mentioned it.)

_**FLASH TO FLASHBACK:** _

_**INT. RADLEY- SCOTT'S ROOM** _ _._

_(A pool of blood is on the floor while Scott lies in it, unconscious. A kid Aria rushes into the room and cries out her Uncle's name.)_

**FLASH BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

(Aria tries to break her trance as Byron quickly notices this and turns his attention to his brother.)

BYRON: Leave, Scott.

SCOTT: Byron-

BYRON: I said leave!

SCOTT: Okay…but I'm staying in room 203 at the Radley if you want to come see me later.

BYRON: Yeah, I don't think so.

(Scott opens the front door and walks out just before Byron shuts the door and rushes back to Aria who is still standing in a frozen position, clearly stuck in a loop in her head. He shakes her violently.)

BYRON: Aria! Aria!

(She finally breaks from her trance and looks around in confusion.)

ARIA: Dad? What happened? Where's Uncle Scott?

(Byron sighs as he realizes that **it's** happening again…)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD PD- INTERVIEW ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Emily sits in a chair where across from her is Detective Barry and a camera ready to record the interview.)

BARRY: I'm sorry that I have to ask you these questions again Ms. Fields, but it's just procedure. Are you ready to start the interview?

EMILY: Yes, I am.

BARRY: Alright…(He tapes the camera's record button, starting the recording.) What were you doing on the night of September 1st, 2017?

EMILY: My friends and I wanted to enjoy a night of popcorn and movies away from everyone else.

(Time passes by and we get to Spencer's interview.)

SPENCER: So, we decided to stay at the Lost Woods Resort for the night.

(Time passes by again and we are at Aria's interview.)

ARIA: When we started the movie, everything was fine, but then…we heard a noise outside.

(Time passes by yet again and we arrive at Mona's turn to be interviewed.)

MONA: We were all terrified since Charlotte's murder so all of us except Hanna went outside to go make sure we're safe. She was too scared to go outside. She'd rather stay inside where she felt safer. But she wasn't.

(We come back to Emily's interview and she looks down, fighting back the tears forming in her eyes…)

EMILY: When we came back, she was gone. It's like she disappeared.

(We go back to Spencer's interview…)

SPENCER: We looked everywhere for her. There was a hole in the floor where she was sitting at.

(We go back to Aria's interview…)

ARIA: We called her phone multiple times, but she never answered.

(We come back to Mona being interviewed.)

MONA: Then, that's when we heard it.

(We go back to Emily's interview and she's shaking in her chair at the painful memory.)

EMILY: It sounded just like her.

(We come back to Spencer's interview and now she looks away from Detective Barry as she remembers the most painful moment of the night.)

SPENCER: We heard a scream.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD PD- AFTERNOON.**

(Mona walks out of the police department to see the other four Liars standing around with nervousness plastered on their faces. She walks up to them.)

SPENCER: What did you tell them?

MONA: The same story that we told the first time. Nothing changed.

EMILY: He said it's just procedure, but I feel like it's not.

ARIA: There's no way he caught us in the lie. No one else can mess up our story except-

(A car pulls up near them and they turn to the car. The door opens and Alison gets out of the car with wonder on her face as she walks around to them.)

ALISON: Well…are we having a meeting without me?

EMILY: Detective Barry was asking us questions about that night.

ALISON: I know. I assumed since he called me in for one, he'd do the same to you guys.

ARIA: But you weren't even with us that night. You were at Welby.

MONA (Curious): Maybe he's trying to poke holes in our story.

SPENCER: How? Records will clearly show that Alison was in there. There's no way he could poke a hole in our story.

EMILY: Yes, he could.

ARIA: How?

EMILY: Because our story was that we were getting away from everything involved with what happened to Charlotte and stayed at the Lost Woods Resort for the night. But I wasn't with you guys all night. I was also with Alison at Welby.

ARIA (Places a hand on her forehead and sighs): And then, why would we spend the night at the Lost Woods Resort eating popcorn and watching movies while our friend is in a mental facility?

SPENCER: Hey, Ali. You never texted about what was going on with Jason. Is everything okay?

ALISON: Oh, yeah. It really wasn't that much of a big deal. He was angry with me about the fact that I'm using the money from the Carrisimi group to fund "DiLaurentis Journaling".

SPENCER: Huh. Well, I know he was a bit confused and kind of guilty for pretty much using Charlotte's money, but I didn't get the sense that he was angry.

ALISON: How did you even know about it?

EMILY: Can we get back on what's important, please?! The cops have probably found a hole in our story and are going to arrest us soon. Maybe we need to come up with a plan.

(Just then, another car pulls up behind Alison's car and Alison is the first to notice. The person gets out and she realizes that it's Toby. He walks around to the other side and opens the backseat door. He helps Jenna out of his car and closes the door for her.)

ALISON: Guys?

(The other Liars turn around and watch as Toby leads Jenna up to them.)

TOBY: Hello ladies.

LIARS: Hey.

JENNA: Ah…all of you here, I see…well not see obviously. But I'm guessing you're getting interviewed again as well.

SPENCER: As well? What are you getting interviewed for?

JENNA: Didn't you hear? Sara is missing.

(All of the Liars look at each other in slight shock.)

JENNA: I guess no one else cared she was missing because everyone was so focused on Hanna going missing. And now, they're focused on her murder.

ALISON: So…what? The PD thinks we had something to do with Sara going missing.

JENNA: Your words, not mine.

TOBY (Interrupts): The PD doesn't think you ladies had anything to do with Sara going missing. But they do think it might be connected to what happened to Hanna.

EMILY: Lucky us…

JENNA: Come on, Toby.

(He nods his head at the Liars before he guides her up the steps towards the doors.)

ALISON: I guess I'll go inside and get this interview done with.

SPENCER: Alright, remember. Don't deviate from the story. Don't allow them to poke any more holes in our story.

ALISON (Smirks): It's not like I haven't lied in an interview before. I got it.

(She walks towards the steps as Emily looks at the time on her phone.)

EMILY: Well, I've gotta get to work. I'm late as it is.

SPENCER: Alright, well see you later.

EMILY: See you guys (walks away).

MONA: So…anybody up for lunch at Cher Monaẽ?

SPENCER: Um, I have something to do right now. Rain check?

MONA: Uh, yeah. Sure.

(Spencer waves and walks away down the sidewalk as Aria turns to Mona.)

ARIA: I'm not busy. Why not?

MONA: Okay…Monaria is getting lunch!

ARIA: Monaria?

MONA: It's our friendship name.

ARIA: Of course it is…

(They walk down the sidewalk and away from the PD as Aria rolls her eyes at Mona's excitement.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Alison opens the front door and closes it behind her. As she walks into the living room, she's stunned to see Grunwald is still here and Jason seeming intent on their conversation.)

ALISON: Wow…I didn't know you'd still be here.

GRUNWALD: It was no trouble waiting for you, Alison.

JASON: Grunwald—I mean, grandma-was just telling me about mom and Aunt Mary when they were children. It's…very interesting.

ALISON: Oh? (Sits down in the spot she was in earlier) Well, do tell.

GRUNWALD: Well as children, your mother and aunt were…very close. They shared everything, clothes, toys, and even their friends. Some say, they had a "twin connection". But as their bodies grew, their minds grew apart. They began to fight over every little thing…boys, clubs, and even me sometimes. My mother always warned me that twins were so much harder to deal with. I didn't listen to her much, though. But I finally understood when I had them.

ALISON: Things were **that** bad with them?

GRUNWALD: Worse, actually…one time they fought and ended up knocking their father down the stairs.

JASON: That sounds… (He eyes Alison who looks back at him with a death glare) familiar.

GRUNWALD: Well probably unlike your father, my husband took sides. He took Jessica and left Mary and I to fend for ourselves…but I couldn't do it. Ravenswood and Rosewood are two very different towns. I couldn't raise her by myself in Ravenswood. So…I gave her up for adoption and a small family adopted her-

ALISON: The Drakes…

GRUNWALD: Yes, they were a very good family and they even let her keep their last name, but…Mary still had her memories of me, her sister, and her father…she remembered every good and bad memory. She eventually became depressed and The Drakes couldn't handle her and they sent her to a mental facility in another town…this town.

JASON: Radley.

(Grunwald nods her head at grandson while Ali looks at her in confusion.)

ALISON: But I don't get it. Why didn't you go get Aunt Mary out of Radley? That place was horrible.

GRUNWALD: I only found out that they sent Mary to that place years later. By then, she was a teenager. I did get her out when she was about 17, but she was angry. She couldn't understand why I gave her up, why her father chose her sister's side…why she wasn't good enough for us.

JASON: She didn't deserve that.

GRUNWALD: None of it, but it was too late. Once she became eighteen, she left me and disappeared, not even leaving a letter behind.

(Alison and Jason both look away from the pain evident on their grandmother's face. Then, Alison's face lights up and she looks at her in wonder.)

ALISON: So when I met you when I was a teenager and I kept going to that sorority, you knew who I was, didn't you?

GRUNWALD: Yes…why do you think I showed a kindness to a strange teenage girl who squirmed her way into my sorority house when she wasn't even a student?

(Alison shrugs her shoulders as Jason takes the conversation back.)

JASON: Are you really psychic?

GRUNWALD: I don't know about the word "psychic", but sometimes I can communicate and sense people, things, and even feelings that are around, but no one sees.

JASON: When Ali told me who saved her after mom buried her, she said it was an old "psychic" friend.

ALISON: That's true, isn't it? You had a feeling something bad happened, right?

GRUNWALD: Not exactly.

_**FLASH TO FLASHBACK OF THE NIGHT ALISON DISAPPEARED:** _

_**EXT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE - NIGHT.** _

_(Grunwald parks her car in the driveway and gets out. She makes her way towards the steps until she hears the sound of a shovel picking up dirt. She turns around and makes her way towards the backyard. She hears the sound of her daughter's frantic voice repeat a phrase over and over again.)_

_JESSICA: What have you done?! What have you done?!_

_(Grunwald's eyes finally land on Jessica using a shovel to throw dirt in a ditch. She looks over to see someone in a black hoodie crouched down by the tree. She can't see their face, but she can recognize their physique. There was no doubt in her mind that the person was a male. Grunwald hid behind another tree and continued to watch her daughter bury her grand-daughter, knowing what she'll do once the two people are gone.)_

**FLASH TO THE PRESENT:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Alison and Jason stare at Grunwald in shock, more so Alison after she realizes that what Grunwald said isn't what was told to her many years ago.)

ALISON: Wait a sec. That doesn't make sense. Charlotte told me that she was the one who accidentally hit me that night. But now you're saying it was a guy.

JASON: But she was already almost transitioned from Charles into Charlotte by then…

GRUNWALD: Charles?

JASON: Charles is Charlotte, the same person who was torturing Alison and her friends for years. Charles transitioned into Charlotte.

GRUNWALD: Yes, but you said her name was Charles. That's simply not true.

ALISON: Well, she did go by Vivian Darkbloom when I wasn't using that name…

JASON: And CeCe Drake of course.

GRUNWALD: Well, Drake yeah. But she was never known as Charles and CeCe was a nickname her adoptive parents gave her.

(Alison and Jason glare at each other in confusion.)

JASON: What do you mean?

GRUNWALD: Charlotte never transitioned. She was always Charlotte Drake.

(Alison and Jason look at each other, in shock that CeCe…Charlotte…Charles…was always Charlotte Drake. After a few silent moments between the three, Alison decides to ask the looming question she's sure her brother would ask, but is still in shock to see their grandmother.)

ALISON: Not that we're not happy to see our grandmother with all of these answers, but why are you here?

GRUNWALD: Regardless of what happened in the past, you are family and I already made the mistake of not doing more to keep your mother and aunt together. I let my husband tear the family apart so I want to try to keep the surviving family members together as much as I can.

(Her grandchildren gives her a faint smile.)

GRUNWALD: I'm also going by the place Mary bought…the Lost Woods Resort…I want to see Mary tonight and I also want the rest of the family to come as well.

ALISON: Well sorry to say, but only Jason and I can come. My dad is out of town as usual.

GRUNWALD: Your father returns home this afternoon. He's likely going to be in town soon.

ALISON: Wow…it's been a long time.

GRUNWALD: I know dear…but that's why I'm here. I can't continue to let my family pay for my mistakes. It's time we get this family back together again.

(Alison gives Jason a worried look.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CHER MONAE- AFTERNOON.**

(Mona starts to eat her plate of pasta as Aria starts to eat ravioli. Her first bite of the ravioli causes her to hum in slight joy at the taste.)

ARIA: Wow, Mona! This is…really good!

MONA: Yeah, it's been here since we were in high school.

ARIA: Really? I never noticed this place.

MONA: Hanna and I used to come here every so often when we were the IT-Girls. It was our favorite spot next to the Apple Rose Grille.

ARIA: Hmm, okay. (Looks away and out of the window as if her mind is wondering on something else other than lunch with her friend.)

MONA (Notices Aria's lack of focus): Aria? Are you okay?

ARIA (Looks back at Mona): Um, yeah. Yeah. Why do you ask?

MONA: You seem not to be too interested in this lunch…listen, I know that we've had a lot of bad stuff in the past-

ARIA: No, Mona. It's not that. I actually…think you're pretty cool…when you're not A.

MONA: Then…what's going on? You can trust me, you know that right?

ARIA: Yeah. Um, it's just…a family member came by my house earlier. It was just weird seeing him again.

MONA (Sips her tea): And why is that?

ARIA: I thought he was dead.

(Mona almost spits out her tea and quickly grabs a napkin.)

MONA: What do you mean?

ARIA: I saw him…I was pretty sure he was dead. But there he was in my living room, alive and well.

MONA: Well, one thing I say about Rosewood is the people that die don't always stay dead.

ARIA (Slightly laughs): I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing?

(Mona's iPhone vibrates in her purse and she quickly grabs it.)

MONA: Excuse me… (She looks at the text message and her mouth forms into the shape of an O.)

ARIA (Notices Mona's shocked face): What's wrong?

MONA: Um, it's my tenant. I'm sorry, I have to leave. I enjoyed this lunch though, Aria. I hope we can do it another time. (Quickly gets up with her purse and phone and rushes out.)

(Aria looks suspiciously at Mona outside the restaurant window before she quickly gets up herself and rushes out of the restaurant as well.)

**CUT OUT.  
**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. THE LOST WOODS RESORT- AFTERNOON.**

(Mona pulls in to the motel and parks her car. Behind a couple of trees and away from Mona's view, Aria pulls in and parks her car. Aria gets out of her car and quietly shuts her door as she watches Mona get out of her car and walk towards her room. Only a few moments later and another car pulls in behind Aria's. The door opens and Emily gets out of her car and walks up to her friend.)

EMILY: Hey. Did you see what room she went?

ARIA: No, but she's definitely staying here. Her tenant apparently texted her. And she told me, I could trust her…(slightly laughs in disbelief)

(Just as she and Emily try to spot Mona, someone steps up behind them, startling them with gasps. They turn around to see Mary step up to them with a shocked smile.)

MARY: Ladies…hi. What are you doing out here behind these trees?

EMILY: Hi. We were just checking out the place.

ARIA: Yeah we've heard it's been getting a lot of business lately.

MARY: Well, that's true. Being the new owner, I've been doing some remodeling to this place.

(Aria and Emily share nervous looks at the realization that Mary has to be the tenant Mona was talking about.)

MARY: The previous owner wasn't doing much with it anyways and I got it for a fair price. After some renovating, it's looking great now…wanna get a look at the new interior?

ARIA: Uh…yeah.

EMILY: Sure.

MARY: Okay. Follow me.

(Mary leads them around the trees and to the front door of the motel, both young women slightly anxious about being alone with her.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- MONA'S ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Mona sets the two frappes down by the desk Caleb is at as he works on his laptop. He looks at his frappe and gives a slight smile to her.)

CALEB: Thanks, Mona.

MONA: Don't mention it.

CALEB: No, I mean for letting me stay here and letting me help you find A.D.

MONA: Like I said, don't mention it. I'm not shocked that while the other ladies decided to see what was going on with Lucas, I noticed it was someone else looking a lil suspicious at the memorial. I was so surprised to see you.

CALEB: Well, I was trying to avoid you.

MONA: Avoid me…or avoid the other ladies too? Or is it just Spencer?

(Caleb begins to say something, but just sighs.)

MONA: Look…I didn't ask you this last night, but, how are you? Where've you been all this time?

CALEB: Well after months went by of not being able to track A.D., I gave up and left this town. I went back to Ravenswood.

MONA: Oooo! Ghost town…

CALEB: I met up with some old friends, just to clear my head. And I ended up staying, that is until I found out about the memorial. It was pretty great. Who put it together?

MONA: That would be Mary apparently.

CALEB: Well, that's a surprise, but not as big as when we first found out that she's Alison's mom's twin.

MONA: Or right after we found out about that.

CALEB: What do you mean?

MONA: I know you remember it, Caleb. Don't you remember what happened after we tried to get the cops to search for Hanna?

_**FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT OF HANNA'S DISAPPEARANCE:** _

_**INT. ROSEWOOD POLICE STATION- NIGHT.** _

_(Mona and the rest of the Liars, Caleb, and Ezra watch as Toby speaks with Mary in the corner of the department. After a few moments of speaking, he walks back over to his friends with a shocked face.)_

_TOBY: Spencer's right._

_EMILY: What? Are you serious?_

_TOBY: Yeah. It's Jessica's twin, Mary Drake._

_SPENCER: From the Radley file._

_ARIA: She's Charlotte's biological mom._

_CALEB: So why are we still standing here? She thinks Hanna killed her daughter. She's A.D._

_EMILY: Maybe._

_EZRA: But she's one step ahead of us._

_TOBY: She just bought the Lost Woods and she's in there filing a report because she discovered hidden cameras in the room. She said when she looked at the cameras, she saw someone kidnap Hanna through the floor._

_CALEB: Damn it._

_SPENCER: Did she see who did it?_

_TOBY: No, they had a mask on._

_(Out of nowhere, Aria, Spencer, and Emily's phones start to ping and vibrate. They unlock their phones and look at their text.)_

_ARIA: "A lie for a lie, an eye for an eye…_

_EMILY: The bell tolls for Hanna."_

_SPENCER: A.D._

_(Suddenly, the church bell rings and everyone looks around at each other, instantly realizing what this means. They quickly rush out of the police department as Mary Drake eyes them.)_

_**CUT TO:** _

_**INT. CHURCH BELL TOWER- NIGHT.** _

_(The Liars, Caleb, Ezra, and Toby enter the church bell tower and look around in confusion as to where Hanna could be. They hear a creaking sound and look up to see Hanna, with rope around her neck as she dangles by the rope of the bell. They cry out in pain and shock at Hanna's seamlessly lifeless body hanging above them.)_

_SPENCER: No!_

_ARIA: Hanna!_

_CALEB: God! No!_

_(They quickly take off up the stairs and within a few moments, they reach the top. Toby and Ezra help pull Hanna from the rope and bring her down. They untie the rope as Caleb helps ease her to the floor. They look at her pale face as tears quickly take them over.)_

_EMILY: This isn't happening!_

_MONA: She's dead…_

_(Caleb strokes Hanna's beautifully pale face as tears fall down his cheeks. His hand manages to touch something peculiar to him and he notices a tear. He slowly starts peeling it back.)_

_TOBY: What are you doing?_

_CALEB: It's a mask._

_SPENCER: What?!_

_CALEB: This isn't Hanna!_

_(Caleb carefully continues to peel it back and he completely removes part of Hanna's face where they now notice is not her and is a mask over a doll's head. He throws the Hanna mask over to the side.)_

_CALEB: So, where the Hell's Hanna?_

_(Emily notices a string on the side of the doll's head.)_

_EMILY: What's this? (She quickly pulls it back and lets it go.)_

_DOLL: Another dead girl in Rosewood thanks to your lies. You'll never find Hanna. Thanks for giving her to me though, bitches!_

_(Everyone looks at each other in disbelief that AD played on their worst fear tonight…)_

**FLASH TO PRESENT:**

**INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- NIGHT.**

(Mona looks at Caleb who looks back at her, worry evident on his face that it's his fault about what happened to Hanna.)

MONA: Have you talked to any of the other ladies?

CALEB: No.

MONA: Not even Spencer?

(Caleb doesn't even answer her now.)

MONA: Well, I'm willing to bet that the sheer terror you felt when Hanna died…is the reason you and Spencer didn't work out.

(He still doesn't say anything to her and continues to look at his laptop. As he searches on the map on his laptop, it starts zooming in and making a slight beeping sound.)

CALEB: What?

MONA: What's that? What's it doing?

CALEB: Someone…someone is searching for me.

MONA: What?! Turn it off!

(Caleb quickly powers down his laptop and the two eye each other in worry.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. HASTINGS' BARN- NOON.**

(Spencer is still on her laptop and types at the speed of light as she uses Caleb's software to not track Elliot, but track Caleb. She slightly gasps when the tracker locates her target.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- MAIN ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Aria and Emily walk around the main room of the motel as Mary observes their shocked faces. The main room looks nothing like it used to with more light-colored patterns to overthrow all of the darkness that covers the motel.)

ARIA: Wow…this looks great, Mary.

EMILY: Right. No offence, but this place looked kinda depressing before.

MARY: Thank you girls. I want this place to be somewhere people can come to escape their troubles and find even just a moment of peace.

(Aria looks over and notices a very familiar drawing posted up on the wall. She walks up to it as she scans the framed drawing of a blonde girl with her head turned away from a mirror. She turns around to Mary with confusion on her face.)

ARIA: Where'd you get this?

MARY: Oh that? It was in a pile of old stuff lying around. Care to take a look at my inventory?

EMILY (Eyes the drawing and quickly remembers it): We've seen that before.

ARIA (Confused): Mary…why do you have a dead girl's drawing?

MARY: I told you, it was-

EMILY: Mary, that belonged to someone from Radley. How'd you get it?

MARY (Sighs): I'm telling the truth. It was in a pile of old stuff lying around…in my sister's cellar. I found that drawing and it just brought up memories.

ARIA: Memories?

EMILY: You knew Bethany Young?

MARY: Knew her? I practically raised her. One time I came back to Rosewood, my sister somehow found me and put me back in Radley. I met Bethany and after a while, Bethany saw me like her mother, but Jessica used that against me.

EMILY: How?

MARY: She insisted that Bethany call her "Aunt Jessie" all the time and put this ridiculous idea into Bethany's head that I was trying to replace her mother and date her father. So Bethany started distancing herself from me and I could only figure that Jessica had something to do with it. I got my confirmation when Bethany snuck into my room one night and told me that she saw Jessica kissing her father when she visited him. She had realized that Jessica was the one who was using her to get closer to her father…that poor man. He didn't deserve what happened to him.

ARIA: What do you mean?

EMILY: Who's her father, Mary?

(The front door quickly opens and two guests, a young couple, arrives, interrupting their conversation. Mary looks at the two young women before she goes to tend to the guests' needs. Aria and Emily look at each other with irritated expressions that they didn't get more information out of Mary.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. LOST WOODS RESORT.**

(Spencer shuts her car door with a slight SLAM and marches towards the room doors just as Aria and Emily walk out of the front door. They look at her in wonder and confusion.)

ARIA: Spencer?!

(Spencer looks at them, but continues to walk towards the room doors before Emily and Aria quickly run to catch up to her. Spencer eventually steps up to room number 6 and tries to turn the doorknob. Emily and Aria rush up to the sides of her, a little tired.)

ARIA: Spencer, what's going on? Why are you trying to break into someone's room?

EMILY (Spots the room number): Aria…room six…

ARIA (Realizes the meaning): The A-Lair?

(Suddenly, the door opens from the other side and Mona looks back at them in disbelief that they found them.)

MONA: Well, hello girls. You've found me.

(Spencer marches in, nothing but anger on her face as she stares ahead at Mona who backs up.)

SPENCER: Where is he?!

(Emily and Aria rush in and step between Spencer and Mona.)

EMILY: Spencer, calm down.

SPENCER: I am calm. I just want to know why this little liar didn't tell me he was back.

ARIA: Who's back?

CALEB (Steps from behind the door and closes it): Me.

(The young women turn around and see their best friend's high school sweetheart, Spencer's ex-boyfriend, Aria and Emily's friend, and Mona's frenemy. Spencer stares at him with her puppy dog eyes, but the pain and hurt can be seen in them. The hurt of seeing her ex-boyfriend who abandoned her right in front of her after almost a year.)

ARIA: Caleb…

EMILY (Slightly smiles): You're back…

CALEB: Yeah, I came back f-f-for the memorial.

MONA: I saw him sneaking away and followed him while the rest of you went after Lucas. When I caught up to him, I offered to get him a room here.

SPENCER (Eyes Mona): A room that used to be your A-Lair? How convenient.

CALEB: Don't be angry at her, Spencer. She was just trying to-

SPENCER: How dare you, Caleb.

ARIA: Spencer…

EMILY: Calm down.

SPENCER: YOU left me to deal with everything alone and now you show back up and don't even bother to see me or text or call?! But the first person you decide to speak to is Mona?!

MONA: Hey! Since he's been back, he's been helping me with something, whereas you haven't done anything!

SPENCER: Excuse me? And what exactly has he been helping you with, Mona?

(Mona and Caleb exchange nervous glances before Spencer stares down Mona.)

SPENCER: If you EVER expect me to trust you, you have to STOP keeping secrets and START telling me the truth.

MONA: Okay…but you can't tell ANYONE, you guys. (Stares at Emily)

EMILY (Confused): Why are you looking at me?

CALEB (Steps towards them and sighs): When she says anyone, we mean ANYONE…even Alison.

EMILY (Disbelieved): What?! You're joking, right?!

MONA: Not at all, Emily.

(Aria hears a beeping sound, being the nearest to Caleb's laptop. She inches toward it as the others continue the conversation.)

MONA: Alison is a journalist now and she's trying to expose Rosewood's deepest darkest secrets, some of those secrets have to do with A and what happened to Hanna.

CALEB: We can't trust her.

SPENCER (Snarks): Oh, but we can trust Mona?

(A screen pops up on Caleb's laptop with a map and a red dot as Aria stares down at it.)

ARIA: Guys?

EMILY: Mona, I am one of the few of us who's trying to trust you, but throwing Alison under the bus isn't really trustworthy.

SPENCER: When has Mona ever been trustworthy?!

ARIA: Guys?

CALEB: We've all done horrible things, Spencer!

SPENCER: You're right! The difference is, we try to redeem ourselves from the bad stuff that we've done while she continues to sneak behind our backs and expect us to trust her.

ARIA: Guys!

(Everyone turns around to Aria as she points to the laptop.)

ARIA: I think your laptop found something.

(Caleb rushes to the chair and sits down before he starts typing. His eyes go big as he lets out a slight gasp.)

CALEB: Not something…someone…

(The laptop shows that it's picked up a trace of Elliot's phone. The four Liars share anxious glances as they and Caleb stare at the discovery that the person, who may have killed their best friend, has possibly been located.)

**FADE OUT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the reveal of Charlotte never actually being Charles? Do you think Alison will tell the rest of the Liars of the truth? I'm so excited to introduce another person of Aria's family, especially Scott Montgomery. He will definitely be featured in the rest of 7A by the way. Though there was only one text sent by AD and no A ending, there was definitely A-action going on this episode. And I hope you guys stay on for the ride! Please leave any theories, comments, questions, or reviews on what you think will happen in this alternate season 7. Thanks for reading everyone!


	4. 7x03 Dirty Rotten Rollins

  **7x03 Dirty Rotten Rollins**

* * *

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY- NIGHT.**

(Spencer picks the lock as best as she can while Aria a0nd Emily watch on while Mona hangs up her phone.)

ARIA: Are you sure this is where the phone has been tracked?

MONA: Definitely. Caleb said it's here.

EMILY: You guys. What's the chance that we really just found Elliot? I mean, shouldn't we call the police?

MONA: If Elliot is here, there's four of us and one of him.

SPENCER: If Elliot is here, he's probably escaped through his window by now since he can recognize our voices.

(She finally unlocks the door and slowly opens the door. As they walk in, they are shocked to see the place in disarray.)

EMILY: What a dump. It's like Rollins was two different people.

ARIA: Yeah, or someone else was living here.

EMILY: Well, whoever it is is a slob. (Eyes the dirty and smelly sink) The sink is disgusting.

ARIA: Hey, one of you help me pull down the Murphy bed.

(Aria tries to pull down the bed with the help of Spencer. Though they try their best, only the metal rattles.)

ARIA: It's stuck.

(As they walk away from it and have their backs turned, the bed quickly falls down and along with it, a head. It tumbles across the floor, earning a gasp from Aria and Spencer.

ARIA: Oh, my god! It's a head. (She rushes to the door and behind Spencer) It's a head. It's a head.

EMILY: Whose head?

ARIA: I don't know. I don't wanna know. I can't look at that.

(Mona and Emily make their way to the head and examine it. Emily is bold enough to pick it up.)

SPENCER Emily!

ARIA: Em. No, don't touch it.

MONA: It's a fake, Aria. It's not real.

SPENCER: Seriously?! Who keeps a fake head in their bed?

EMILY: Looks like the fall broke some of the face off.

(Spencer looks around the corner where the bed once was and looks on in shock and slight disgust.)

MONA: Someone who obviously has an obsession with Darren Wilden.

(All of the ladies look to what Mona stares at and they see multiple pictures of Darren Wilden on the wall. Some of the pictures focus specifically on his nose, lips, eyes, and even ears.)

SPENCER: Oh God…it's not just an obsession. The guy was pretending to be Darren Wilden!

(The ladies give each other nervous and disgusted looks just before a knock goes on the door. The ladies glance at it in wonder.)

ARIA (Whispers): Oh God…is that who I think it is?

SPENCER: Shh!

EMILY (Whispers): Should we open it?

(Someone knocks on the door again and Spencer finally steps up towards the door with the ladies closely behind her. When she wraps her hand around the doorknob and turns it, she opens it and all of the ladies look at the person on the other side of the door with shock and complete confusion.)

SPENCER: What are you doing here?!

(On the other side, JENNA MARSHALL, in her black shades and walking cane, stands at the door and shakes her head.)

JENNA: Now shouldn't I be asking… (She whips her shades off and smiles seductively at the ladies) What are you doing here?

**CUT TO:**

**OPENING SEQUENCE** (Consisting of Mona, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer)

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret ( **Emily** shushes the viewer) if one of them is dead_

* * *

  **ACT ONE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. ROLLINS' APARTMENT- NIGHT.**

(Spencer and Emily stand around the bed as Jenna is sitting on the bed and tells them why she is there. Aria and Mona continue to search the apartment.)

JENNA: I had an operation a few months ago and it seemed to work…I could see again. The doctors said it was a miracle that the operation was a success considering I've had several operations to fix it before.

SPENCER: So, why are you still tapping a cane and wearing shades everywhere around Rosewood?

JENNA: I'm not safe now that…well, Hanna's body has been found. I always thought she just ran away like Alison, but she was actually murdered. Do you not understand what that means?

MONA: Sure we do. Why do you think we're here? A killer is clearly after us.

JENNA: Not just a killer, A! She's back!

EMILY: Jenna, Charlotte's dead!

ARIA (absentmindedly): Yeah, it's AD we're worried about.

(The other Liars look at Aria in disbelief and she just makes an "oops" expression.)

SPENCER: Listen, Jenna. Why are you even here?

JENNA: Well, it's a lot to explain.

MONA: Go on. We have time. (Folds her arms)

JENNA: Okay. Charlotte and I were friends at one point…before it came out that she was A. I had no clue she was the one after us.

SPENCER: Us? She only attacked you like what, once? We have been attacked and almost killed dozens of times.

JENNA: Which is why it was easier for me to forgive her. I visited her while she was at Welby and we became friends again. I visited her a few times. I just… I thought that…she was like me. I thought she was just hurt and angry at a bunch of people who ruined her life…that she was innocent. When I realized she wasn't, I thought she could change.

EMILY: And did she change?

JENNA: In some ways…but she was still A to me. (Looks up at Mona) She wasn't like you, Mona. She didn't feel bad for the things she did. Unlike you, she'd never fully change. She would always be the person that tried to burn my house down with me inside.

(Emily looks inside of the kitchen sink and sees something inside. Emily reaches in, earning a digusted look from Aria. When she finally pulls something out, it's a plastic bag with a passport and ID inside.)

ARIA: What's that?

(Spencer and Mona move over to Emily and they dig through the plastic bag, pulling out the items.)

SPENCER: A passport and ID.

EMILY: Something is off you guys. Elliot already ran away so why doesn't he have his passport with him?

MONA: Because he's back…

EMILY: Exactly.

SPENCER: Elliot isn't a slob you guys. This mess was a cover-up.

ARIA: Guys?

(The other three look over at Aria who's reading a ledger and holds it towards them.)

SPENCER: What's that?

ARIA: A ledger. (She gets up and walks over to them) Nothing in it seems too important except…(she hands it to Spencer) Elliot apparently made large cash payments to two people that we know.

SPENCER: Mary Drake and-

JENNA: Me.

(The Liars turn to her in disbelief, almost forgetting that she was even right there. Aria goes over and sits next to Jenna.)

ARIA: Why did Elliot make out so much money to you?

JENNA: Isn't it obvious? He's where I got the money for the eye surgery.

SPENCER: Yes, but why Jenna? He didn't do it because he was nice.

JENNA: You're right. He had his secrets and I knew one of them.

EMILY: What is it?

(Before Jenna can open her mouth, a phone rings interrupting her. Spencer realizes it's her phone and she walks away from the others before she answers.)

SPENCER: Hey Toby…what? Wow! That's um, that's great! I'm glad you let me know. Yeah, can I call you back? Okay, talk to you later.

(She quickly hangs up and rushes over to get her purse off the bed.)

SPENCER: Come on, we need to get out of here.

ARIA: What?

MONA: What's going on?

SPENCER: Toby said the police have found a location of Elliot's phone and they think Elliot may be hiding at the location.

EMILY: But wait…we haven't even found his phone yet.

ARIA: We'll have to worry about that later. Let's go. (She sneaks "Twelfth Night" into her purse)

(The five ladies quickly leave the apartment and Spencer uses her jacket to wipe the door knob on both sides before closing it. What they don't notice is a camera on a bookshelf that was recording the whole entire time.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- MAIN OFFICE- NIGHT.**

(Mary Drake reads a book as she sits in her chair at her desk. She hears the door open and the sound of the chimes ring and she quickly stands to her feet, only for her heart to drop for a second at who she sees. KENNETH DILAURENTIS, Grunwald, Jason, and Alison walk in and the door closes behind them before Mary slowly makes her way towards them.)

MARY: Hello Jason and Ali…

JASON: Hi Aunt Mary.

ALISON: Hey.

MARY: Kenneth…

KENNETH: Hello Mary. It's…been a long time.

MARY: Has it? I wouldn't have known seeing as I don't think about you.

(Kenneth shakes his head while Mary turns her attention to Grunwald who smiles at her daughter.)

GRUNWALD: Hello, Mary.

MARY: Mom. What are you doing here?

GRUNWALD: I've come to see you, dear.

MARY: Oh, please. Now you want to see me? You spent most of my life taking care of other girls and young women, calling them your "daughters" and whatnot. But never me…

ALISON: Aunt Mary-

GRUNWALD: It was a long time, my dear. You don't know the full story.

MARY: Oh yeah? Well, what IS the full story? Oh, wait. You never cared to tell me. You just threw me away to some family who ended up getting rid of me too.

KENNETH: Maybe this wasn't a good idea-

MARY: On the contrary, maybe it was…Kenneth DiLaurentis…I hate you. You are disgusting for what you did.

KENNETH: Oh, I'm disgusting?! I wasn't going around pretending to be my sister!

MARY: Pretending to be Jessica?! It was the other way around! YOU were supposed to marry ME, but instead you married HER!

ALISON: Wait. What?

JASON: Dad, is she telling the truth?

KENNETH (Turns around and goes towards the door): We should go.

MARY: Same ole Kenneth. Still running away from his problems.

(He leaves out and shuts the door behind him.)

GRUNWALD: Mary, this is not how I wanted this to go down. We are supposed to be a family.

MARY: A family?! Mother, look at us! WE ARE NOT FAMILY! My sister…your daughter…was evil, just like you! You both destroyed my life and now that her and dad are gone, you feel like wanting to be a family again?! No. I won't let you destroy the life I am trying to build for myself.

(Tears fill Grunwald's eyes now and she sniffs while Jason and Alison can't help but have tears in their eyes as well at seeing their aunt's anguish.)

MARY: Now, please leave…and don't come back.

(Grunwald slowly turns around and makes her way to the door before Jason assists her. Alison walks up to Mary in confusion and slight irritation.)

ALISON: You're kidding me right?

MARY: What are you talking about, Alison?

ALISON: You're shutting your mom out for something that happened when you were, what, 10? You have to let go of what happened in the past and move on.

MARY: Move on? I have moved on and I don't intend on revisiting past issues.

ALISON: Aunt Mary, that's your mom! Do you know what I would do to get my mom back?! I would literally KILL for her.

(Mary looks down at her and rolls her eyes.)

MARY: It's not that simple.

ALISON: Charlotte is gone! Mom is gone! All you have left is Jason and I, my dad, and your mom! We are a family. Yes, we're dysfunctional beyond comprehension, but we are still FAMILY. And families stick together.

(Mary shakes her head in disbelief before Alison rolls her eyes and sighs. She turns around and walks to the door to leave, completely irritated by Mary's response.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MONTGOMERY HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(The front door opens and Aria walks in while holding her phone to her ear and purse in hand. She closes the door and drops her purse on the coffee table.)

ARIA: Yeah, Spencer. I know. Are you going to tell Toby?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- NIGHT.**

(Spencer opens her door and walks in, also with her phone to her ear and purse in hand.)

SPENCER: No. I'm not telling him anything. None of us will, including Jenna. I made her promise.

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): Right because Jenna is so trusting…I just think it's weird that the phone suddenly pinged there even though we couldn't even find it.

SPENCER: Well, hopefully there aren't cameras at the apartment. If the cops saw footage of us there, they'd think we are involved in this somehow.

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): Well, technically we are.

SPENCER: Yeah, but that's not the point.

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): Right…

FEMALE VOICE: Byron, we have to tell her! What don't you understand about that?!

SPENCER: Uh, Aria. What's that?

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): I-It's nothing. I'll call you back.

SPENCER: Ok-(The phone calls ends abruptly and Spencer just shrugs it off).

**CONTINUING:**

**INT. MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Byron storms towards the door before he notices Aria sitting on the sofa and stops in his tracks.)

ELLA: Don't you walk away from me!

(Ella rushes towards him before she notices Aria as well and halts herself before she smiles at her daughter.)

ELLA: Aria…when did you get back?

ARIA: Like, just now. What's going on?

BYRON: We're just having a discussion.

ELLA (Eyes him): A discussion that should include you, as well as your brother.

BYRON: No, we absolutely cannot.

ELLA: Byron. This lie you've been keeping up, it's going to come out sooner or later.

BYRON: Well, I'd prefer NEVER and I'll make sure of it.

ARIA: Wait. Is this about Uncle Scott?

ELLA (Sighs): Yes. And we need to tell you and your brother the truth.

BYRON: They shouldn't take on this burden. I'm the one that should handle it. It'll break both of their hearts to know that I lied to them most of their lives.

ELLA: It's nothing new!

ARIA: Wait. Was what Uncle Scott said true?

BYRON (Sighs): Aria, I only lied to protect the family.

(Aria stands up with disbelief on her face and she looks at her mom, hoping that she would have her back.)

ARIA: Mom. Please tell me you didn't know.

(Ella opens her mouth but words can't seem to form before Aria quickly picks up her purse and heads back towards the front door.)

ELLA: No. Aria!

(Aria quickly opens the door and rushes out while her parents watch her, unable to stop their daughter.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. HASTINGS' HOUSE- KITCHEN- NIGHT.**

(Spencer looks in the cabinet of the kitchen for something to eat. Just when she pulls out a bag of chips, she hears a knock at the door. She puts the chips and goes over towards the door. When she opens it, she looks in surprise to see Mary at her door.)

MARY: Spencer…is your parents home?

SPENCER: Um, no. Mom is never really home. She stays at her mansion mostly except when she wants to have family dinners. And dad…he's never really home.

MARY: Ah…I was hoping to talk to one of them.

SPENCER: I can give you one of their phone numbers if you want.

MARY (Smiles): Yes, thank you.

SPENCER: Do you want to come in? I can make tea.

MARY: Why that's lovely. Thank you (Steps into the house and looks around mesmerized).

SPENCER: Herbal or leaded?

MARY (Smirks): Oh, I've never been one to turn down caffeine.

**CUT TO:**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

  **ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. HASTINGS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Mary smiles while holding a picture of Melissa and Spencer when they were younger.)

MARY: You and your sister look so much alike. Almost like twins.

SPENCER (Sits down with two cups of tea): Yeah, people thought that a lot when we were younger.

MARY: Are you close?

SPENCER: Now? Yeah. We weren't always close, but ever since what happened to my friend, she and her boyfriend have been my rocks.

(Mary sees another framed picture, but this one is of Melissa and Wren at their first apartment.)

MARY: Is this your sister's husband?

SPENCER: He was…until a situation happened and they broke up. But now, they're back together sooooo…

(Mary sits down and grabs her cup of tea out of Spencer's hand as she observes Spencer's face.)

MARY: You don't seem too happy about that.

SPENCER: No, no, no. I am.

MARY (Smirks): Right…

SPENCER: Anyways, can I ask you a question?

(Mary nods her head.)

SPENCER: When did you see my parents last? I only asked because they never talked about you.

MARY: I know enough about your family to know that they're excellent secret keepers.

SPENCER: Well, why would they keep you a secret?

MARY (Smiles): You certainly are inquisitive.

SPENCER: I was just making conversation.

MARY (Sighs): I'm sorry. Forgive me if I'm overly sensitive. The truth is, my sister and I used to get along well until we were teenagers. Our fights were always so hectic that eventually, my dad took her and moved away, leaving my mother and I by ourselves. Then…she left me too.

SPENCER: I'm sorry about that.

MARY: Oh, don't be…I'm trying to move on from my tragic past with that part of my family.

SPENCER: Well, may I ask why you've come back? I mean, why now?

MARY (Bluntly): Because I found out she was dead.

SPENCER (Weirded Out): Oh…so, how is it now? Like with Ali and Jason?

MARY: I think everything is going well. Well before that stunt they pulled today.

SPENCER: Stunt? What happened?

MARY: Oh, it was just family stuff. You will probably be bored.

SPENCER: Try me.

(Mary looks at her in unsureness before Spencer cracks a smirk at her.)

SPENCER: I'm inquisitive, remember?

MARY (Smirks back): Okay…well, they brought my mother and their dad over to my place of business. I mean, I know they probably had the best of hearts in what they did, but I didn't want to see her or Kenneth.

SPENCER: Okay. I get why you didn't want to see your mother because of what she did, but why Mr. DiLaurentis?

MARY: He fell for the wrong twin.

SPENCER: I'm sort of confused and trust me when I say that that word does not usually leave my mouth.

MARY: I met Kenneth one day at a hotel in New York. We hit it off and eventually we were inseparable. He brought me back to this town when I became pregnant with his child and we were going to marry. But the morning that we were, Jessica surprised me with a phone call and met up with me. To my surprise, she was in a wedding dress too. She called 911 and told them that I was pretending to be her. I got cuffs and…she got a ring.

SPENCER: Wow…I'm so sorry, Mary.

MARY: That woman took my husband, my child, AND my life from me. This is going to sound terrible to say, but I was truly relieved when I found out that she died. I thought maybe I could have a second chance at the life I was meant to have only to find out nothing is as it seems here.

SPENCER: You're right about that.

(Mary finishes up her tea and sits it down on the coffee table.)

MARY: Well, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you for the tea.

SPENCER: Oh, it's no problem at all.

(Mary stands up and looks back over at the framed pictures with a small smile.)

MARY: Listen, forgive if I'm intruding, but your…situation…might not be like mines.

SPENCER: Situation?

MARY: With your sister's boyfriend.

SPENCER (Lies): There is no situation.

MARY: What's he like?

SPENCER: Hmm?

MARY: Her boyfriend. What is he like?

SPENCER: Uh, he's nice, charming…I don't know what you want me to say.

MARY (Smiles): You didn't have to say anything. I can see your face. Just those two words and your face lit up. You were thinking of all the things you like about him and only told me the obvious two.

SPENCER: Um-

MARY: Don't worry, it'll be our little secret.

(Mary makes her way to the door as Spencer watches her.)

MARY: C'est la vie.

SPENCER (Nervous smile): C'est la vie.

(Mary opens the door but just before she heads out, she turns back, confusing Spencer.)

MARY: You should really lock this door. These days, you're not safe anywhere.

(Spencer looks slightly terrified as Mary leaves and closes the door behind her. Spencer quickly locks it and leans back against it. Out of nowhere, she hears a knock at that door and she steps back in fear only to see Aria looking through the glass door in confusion as to why her friend looks so shaken.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD POLICE PRECINCT- MORNING.**

(Officers roam the precinct with haste as Mona walks in with confusion as to why there is so much movement going around. She spots Toby talking to an officer and she waves at him. When he finally sees her, he breaks conversation with his fellow officer and makes his way to Mona in bafflement.)

TOBY: Mona…why are you here?

MONA: Did you find anything at Rollins' apartment?

TOBY: God. Did Spencer tell you? That's classified information, Mona. (Whispers) If this gets out, I will be out of a job.

MONA: I was with her when you called. Don't worry. I won't tell. You can trust me.

TOBY: Yeah, well I don't…but I guess Spencer does since she told you. (Whispers) It was a mess there. We only found two key pieces of possible evidence…a passport and a video camera.

(Mona's heart instantly drops as she looks at Toby in disbelief.)

MONA: Video camera?

TOBY: Yeah.

MONA: Have you found anything on it?

TOBY: Not yet, but we will.

MONA: Wow, um…okay. Thanks. I'll see you later.

(She quickly rushes away from Toby and towards the exit of the precinct. Before she even reaches the door, she pulls out her phone and dials Spencer's number.)

MONA: Spencer…we have a problem.

**CUT OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. EMILY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**

(A knock goes on Emily's door and she gets up off the sofa and heads to it. As soon as she answers it, she is met with an angry Pam rushing right in.)

PAM: Why?

(Emily looks at her mom in confusion as she closes the door.)

EMILY: Uh, good morning, mom. Nice to see you too.

PAM: Why, Emily?!

EMILY: Why what, mom?!

PAM: I got a letter today. It was from a military base.

(Emily tries to say something, but words can't escape.)

PAM: I thought maybe it was one of your father's old friends or something sending a letter to us, to find out how we're doing and if we need anything. INSTEAD…I read about my daughter being reported to that base in 6 months!

(Emily sighs and holds her hands out in defense, hoping to calm her mom down.)

EMILY: Okay, mom. I can explain.

PAM: Emily, have you lost your mind?!

EMILY: Mom! Just stop- (Sighs) You know what, I have to get to work. (Goes to the door and opens it) Lock up when you leave.

PAM: Emily. Don't- (Emily leaves and slams the door behind her).

(Pam shakes her head in disbelief and lets out a frustrated sigh.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

(Alison walks in to see Kenneth and Grunwald laughing and enjoying each other's company, an interaction she isn't used to seeing in the dark and twisted household.)

ALISON: Wow. This is a sight for sore eyes. What's going on?

KENNETH: Your grandmother was just telling me about how your mother was when she was a child. Apparently, you and your mother were very similar as children.

ALISON: Wait…is that a good thing or a bad thing?

(Her dad and grandmother just laugh before the doorbell rings. Alison starts to head towards the door when Jason rushes past her to open it first.)

JASON: I got it.

ALISON: Ooo…kay.

(Alison turns back around and goes to sit down. Just when she sits down, Jason walks back in with someone right next to him. Alison, Kenneth, and Grunwald look up to see Mary looking back at them with a nervous grin.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- FRONT DESK- NOON.**

(As guests roam in and out of the hotel, Aria steps up to the front desk concierge with a slight smile.

ARIA: Hi…I'm looking for the room that belongs to Scott Montgomery…I'm a relative.

(As the concierge seems to look for the room number, Aria happens to notice a certain brunette at the bar. She watches as Jenna drinks a margarita before a dark-haired man walks up behind her. Aria tries to be nosey and spot who the mystery man is before…)

MALE VOICE: Aria?

(Aria turns to see her uncle Scott walking towards her with a smile.)

ARIA: Uncle Scott. Hey!

(They quickly hug and then make their way towards the seats.)

SCOTT: Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?

ARIA: I…I came to see you.

SCOTT: Well, that's nice of you. How are you?

ARIA: I'm okay I guess.

SCOTT: I heard about what happened to your friend. I wanted to come to the funeral, but given how your father and I's relationship is right now, I decided it would be best to re-introduce myself at a better time.

ARIA: Well, if it makes you feel any better, my father and I aren't on the best of terms right now.

SCOTT: Hmm. So, he told you the truth?

ARIA: No. He just told me that he lied to protect the family. You know, the usual.

SCOTT: Well…I imagine you came here to ask how I'm alive.

ARIA: Yeah. I don't understand. I saw you. You were dead.

SCOTT: Yeah, that's what you thought you saw.

_**FLASHBACK TO: (2006)** _

_**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- SCOTT'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.** _

_(Blood pours across the floor as Scott lets himself die on the floor of his room. As he fades in and out of consciousness, he notices he left his door ajar. But just as he goes completely unconscious, he hears a girl scream.)_

_KID ARIA: Uncle Scott!_

_(The sound of his niece's voice calling out for him alerts him and he opens his eyes to see Aria being rushed back out of his room and Byron runs in, along with a nurse.)_

_BYRON: Scott! Scott, what did you do?!_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. THE RADLEY- NOON.**

(Scott watches Aria's shocked expression as she puts her face in her hand.)

SCOTT: You brought me back to life.

(Aria removes her face from her hands and looks at her uncle in wonder with tearful eyes.)

ARIA: You think I saved you?

SCOTT: I wanted to die, Aria. I thought that my family would be better off without me. I wasn't getting any better at…this place…but hearing your voice…it got me back up and I got transferred to another facility, a better one I should say.

ARIA: Uncle Scott, I-

SCOTT: My daughter, my son, you, and Mike…you're my family. The thought of seeing your faces…hearing your voices…it got me through to bettering myself. And that's all thanks to you three.

(Aria's tears flown down her face before Scott wipes the tears from her face.)

SCOTT: Aria…I'm better now.

ARIA: Yeah, but… (She wipes more of her tears) Don't you know about what happened…to Bethany?

SCOTT: Yeah. I found out a few months ago when I came back.

ARIA: A few months-(Gasps) Bethany has been dead for over six years.

SCOTT: Byron didn't tell me until I returned. I was dead to him apparently. And my son didn't even know I was alive either.

ARIA: Uncle Scott, I-I'm so sorry!

SCOTT: It's not your fault. As much as you think it is, it's not. You're not the reason why my daughter is dead.

(Aria looks at him in confusion.)

ARIA: Wait. What makes you believe that I think it's my fault?

(Scott looks at Aria, equally confused before he sighs at a realization.)

ARIA: Uncle Scott?

SCOTT: It's nothing, Aria. I just…I wish I didn't know so much about what happened to Bethany.

ARIA: How do YOU know? I don't really know anything about what happened to her.

SCOTT: Byron told me.

ARIA: Is…is that right? So, dad knows about what happened to Bethany and he didn't tell me? (Shakes her head) Wow. Unbelievable.

SCOTT: In his defense…he really is trying to protect his family.

(Aria looks at Scott in unsureness and still a bit of shock after discovering that her father knows what happened to her cousin, Bethany Young. Scott looks over and notices the "Twelfth Night" book hanging out of Aria's purse.)

SCOTT: Oh God. You read Shakespeare?

ARIA (Confused): What? (Looks at the book) Oh…yeah, I read Shakespeare a lot. I haven't really read this one much tho.

SCOTT: Can I take a look at it?

ARIA: Uh…sure. (She takes the book out and hands it to him) You can't keep it though. It belongs to my friend, Spencer.

(Scott starts flipping the pages of the book.)

SCOTT: Ah…kids can never stop themselves from writing in books that don't belong to them.

ARIA: What do you mean?

SCOTT: Your friend must've checked this out from a library because a kid has already written in it (He shows her the first page.)

ARIA: Oh my God. (She sees that the book belongs to Archer Dunhill) AD.

SCOTT: Exactly my thoughts. They could've just put their initials but they really wanted to mark their territory.

(Aria looks away in shock at the realization that she just found out who AD is.)

**CUT OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE LOST WOODS RESORT-ROOM 6- AFTERNOON.**

(The door opens and Mona walks in holding two cups of coffees.)

MONA: Alright, sorry I'm a little late getting back. I know you like your coffee a little cold so-(She turns around to see Toby standing with his arms crossed, staring back at Mona.)

MONA: Toby…what are you doing here?

(Caleb turns around in his chair and looks at Mona in slight guilt.)

CALEB: Um-

MONA: Caleb. What is he doing here?

CALEB: I'm sorry. I thought he knew what you and the others were up to.

TOBY: Mona, I-

MONA: I couldn't tell you. I made a promise to the ladies and I don't want to break the trust that we're building.

TOBY: It's okay. I understand. I'm glad you're learning to trust and how to be trusted. But we have a problem.

MONA: What is it?

TOBY: When you left the precinct, the CSI team made a discovery while looking for Elliot.

MONA: Did they found out where he is?

CALEB: Yes. Johnson State Cemetery.

MONA: What? (She looks at the two in confusion) He's dead?

TOBY: Well, Elliot Rollins is dead.

MONA: I'm not understanding here.

CALEB: The Elliot Rollins that we've been searching for isn't really Elliot Rollins.

TOBY: The real one died back in 2001 at the age of 69.

(At the same time, Mona's phone rings. She quickly goes through her purse and pulls it out to answer it.)

MONA: Hello…

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): I think I just found out who AD is. Well, technically, my uncle did.

MONA: What? How?

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): I took a book from Elliot's apartment because words were highlighted and I thought I would find an anagram or something.

MONA: Do you know who it belongs to?

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): Yeah. Archer Dunhill.

(Mona looks to Toby and Caleb who look back at her in wonder.)

MONA: AD...

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE BREW- AFTERNOON.**

(Emily sits down while she is on her break. She looks at her phone and notices she has a missed call from her mother. She rolls her eyes just before she receives another call, except it's from Mona. She answers it and holds it to her ear.)

EMILY: Hey Mona.

MONA (OFFSCREEN): Hey Emily. Listen, I've got good news and bad news.

EMILY: Uh, what's the bad news?

MONA (OFFSCREEN): Bad news is the police have figured out that Elliot Rollins is a name stolen by the guy that married Alison.

EMILY (Shocked): What? So, Ali just married some random guy?

MONA (OFFSCREEN): Yeah.

EMILY: Wow. Well, what's the good news?

MONA (OFFSCREEN): Aria found out what his real name is. Archer Dunhill.

EMILY (Shocked): That means…

MONA (OFFSCREEN): Yep. We know who AD is.

EMILY (Ecstatic): Great! I'll call Toby.

MONA (OFFSCREEN.): He already knows. We made an anonymous call to the precinct that Elliot Rollins was really Archer Dunhill.

EMILY: This is…good news! We should tell Ali-

MONA: No, not yet.

EMILY: What? Why?

MONA: Alison's aunt is Mary Drake who we can't forget had to have worked with Archer.

EMILY: Great…another secret to keep from someone I'm close to.

MONA: What do you mean?

EMILY: Ugh, it's nothing. I've just been…keeping a big secret from my mom and she found out.

MONA: Is it A-level big or high school level big?

EMILY: More like young adult level big.

MONA: Emily…this is Rosewood. People go missing and get killed because of secrets. You can't afford to keep a secret from your mom. You lost your dad already.

EMILY: I know, but this secret…what if it's going to cause me to lose my mom? Like you should've seen her earlier. She was infuriated.

MONA: She'll calm down, Emily. But at least you'll be able to talk to her still.

EMILY: I guess…thanks, Mona.

MONA: No problem, hun. I'm going to call Spencer and let her know what we found out.

EMILY: Okay. See ya.

MONA: Bye.

(The two hang up and Emily sits back in her chair, wondering if she should go talk to her mom or not.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Spencer is on her laptop, searching on the web on anything related to Elliot Rollins untilshe hears her phone vibrate next to her. She picks it up and sees that it's Mona calling. She sighs before she answers it.)

SPENCER: Hey Mona.

MONA (OFFSCREEN): Hi Spencer. I just wanted to let you know that we found out some important information.

SPENCER: What do you mean?

MONA (OFFSCREEN): We found out that Elliot Rollins is actually Archer Dunhill. He used a fake identity and we let the cops know…anonymously of course.

(Spencer looks a bit sad and disappointed before she sighs. Within the same moment, her door silently opens and Wren sneaks in holding a bag of fast food.)

SPENCER: That's great, Mona. (Notices footsteps and turns to see Wren) Hi…um, Mona. I will call you back.

MONA (OFFSCREEN): What?

SPENCER: Bye. (She hangs up as Wren places the bag on the table with a smile.) What is this?

WREN: It's dinner. Night-time is approaching and Melissa said that she won't be back from her meeting until midnight. I took the liberty to use the only time I have to eat unhealthy without your sister constantly judging me for eating a burger with so many calories. And I needed someone to eat with and the first person I thought about was you. Care to enjoy Bucky's Burgers with me?

SPENCER: Only if got a cinnamon apple pie…

(Wren pulls out two cinnamon apple pies with a smile and Spencer quickly grabs one. Wrehands her a burger and fries and soon, the two quickly start eating.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Alison and Jason sit on a couch while Mary and Kenneth sit on the other couch and Grunwald sits in a lounge chair. Mary talks about her time being away from her family and how she travelled the world.)

MARY: France was so beautiful and exciting. I met a guy there who bought me dinner on several occasions. We were blissfully together for a while. He was such a sweetheart.

ALISON: What happened to him?

MARY: Well, the bliss of new love wore off and so did our feelings for each other. We parted amicably though.

ALISON: Well, I wish I went with you there. I always wanted to go to Paris and ride the French Rivera.

MARY: Maybe we could take a family trip one day?

GRUNWALD: But first, how about we have a family dinner? (Stands up) I will cook you the best duck soufflé ever.

ALISON: Uh…

(Grunwald takes off to the kitchen while everyone looks at each other in slight worry.)

ALISON: You can't cook duck souflee without an actual duck?

JASON: How about we go convince her to cook spaggetii and meatballs or something?

ALISON: Right.

(The two siblings quickly get up and make their way to the kitchen to help their grandmother. Mary and Kenneth laugh at the two.)

MARY: I wish I experienced this earlier.

KENNETH: Experienced what?

MARY: A family…well, somewhat of a family.

KENNETH (Sighs): Honestly Mary, if it wasn't for me foolishness, you would have.

(Mary looks at him in wonder at his statement.)

KENNETH: I should've known that she wasn't you. I'm sorry, Mary. I wish I had married you. I might not be such a bitter old bastard.

(Mary laughs a little as Kenneth laughs as well and drinks a glass of whiskey.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Aria opens the door with her keys and takes them out before she closes the door behind her. She immediately sees Byron sitting on the couch, reading a book.)

ARIA: Hey dad.

BYRON: Hey. How are you?

ARIA: Um, better.

BYRON (Puts book down): Where did you sleep last night?

ARIA: At Spencer's. She let me crash so I could get my mind together.

BYRON: Okay…well, look Aria-

ARIA: I understand why you did it, dad. I know you were just protecting us. As much as I wish you didn't lie to us, you did what you did because you thought you were protecting us. I can't be mad at you for that. I just…need time right now.

(She leaves out of the room in a hurry before Byron can even say anything.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- ARIA'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

(Aria goes in and shuts the door behind her. She then pulls out her phone and starts typing with haste.)

**CUT OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Spencer and Wren lay back against her couch with exhaustion of eating their unhealthy dinner. The two look at each other and Wren notices a smudge of mustard on Spencer's face.)

WREN: Oh, you've got a-(He grabs a napkin and wipes the mustard off her face as she looks at him in confusion and laughs) What? What's so funny?

SPENCER: It's nothing.

WREN: Is it really?

SPENCER (Grins): I can't say it.

WREN: And why not?

SPENCER: Because I would be a bad sister if I did.

(The two look at each other before turning away and staring into space. Both seem to want the same thing, but just won't do anything. Wren's phone vibrates on the coffee table and reaches over to grab it. When he reads the text message, he sighs with a smirk.)

WREN (Stands up): Well, I better get inside and brush my teeth before Melissa gets back. I don't want her smelling a burger on my breath when she gets in tonight.

SPENCER: Right…

(As Wren makes his way to the door, Spencer watches him intently, almost wanting to chase after him. When he opens the door, she finally turns away. What she doesn't see is he turn back around and look at Spencer once more before he finally leaves and shuts the door. Spencer lets out a frustrated sigh as she shakes her head in disbelief that she may still have feelings for Wren.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. EMILY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Emily paces around the room as anxiety clouds her mind. Within a few moments, her front door opens and she turns around to see her mother at the door.)

EMILY: Hey mom.

PAM (Shuts the door): Hi Emily. How was work?

EMILY: It was alright, except I felt like crap.

(Pam sits down on the sofa just as Emily sits next to her.)

EMILY: Mom, I'm sorry that I stormed off like that. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about going to the military.

PAM: Honestly, it isn't really about you not telling me.

EMILY (Confused): What do you mean?

PAM: Do I wish you told me? Of course. But that's not why I'm upset. (Grabs both of her daughter's hands into her own) Emily, your father died serving our country. He died and I was a complete mess and so were you.

EMILY: I know mom, but it's not-

PAM: A mother's worse fear isn't burying her husband. It's burying her child…I couldn't bear to lose you too, Emily.

EMILY: Mom, you won't.

PAM: How do you know that?

EMILY: I-I-I don't. I mean, I just know that I need to do this, mom. I have to do this.

PAM: Why? I mean I know your father wanted you to follow in his footsteps but-

EMILY: I need this, mom. Everyone in this town from you to my friends have found your own lives. I haven't. There's nothing keeping me here, mom.

PAM: What about me?

EMILY: Like I said, you've found your own life. I can't hold you back by staying here.

(Emily quickly hugs her mother who is still a bit confused but hugs her daughter back as well.)

**PANS TO: (TIMELAPSE)**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- SPENCER'S BEDROOM- MIDNIGHT.**

(Spencer sleeps wild in her sheets, completely knocked out. Suddenly, her phone rings loudly on her nightstand. She groans as she reaches to grab her phone. She answers it and holds it to her ear.)

SPENCER: Hello… (Spencer quickly shoots up in her bed in shock) What?

**PANS TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- ARIA'S BEDROOM- MIDNIGHT.**

(Aria stares at a text on her phone that she sent which says "Dinner at the house tomorrow. 9 PM." In the same moment, her phone rings and Spencer's name pops up. Aria quickly answers it.)

ARIA: Hey Spence.

**CUT BACK TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- MIDNIGHT.**

(Spencer has her phone to her ear as she stares at what's playing on her TV.)

SPENCER: Turn on your TV.

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): Why?

SPENCER: You'll never believe it.

(On the TV is a news report and video showing Archer Dunhill in handcuffs as he is being escorted into a cop car in the UK. The news headline says "Con-Artist and Murderer Caught In the UK")

**PANS TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- HALLWAY- MIDNIGHT.**

(Jenna, with her cane out and shades on, knocks on a room door. She seems to wait patiently, but soon enough she pulls out a phone. She smirks at it just before the door finally opens and she smiles at the person inside.)

JENNA: It's done.

**FADE OUT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys react to the ending involving Rollins and then Jenna meeting up with AD? But is it what it seems? As you can tell, all of the Liars have been keeping secrets from each other and that will not be pretty as the season goes on. There will definitely be a showdown and a lot of A-meddling to tear them apart. But will AD succeed? Please leave any theories, comments, questions, or reviews on what you think will happen in this alternate season 7. Thanks for reading everyone!


	5. 7x04 Secrets Are Mistakes For Liars

**7x04 Secrets Are Mistakes For Liars**

* * *

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- KITCHEN- MORNING.**

(Spencer, Alison, Aria, Emily, Mona, and Toby stand around the counter and watch another news report of Archer Dunhill being arrested in the UK.)

REPORTER: Archer Dunhill, a known con-artist in the UK, was apprehended in the country after police officials received an anonymous tip that led them to his whereabouts.

SPENCER: Anonymous tip?

(Just then, someone knocks on the back door and Toby goes to the door.)

REPORTER: When authorities located and arrested him, they found multiple fake passports and fake IDs for his multiple aliases.

(The person that walks in angers Spencer and she rolls her eyes at the person. Caleb sets his laptop bag on the counter.)

REPORTER: Along with that, they found stashes of money that officials believe was stolen from his fiancé in Pennsylvania.

(The rest of the ladies eye Alison as she shakes her head in disbelief that he even managed to steal her money. Spencer quickly turns it off and they soon begin a discussion.)

ARIA: This is good, right? Hanna's killer and our tormentor is behind bars.

EMILY: What makes you so sure that Elliot-

TOBY: Archer.

EMILY: Right, Archer…is AD?

MONA: Or even Hanna's killer? I mean, I want to hold the guy accountable for his crimes as much as the rest of you, but I don't think he killed Hanna.

CALEB/SPENCER: Are you kidding?

(Caleb and Spencer look at each other for a moment before Spencer rolls her eyes and the two looks back at Mona who just smirks.)

SPENCER: Listen, it's not a coincidence that he went MIA when Hanna was kidnapped.

(Alison seems to be a little annoyed and sighs, but the others don't hear her.)

EMILY: Spencer, it doesn't make sense. Why would he kill Hanna?

TOBY: Emily has a point. What could be a logical reason for why he would kill Hanna?

SPENCER: Maybe because he's a con artist.

MONA: That's not good reasoning. Plus, wasn't he busy pretending to be Wilden when he scared the crap out of Alison?

ALISON: Guys!

(All of them get quiet and Emily quickly rubs one of Alison's shoulders to calm her down.)

ALISON: Archer killed Hanna and that's the end of it.

SPENCER: Thank you!

CALEB: Exactly.

EMILY: I don't accept that.

MONA: Neither do I.

TOBY: Ditto.

ARIA (Gets an idea): No, no. What if we're all right?

ALISON (Disbelieved): What?

ARIA: I'm saying, if Elliot is a con artist and wants money bad, he was probably willing to do anything…for the right amount of cash.

EMILY: Okay…

ARIA: So, what if AD paid him to kill Hanna?

MONA: Well, it's a good theory, but didn't his ledger say that he made a cash payment to an AD?

ARIA: Oh…yeah.

CALEB: You guys, wait. If an AD made a cash payment to an AD, then who is the AD that is sending you texts?

TOBY: That just opens up more questions.

ALISON (Rolls her eyes): You know what? You guys are crazy. (She grabs her purse)

SPENCER: What?

EMILY: Alison.

ALISON: No! Why can't you just accept that Archer is AD and move on? I mean, think about it. Have any of you gotten another text from them ever since Archer was arrested?

(None of the ladies even answer the question.)

ALISON: Exactly.

(She leaves out of the backdoor in a hurry while the other Liars and Toby and Caleb look around awkwardly.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- MORNING.**

(Alison walks out of the gate and heads to her car. Just then, her phone pings in her hand. She stops as she opens a text from an "Unknown Number". It reads, "You'll pay for what you've done." Alison gulps in slight terror before she closes the message and continues to walk towards her car.)

**CUT TO:**

**OPENING SEQUENCE** (Consisting of Mona, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer)

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret ( **Aria** shushes the viewer) if one of them is dead_

* * *

  **ACT ONE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- KITCHEN- MORNING.**

(Only a few more silent moments have passed and Aria seems to be the first to speak up with a worried look on her face.)

ARIA: Okay. I'll be the one to say it. What's going on with Ali?

EMILY: Well, the guy that married her and stole her family's money was just arrested. She isn't going to be dandy.

SPENCER: She should be considering that he's been caught.

CALEB: Spencer's right.

SPENCER: You don't have to agree with everything I say.

CALEB: I'm not.

SPENCER: Yes, you are.

TOBY: Okay, guys. How is Alison acting weird important right now? Archer is locked up and you haven't received any texts since. That's what's important.

EMILY: Is it possible that AD wants us to think that Archer is AD? I mean, the place looked a mess for a reason. AD wanted to throw us off.

CALEB: Yeah, but what's still confusing is that we pinged his phone there, but you never found it.

EMILY: Probably because Jenna had it.

(Spencer eyes Emily in disbelief that she accidentally spilled that Jenna was involved the night they went to the apartment. Toby looks at them in confusion.)

TOBY: What? What makes you think Jenna has it?

EMILY: Uh…

CALEB: I didn't tell him that part.

SPENCER: Wait. I thought Mona told him?

MONA: I didn't tell him. You made us promise not to.

SPENCER: Yeah, a promise that I really wasn't sure that you would keep.

MONA (Folds her arms): What's that supposed to mean?

TOBY: Maybe everyone should calm down.

SPENCER: It means that WE don't trust you, Mona. In case you forgot somehow, you were once A.

MONA: Yeah and so were you!

SPENCER: Yeah for like what? A week?

EMILY: Guys-

MONA: Spencer, you seem to forget that we're all adults here. You don't have to listen to me when I tell you to do something. Just like I don't have to listen to you when you tell me to do something.

SPENCER: Right? Like we'd trust you? Mona Vanderwaal only cares about Mona Vanderwaal.

MONA (Walks towards the back door): We're not in high school anymore, Spencer. There is no de-facto leader or Queen Bee here. We're just young people with deadly secrets. (Opens the door and walks out, slamming the door behind her)

ARIA (Sighs): God, we belong in a lifetime movie.

EMILY: Mona's right.

SPENCER: What?

TOBY: Not again…

EMILY: And can you just stop ragging on her all the time?! Mona is actually helping, Spencer. She's not A and she hasn't been for a long time. (She quickly goes to the back door and leaves out as well)

SPENCER (Covers her face): Ugh.

(Aria just looks at Spencer and covers one of her hands with her own. Spencer removes her hands from her face.)

SPENCER: Are you going to yell at me too?

ARIA: Nope. I don't need to. The Spencer I know, knows when she is wrong and no one needs to tell her that. Besides, it's team SPARIA, right?

(Spencer smirks at her best friend who smirks back at her. Toby and Caleb just look at the pair in confusion.)

CALEB: What the Hell is Sparia?

(Spencer and Aria look over to the two confused guys and roll their eyes.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- MORNING.**

(Mona heads to her car just as Emily leaves the gate and spots Mona.)

EMILY: Mona!

(Mona turns around to see Emily making her way to her and she leans against her car. Emily finally reaches her and leans against the car too.)

EMILY: I'm sorry.

MONA (Confused): What?

EMILY: I-I'm sorry for what Spencer said. She's just stressed I think.

MONA: We're all stressed, Emily.

EMILY: Yeah, I guess…so um, what are you doing later?

MONA: I'm having lunch at a diner with Hanna's mom. She wanted to talk about something important.

EMILY: Ah…I just...I wanted to talk to you about something and weirdly enough, I feel like you're the only one I can speak to about it.

MONA: Okay…shoot.

(Both of their phones ping and vibrate, causing them to look at their phones and both sigh.)

MONA: Well…Hanna's mom is on her way there and can't wait to see me.

EMILY: My mom wants to have lunch too. Can we talk later?

MONA: Sure. Just give me a call.

(Mona opens her car door and gets in. Emily shuts her door for her and backs away as Mona starts her car up and slowly pulls away.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- KITCHEN- MORNING.**

(Emily walks back into the house and Spencer turns around to her while Aria, Toby, and Caleb wait at the counter.)

SPENCER: Em…

EMILY: Yeah?

SPENCER: I-I'm sorry.

(Emily goes over and sits at the counter next to Aria.)

EMILY: I know that you're sorry Spencer, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.

SPENCER: I know, but…

CALEB: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to show you guys something.

SPENCER: What? Another disappearing act?

(Caleb rolls his eyes and pulls out his laptop. He opens it up and begins typing.)

TOBY: When we found out Archer was arrested, Caleb hacked the police database.

SPENCER (Disbelieved): In London?

CALEB (Smirks): No, I'm not that good a hacker. It was Rosewood PD. Since the case was developed here, London police officials sent evidence and anything else involving the case to us. As it turns out, Archer was living in an apartment belonging to two people (Eyes Spencer) that you know.

SPENCER (Confused): What? Who?

TOBY: Wren and Melissa.

SPENCER (Shocked): Um, are you…are you sure?

CALEB: Positive.

SPENCER: Well, what does this mean? Are you going to arrest them or something, Toby?

TOBY: No, but Detective Maple plans on speaking with them soon. He's adamant on cracking this case.

EMILY: We need a competent cop in this town. Oh, no offence Toby.

TOBY: None taken, I guess? Listen, I'll try to stall him for as long as I can, but you need to talk to them, Spencer.

(Toby heads to the door and leaves while Caleb closes his laptop and places it back in his bag.)

CALEB: I should go too.

SPENCER: If you expect me to say you shouldn't, you're sadly mistaken.

(Caleb shakes his head as he grabs his bag and heads to the door too. Emily and Aria move over to Spencer, slightly worried for their best friend.)

ARIA: Hey. You're not in this alone, okay? We've got your back.

EMILY: Right.

SPENCER: Melissa can't have anything to do with Archer, you guys. And neither could Wren. I just can't imagine them letting him stay in their place in London knowing that he's responsible for Hanna's death.

EMILY: We'll just wait and see what they say about it, okay? That's what you need to do first.

(As if on cue, the backdoor opens and Wren and Melissa walk in. Spencer quickly wipes her tears and the three turn around to see Wren and Melissa holding groceries.)

WREN: Hi all.

MELISSA: Hey ladies.

SPENCER/Emily: Hey.

ARIA: Hey there.

(As the couple sits the groceries on the counter, Aria grabs her keys, which confuses Spencer.)

SPENCER: Uh…

ARIA: I have to get home. I'll call you, okay?

SPENCER: But-

WREN: See you later, Aria!

MELISSA: Bye!

ARIA: Bye! (Quickly opens the door and closes it behind her)

EMILY (Whispers): Are you going to be okay?

SPENCER: I…I don't know.

EMILY: We're only a call away, Spencer.

SPENCER (Nods): Okay. See you later.

(Emily goes and leaves as well, confusing Melissa.)

MELISSA: Wow…your friends left in a hurry. Is something wrong?

SPENCER: Um, nope. They all just have a lot going on. They needed to get home.

MELISSA: Right. But the thing is, I also saw that Caleb guy leave out.

SPENCER: Uh…

MELISSA: Don't worry. I'm not going to tell mom that you're back with that hacker. She'd probably have a heart attack.

SPENCER (Nervous laugh): I'm not with him and I don't plan to be ever again.

MELISSA: Right… (Eyes Wren) I said the same thing about this guy and look at us now.

WREN (Smirks): Well, our personalities just click.

SPENCER (Rolls her eyes): Right…

MELISSA: Well, if you're telling the truth, promise me that you won't get back with that guy. He's no good. I mean, he dumped you after everything you were going through with Hanna's disappearance and didn't leave not one voicemail.

SPENCER: Don't worry, big sis. I don't plan on ever getting back together with him again.

MELISSA: Alright. Because in this town, you can never really trust a guy…

(Spencer eyes Melissa and then Wren in even more suspicion.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

  **ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. RAMON'S- NOON.**

(Mona walks into the slightly busy diner and spots Hanna's mom, Ashley Marin, sitting at a table already. As she makes her way closer, she notices that Ashley looks much better than the last time the young woman saw her. Ashley's red hair is now beautifully combed to the sides and has a lighter tone to it. She also sports a red business suit complete with a black blouse and red heels. And when Mona finally reaches the woman she would always think of as a second mom, she doesn't even smell a whiff of alcohol from Ashley's presence, putting a smile on Mona's face as she knows that Ashley is in a much better place.)

ASHLEY: Hello Mona!

Mona: Hi, Mrs. H!

(Ashley stands up and the two hug for a few seconds before they both sit down.)

ASHLEY: I'm glad to see that you're still in Rosewood.

MONA: Well, there's people and things that's keeping me here. I can't just leave now.

ASHLEY: I know how you feel. When Hanna moved to New York after graduation, I told her I would probably move to Cali or something. But I stayed…for Ted…and found myself helping turn a mental institute into a hotel. Then, Ted and I broke up and Hanna came back. Now, Hanna is…gone and I'm still unsure if I should even return to managing the hotel again.

MONA: I understand, Ms. Marin.

ASHLEY: It's just hard and I wanted to let you know that I'm thankful for you for keeping in touch with me and being there for me when not many others have.

MONA: It's no problem at all.

ASHLEY: I also wanted to ask you something.

MONA: Shoot, Mrs. M.

ASHLEY: Well, you followed the news coverage on the police response to Hanna's disappearance, right?

MONA (Confused): Yes, I did.

ASHLEY: I can't be the only one who doesn't understand how the Rosewood PD didn't find Hanna or even catch Alison's husband sooner.

MONA: No, you're definitely not the only one. The other ladies and I are not too fond of our fellow policeman in this town. Nothing really gets solved when you put them in charge of a mystery.

ASHLEY: Right. I mean, you were blackmailing Hanna and your friends for a year and they couldn't even figure that out.

MONA: Uh-

ASHLEY: I said that for a reason, Mona. You are a brilliant, confident, and determined young lawyer who was able to avoid being arrested by the PD and survive torture from Alison's psychotic sibling. You're a person that I think this town needs in a different way than being a stalker slash blackmailing tormentor.

MONA (Confused): I…don't follow.

ASHLEY: I want your help in suing the Rosewood Police Department.

(Mona looks at Ashley in shock and confusion at her statement.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

(Mike and Byron watch a football game on their living room television as Ella walks in with a bowl of popcorn. She sets it on the coffee table just as the front door opens and Aria walks in with a smile.)

ARIA: Hey!

ELLA/BYRON: Hey.

MIKE: What's up!

(Aria looks on in confusion at the scene in front of her. Though her family is close, they've never really been this close as far as spending family time together by watching TV and enjoying a football game. Ella notices Aria's confusion expression.)

ELLA: Aria, can you help me get the drinks from the kitchen?

ARIA: Uh, yeah.

(The mother and daughter make their way to the kitchen with Aria continuing to look back at her dad and brother's bonding time.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- NOON.**

(Ella goes to the refrigerator and opens it up while Aria grabs a few plastic cups.)

ELLA: So, I can see you're a little bit confused. (Grabs a pitcher of lemonade and closes the door)

ARIA: Is it that obvious?

(Ella goes to pour the lemonade into the cups)

ELLA: Well, when you were in college, Byron and I decided to shake things up a bit and start having family fun days again.

ARIA: Yes, but dad's idea of family fun day is reading a book about Julius Caesar and acting out all of the dramatic parts. What's going on in the living room is not a usual family fun day.

ELLA: That's what I'm saying. We shook it up and decided to have a more casual family fun day.

ARIA: Wow. What made you guys decide that?

ELLA: Actually, you.

ARIA: Me? Really?

ELLA: Yeah. We realized that we didn't spend as much time as a family. There was always some drama going on. And when you left, we didn't want to do the same thing with Mike. We didn't want to miss important times in his life like we did yours. So, every week, we get together at least once and have an actual family fun day.

ARIA: Wow…I missed a lot while at college.

ELLA: Not really.

ARIA: Not really? Mom, I missed Mike coming out, I missed watching you and dad slowly make your way back to each other, these family fun days…I missed A LOT.

ELLA: Okay…you did. But don't feel bad about it, honey. There was so much going on in this town that I was actually a little relieved that you finally got away from it all.

ARIA: Yeah. I just…I don't want to miss out on anymore big family moments (starts to drink)

ELLA: You won't, Aria…especially considering tonight should be a big family moment.

(Aria almost chokes on her lemonade and after a few moments, manages to swallow it down. She sets her cup down as Ella eyes her with a smirk.)

ARIA: Uh, mom? What are you-

ELLA: I know, Aria. I know that you're planning this big, surprising dinner for the family…ALL of the family.

ARIA (Sighs): How did you find out?

ELLA: Well, Scott called the house and wanted confirmation that he was really invited for dinner. Of course, Byron doesn't know that.

ARIA: He's going to be fuming.

ELLA: Yeah, he will for a while, but he'll get over it.

ARIA: How do you know?

ELLA: Because while he doesn't know about the dinner, he will know your intent behind it. He'll know that you're only trying to understand everything that happened and that you want to keep this family together.

(Aria nods her head and goes in for a hug which her mother happily accepts.)

ARIA: Thanks, mom.

ELLA: No problem, kiddo.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. BARNES N' NOBLE- NOON.**

(Emily sits down at a table with her sandwich and soda while Pam sits across from her with a Danish and latte.)

PAM: Ah…I'm so glad we're having lunch. I need to ask you some things.

EMILY: Sure. (Takes a bite out of her sandwich)

PAM: It's about you enlisting. I researched some things for you and printed them out. It's not much. (Starts digging through her purse)

EMILY: Okay…(Takes another bite)

(But when Emily looks up from her sandwich, she sees Pam sit a large stack of papers that is almost up to her chin onto the table, earning a "WTF" look from Emily.)

EMILY: Uh...Mom?

PAM: See, it's not much. It's just some information you may need to look at before you go forward with this thing.

EMILY: It's not much? Mom, these are more papers than I had to do in high school.

PAM (Sighs): Okay…maybe it's a little much, but I just want you to be sure of the decision that you make.

EMILY: I get it, mom. You're scared, and I'm scared too. But I'm not even close to making a decision. I haven't even told my friends yet.

PAM: Really?

EMILY: Really.

(Pam lets out a loud sigh, earning a confused look from her daughter.)

EMILY: What's wrong?

PAM: Nothing…I just thought you would learn by now.

EMILY: Learn what?

PAM: Learn that you shouldn't keep secrets from the people that you care about.

EMILY: I'm not keeping it a secret. I just—I haven't told them yet, is all.

PAM: Right…so that's not keeping it a secret?

(Emily just looks away, slightly annoyed that her mom is so persistent.)

PAM: Emily, you are not a teenager in high school anymore. You are a grown woman now. Keeping secrets isn't some type of game. This is real life.

EMILY (Rolls eyes): I know, mom. I really do.

(Pam reads her daughter's face and slowly realizes that her daughter has been struggling to tell anyone lately.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- NOON.**

(Spencer re-reads the letter from Welby in her hands as she contemplates on whether to agree to be Welby's defense or deny their request. At the same time, a knock goes on her door and she looks over to see her half brother, Jason, at the door. Spencer smiles as she gets up and goes to the door. She opens it and he smiles back at her.)

SPENCER: Hey Jason.

JASON: Hey Spence.

(The two quickly hug before Jason makes her way inside and Spencer closes the door. The two sit on the couch.)

SPENCER: How are things?

JASON: It's…alright I guess.

SPENCER (Confused): What do you by "I guess"? Things aren't fine and dandy at the Dilaurentis house?

JASON (Smirks): Has it ever…(Smiles) Actually, I guess you can say it's been pretty good there lately. Seems like we're a family for once.

SPENCER: That's good. I mean, I know it's just you and Ali there but with Mary, maybe things are complete for you guys.

JASON: Well, dad and our grandmother makes things a little bit more complete. You know, I-

SPENCER (Confused): Grandmother?

JASON: Uh, yeah. Our grandmother is back. I know it's weird and all, but-

SPENCER: Wait. I know people are famous for coming back from the dead in this town, but your grandmother has been dead for over six years. How is that even possible?

JASON: I'm talking about mom's mother. You know, psychic lady.

SPENCER (Puzzled): Okay, psychic lady? Jason, I literally have no clue about who you're talking about.

(Jason studies Spencer's confused expression and realizes why she is so lost.)

JASON (Quickly gets up): Alison didn't tell you.

SPENCER: Tell me what? And who's the psychic lady you're talking about?

JASON: I've gotta go.

(He rushes to the door as Spencer quickly stands and follows him.)

SPENCER: Wait! Jason!

(He rushes out of the barn, leaving Spencer confused that Jason left without explaining to her about what Alison didn't tell her and annoyed that Alison is apparently keeping another secret from her and possibly the other ladies.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

  **ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- ALISON'S BEDROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Alison sits at her desk and types on her laptop, finishing another article about her experiences at Welby. When she writes her final word, she presses publish and the article is published to the "DiLaurentis Journaling" website. As she closes her laptop, her door opens and Jason walks in with slight nervousness on his face and a packet and a few letters.)

ALISON: Uh, dude? Knock sometime.

JASON: Right, sorry. You have some mail. (He sits them down on her dresser)

(Alison quickly notices her brother's nervous behavior and she quickly becomes suspicious.)

ALISON: Okay. What's going on?

JASON: Well, first you have to promise me you won't kill me.

ALISON (Rolls her eyes): Depends on how bad this is.

JASON: Uh, pretty bad.

ALISON: What did you do?

JASON: I…might have told Spencer that Grunwald is our grandmother.

ALISON (Annoyed): You did what?! (She throws a pillow at him in anger) Why would you do that?

JASON: I thought you told her by now.

ALISON: Right. I would tell my best-friends that the old psychic woman who pulled me out of the grave is really my grandmother. That just rolls off the tongue in a conversation.

(Jason sighs as he silently berates himself for his mistake.)

ALISON: How could you be so stupid?

JASON: Ali, it was a mistake.

ALISON: Yeah, just like you.

(Jason looks down at her in slight shock that she would say something like that. And as he reads her facial expression, he sees the girl he hasn't seen for years, a girl he thought he'd never see again. The HBIC…the Queen Bee.)

JASON: Ali-

(But just as quick as he saw the Queen Bee, she was gone again and replaced by the older, more mature Alison Dilaurentis that he's known for a few years. The young woman he is proud to call his little sis. She looks away as she takes a deep breath.)

ALISON: I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.

JASON: Yeah. Okay.

ALISON: I guess maybe I should go tell the other ladies before Spencer gets to them.

JASON: Yeah, that's smart.

(He walks away and out of her room. She pulls her phone out of her jacket pocket and unlocks it. Meanwhile outside of her door, Jason stands behind the corner, a little put off by Ali's comment.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE BREW- AFTERNOON.**

(Emily hands a customer their latte and gives them a smile before they leave the counter.)

EMILY: Have a great day!

(In the same moment, Mona walks up to the counter with a smirk.)

MONA: Hey there.

EMILY: Hi Mona. How's your day going?

MONA: Uh…just a little weird.

EMILY: Would it make you feel any better if I said mines is weird too?

MONA: Oh…I'm pass feeling good when others are feeling bad.

(Emily shakes her head with a smirk before she walks around the counter and towards a table. Mona quickly follows her.)

MONA: When's your break?

EMILY (Sits down): Now.

MONA: What? (Sits down) Emily, you can't take a break without telling your co-worker.

EMILY: Well, I'm getting tired of serving people coffees and lattes all the time. I think I deserve an unannounced break.

MONA: Tired of the job?

EMILY: No…it's not just the job. To be honest, it's everything.

MONA: What do you mean?

EMILY: I don't really know if I should tell you before-

MONA: Before the other ladies?

EMILY (Nods): Yeah. Sorry.

MONA: I understand that I'm still gaining your trust.

EMILY: No, it's not that Mona. I do trust you. It's just…I guess I kinda understand how Hanna felt for so long.

MONA (Confused): I don't follow.

EMILY: Every time we knew she was talking to or hanging out with you, we kind of looked at her like she's crazy and said a few words. We genuinely couldn't understand why she was friends with you and why she still wanted to be friends with you even after we found out you were A.

MONA (Sighs): Yeah, that still baffles me to.

EMILY: But I understand now. I mean, you're a great listener, you give good advice, you're loyal to a tee, and you DO NOT sugarcoat things.

MONA (Smirks): Why sugarcoat when you can be spicy?

EMILY (Smirks): But, now I also understand how hard it must've been for Hanna. For her to want to be friends with you again so bad even when no one else supported her decision. We were so adamant against her even talking to you. But, now the same thing is going on with me.

(Mona's face lights up at the thought of what Emily is suggesting.)

EMILY: I want to be friends with you, Mona.

(Mona smiles hard at Emily's declaration of wanting to be friends with her, something that she's wanted from all of the ladies for a very long time.)

MONA: I want to be friends too, Emily.

EMILY (Smiles): The only problem is the rest of the group. I'm not sure how they would feel.

MONA: Oh…yeah. I understand.

EMILY: Okay.

MONA: You know what, I actually don't. I have saved you guys countless amounts of times, tried to be your friends before and after I was A and I've still been treated like crap. I was SICK, Emily! Years and years of bullying can do that to you, bullying that you and the rest of the ladies never stopped.

EMILY: Mona-

MONA (Stands up): I've done wrong things in my life, but I've had my reasons. What's your reason for never sticking up for me?

(Before Emily can even open her mouth, Mona walks away and now Emily is left with immense guilt over how she and her friends have treated Mona ever since high school.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

  **ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- DINING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Aria places food dishes down the middle of the table while Mike sets plates and utensils at every seat. Within a few moments, everything seems complete.)

ARIA: Finally. Perfect.

MIKE: I still don't get why you wanted to have a family dinner out of nowhere.

ARIA: Trust me, there's a good reason, Mike.

BYRON (Walks in): Wow! Everything looks delicious!

ELLA: Great job, Aria!

MIKE: What makes you think it's not just take-out?

(Aria lightly punches his shoulder and he laughs before everyone sit down, except Aria. Just then, she gets a text and she pulls out her phone. Right after she glances at the text, she takes off out the room.)

ARIA: I'll be right back.

(Byron looks around in confusion at the extra chairs, plates and utensils.)

BYRON: Are we expecting guests?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Aria opens the front door and smiles at the two people in front of her. Her uncle Scott and her cousin…well, the one no one except her family knows is her cousin...)

ARIA: Hey Uncle Scott.

(She gives him a hug and lets him through before she shoots another smile at her cousin.)

ARIA: Hey Cos.

WREN (Smirks): Hey cousin…wow…it's been a long time since we've been able to identify each other as family.

ARIA: I know right.

WREN (Reaches for a hug): It's a relief.

(The two cousins hug after what seemed like an eternity of not being able to do. Then, Aria lets him inside and closes the door behind them.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- DINING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(No one has started eating at the table yet as they await for Aria to return, but Mike is growing restless.)

MIKE: Aria! Come on, I'm ready to devour this food!

BYRON: I wonder what's taking her so long…

(The sound of multiple footsteps causes the three to turn and see not only Aria enters the dining room, but beside her is her uncle and cousin, instantly earning an irritated sigh from Byron.)

BYRON: Uh, what's going on here?

SCOTT: Aria invited us for dinner.

BYRON: Oh really? Aria, is that true?

ARIA: Yes, dad. I wanted us to have a family dinner, including the family that we haven't had around in such a long time.

(Byron shakes his head and sighs before Ella lays a comforting hand on his own, letting him know to calm down and that it's okay. After a few tense moments, Byron tries to put on a smile and nods his head.)

BYRON: Okay. Let's be a family tonight, then.

(Scott and Wren sit down at their seats while Aria sits next to her brother and the dysfunctional family begins to eat.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- MONA'S HOTEL ROOM- NIGHT.**

(As Mona reads a book while sitting on her bred, a knock goes on her door. She puts the book down and heads to the door. She peeps through the hole and sees the uninvited guest. When she opens the door, she is met with a slightly nervous Emily.)

MONA: Emily. What are you doing here?

EMILY: I came to tell you that I want to be friends with you. I don't care what the others thinks.

MONA: Okay…

EMILY: And I also have a huge secret that I don't think I can keep any longer and I need to tell someone besides my mom.

MONA: Okay…come in.

(Emily walks in and sits down on Mona's bed as Mona shuts the door and goes to sit down next to her.)

MONA: What's up?

EMILY: First, promise me you won't tell anyone.

MONA: I promise, Emily.

EMILY: Okay…well you know how I've been here in this town for so long and the rest of you left to go pursue your dreams? (Mona nods her head) Well, I don't know if I ever told you or the others this, but my dad always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. He wanted me to join the army.

MONA: What?

EMILY: Yeah. And for a while, I've been thinking about it so I went to see a recruiter and did all the necessary paperwork and tests and in six months…I'm going to basic training.

MONA (Smiles): Aww, congrats hun. I don't know why you're keeping it a secret though. This is great news!

EMILY (Confused): It is?

MONA: Emily, if following in your dad's footsteps is something that you want to do, you should do it. And I'd be a terrible new friend to try to stop you from doing it.

EMILY: That's the thing. I'm still not sure if I'm actually going or not. I still have to go back to the recruiter and sign a contract before I actually go. What if I'm not brave enough or good enough to even survive basic training?

MONA: Emily…(she places a comforting hand on one of Emily's hands) I don't need to tell you that you're strong. You already know that. And I also think that you need to stop worrying about how the other ladies will think or feel about your decision…Emily needs to make the best choice for Emily.

EMILY (Smiles): Thanks, Mona.

MONA: No problem, Emily.

EMILY: I think you can call me Em now.

MONA: Okay, Em.

EMILY: So…how was your lunch with Hanna's mom?

MONA: It was great…until she asked me to help her sue the PD.

EMILY (Confused): Wait. What? Rosewood PD?

MONA: That's the one. She isn't happy with the way everything was handled with what happened to Hanna. She feels that the PD are incompetent and should've caught Archer sooner or saved Hanna.

EMILY: Well, she isn't the only one that feels that way.

MONA: Exactly. I told her that we feel the same way. And she thinks given how great of a lawyer and thinker I am and my experience being A, I could actually win the case.

EMILY: Well, I say do it.

MONA: Really?

EMILY: Yeah. Rosewood PD is full of corrupt and incompetent cops, not to mention that some of them have hit on high school girls. It's no wonder no one else has sued them before.

MONA: Yeah…okay…I'll think about it. Thanks, Em.

EMILY (Smiles): No problem, Mona.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Spencer sits on her sofa with her laptop I her lap as she types a response to Welby's letter. As she types, "I'm sorry to deny your request…", she gets an email notification. She open the email message and sees a clear photo of the Dilaurentis family having dinner, including Grunwald. Spencer looks at the sender and sees that it is "A". She eyes the pictures in disbelief before she slowly looks away and realizes the truth.)

**PANS TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- ALISON'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

(In the same moment, Alison goes over to her dresser and opens the packet she received earlier. She pulls out a letter and sees that it is addressed to Spencer and it's from Welby. She quickly reads it over and is quickly enraged as she balls up the letter and tosses the packet down, not seeing the small A signature on the packet.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- DINING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(The Montgomery family enjoy their meal even though it's very awkward at the table. Byron finally speaks up and looks at Wren.)

BYRON: So Wren, how are you?

WREN: I'm great. I'm now an official doctor at the local hospital and I'm currently dating Melissa Hastings again.

BYRON: That's terrific. So, do you plan on marrying her or something?

WREN: We're taking it slow. Last time we were engaged, things…happened.

ARIA: Hey. No one told you to fall for my best-friend.

WREN (Smirks): You're right. It was all my fault.

MIKE: Well, things are good for you though now, right Wren?

WREN: Um, yeah. It's good now. So, how's everyone else? Aunt Ella…

ELLA: I'm great. I still work at the school. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing.

ARIA: Well, in case I ever want to go back to high school, you can sneak me in.

(They all laugh and for once, they actually seem like a united family.)

SCOTT: What about you, Mike?

MIKE: I'm doing alright. College is tough, but I'm home for another month until I go back. Other than that, my life's pretty boring.

SCOTT: No special someone?

ARIA: Oh, there's definitely a special someone.

WREN (Smirks): You're holding out on us, cousin?

MIKE: No…that special someone and I are just getting back on mutual terms so we're taking it slow.

ARIA: Wow. I never thought Mona would want to take things slow.

ELLA: Ah…it's Mona…

BYRON: Whatever happened to you and Noel?

WREN (Confused): Wait. Noel Kahn? You dated Noel Kahn?

ARIA (Just as confused): Right. I mean, occasional fun I get, but you dated him? I guess we have the same tastes. (Mike and Aria laugh at each other)

WREN: Well, at least your sister supports who you've dated. Bethany never approved of who I dated.

(And just as soon as the sentence left his mouth, he realized his mistake. The table quickly became quiet again and it's just as awkward as it was before they finally started talking.)

ARIA: So…speaking of Bethany…(looks at Byron) dad. I have a question for you.

(Byron drinks a sip of his wine and nods his head.)

ARIA: What exactly happened to Bethany?

(Byron almost chokes on his wine and coughs for a few seconds, earning a disbelieved expression on Aria's face.)

ARIA: Dad. I don't get how Bethany even escaped Radley and apparently you know more than I do.

ELLA: Aria-

ARIA: Mom, I DESERVE to know. Mike DESERVES to know.

(Byron stands up and starts to pace around the room, irritating Aria even more to the point that she stands up as well.)

ARIA: Dad! Tell us what happened to her.

SCOTT: Aria, I don't think now's a good time right now.

ARIA: When is it going to be time, Uncle Scott? When dad is on his death bed and has snowy white hair? No! I want to know the truth now!

BYRON: You wanna know the truth, Aria?! Fine!

ELLA: Byron-

BYRON: No, Aria wants to know the truth so bad. Then I'll tell her the truth! The truth is, YOU helped her escape Radley!

(Aria looks at him in confusion and then she notices her family's faces. None of them seem the least bit shocked, not even Mike.)

ARIA: What are you talking about, dad?

BYRON: You helped Bethany escape Radley the night she died! You wanted to invite her to a sleepover with your friends…

(Aria looks away as she begins to remember their argument that day…)

_**FLASHBACK TO: (2009)** _

_**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY.** _

_(Byron paces around the room as teen Aria, complete with the pink stripes in her hair, looks at him with a sad face.)_

_ARIA: Dad, can we please take Bethany out for the night? I promise to have her back in by the morning._

_BYRON: Aria, we can't just do that. There is planning and procedures to go through-_

_ARIA: I don't care! That's my cousin, dad! We can't abandon her in that place. She needs a day of fun and laughter, stuff that she doesn't have while she's in that crazy place._

_BYRON: Aria…I said no and that's final._

_(He walks away, but Aria has a devious smirk on her face.)_

_**FLASH TO: (2009)** _

_**EXT. ROSEWOOD- RADLEY SANITARIUM- NIGHT.** _

_(The front door opens and Aria runs out as she holds the door open.)_

_ARIA (Whispers): Come on._

_(Just then, her cousin Bethany Young comes out and Aria lets the door close by itself. The two rush down the steps and through the sanitarium's gates before laughing and making their way down the away from the building.)_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- DINING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Tears form in Aria's eyes as she realizes that her father really is telling the truth: she helped Bethany escape Radley "That Night". She looks at her family members who seem to worry for her.)

ELLA: Aria…

(Aria quickly stands up and rushes out of the room. Before Byron or Ella make a move, Mike stands up.)

MIKE: I got this.

(He leaves the room and follows after his big sister while Byron sighs and walks out of the room as well.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- ARIA'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

(Mike runs in to see Aria bawling her eyes out into her pillow. He makes his way over to her as she uncovers her eyes and looks at her brother. When he sits down, she completely loses it and cries into his shoulder.)

ARIA: It's my fault…it's my fault…it's my fault…

(Mike just holds his sister and lets her cry on him, choosing to wait to make her realize that it's not her fault.)

**PANS TO: (TIMELAPSE)**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- NIGHT.**

(Spencer rushes out from her gate and marches towards Alison's house with anger on her face. Just as she makes her way closer, the front door opens and Alison trudges out as well with the letter in one hand and her keys in the other. She walks off her steps and the two young women meet right near her steps.)

SPENCER: So, you're keeping secrets again?!

ALISON: Me? I'm keeping secrets?!

SPENCER: Yeah! I guess you've been so busy cooking with your grandmother to tell us that your grandmother is none other than the psychic old woman that pulled you out of the grave!

ALISON: I haven't had the time to tell you, Spencer!

**PANS BACK TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- ARIA'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

(Mike walks out of her room but turns around again to see that she is laid on her bed appearing to be sleep. He decides to leave her be and heads out. In the same moment, her eyes pop open and she sneaks to her door and slowly closes it.)

**PANS BACK TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- NIGHT.**

SPENCER: I bet you haven't even told the others, have you?

ALISON: I was planning on it until I found out one of my best-friends is keeping secrets from me too!

SPENCER: What are you talking about?!

(Alison hands her the bawled-up copy of the letter Welby sent Spencer that A delivered to Alison.)

**PANS BACK TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- ARIA'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

(She packs her suitcase up with clothes. As she is almost finished, she looks over to see a framed picture of her, Byron, Ella, and Mike. She picks the picture up and puts it in the suitcase before closing it.)

**PANS TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- NIGHT.**

SPENCER (Looks at the letter): Where did you get this?

ALISON: Does it matter?

(Spencer bawls up the letter again and throws it in the grass)

SPENCER: It doesn't change the fact that you're keeping-

ALISON: Secrets? You're so damn hypocritical, Spencer. You're keeping secrets just like the rest of us.

SPENCER: Who else has secrets?

ALISON: Are you kidding me?! We all have secrets! You, me, Aria, Mona, hell even Emily! So, don't you dare try to check me for keeping something to myself when you've been holding on to a bunch of secrets too.

SPENCER: This is it, Ali. I'm tired of your crap! I'm done with you!

(Spencer walks back towards her house.)

ALISON: That's right! Run little Spencer!

(As she watches Spencer disappear back through her gate, Alison turns around and walks back towards her door.)

**PANS TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- NIGHT.**

(The front door opens and Aria rolls her suitcase out. She quietly shuts the door and just as she turns, she sees Mike sitting on their porch swing looking up at Aria. He stands up and walks over to her.)

ARIA: Mike, I-

(He quickly hugs her and she looks in confusion as she expected a different reaction. Eventually, she hugs her brother back as the two start to cry into each other's shoulders. Moments later, the siblings tearfully break apart and Aria looks up at her baby brother.)

MIKE: It's okay, Aria.

(Aria nods her head before she wipes some of his tears away with her hand. She then rolls her suitcase down the steps and makes her way to her car as Mike watches with more tears.)

**PANS TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Spencer sits down and pulls her laptop back on her laptop. As she re-reads the rejection letter she was going to send to Welby, she erases everything and starts to type, "I kindly and unreservedly accept your offer to be your defense against Alison DiLaurentis."

**FADE TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- HALLWAY- NIGHT.**

(A door opens and Emily walks out of Mona's room. The two quickly hug before Emily walks back down the hallway. From not too far from Mona's room, A is watching. They turn around and go back into their own room before closing the door. When they turn around, they see Jenna drinking a martini with a smirk.)

JENNA: Should've known something was going on with Emily and Mona. Can't say I blame Mona. When I first met her, I had a bit of a crush on her myself. Of course you weren't there yet to notice that.

(A stays silent as usual and pours a glass of Scotch. When they're done, Jenna and A hold their glasses to each other.)

JENNA: Toast to finally taking that bitch down.

(The two toast and drink up, both satisfied with the results they've gotten today.)

**FADE OUT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think A...or AD... is up to you guys? Did you catch that clue about A in the end? And how did you like those shocking reveals about the Montgomery family and their role in Bethany's death? Seems like Spencer and Ali are once again at each other's throats. What will it take to bring these two to a peaceful friendship? Please leave any theories, comments, questions, or reviews on what you think will happen in this alternate season 7. Thanks for reading everyone!


	6. 7x05 Friendships and Feelings Fade

**7x05 Friendships and Feelings Fade  
**

* * *

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE- MORNING.**

(Emily and Mona sit on one of the available loveseats in the hotel. Emily has her phone on the coffee table in front of them as she has her speaker on.)

EMILY: So, we're still confused. What exactly happened for you to leave?

MONA: Yeah, plus we miss you.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. BOSTON PUBLISHING- MORNING.**

(Aria sits at her desk and holds her phone to her ear.)

ARIA: I just had a lot going on and I needed to leave. But, anyways. What's going on with you guys?

EMILY (OFFSCREEN): I work at the Radley as a bartender now just to get an extra paycheck.

ARIA: Ooo! That's great in case I do come back and I want a free drink.

MONA (OFFSCREEN): You changed the subject, Aria.

ARIA: You guys. I told you. I had a lot going on especially back here in Boston. I had important work to do. Besides, I couldn't stay in Rosewood forever.

**CUT BACK TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE- MORNING.**

MONA: But what about AD?

EMILY: Yeah, you can't forget about them just like they won't forget about you.

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): Guys…if you know what's good for you, you'll leave that town too.

EMILY: Aria.

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): I've gotta go. My boss is calling me. Talk to you later!

(She quickly hangs up and Emily and Mona sigh in defeat. Just as they turn to each other, Mona spots someone she hasn't seen in a very long time, who is about to sit at the bar.)

MONA: Oh my God.

(Emily turns to what her friend is looking at it and they watch as their old high school classmate, Noel Kahn, sits down at the bar and orders a drink from the bartender.)

EMILY: Noel Kahn?

MONA: What is he doing in Rosewood?

(The two watch in suspicion as Noel starts to drink a mimosa before he finishes it and shoots a smirk at the bartender.)

**CUT TO:**

**OPENING SEQUENCE** (Consisting of Mona, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer)

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret ( **Spencer** shushes the viewer) if one of them is dead_

* * *

  **ACT ONE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- BAR- MORNING.**

(Noel drinks his second shot of mimosa just as he sees someone sit down in the chair on the left of him. As he sits his drink down and turns to the person, he looks at her in slight surprise.)

NOEL (Smirks): Wow…Mona Vanderwaal…isn't this a surprise?

MONA (Smiles): Noel Kahn. This truly is a surprise…well, seeing you is, not the fact that you're sitting at a bar.

NOEL: You do know me, don't you?

MONA: Not as well as I thought I did. I was totally caught off guard when Mike told me that you two dated. I didn't know you played for both teams, Noel.

NOEL (Smirks): Well, what can I say? He's pretty cute and I do like cute…Oh, I hope you aren't jealous. It happened when you two broke up. College…is a tough time for single guys. (Points for the bartender to re-fill his glass)

MONA: Me? Jealous? Please…I just wish I knew that you liked guys too. I wouldn't have been so irate over you talking to Prudence so quick after we broke up in high school. I should've been worried about your closeness with Church Boy Sean.

NOEL: Yeah, he's definitely a church boy. I had him singing-

MONA: What?! You're kidding!

NOEL (Laughs): Yeah, but a guy can dream, right? (Takes a sip of his third drink)

MONA (Shakes her head): What are you doing back, Noel?

NOEL: I came to visit some old friends.

MONA: My, my…who are these old friends?

(As Noel opens his mouth, his phone rings and he goes to pull it out of his pocket. He looks at the Caller ID and turns back to Mona.)

NOEL: I have to take this call, but it was good seeing you again, Mona. Maybe we can have a drink here later?

(Mona nods her head at him as Noel gets out of his seat and answers his phone before he walks away. Mona watches him in suspicion, knowing that the phone call cannot be good for her or her friends.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. BOSTON PUBLISHING- MORNING.**

(Aria sits in a chair in her boss' office as the woman, Jillian Howe, tells her something important.)

JILLIAN: So, I called you in here because I needed to talk to you about the rumor going around here that a promotion is up in the air.

ARIA: Oh, right. I heard about that, but I wasn't sure if it was true.

JILLIAN: Oh, it is. And I'm taking the time to explain to you that I want my employees to work their hardest for this.

ARIA (Confused): Yeah, but why me?

JILLIAN(Sighs): You know, you definitely have so much potential Aria, but the fact is you were gone for a while and articles weren't being posted on time because I had to divide them amongst your coworkers because I am an understanding boss. But…I have to be real with you here. I just can't see you getting this promotion due to the fact that you're so behind. I hope you realize this.

ARIA: Uh, no. No! I understand. I just…I've been catching up so much since I've been back. I thought I would've been caught all the way up by now.

JILLIAN: I know, but you have to be realistic. Considering what you just went through with your friend's memorial and then funeral, I think it's understandable that you won't be at exactly the same pace as you were before.

ARIA: Um…yeah. But I can do this, okay? I can catch up…I can do more than catch up, actually.

(She stands up and shakes her boss' hand quickly before she takes off out of the office. She goes to the coffee machine to get a quick caffeine dose but she sees the face of the guy who broke her heart not too long ago. One of her best-friends in Boston…LIAM. She looks him up before he grabs his coffee and shoots a smirk at her.)

LIAM: Just to let you know, I have been the best assistant to Jillian since you were gone. So, it's obvious who she's going to give the promotion too.

(Aria doesn't say anything as she starts to fix her cup of coffee.)

LIAM: You do know she's already made up her mind of who she's going to give it too, right?

(Aria quickly decides not to even get a coffee and turns around and heads back to her desk while Liam smirks and watches her.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

(Spencer holds her phone to her ear while she writes something down on a notepad.)

SPENCER: Yes…I need the file for Alison DiLaurentis' release from Welby 6 months ago.

(A knock goes on her front door and she turns to see her mother, VERONICA HASTINGS, waving through the glass.)

SPENCER: Alright…can you please fax it over by 5? Thank you, Janice. (She ends the call) Come in!

(Veronica opens the door and walks in, sporting a business suit and a longer, light-brown hairstyle. She closes the door behind her and walks over to her daughter.)

VERONICA: Hey Spencer.

SPENCER: Hey mom. What brings you by?

(Veronica sets her purse down and sits next to her daughter.)

VERONICA: I can't just come see one of my daughters out of the blue.

SPENCER: Uh, no. You're a senator now. You are always busy, something that I can't necessarily complain about because I helped you become one in the first place.

VERONICA (Smirks): THAT you did. I couldn't have done it without you. Especially without your ex-boyfriend.

SPENCER (Confused): My ex-boyfriend?

VERONICA: You know, Caleb.

SPENCER: Oh! I-I didn't know that you knew that we were done.

VERONICA: Because you didn't tell me. (Lays a free hand on one of Spencer's) Spencer, if you and Caleb broke up because I fired him off my campaign, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen.

SPENCER: No. (Sighs) That's not the reason things ended, mom. It was more of the fact that my best friend and his first love went missing. We sort of just fell out.

VERONICA: Well, I'm sorry honey. You've been through so much in such a short time…it's the reason why I wish you called me first before you took such a big case. I could've got stuff together for you like a location where you can work on the case at, people that can help you with the case like Mona-

SPENCER (Snickers): Mona? Seriously, mom?

VERONICA: What? Mona is a very good lawyer and considering that she is already working on the case against the PD, I think she might be able to help-

SPENCER: Wait. What case against the PD?

VERONICA: The only two big cases in this town…wait, you didn't know.

SPENCER: Mom, how would I know? I've been extremely focused on my own case.

VERONICA: Hanna's mom has enlisted Mona in helping her sue the Rosewood PD for negligence in Hanna's disappearance and murder. I've even talked to her a few times to give her some pointers-

SPENCER: Pointers?

VERONICA: Yeah, I thought she told you already, honey. I assumed that it was okay.

SPENCER: Yeah, well it's not. Why are you just now telling me this?

VERONICA: Well, you didn't even tell me you were defending Welby against Alison DiLaurentis. You never consulted with me-

SPENCER: Ugh! Mom! I didn't think I needed to consult with you. I figured since you're a senator now, you have more pressing things to worry about than helping your daughter with her first big case.

VERONICA: Tell me you don't really think that.

SPENCER: We're Hastings. We always worry more about business, politics, and law than our own family.

VERONICA: Honey, there's nothing…no one…that comes before my children. The only reason I became a senator was because you inspired me. I saw your drive for politics and it made me realize that you were living out my dream, a dream that I held back from trying to achieve so that I could give my family a perfect life…but I guess I failed at that too.

(Spencer doesn't even say anything back. She just looks away.)

VERONICA: But words aren't going to change much, is it? So… (She reaches into her purse and pulls her cell phone. She quickly dials a number and holds it to her ear)

(Spencer looks at her in confusion.)

VERONICA: Hi, this is Veronica Hastings. I need to rent your office building for my daughter to work on her case at.

SPENCER: Mom…what are you doing?

VERONICA: Being a good mother.

(Spencer looks at her mother quickly taking control and helping her out with her case and she can't help but feel a little happy that her mother is assisting her. At the same time, Spencer's phone rings and she quickly answers it.)

SPENCER: Hello… (Her mouth quickly forms into the shape of an O) What? When?

(She grabs her laptop and opens it. She quickly pulls up an article and gazes at it in complete disbelief and utter shock. She sees an article published by a popular journaling company in Rosewood, the Rosewood Chronicles, with the article titled as "Hastings' Druggie Daughter".)

SPENCER: Oh my God…

(Veronica looks over at the laptop and reads the title and accidentally drops her phone out of shock. Spencer looks over at her mom and rage and anger builds up as she knows exactly who is responsible for this.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

(Jason walks down the stairs and into the living room to see Alison pacing around the room on her phone. As he walks closer to her, she turns away from him.)

ALISON: I'll call you back.

(She hangs up just as Jason reaches her with a look of wonder.)

JASON: Who was that?

ALISON: Just one of dad's lawyers to help me with the case against Welby.

JASON: Oh, okay. Well, where's Mary? Usually, she'd be up by now.

ALISON (Smirks): Dad took her with him on a business trip.

JASON (Confused): Seriously?

ALISON: Yep. Apparently, they're trying to pick up where they left off over 20 years ago.

JASON: I can't be the only one a little weirded out that our aunt and dad were "involved" and our mom pretended to be her and married him instead.

ALISON (Rolls eyes): Yeah, you're the only one. Jason, our family is weird. At this point, nothing surprises me.

JASON (Eyes Alison): Well, you sure do still surprise me.

ALISON: What do you mean?

JASON: This case against Welby…it's putting a wedge between Spencer and I. She's my sister.

ALISON: HALF-sister.

JASON: And you're my half-sister too. Did you forget that?

ALISON: Well, you and I live here and she lives there so as far as I can tell, I'm the only sister you need to be focused on.

(Alison looks him up before she walks away from him, leaving nothing but disbelief and irritation on her brother's face.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- NOON.**

(Emily's car goes down the street to park outside the Hastings' house when Emily and Mona see Spencer leave out her gate with fury in her eyes and her fists clenched. Emily quickly parks and turns off her car before the two get out. They rush to catch up to Spencer who is about to reach the steps.)

EMILY: Spencer!

MONA: Spencer!

(Spencer goes up the steps and reaches the front door before she bangs on it.)

SPENCER: Open up!

(Emily and Mona finally reach her as both glare at each other in confusion.)

EMILY: Spencer. What's going on?

(The front door opens and Jason is on the other side puzzled by Spencer's anger and demeanor. Without even saying anything, she barges in and Mona and Emily quickly rush behind her.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

(Spencer marches into the room and notices she's not in the room. She turns around to see Jason walking towards her, still puzzled.)

SPENCER: Where is she?!

ALISON (Walks in): I'm right here.

(Spencer sees the person she thinks is responsible and charges towards her right before Jason manages to grab her.)

SPENCER: No! Let me go!

JASON (Holds her tight): Spencer, stop!

MONA: What is going on?!

ALISON: Come on, Spencer. You can do better than that.

(Mona and Emily look at Alison, disbelieved by the fact that she is enjoying this. The two go over and help Jason hold off Spencer.)

SPENCER: How dare you?! After everything we've been through, you did this to me?!

JASON: What are you talking about, Spencer?

(Spencer finally stops trying to reach Alison and looks Jason dead in his eyes.)

SPENCER: Alison somehow leaked that I had a drug addiction and I stayed in Radley!

(Jason, Mona, and Emily look at Alison in wonder on if she would even deny it. And surprisingly, she just smirks at them.)

ALISON: You should've never took the case.

EMILY: Ali…

JASON: Are you kidding me?

ALISON (Laughs): Cool it down, guys. Spencer had this coming.

(Spencer brushes everyone off of her and she walks past Alison and back to the way she entered.)

EMILY: That's not cool, Alison.

(Emily follows behind Spencer before Mona does the same and leaves Alison and Jason in the room. Jason shakes his head as his sister folds her arms and shoots a smirk at him before she turns around and walks back out of the room.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. BOSTON PUBLISHING- AFTERNOON.**

(Aria sits at her desk and submits another article on her laptop, the third one today just as Jillian walks up to her desk with a surprised look on her face.)

JILLIAN: Wow…I'm impressed Aria. Maybe you do deserve this promotion.

ARIA: Thanks, Jillian.

(As her boss walks away, she looks over and sees Liam eyeing her from his desk. She winks at him and turns back to her laptop as Liam smirks at her.)

LIAM: You know, Ben over there could probably get the promotion too. He's a good ass kisser too. I should know.

(Aria tries not to let Liam get to her and continues to work on another article.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- KITCHEN- AFTERNOON.**

(Veronica sets down a cup of tea in front of Spencer who makes a small smile to her mom. Emily and Mona sit on the sides of her.)

SPENCER: Thanks, mom.

VERONICA: You're welcome, sweetheart.

(She hands two more cups of tea to Mona and Emily who gladly take it.)

EMILY: Thanks, Mrs. Hastings.

MONA: Thanks, Mrs. H.

VERONICA: No problem, dears. Um, Spencer. I'm gonna get on the phone and try to find out if we can get that article taken down. I'll be in the other room. (Her daughter gives her a nod before she leaves to make the call)

(Spencer takes a sip of her tea as Mona and Emily look at her in nervousness.)

EMILY: Are you calm, Spencer?

MONA: I hope not. There's always a calm to the storm.

EMILY: Mona-

MONA: What?

SPENCER: She's right.

MONA (Confused): You think so?

SPENCER: I can't let Ali get away with this.

(Emily notices the look in Spencer's eyes and shakes her head.)

EMILY: No, Spencer.

MONA: What's going on?

EMILY: I know that look. You're going to try to get back at her somehow, but you can't. Anything that you have on her connects ALL of us.

SPENCER: Then I just have to find something on her that doesn't connect us.

EMILY: How?! Everything about Alison includes the four of us!

SPENCER: Three, Emily! Hanna is gone so there's only three of us left.

EMILY: Spencer… (Sighs) I was including Mona.

SPENCER: Oh, right? (Laughs while pointing at Mona) You two are besties now, aren't you? Well, did you you tell Emily that you called my mother for pointers about the case you are leading against the PD? (Mona shakes her head in disbelief)

EMILY: That isn't really a secret, Spencer. That's just smart! Your mom is one of the best lawyers in Pennsylvania.

MONA (Folds arms): You know what, Spencer? I didn't feel the need to tell you, considering you don't trust me anyways.

SPENCER: You're right about that.

EMILY: No! Listen, Spencer. I know what's going on. You're just really angry about what Alison did and you're taking out on Mona, but that's not fair!

SPENCER: Oh, so we're talking about what's fair now?! Well, is it fair for Hanna and now you to want me and the rest of the group to be friends with the person who ruined our lives for two whole years?!

EMILY: You DO realize that we all were the reason Mona became A, right? All the bullying Alison did and we went along with it…stood right next to her and watched her bully an innocent person who just wanted to be accepted.

(Mona looks up at Emily, almost admiring her friend's courage for standing up for her. Spencer simply rolls her eyes, choosing to try to ignore what her friend is saying.)

EMILY: And I don't know if you forgot, but we all at some point wanted to be accepted. Not just by Alison, but everyone. So considering the fact that we stood by and watched Alison bully and do that to Mona, we should be glad Mona's not A anymore and has chosen to forgive us and I think it's BEEN time for us to do the same.

MONA (Smiles): Wow. Thanks, Em.

EMILY (Smiles): You're welcome, Mona.

SPENCER: Wow…the day I get told off by Emily. I guess we really have grown up, huh?

EMILY: I hope…because there's stuff going on that we need to tell you.

SPENCER (Confused): What is it?

MONA: Well, we saw Noel today at the Radley.

SPENCER: Noel…like high school jock Noel Kahn?

EMILY: That's the one.

SPENCER: What is he doing back in Rosewood?

MONA: That's what I was trying to figure out. All he said was that he was meeting up with old friends.

SPENCER: Who could that be?

EMILY: Our guess? It could be Jenna.

MONA: They could be up to their old high school shenanigans.

SPENCER: But why? We haven't done anything to them.

EMILY: Is it possible that Melissa and Wren are involved with them too?

SPENCER: No. I mean, I didn't ask about why Archer was staying in an apartment that was rented in their names, but I doubt they're involved in all this.

EMILY: We need to know for sure, Spencer.

SPENCER: I know. I'm sorry, but I've been kind of busy lately. Too much is going on right now. Noel and Jenna are probably up to no good, AD is hassling us, and my sister and her boyfriend might be involved in all of it.

MONA: Okay… (Places a free hand on one of Spencer's) Listen, hon. You might not trust me, but I'm telling you. Everything is going to be okay. Em and I will take care of Noel and Jenna.

SPENCER (Eyes Mona's hand in slight nervousness): How?

MONA: Easy. Noel and I are meeting up for drinks later. Meanwhile, Emily can place a recording device on Noel's jacket so wherever he goes, we can listen.

EMILY: Wow. You came up with that plan really quickly.

MONA (Smirks): Well, I am a genius.

SPENCER (Smirks): Okay. That's Noel, but what about Jenna?

MONA: Already thought about it. After Emily plants the device and Noel and I head to his room, Emily will find out what room Jenna is in. She'll go confront her and we got both to ourselves.

SPENCER: Can you handle Jenna, though? She's not blind anymore.

EMILY: Sure I can.

SPENCER: Okay…thanks I guess.

MONA: You're…welcome I guess.

(Emily eyes the awkward tension because Mona took charge when usually Spencer is in charge of the plans.)

EMILY (Trying to break the tension): Okay…that wasn't hard, was it?

**PANS TO: (TIMELAPSE)**

**INT. THE RADLEY- BAR- NIGHT.**

(Noel and Mona laugh as he drinks a glass of scotch and she drinks a mimosa. Behind them, Emily walks past them and sticks a listening device onto Noel's jacket which hangs on his chair. She goes to serve the guests drinks as she listens to Mona and Noel's conversation.)

MONA: You do know your way with words.

NOEL: You know that better than anyone.

MONA: Refresh my memory, now. Who were you dating longer? Me or Jenna?

NOEL: Jenna. I only dated you for a month. I dated Jenna for more than a few months. It was Halloween when she and I broke up…she cheated on me with that friend of her's, Shana.

MONA (Smirks): I say that was karma. You cheated on me with Jenna and she cheated on you with Shana.

NOEL (Smirks back): Well, I didn't cheat on you with her.

MONA (Confused): No? Then who did you cheat on me with?

NOEL: Nothing major happened. I just kissed some guy I had some minor feelings for.

MONA: Let me guess…was it Mike?

NOEL (Smiles): I can't hide anything from you, can I?

MONA: Yes, you can. You hid the fact that you play for both teams for a long time.

NOEL: It's not like I was messing around all the time. I genuinely liked you, but I also liked him.

MONA: Wait. So why when you broke up with me, you went straight to Jenna and not Mike?

NOEL: Full disclosure?

MONA: That's all I like.

NOEL: I was ready to come out and everything…until he told me he didn't think we should date. He was worried about how everyone would think. A part of me thought about calling you and trying to get back together, but that wouldn't have been fair to you. So I went to Jenna.

MONA: Wow! You do care about me.

(Noel shoots her one of his signature smiles to which she can't help but give a small smile back.)

NOEL: Listen…how about we go up to my room and talk some more? I'm on the first floor.

MONA: Okay…

(The two get up and head to the elevator before Mona shoots Emily a look and the number one gesture. Just as Emily goes to set the tray down at the bar and makes her way towards the door to the stairs, Jenna steps in front of her with a smirk.)

JENNA: Hello Emily.

(Emily looks taken aback by the pretend-blind woman as the elevator doors close.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- FIRST FLOOR- NIGHT.**

(Mona and Noel walk down the hallway. The two finally stop in front of room 126 and Noel pulls out his key card. When he opens the door and allows her in first, he quickly steps in and closes the door behind him. Almost as soon as he closes the door, he and Mona both turn to each other with pistols in their hands, pointed towards the other.)

MONA: Wow. I guess we know each other better than we thought.

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- NOEL KAHN'S ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Mona and Noel still hold their pistols towards each other, both with determined looks on their faces.)

NOEL: Are you gonna put your gun down?

MONA: Now, we both know that's not going to happen unless you put yours down.

NOEL: Fine. We can put them down at the same time.

MONA: Alright…on the count of three, then. One…two…three. (They both still have their guns pointed towards each other) Well, we're in a pickle.

NOEL: No…(He sets his gun down on his bed) If you wanted to shoot me, you would have already.

MONA (Smirks): Well… (She sets her gun down on the end table next to her) the same goes for you. Now, what are you really doing back here?

NOEL: To see old friends. That is the truth. But I have to ask you the same question. Why are you back here? I didn't think you would ever get to be friends with Emily Fields after everything you put her and her friends through.

MONA: It's called forgiveness, something that you don't seem to understand.

NOEL: What's that supposed to mean?

MONA: Don't act like you don't have anything to do with what happened to Hanna and AD.

NOEL (Confused): Wait. You know about AD?

MONA: Duh! They've been texting us since we got back in this town.

NOEL: Mona. You're not the only one who has been getting texts from that bitch.

MONA (Confused): What?

NOEL: I've gotten texts from her too. Whoever they are, they are blackmailing me for some crap I did years ago.

(Mona looks at him in wonder and shock that he has been receiving texts too.)

**PANS TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE- NIGHT.**

(Emily sits on the sofa while Jenna sits across from her, still with her shades on and pretending to be blind.)

JENNA: I needed to talk to you.

EMILY: Okay…about what?

JENNA: I needed to warn you to stop looking for answers…at least for now.

EMILY (Confused): What? Wait, I thought you wanted answers too.

JENNA: I do. And I'm getting them, but I can't do that with you and the rest of the ladies sleuthing around on your own.

EMILY: Jenna. Archer has been caught. He's on trial. He won't get away with murder.

JENNA: Yeah, except I don't think he murdered anyone.

(Emily looks at Jenna in slight worry, trying to figure out why Jenna doesn't think Archer is responsible for murdering Hanna.)

EMILY: What makes you think that?

JENNA: In the time that I knew Archer, I realized that he wasn't capable of physically hurting anyone. Sure, he'd steal someone's money or emotionally mess up their heads, but he wouldn't lay a finger on anyone. One time he had a paper cut and almost had a panic attack when he saw the blood.

EMILY (Shocked): Wait. So if he didn't murder Hanna, who did?

JENNA: That's what I'm trying to find out. But I can't do that with you and the others everywhere I turn.

EMILY: What if we teamed up Jenna? Think about it. We could put a stop to AD, clear Archer's name, and find Hanna's real killer.

JENNA: Emily…(Sighs as she stands up) Do you remember when I was dancing at that Halloween party the year before Alison went missing?

EMILY: Yeah?

JENNA: I knew you were looking at me. For a while, I even had a crush on you.

(Emily looks mind-blown and looks away as she starts to replay every moment she ever had with the pretty brunette.)

JENNA: I've always cared about you, Emily. Just…be careful.

(She walks away as she taps her walking stick against the floor while Emily watches her walk away, instantly remembering the small attraction she once had for Jenna.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. BOSTON PUBLISHING- NIGHT.**

(Jillian stands in front of her office as the multiple employees, including Aria and Liam, gather around to hear who is being offered the promotion.)

JILLIAN: Alright. First of all, let me just say that I am proud of the astonishing work everyone has been doing lately and all of you are winners in my book. But one person deserves so much recognition for their hard work and dedication…even when others may have doubted their abilities…so let's give a round of applause for the new head editor…Aria Montgomery!

(The employees clap and cheer loudly as Aria, albeit shocked, walks over to her boss and shakes her hand.)

JILLIAN: I knew you could do it.

ARIA: Thank you!

(She looks over to Liam who smiles and nods his head. As the crowd disperse and she makes her way to him, he gives her a hug.)

LIAM: I had faith in you.

(When he breaks away from her, she is taken aback by his hug and his words.)

ARIA: Wait…you were so sure that you were going to get the promotion. You literally made it seem like I didn't have a chance.

LIAM: Oh, please…I knew you did. I just knew that you needed an extra push and some not so friendly competition in order to reach your goal.

ARIA (Perplexed): What?

LIAM (Smirks): It's called reverse psychology.

ARIA: So, the whole day…you were only being an asshat to push me to getting this promotion?

LIAM: Exactly. Think about it. Why would I choose to be the asshat after what I did to you? Consider this as another apology.

ARIA: Alright…and for the record, I've forgiven you. I can't lie and say that part of me didn't want to come back here because of what happened, but you've helped me realize that I can't keep running from my problems. People can't hide who they are or where they come from. They just have to live with it.

LIAM: Thanks. That means a lot to me, Aria. I hope we can stay friends.

ARIA: We never stopped.

(Aria quickly hugs him and he hugs her back.)

JILLIAN: Aria!

(The two break the hug and turn to their boss.)

JILLIAN: I forgot to tell you that this position can also be done from home…whenever you feel the need to run down to Rosewood.

ARIA (Smiles): Thank you, Jillian!

JILLIAN: You're welcome, Aria.

(She walks away as Aria turns back to Liam with a huge smile on both of their faces.)

LIAM: So…what's first on your to-do list as head editor?

(Aria smirks at him as she knows for sure what she needs to do next.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Spencer sits on her sofa, writing in her notepad of a list of ways she can get back at Ali, including "The Jenna Thing", (Ali) faking being kidnapped, and manipulating friends into helping get Charlotte released. Though, all are crossed out as Spencer remembers that it could still fall back on her and hurt her friends. At the same time, she hears dialing and looks over to see her printer/fax on. She puts her notepad down and stands up as she watches a paper being printed out.)

SPENCER: What the Hell?

(She walks over and grabs the paper just as it is printed. She notices that it has been faxed over. When she reads the paper, she looks at it with wide eyes and holds one of her hands to her mouth. She sees a copy of a damaged file with a photo of Alison on it that belongs to the Preserve at Addison-Stevens. Spencer scurries to find a date where Alison was checked into the mental institution, but can't find any other legible words. Just then, another paper is faxed over and Spencer grabs it as soon as it comes out. When she looks at it, she doesn't just look shocked but also confused.)

**CUT OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN: (TIMELAPSE)**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE- NIGHT.**

(Mona and Emily sit on the sofa, explaining to each other what happened.)

MONA: Wait. So, Jenna cares about you…Jenna? The girl you helped blind?

EMILY: Yeah, I guess. It's confusing.

MONA: Talk about finding out people's true colors tonight.

EMILY: So if Noel cares about you, then he can't be involved in all this, right? Maybe he and Jenna are teamed up to find out who AD is.

MONA: Yeah, maybe…

(Just then, they look up when the hear footsteps coming towards them and they see Spencer, looking down angrily at Emily.)

EMILY: Spencer, what's-

SPENCER: Why didn't you tell me?!

EMILY (Confused): Tell you what? (In the same moment, Emily's phone rings) Sorry. (She sees that it's Alison and answers it) Hey.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- ALISON'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

(Alison has her phone to her ear and an irritated look on her face.)

ALISON: I didn't think you would keep secrets from me too, Em.

EMILY (OFFSCREEN): What are you talking about, Alison?

(Alison brings her phone from her ear and pulls up a text message.)

ALISON: I got a text with a picture of a letter addressed to you from an army recruitment center along with the message, "Guess Spencer isn't the only Liar keeping secrets -A". You're leaving in 6 months?!

**CUT BACK TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE- NIGHT.**

(Emily looks over at Mona who is confused by what's going on.)

EMILY: A told them about me going to the army.

MONA: What?

SPENCER: Wait. (Eyes Mona) You knew?!

ALISON (OFFSCREEN): Mona knew?! Before me?!

SPENCER: I can't believe you, Emily. You were seriously going to abandon us, just like Aria?!

_**["Feelings Fade" by Gnash plays in the background]** _

EMILY: Abandon you? (Stands up and looks Spencer dead in her eyes) You abandoned me…MULTIPLE TIMES! You hardly even kept in contact with me. Meanwhile, I was stuck here-

SPENCER: Stuck? Is that what you were telling yourself? You chose to stay here, Emily. You could've left town just like us, but no! You wanted to stay here so you can be bed buddies with Alison.

MONA: Hey! Cool it, Spencer.

SPENCER: Shut up, Mona.

EMILY: No, you shut up Spencer. I'm tired of you trying to call people out all the time when your life isn't perfect. You can't even keep a relationship because your rich mommy and daddy refused to give you love and affection.

MONA: Okay, ladies. I think we should calm down.

SPENCER: Well, at least I don't hop in bed with any human that's nice to me.

EMILY: Really?! I seem to recall you messed with a few guys while dating Toby and worse, you started dating his best friend and your best friend's ex. Talk about morals…

ALISON (OFFSCREEN): I'm over this (Hangs up).

(Spencer shoots Emily an evil eye but doesn't expect for her to be shot one right back. Within a few moments, Spencer finally marches away. Mona reaches out to comfort Emily, but she takes off too quickly.)

**PANS TO: (TIMELAPSE)**

**EXT. BOSTON- NIGHT.**

(Aria gets into her car and shuts the door before she turns on the engine. She sighs and looks over at her navigation, trying to decide where to go. When she finally decides, she programs her navigation.)

**PANS TO:**

**EXT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- NIGHT.**

(A knock goes on the door and Spencer goes over to answer it. When she opens the door, she sees her half-brother, Jason, standing in front of her with a look of slight guilt.)

JASON: Hey.

SPENCER (Weak smile): Hey.

JASON: How are you holding up?

SPENCER: I'm alright.

JASON: Listen, Spencer. I had no clue that Alison was going to do that. I mean, leak that you were on drugs and went to Radley-

SPENCER: I know, Jason. But Ali…she's not who we thought she was. She hasn't changed, just grown-up a little.

JASON: Yeah, but I don't like where this is headed. Are you SURE you're okay?

SPENCER: Don't worry about me. I've got something up my sleeve.

JASON (Confused): What?

SPENCER: Ali started this, but I can finish this.

(Jason recognizes a sliver of the old competitive and much darker Spencer that he once knew. Spencer notices his face and is puzzled.)

SPENCER: What's wrong?

JASON: There it is.

SPENCER: There what is?

JASON: Look, I know it's hard, but don't do anything you'll regret. You're not Alison, Spencer. You're not…evil.

(Spencer looks away from him as she folds her arms together.)

JASON: Don't stoop to her level. (He turns around and walks away as Spencer closes her door.)

**PANS TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- WOMEN'S RESTROOM- NIGHT.**

(Emily sits on the toilet as she trembles and cries into her hands, heartbroken and devastated about her fall-out from her friends. She gets the strength to wipe some of her tears away and pulls her phone out of her pocket. As she unlocks it and dials a number, more tears pour from her eyes. After a few rings, the person she called finally picks up.)

PAM (OFFSCREEN): Hello?

EMILY: Mom...

PAM (OFFSCREEN): Honey...what's wrong?

EMILY: I just had a fight with Spencer and Ali and-(Many more tears start to fall again)

PAM (OFFSCREEN): Sweetie. It's okay. Friends fight sometimes.

EMILY: No, mom. I think this is it.

PAM (OFFSCREEN): What do you mean?

EMILY: I can't stay here. I-I've made my decision.

(Emily tries to wipe a few tears.)

PAM (OFFSCREEN): You have?

EMILY: Yes...I'm going to the army.

**PANS TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Alison looks out of the window and watches as Jason walks out from the Hastings' house gate and back towards his own family's house. When he finally gets inside of the house, he is met with her standing in the middle of the living room, eyeing him with her arms folded and an irritated look on her face. Jason sighs and walks over to her.)

JASON: What's wrong?

(Alison looks him over for a moment and shrugs her shoulders.)

ALISON: Nothing. I was just trying to figure out what size suit I should get you for your funeral if you EVER cross me.

(She walks out of the living room with a slightly devious smile as Jason watches her with a confused and slightly worried look.)

**PANS TO:**

**EXT. BOSTON- NIGHT.**

(Aria drives down the road in her car. As she goes down the road, she passes by a sign that says, NOW LEAVING BOSTON".)

**PANS TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- A'S ROOM- NIGHT.**

**(** A knock goes on A's room and A, with their gloves on, opens the door and Noel Kahn stands on the other side with his signature smirk on his face.)

NOEL: Hope you didn't start the party without me.

(He steps in and goes straight to the bar in the room.)

NOEL: Anybody want drinks? (He turns to look over at Jenna and then turns to A.) What about you? No?

(As Noel finishes the three drinks quickly, he passes one to Jenna and A.)

NOEL (Smirks): I guess the A-Team's back together again, huh?

**FADE OUT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's official! The A-Team is back together, but for what purpose are they back together? How did you like that nod to the Halloween party in 3x13? Can Alison and Spencer reunite after what Ali did and will Spencer fire back? Please leave any theories, comments, questions, or reviews on what you think will happen in this alternate season 7. Thanks for reading everyone!


	7. 7x06 I'm Coming Home

**7x06 I'm Coming Home**

* * *

 

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- MORNING.**

["Coming Home" by P. Diddy plays]

(Aria's car pulls in front of the house and she puts her car in park. She lets out a tired sigh as she stares at her house, wondering if she should really go inside. Knowing that she can't turn back after making the long drive, she finally turns her car off and takes her keys out. She opens her door and gets out before closing it and making her way to her childhood home. She soon notices a strange Black mustang with red stripes in her driveway, confusing her as she knows there's no way either of her parents own the car and she doubts they'd let her little brother get that for his first car. After finally going up the steps and reaching her front door, she is shocked when the door opens from the other side and the last person she thought would ever be in her house, stands in front of her with his signature cheeky smile.)

ARIA: Noel?

(The two stare at each other, one confused as to why he's in her family home and the other shocked that she is even here after finding out she left town again.)

**FADE TO:**

**OPENING SEQUENCE (Consisting of Mona, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer)**

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret (_ _ **Aria** _ _shushes the viewer) if one of them is dead_

* * *

 

**ACT ONE**

**FADE IN: (CONTINUATION)**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- MORNING.**

(Aria and Noel stare at each other in slight awkwardness for a few moments before right next to him, her little brother walks up and is shocked to see his big sister back at home again.)

MIKE: Aria!

(He hugs her tightly and she hugs him back just as tight. After they break apart, Aria and Noel look at each other, awkwardness quickly setting in.)

NOEL: Hi Aria.

ARIA: Hey Noel. Um…when did you get in town?

NOEL: A few days ago. I know you must be thinking, "what is Noel Kahn doing in my house"?

ARIA: Wow…you read my mind.

NOEL: Don't worry. I just came by to speak to Mike about something (Winks at him).

MIKE: Uh…

NOEL (Smiles): Okay. I gotta run but it was great catching up with you, Mike. I'll text you. And Aria, it was good to see you again.

(He walks down the steps and heads to his car and Aria watches Mike's facial expression as he watches his ex-boyfriend about to leave. While she heads into her home, she shoots her little brother a smirk to which he is a little confused by.)

MIKE: What?

**CUT TO: (CONTINUED)**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**

(Aria drops her keys on the end table as Mike shuts the front door.)

ARIA: What was Noel doing here?

MIKE: He came by earlier this morning and we just had to talk about some stuff.

ARIA: Uh huh…what kind of stuff?

MIKE: Aria…

ARIA (Sighs): Okay. I won't give you the third degree. I'm just a little surprised is all.

MIKE: Speaking of surprised, I didn't expect to see you at the door either.

ARIA: Yeah. I know. It was a tough decision to come back, but I realized that I couldn't run away from my problems. I need to face them.

MIKE (Smirks): Wow…big sis is growing up.

ARIA (Smirks back): Alright, alright. Where's mom and dad?

MIKE: Gone to work. It's been quiet here since you left.

ARIA: Really? I'm shocked.

MIKE: What? Why?

ARIA: Mike…I left because I thought things would be better without me.

MIKE: Things weren't better. I'd say it's probably worse. Now mom talks to Wren and Uncle Scott all the time and dad is always mad.

ARIA: Is he mad at mom?

MIKE: Yeah. But I think he's more mad at himself. He isn't blaming Uncle Scott anymore. He's blaming himself. I guess he thinks he caused all this.

ARIA: How? If anything, I understand why dad was keeping all this a secret now. I don't know how I would've felt if I'd known all along that I was the reason Bethany died.

MIKE (Confused): What do you mean? You did know. That was the problem.

ARIA: I didn't remember what I did until dad brought it up.

MIKE: Wow. Those Radley meds really messed you up while we were in Iceland for 6 months. (He stands up to leave but Aria quickly stands in front of him with confusion on her face)

ARIA: Radley meds? What Radley meds, Mike?

(In the same moment, Ella walks into the room and when she sees her daughter, she smiles ever so brightly.)

ELLA: Aria…Oh my God.

(Mike quickly moves out of the way as Ella rushes over to hug her daughter while Aria smiles and embraces the hug. As Mike leaves the room, she calls for him.)

ARIA: Mike! What Radley meds?

(Ella looks a little shocked and pulls back from the hug as Aria eyes her mother in wonder.)

ARIA: Mom…is there another secret that I didn't know about?

(Ella looks so guilty as she realizes that she has to tell her daughter another secret that Byron and her were keeping from Aria for over 8 years.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- ALISON'S BEDROOM- MORNING.**

(Alison stands in front of her mirror and puts an earring in her left ear, followed by doing the same for the right ear. The young DiLaurentis is dressed for success as she wears a light blue business suit and her golden blonde hair is mostly pulled to the sides with only a partial of her hair laid back straight down her neck and her back. As she examines herself in the mirror with a confident smirk on her face, she hears a familiar ping. She looks over and grabs her phone off her wardrobe. When she picks it up and looks at the screen, a shiver goes up her spine as she sees a text from her tormentor. CLOSEUP OF MESSAGE: **Watch out! – A** )

(Alison is startled but confused by her tormentor's text just as the sound of glass breaking scares her backwards and pieces of glass land around her. She looks over to see her window's glass partially broken.)

ALISON: Seriously?!

(A frantic Ali rushes over and peeks out of the broken window for her tormentor but sees no one outside of her house. She turns around and eyes the pieces of glass on her floor where she notices a slightly large rock on the floor. The odd shape of the rock looks so familiar to her as she reaches down to pick it up. When she does so and examines it, she finds a stick note on the other side. CLOSEUP OF ROCK: **Remember this, bitch? -A** )

(She notices something red underneath the note.)

ALISON: What the—

(When she takes the note off of the rock, she sees dried up blood on it and she gasps as she quickly comes to a horrifying realization before she drops the rock back onto the floor. She's seen this rock. She knows this rock…because it's the same rock that was used the night she had disappeared 8 years ago.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- KITCHEN- MORNING.**

(Spencer pours herself some coffee into a mug, careful not to waste any on her plaid brown and black suit. Her mother, Veronica, and sister, Melissa, sit at the counter, preparing her for her meeting soon.)

VERONICA: Okay…so you need to make sure that you stay on topic. Whatever you do, do not stray from the hard facts, Spencer.

SPENCER: Got it mom. (Takes a sip of her coffee)

MELISSA: Do not get emotional whatsoever, Spencer. Don't show an ounce of your soft side.

VERONICA: If she isn't willing to drop this, don't be afraid to offer a small settlement. You need to defend Welby and their image at all costs.

SPENCER: Alright, so hard facts, no emotion, and settlement. Is that everything? (Takes another sip)

VERONICA: Actually before you go, I have a few sample documents you can read to prepare before you actually get there. (Gets up and heads to their home office)

SPENCER (Slightly annoyed): Mom, I can't read and drive!

MELISSA: Then, I'll ride with you and read it to you on your way there. (Stands and follows their mom to the home office)

(At the same time, Wren walks down the stairs and shoots Spencer one of his dashing smiles.)

WREN: Morning, Spencer.

SPENCER: Good morning, Wren.

WREN: Where's your mum and sis?

SPENCER: Both in the office looking for sample documents so Melissa can prep me on the way to the board meeting.

WREN: Are you ready for your big meeting with Alison?

SPENCER: Sure. (Takes another sip)

(An unconvinced Wren looks at her and awaits for the truth. She eventually stops sipping and puts down her mug before she sighs.)

SPENCER: Fine. I'm a mess. I don't know if I can do this. She was my best friend, but I'm trying not to have a conflict of interest. And I actually felt confident for a while this morning until I came down for coffee and mom and Melissa started trying to hound me with what to do like I didn't go to law school already and now I'm worried that I might mess up or something and I don't want to lose such a big case already.

WREN: Hey. (He walks around the counter and offers her a hug to which she kindly accepts.)

(The hug lasts for a few moments, both not wanting to let go of the warmth until he is the one who breaks apart first and Spencer feels a slight singe of guilt at their almost moment of weakness.)

WREN: You've got this, Spencer. I have faith in you and you should have faith in yourself.

SPENCER: Thanks, Wren.

WREN: Now you might want to hurry and leave before your mother and Melissa get back in here. I have a feeling you don't need a bunch of papers to succeed.

SPENCER (Shoots him a smile): Thanks.

(She quickly heads to the backdoor and opens it. She turns around and gives him a longing smile, one he doesn't see, before she walks out and closes the door behind her. Wren smiles to himself, seeming to already know she gave him another look before she left.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. EMILY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**

(Emily puts on a pair of flats to go with her business casual outfit. When she gets both on, she walks over to her mantle and picks up her medication. She opens it and pops two pills into her mouth, which she quickly follows behind with a glass of water on her mantle from last night. Just as she swallows the water and pills, she hears a knock on her door. She sets the pill bottle and glass down before she heads to her front door. When she opens it, a smile quickly forms on her face as she sees a smile from one of her best-friends, Aria, standing on the other side after being gone for weeks.)

EMILY: Aria!

ARIA: Hey, Em!

(The two quickly hug before Emily lets her inside and closes the door behind her.)

EMILY: When did you get back?

ARIA: An hour ago.

EMILY: Really? You didn't relax for a few hours after the long plane ride.

ARIA: Long car drive, but it wasn't too bad. (Observes Emily's apartment) Wow, Em! I love your place. I bet the rent is pretty high.

EMILY: It's not too high. I'm able to pay for it with my salary at the Brew and the money my dad left me in his will.

(Aria drops her purse on Emily's bed and lays on it, instantly loving the smooth silk of the covers)

ARIA: Oh my God. This bed is amazing.

EMILY (Laughs): Maybe you're just tired.

ARIA (Laughs back): Maybe you're right.

(She gets up and goes over to the couch.)

EMILY (Sits down): Wow…I can't believe you're back.

ARIA (Sarcastic): Are you really? (Sits down) We always seem to come back to this town somehow.

EMILY (Snickers): I guess you're right.

ARIA: Speaking of that, I hear you're leaving soon and might be for forever.

EMILY: Did A tell you?

ARIA: No, Mona did. But don't be mad. She thought A had already told me like Spence and Ali.

EMILY: Right. (Sighs) Those two…

ARIA: Yeah, Mona told me what happened. I can't believe Spencer really reacted like that.

EMILY: I wasn't. Not really, anyways. She can be just like Ali, sometimes. It's like they're related or something.

ARIA: Well, they are. They do share the same brother.

EMILY: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Anyways, I'm not talking to her or Ali.

ARIA: Listen, Em. I'm sorry for bailing on you guys, especially you. You're the only one of us that stayed here after Hanna disappeared and I should've at least offered for you to stay with me. That way, neither of us would've been alone.

EMILY: Thanks. But, in a way, I can't be too mad anymore. I guess, a part of me was glad to not be around you guys so much.

ARIA: What do you mean?

EMILY: Well, sometimes whenever we talked, it seemed like we'd always get on the subject of relationships. For example, with you, we'd talk about Ezra or with Spencer, we'd talk about Toby and with Hanna, Caleb. It was just frustrating seeing you all in relationships or hearing about it and I couldn't even keep one. I tried to date a few girls, but they never really worked out.

ARIA: Em, I didn't know you felt that way. You should've told me. Hey, you should've told Hanna. She could've found a great girl for you. That girl was the queen at getting people together.

EMILY: Yeah, but it wouldn't have worked out. I realized that none of my relationships really worked out because I would always compare to them to someone else.

(Emily looks away with slight guilt on her face, something Aria quickly notices and understands why she is feeling that way. She grabs one of her friend's hand and takes it with her own.)

ARIA: Hey. You shouldn't feel bad about being in love with Ali. Besides, there was that one girl that you didn't really compare to Ali.

EMILY: Right…Maya.

(Saying that name almost felt unnatural for Emily now. She hasn't said her ex-girlfriend's name aloud in such a long time. It's not that she forgot about her. In fact, she still thinks about the mysterious girl that stole her heart, who was a part of her journey in coming out, and who helped her stand up to her mom's ignorance. She changed Emily's life for the good and for that, Emily will always love Maya St. Germain. She just wishes she could tell her that one more time.)

(An alarm goes off on Emily's phone and she looks at the time.)

EMILY: Crap! I'm gonna be late for work.

ARIA: Oh! I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean to make you late for work.

EMILY: It's okay. Hopefully if everything goes well with the recruiter today, I won't have to work there much longer.

ARIA: Well, I feel terrible about making you late and being a horrible friend lately. So, how about I buy you dinner tonight?

EMILY: Uh, really?

ARIA: Yeah. That way, we can talk some more and have great food. How about 8:00?

EMILY: Alright, I'll see you.

ARIA: Okay…wait. Where'd I lay my purse?

(Aria looks around her and notices her purse on Emily's bed. She goes over and picks it up. Just as she turns, she notices a pill bottle on the mantle. A curious Aria looks at the label and notices that it is Klonopin, a drug used for anxiety. Aria turns around to see that Emily hasn't even realized what Aria has noticed and Aria decides to keep it that way. She heads towards the door just as Emily opens it for them to leave.)

EMILY: See you later.

ARIA: Alright, but hey. (Turns around to face her friend) You've got this, Em. You're one of the strongest people I know. Okay?

EMILY (Confused): Uh, yeah. Thanks.

(Aria quickly hugs her before she lets go and walks out, leaving Emily slightly perplexed, but instead of questioning her, she just brushes it off and leaves her apartment as well before closing the door.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE AREA- MORNING.**

(Ashley Marin, the mother of the young woman who disappeared just a year ago and was recently discovered to be murdered, marches through the hotel she now manages again. It took a while to get back into the groove of things, but soon enough, she was able to manage the hotel almost as good as she did before. Sporting a purple business suit and purple Louie Vuittons and holding her hotel tablet, she makes her way into the lounge area and sees the person she is scheduled to meet with. Mona sits on the loveseat in a bright red blazer with black pants and the latest heels. She can tell Mona's all business right now. But she notices another person sitting next to her, someone that doesn't look at all prepared for business with his baggy and rugged clothes, someone with almost shaggy and messy hair, and someone she hasn't seen in a very long time.)

ASHLEY: Caleb.

(Ashley hasn't seen Caleb in almost a year. After Hanna's disappearance, he stayed around for a few months before eventually taking off again, without giving so much as a notice to his ex-girlfriend's mother. But Ashley doesn't hold it against him.)

CALEB: Ms. Marin, hi.

(He stands up and offers her a hug which she kindly accepts. They break apart quickly after and Ashley takes a seat across from the two.)

ASHLEY: So, you said you wanted to talk Mona? The case is going smoothly, right?

MONA: Of course, Ms. Marin. Everything is peachy keen…I just have to discuss a route with you that we can go in order to win this case.

ASHLEY: Okay, Mona. Shoot.

MONA: Well, as you know, the Rosewood PD isn't exactly thrilled that one of their own residents is suing them. Along with that, our history with the PD suggests that they cannot be trusted. I mean, there was Wilden, Garrett, Holbrook…so I wanted to ask you in person…how far are you willing to go for this case?

(Ashley seems a bit nervous and confused by what Mona is asking. She's forgiven the young woman for the things she done in the past, including tormentor her daughter and her own best-friend. But Ashley will never forget how easily Mona lied about murdering a police officer to save her from prison. That lie was told so good, part of Ashley had believed that Mona indeed killed Wilden. So how far is Ashley willing to go? She hopes Mona isn't talking about murder.)

ASHLEY: What exactly do you mean?

MONA: As you can see, it is unusual for anyone to be with us in this meeting, but I felt it crucial to bring Caleb along, seeing as how he could be instrumental in winning.

ASHLEY: Uh-huh…how?

CALEB: Mona thinks it'll be a good idea if I dig up some stuff on the PD.

ASHLEY (Disbelieved): What?! You mean, blackmail?!

MONA: It's not what you think, Ms. M. I'm not trying to blackmail individual officers, but the whole department. You see, I have a feeling that our local PD is hiding something about Hanna's case. I don't know what it is, but I suggest hiring Caleb to help find anything that can help us win the case.

ASHLEY: Mona. I don't want us to lose sight of why we're doing this.

MONA: I know. Trust me, I don't plan to forget that this is about Hanna. That's also why I want Caleb to help. He needs closure just like us.

(Ashley still looks a little weary about it all, certain that somehow this will come back on her.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- NOON.**

(Aria gets out of her car and walks over to the DiLaurentis' steps. She walks up onto the porch and faces the front door before she rings the doorbell with one press of a finger. At the same time, her phone pings. She pulls out her phone and looks at a text. CLOSEUP OF MESSAGE FROM MIKE: **Did mom tell you the truth?**

Before she can reply back, the front door opens and Aria looks a tad bit surprised at the sight of her best-friend's brother and her former crush, Jason, shirtless with nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and sneakers.)

ARIA: Wow! Hey Jason.

JASON: Hey Aria. It's good to see you.

ARIA: You too. Wait. Did I just interrupt a workout session?

JASON (Smirks): Uh, no. No. It's just when I'm home by myself, I usually walk around shirtless. Not all the time, but sometimes.

ARIA (Snickers): I see…at least you don't walk around naked.

JASON (Smirks): Would that be such a bad thing?

(Aria shakes her head as she bites her lip and forces her eyes away for a second to get ahold of herself.)

JASON: So, when did you get back?

ARIA: This morning. I just came by to surprise Ali.

JASON: Well, you missed her. She'll be back in a few though. I'm just making breakfast right now. You're welcome to join me if you want.

ARIA: Uh…

(She once again tries to rip her eyes away from Jason's almost glistening chest from the sunlight to which he notices. She can't help but feel a slight blush come across her face when she realizes that he knows she was staring at him.)

JASON: I'll put on a shirt. I promise, okay?

ARIA: Um, y-yeah. Yeah, okay.

JASON: Alright.

(He lets Aria in and she has to keep her eyes forward in order to avoid looking at his chest once again. The older guy can't help but smirk to himself at the thought of his former crush checking out his pecs before he shuts the door.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. WELBY STATE HOSPITAL- BOARD ROOM- NOON.**

(Alison and her family's lawyer sit on one side of a long table while Spencer and various board members sit on the other side. Alison looks slightly nervous as her lawyer scans a document in front of him. In a few moments, he slides the document back to Spencer.)

LAWYER: We will not take it.

SPENCER: Welby is being very generous by offering your client $100,000 for a settlement. It would be wise to take it.

LAWYER: My client wants $500,000.

(Spencer looks over at the board members and they all shake their heads in unison.)

SPENCER: That is not a very adequate and fair amount.

ALISON: Ugh, just give it up, Spencer.

LAWYER: Alison-

(Alison stands up and her lawyer quickly follows suit.)

ALISON: You have until tomorrow to offer me the fair amount that I ask for or I will go for a million. If we can't come to an agreement, I guess it will be a very long and harsh battle.

(Alison marches out of the room with a smirk on her face, proud of herself for how she's acting. Spencer looks over at the board members and they all look stressed out by Alison's demands, clearly tired of the blonde woman's antics. But a determined Spencer knows that she could take down Ali in the worst way possible. The problem is: is she really willing to go as far as to blackmail Ali with a file about her stay in a mental facility when she was younger?)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Spencer paces back and forth as her mother and sister are sitting on the couch, both annoyed for Spencer.)

MELISSA: Geez, you haven't stopped pacing since you got here, Spence.

VERONICA: You need to sit down and rest. It was just your first meeting, honey.

SPENCER: It was my first meeting, but I blew it. You should've seen the looks on the board member's faces. No one expected Ali's demands.

(Veronica stands up and moves over to her younger daughter and grabs her by the shoulders. She lifts her chin up to her.)

VERONICA: We need you to calm down, okay?

MELISSA (Stands up): I didn't say that now. Ali's lucky to still have her head on after the crap she pulled on Spencer.

VERONICA: Melissa…(her phone rings) This is probably your father wondering how the meeting went. (Walks out of the room)

MELISSA: If only we had something on that bitch.

(Spencer's eyes quickly light up and she turns to her sister with slight nervousness on her face.)

SPENCER: We do.

MELISSA: What?

SPENCER: Melissa, I have proof that I'm not the only one who was in a mental facility when I was younger.

MELISSA: Wait. How did you find that out?

SPENCER (Smirks): It's a secret.

MELISSA (Smirks back): Fine. I think you should use it, though. Someone needs to put that girl in her place and if it should be anybody, it should be you.

(Melissa heads to the kitchen while Spencer intensely thinks about whether she should really use the info or not.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- DINING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Laughter is heard throughout the house as Ali walks through, after coming home from the meeting. She walks into the dining room to see Jason eating breakfast at the table with Aria right across from him, eating as well.)

ALISON: Oh my God. Aria!

(She rushes over to one of her best-friends and hugs Aria who is still in her seat. Jason decides to get up with his plate.)

JASON: I'll give you guys some time to catch up.

(He walks out as Ali sits in the nearest chair to Aria with excitement still on her face.)

ARIA: How are you, Ali?

ALISON: Terrible. Me and the others are on the outs, especially since so many secrets have been spilling out of the wood work. Spencer took a case against me, Emily is going to enlist-

ARIA: And you leaked that Spencer went to Radley.

ALISON: Yeah…(frowns) I'm not really proud of that. I feel so bad about it.

ARIA: Have you told Spencer that?

ALISON: Please…Spencer and I can't be in the same room without staring daggers at each other.

ARIA: Ali, we can't let AD win. They're trying to split us apart.

ALISON: Aria, AD isn't trying to split us apart. We're falling apart.

ARIA: Well, regardless, I'm not going to let it happen. So, I wanted to see if you maybe want to have dinner with me tonight. It's my treat.

ALISON: Um…sure. Text me the location?

ARIA: You got it.

(Aria starts to get up.)

ALISON: Aria…why were you having breakfast with Jason?

(Aria turns to Ali to see a smirk on her face which Aria shakes her head at and walks to the kitchen with her plate.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE ENLISTMENT OFFICE- AFTERNOON.**

(Emily walks in while her enlister, Ms. Johnson, a mid-40s Latina, shuts the door behind her and goes to sit at her desk while Emily sits on the other side.)

ENLISTER JOHNSON: So, how are you Emily?

EMILY: I'm okay. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I might be leaving this town in a few months.

EMLISTER JOHNSON: Oh, yeah. Many people go to basic training and become homesick.

EMILY: No…I won't.

ENLISTER JOHNSON: Emily, everyone becomes a little homesick.

EMILY: Not me.

(The recruiter notices the slight annoyance in her voice and she nods her head in understanding.)

ENLISTER JOHNSON: So, your contract is ready to be signed…if you are ready.

(Emily is fidgety as she picks her cuticles, something the enlistment officer quickly spots. She remembers when she felt like that the first time she enlisted and understands that the signature that goes on the contract can't be erased or crossed out. So, she does for Emily what her own enlistment officer did not.)

ENLISTER JOHNSON: Listen Emily, this is a life-time contract in a way. I mean, your first term enlistment requires a commitment of four years active and two years inactive. This is not a decision you can make easily. This has to be thought about long and hard.

(Emily seems to understand her and slowly nods her head.)

ENLISTER JOHNSON: You should only do this if or when you're ready. Now, I can give you another month to think about, but that's the best I can do.

(Emily hears what her enlister is saying, but is still trying to think on if she really wants to commit to the military or not.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Spencer sits on her couch as she reads a book called "Jane Eyre" by Charlotte Bronte. She seems to be somewhat more calm just when a knock goes on her door.)

SPENCER: It's open!

(The door opens and Aria walks in with a smile on her face before she closes the door behind her.)

SPENCER: Melissa, unless you tell me you have some miraculous way to win this case, I don't want to-(She turns to see Aria and instant joy appears on her face, something that has been absent for a while) Aria!

(She stands up as Aria rushes over and gives one of her best-friends a hug. Though it's only been weeks since they last saw each other, it's felt like an eternity. When they break apart, they sit down on the couch like two teenager girls at a sleepover.)

SPENCER: How've you been? How was Boston?

ARIA: It was great to be honest. I just got a promotion yesterday.

SPENCER: Well, congratulations…(Her face quickly changes into slight confusion) But wait. If you just got a promotion, what are you doing here?

ARIA: Oh, I can work from home.

SPENCER: Okay! Wow! Only weeks being out of this town and life was going good for you. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what made you come back?

ARIA: Some…things happened that made me want to leave again. To be honest, I wasn't facing my problems when I went back to Boston. So I came back to face them.

SPENCER: I'm proud of you, then.

ARIA: Hey! Look at you! You have your first big case and I know it can't be easy going up against Ali.

SPENCER: Ugh. It's the worst. She took things too far.

ARIA: I know. And I want to talk about it and everything else tonight.

SPENCER: What do you mean?

ARIA: Let's have dinner. I'll be you the best wine that we can get at that new restaurant in town.

SPENCER: Okay…you're on.

(Spencer quickly hugs Aria again and the two best-friends embrace each other, clearly having missed each other for those few weeks.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE LOST WOODS RESORT- ROOM 6- AFTERNOON.**

(Caleb types on his laptop as Mona hands him a frappe and sits down in the chair next to him. She observes his laptop trying to hack the Rosewood PD database.)

MONA: How's it going?

CALEB: It's…going.

MONA: Just don't forget. Mary left us in charge of this place while she's out of town. We have to keep this place up and running.

CALEB: Gotcha.

(A knock goes on the door and both turn around to it in wonder. They glance at each other before Mona makes her way to the door. When she opens it, she lets out a yelp, causing Caleb to stand up in defense. But he lets out a relieved sigh when he watches Mona hug one of her friends, Aria. As the two break apart, Aria steps in and Mona shuts the door behind her. Aria waves at Caleb who waves back at her before he turns around and gets back to cracking the Rosewood PD database.)

MONA: So, how are you, Big A? When did you get back in town?

ARIA: I'm great. I got in this morning, but you'll never guess who was at my house?

MONA: Who?

ARIA: Noel Kahn.

MONA: Well, what was he doing there?

ARIA: Apparently, he was talking to Mike about something.

(A slight frown forms on Mona's face and she looks away to hide it.)

MONA: So, are they back together?

ARIA: Who?

(Mona turns back to Aria as she tries her best to hide her sadness.)

MONA: Mike and Noel.

(Aria looks at her friend in disbelief and shakes her head.)

ARIA: Mona. There's no way they're back together. Besides, I thought you and him were getting back together.

MONA: I mean, it's not completely set in stone, but we're working on it.

ARIA: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I know when my brother is lying to me and he was definitely not lying to me when he told me he and Noel just talked.

(Aria shoots her a small smile before changing the subject.)

MONA: Okay. So, what about you? How's it going with the big case?

MONA: Pretty good. The case is going great. I think we have a very big chance of winning here.

ARIA: You know, I'm still surprised that you're suing our police department.

MONA: Well, considering how poorly of a job they've done recently and in the past, I think it was bound to happen.

ARIA: Well, I hope you do win the case, Mona.

MONA: Thanks.

ARIA: So, I have a question for you. Do you maybe want to hit up this fancy restaurant in town in a few? I've been dying to go there and I don't want to be there by myself.

MONA: No probs! (Stands up) Let me just get ready and we can head out.

CALEB: Oh my God…I did it!

(Both young women turn their heads to Caleb who claps his hands in slight relief and excitement. They get up and walk over to him and they see that he has successfully cracked the database and can access all the files of the PD.)

MONA: Wow. And I thought I was the best hacker out of everyone in this town.

CALEB: Well, I guess I can claim that title now.

ARIA: Wait. You guys hacked into the Rosewood PD's database? Are you out of your freakin minds?!

MONA: Aria, relax…Caleb and I created a firewall that prevents anyone from tracking us or even realizing that we've hacked the database.

(This seems to calm Aria down a few notches, knowing that the duo are the best hackers in the town, besides their tormentor.)

**(CLOSEUP OF LAPTOP: Caleb moves the mouse over to a file that says "Hanna Marin's Murder" and clicks on it. In it, many more files pop up.)**

CALEB: Wow. These are a lot of files.

MONA: Look for the autopsy report so we can find out what the murder weapon was.

**(CLOSEUP OF LAPTOP: Caleb moves the mouse over to the "Autopsy Report" and clicks on it. The autopsy report comes up and he reads it over before scrunching his face to which Aria catches onto.)**

ARIA: What is it?

CALEB: I just find that weird. There was a bracelet on Hanna's wrist with her name on it.

MONA: Bracelet? Is there a picture of it?

**(CLOSEUP OF LAPTOP: Caleb moves the mouse down the autopsy report and sees a picture of the bracelet.** This gets a gasp out of Aria and Mona. Caleb turns to them in wonder.)

CALEB: What is it?

ARIA: I know that bracelet because I have the same one, except with my name on it.

MONA: It's the bracelet Alison gave you guys.

CALEB: Damn. Why is that chick always linked to murders?

(Just then, he looks closer and notices something else on the autopsy report.)

CALEB: I can't believe it.

ARIA: What?

MONA: What is it?

CALEB: The person who did Hanna's autopsy…it was Wren Kingston.

(Aria's heart quickly drops as she and Mona take a closer look at the autopsy report and surely enough, Caleb was right. **CLOSEUP OF LAPTOP: Wren Kingston's signature was signed off on the autopsy report.** )

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. HIGH CLASS RESTAURANT (NAME)- NIGHT.**

(The elegant and very expensive restaurant is semi-busy with rich customers and their families filling the booths and tables around the restaurant. The door opens and Aria walks in, still dressed as before. The same can't be said about Mona who comes in behind her wearing a candy apple-red dress with black pumps. They approach the blonde hostess, who smiles at them.)

ARIA: Reservation for Aria Montgomery.

(The hostess nods her head and leads them to the table. The two sit down and the hostess hands them two menus.)

MONA: Wow…this place is amazing!

ARIA: Well, I thought we should enjoy ourselves tonight.

MONA: Can we really enjoy ourselves after what we just found out?

ARIA (Sighs): Honestly, I don't know. I mean, it makes zero sense that-

EMILY (Walking up): Hey!

ARIA: Hey Em.

MONA (Surprised): Hi, Em! I didn't know you would be here.

EMILY: I didn't know you would either.

ARIA: Well, I thought I could invite my friends to eat with me and besides, you two are the closest out of all of us right now.

EMILY: Yeah. Apparently, Mona is the only one besides you who supports my decision to join the army.

MONA: Of course. Despite how soft you seem, you are such a fighter!

(Emily smirks at her as Mona smirks back at her. Aria just snickers a little at the two, sensing something a little different about them. At the front door, Spencer walks in with her a slight fashion change, but otherwise still Spencer casual. She sees Aria and walks over to her. Just as she makes her way to the booth, she sees the other two brunettes there and makes a confusing look at Aria.)

SPENCER: What's…going…on?

(Aria stands up and pulls Spencer into the booth and boxes her in from leaving by sitting at the other end.)

SPENCER: Aria-

ARIA: You're going to stay in your seat.

EMILY: Why did you even ask her to come?

SPENCER: Why did you ask HER to come?

ARIA: Guys, you've gotta stop this. We're best friends. We can't stay mad at each other for some tiny argument.

(Just then, the final young lady walks up and is shocked to see the others in the booth. She puts one of her hands on her hips as she eyes Aria.)

ALISON: What is this?

(Aria once again stands and moves Ali to sit next to Emily who has to slide over a little, causing Mona to have to slide closer to Spencer who rolls her eyes. Aria remains standing as she prepares herself to try to make her plan work.)

ARIA: I know you all are shocked to see each other, but I needed to get us all together, okay? We're best friends! (Aria looks at Mona) All of us! We've survived through hell together from Ali's bullying (She looks away in slight embarrassment for her previous antics)…to Mona's torment...to Charlotte's torture and everything else. We can't let AD tear us apart.

(Alison looks away, slight anger still on her face. Aria quickly notices this and eyes her.

ARIA: What about "we'll be friends forever"?

ALISON: Well, Mona wasn't there for that.

SPENCER: I hate to say it, but Ali's right. I'm still confused on why Mona's here.

(Mona grabs her purse as she thinks about leaving for a second before placing it back down next to her and folding her arms before throwing a smirk at Spencer and then Alison.)

MONA: I'm not Loser Mona anymore nor am I A. But don't forget that once upon a time, you both were afraid of me. And even though I'm better now, I'm never going back to letting people run over me, especially for past mistakes when they have done just as worse as I have.

(Emily and Aria can't help, but smile at Mona for finally standing up for herself without violence. Even Spencer can't help but slightly smirks, a little proud of the tiny but dangerous brunette.)

ARIA: Listen you guys. We need to stick together in order to survive in this town. (Looks over at Alison) You remember when you said that secrets keep us close? (Ali nods her head) You were SO wrong, Ali. It tears us apart.

EMILY: What do you want us to do?

ARIA: Well, I propose a game of sorts.

SPENCER (Disbelieved): A game?

ARIA: We each tell a secret that we've been holding onto for a long time. And it can't be some secret like you eat peanut butter even though you say you're allergic. It needs to be something big, something that we all need to know…so I'll be first.

(Even though most of the ladies seem against the idea, they all pay attention to Aria when she gets ready to tell her secret.)

ARIA: This is really BIG and I'm kinda expecting you guys to hate me when I say this, but…here goes. Um, Wren Kingston and Bethany Young are my cousins.

(All of them gasp and glance at each other, wondering if anyone else knew Aria's secret, but they quickly deduce that none of them did. Spencer is the first one to eve react.)

SPENCER: Wait. You're cousins…with Wren?

ARIA: Yeah.

ALISON: And Bethany?

ARIA: Yeah, my Uncle Scott is their dad.

MONA: Oh Crap…

EMILY: Aria, that's…wow.

ARIA: It gets worse…remember when I went to Iceland for a year after Ali disappeared?

(They all nod their heads and tears start to form in Aria's eyes as she tells them her truth.)

ARIA: Well, there is a reason for that. So…that night that Ali disappeared, I actually helped Bethany escape from Radley. (None of them can hold back their shocked faces and gasps.) I wanted to introduce her to you guys. I wanted her to have a night of just fun and laughter and not meds and nurses. So, we went home and I went inside to grab some things, but when I came back out, she was gone.

SPENCER: Aria…

ARIA (Tears roll down her face): I thought that she was just going to hang out somewhere by herself. I wasn't worried that anything would happen to her so I went on to the barn. But, after Ali disappeared and we got a phone call the next morning that the nurses couldn't locate her, I was really worried. I thought something bad had happened to her and the only way my parents knew that I helped her was because the nurse called and said that I was caught on camera helping her escape.

MONA: So, did you know that she was…you know, dead?

ARIA: No. I wasn't sure, but it was enough to make me lose it.

EMILY: What do you mean?

ARIA: Okay…um. This is insane, but…my mom told me today that I had a nervous breakdown the day after and I just couldn't snap out of it. They took me to the hospital where I was transferred to the only mental facility within a few miles radius.

ALISON: Radley Sanitarium.

ARIA (Nods): I was there for six months apparently before my family came back for me and then went back to Iceland. So, I was actually only in Iceland for six months, not a whole year.

(It's silent at the booth, something the Liars aren't really used to in their friendship. After a few moments, Aria finally speaks up again.)

ARIA: The worst part isn't even that I was in Radley…it's the fact that I was the reason that my cousin is dead. I pretty much killed Bethany.

EMILY: Aria, you can't think that.

SPENCER: Emily's right. You didn't kill her. Mona did.

MONA: Uh…

EMILY: Spencer-

MONA: You guys, I know what I said that…but I didn't kill her.

ARIA: Mona. You've gotta be kidding me.

MONA: I didn't want to tell you guys because I never thought we would get close enough that it would be important for me to tell you, but…the night that Charlotte revealed herself as A, I received a letter from A telling me that if I don't tell you guys that I was the one to hit Bethany, she would kill Mike.

(The other Liars look dumbfounded that Charlotte blackmailed Mona to lie in killing someone.)

MONA: I could never live with myself if I killed someone. (Looks at Aria) And definitely not a relative of my friend.

(Alison throws her hands up in frustration before she lets out a sigh.)

ALISON: Well, that's just great. Now, we have another mystery on our hands.

ARIA: Yeah, who really killed my cousin…

EMILY: I guess I can go. Um, it's not as big as what Aria said, but ever since what happened to Hanna, I haven't been the same. Like I find it hard to do simple stuff without getting dizzy or feeling like someone's out to get me. I've been taking medicine for the-

EMILY/ARIA: Panic attacks.

(Emily looks at her friend in confusion on how she knew what she was going to say. Aria grabs one of Emily's free hands with one of her own.)

ARIA: I know because I used to have them too. It happened every now and then after Mona was caught as A.

EMILY: Really?

ARIA: Yeah. I was so scared all the time. And add with the fact that some of the stuff that happened when Mona was A couldn't have been done by Mona, it scared me because I realized she couldn't have been working alone.

(Mona can see the hint of fear on Aria's face when remembering her panic attacks…the panic attacks she caused. And she can't help but do something she has done countless times before.)

MONA: I'm sorry, you guys.

(Emily and Aria look from each other to their other friend in wonder.)

MONA: I know I was sick, but that isn't an excuse for what I did. And for that, I'm truly sorry.

(Spencer folds her arms as she reads Mona's energy and can't help but feel like the tiny brunette is being genuine and coupled with the fact that she isn't a killer like Spencer once that, she lets down some of her wall.)

SPENCER: Mona…you don't have to apologize anymore.

MONA (Looks up to Spencer): Really?

SPENCER: Maybe it's time…that we bury the hatchet. Maybe you truly are…one of us.

MONA (Smiles): You have no idea how happy that makes me feel that you said that.

(Alison turns her head away from everyone and makes a barfing gestures, clearly irritated that her friends are falling for Mona's "innocent" act all over again.)

MONA: Well, I guess I'm up next then, huh? So…you all know I work on the case for Hanna's mom in suing the PD, right? So, I enlisted Caleb's help in finding out some info about Hanna's murder in order to see if the PD really did all they could or if they're hiding something.

SPENCER: Let me guess, it's the latter.

MONA: Bingo! The police found the friendship bracelet Ali made for Hanna on her wrist.

ALISON (Shocked): Wait. What?

(Spencer eyes Alison a little suspiciously and so does Aria.)

MONA: What makes it worse is that…Wren Kingston was the one who did the autopsy.

(Emily, Alison, and Mona share looks between Spencer and Aria, both connected to the British doctor in some way.)

ARIA: I only just found that out before I came here. And yes, it's suspicious, but what am I supposed to do? Ask him did he have anything to do with one of my best-friend's murder? Our family just started becoming somewhat of a family.

SPENCER: You need to talk to him.

ARIA: Um, in that case, if I talk to Wren, you have to talk to Melissa.

SPENCER: What?

EMILY: She's right. You still haven't asked her why Archer's apartment was in her and Wren's name.

SPENCER: Ugh. Fine…I'll find a way to get it out of her…so I guess I'm next up. Um… (eyes Alison who catches her look) I don't know if it's my place to say.

EMILY: Just say it.

SPENCER (Cautious): Fine. AD sent me a copy of a file that explained that Ali was in a mental facility.

ALISON (Enraged): What?!

SPENCER: Yeah. I'm guessing AD really wanted to split us all apart.

ALISON: Were you going to use that against me?

SPENCER: Truthfully, I wasn't sure.

(Ali shakes her head in disbelief, but she doesn't realize that Emily looks at her in wonder, hoping she will just admit the truth. After a few moments of more silent stares from her friends, the blonde gives up.)

ALISON: Fine. It's true. But I wasn't there long. I jus had a few bipolar episodes and my parents wanted me to have the best care.

MONA: And she talked about me and Spence being cray-cray.

EMILY: Mona…

SPENCER: She's right…she's always judging us. Why can't we judge her?

ARIA: Listen, we're not going to judge you, Ali. In fact, I think it's good that we now know these things about each other. I mean, AD tried to tear us apart by using our own secrets against us. We can't afford to have any secrets between us.

ALISON (Slowly nods): O-okay. Well, I need to tell you guys something before A spills this.

EMILY: Okay…

ALISON: Um, the only person who knew here is Spencer and my family, but…not too long ago, Grunwald came to my house and informed Jason and I that she was our grandmother.

(The other Liars, except Spence of course, are shocked by this, but Alison doesn't give them time to catch their breath before she reveals something else related to it.)

ALISON: She always knew who I was, even though I thought she was some lady that was in charge of a bunch of college girls. She came to my house the night I disappeared and saw mom burying me while a guy was right there. She waited til mom and the guy was gone and helped me out.

SPENCER: Oh my God. Ali…

ALISON: I know I should've told you guys, but we really weren't on the best of terms, were we?

EMILY: Yeah, but that's BIG. I mean, if a guy was there and Charlotte was already transitioned, that means…

MONA: It wasn't Charlotte that hit you.

ALISON: Here's some even more bad news, though. A threatened me this morning saying they're coming for me. They literally threw a rock through my freaking window.

(The rest of the Liars seem a bit uncomfortable and worried for a few moments, taking in that AD is not backing away and they have to be on the offensive now. Finally, one of them rises up to comfort the others.)

EMILY: Well, as long as we have each other, we'll make it. Aria was right. We can't let AD tear us apart anymore than we already have…it's time to work together again.

(Everyone nods in agreement and are surprised by Emily's determination to survive this ordeal despite what her anxiety. Spencer seems to notice something off right now though.)

SPENCER: Where's our waiter?

MONA: Right. I'm starving.

SPENCER: I'll go up there. Just let me out.

(Aria slides out and allows Spencer to get out of the booth and she heads up to the counter. Not even a moment later of waiting for a waiter, her blonde frienemy walks up to her side.)

ALISON: Hey.

SPENCER: Hey.

ALISON: Listen, I need to say this.

SPENCER: Ali, just stop.

ALISON: No, just let me say this.

(Spencer just sighs and awaits for what Alison has to say.)

ALISON: I'm sorry that things have gotten so intense between us. I know it's my fault and I know I went low with releasing that info about your stint in Radley. I just…I get very competitive. You understand right?

SPENCER: Of course, I'm a Hastings.

ALISON: I'm just sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

SPENCER: Thank you for the apology, Ali. I accept it…but I don't think that I can forgive you for what you did.

(Alison is left flabbergasted by Spencer's reaction, wholly believing that her apology would be accepted in a heartbeat and they could continue being friends. What snaps her out of her trance is her cell-phone ringing.)

SPENCER: You should get that.

(Ali sighs before she takes her phone and sees the caller ID before she answers it.)

ALISON: Hey Jason.

JASON (OFFSCREEN): Where are you?

ALISON: At a restaurant. Why?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE DILAURENTIS HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Jason stands amongst the wreckage and destruction of the living room. The furniture has been torn up and destroyed while the windows throughout the house are broken and glass is lying around everywhere. Jason holds his phone to his ear and cops circle around him, setting up a crime scene.)

JASON: Our place has been trashed.

**CUT BACK TO:**

**INT. THE RESTAURANT- NIGHT.**

(Spencer notices Ali's worried face and best-friend senses instantly kick in.)

SPENCER: What's wrong?

ALISON: I think A trashed our place.

(Spencer rushes away and to the table with the other Liars. Spencer urges them to get up and the Liars don't take haste. As they quickly head to the door, Aria is the first one there.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE RESTAURANT- NIGHT.**

(Just as the five Liars walk out and Aria unlocks her car, it explodes, sending them flying backwards onto the ground. As the Liars lie on the ground, unconscious, Aria's phone lights up next to her. **CLOSEUP OF MESSAGE: Welcome Back to town, Aria! If you try to leave again without my permission, I'll make sure to wait for you to get in the car before I detonate. -AD** )

**FADE OUT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This episode was a doozy to write! How long did it take for you guys to realize Aria was getting the whole group back together? Did you like the reveal that Mona wasn't the one who hit Bethany? Who do you think is after Ali once again? With all of their secrets out in the open, do you think the Liars can truly stand together against AD? Please leave any theories, comments, questions, or reviews on what you think will happen in this alternate season 7. Thanks for reading everyone!


	8. 7x07 Wanted: Dead or Alive

**7x07 WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

* * *

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- EMERGENCY WAITING ROOM- MIDNIGHT.**

(All of the Liars' parents and siblings are in the waiting room, amongst other relatives of patients in the emergency waiting room. The mothers (Pam, Veronica, Ella, Ashley, and Leona Vanderwaal), along with Mary Drake, sit in chairs near the wall while their living fathers (Peter, Byron, and Kenneth) sit across from them. The Liars' siblings (Jason, Melissa, and Mike) sit just a few seats away. They all seem nerve-wracked on what happened to the Liars and what their conditions are. But within a few moments, Wren walks in, complete with his doctor gear and coat on. Everyone rises when they see him, anxious for news.)

WREN: Hello everyone…don't be too worried, okay? Most of the ladies are okay, just a few burn marks and cuts.

BYRON: Most of them? What do you mean?

(Everyone looks even more worried as Wren lets out a disappointing sigh…)

**PANS TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- ROOM 6- MIDNIGHT.**

(The IV monitor beeps as an arm moves in the hospital bed and we see a conscious Aria with a bandage wrapped around her other arm and a few stitches on her hands and face. Just then, the door opens and her parents and brother walk in. Quickly, Ella sits next to the chair on her right and holds her daughter's hand.)

ELLA: Hey sweetie.

ARIA: Hi mom, dad, Mike.

BYRON: How are you feeling?

ARIA: Like I ran into a brick wall. Ugh! I have such a horrible headache.

MIKE: I bet. You pretty much were in your own action movie with the explosion and all.

(Aria snickers at her brother who gives her a grin. Her parents are happy to see that their daughter is still her usual goofy self, even after what happened to her. But considering how much has happened in her life, this should be a piece of cake.)

BYRON: Did you see Wren?

ARIA: Yeah, he came in and checked on me. He's a pretty good cousin.

BYRON: Yeah, he sure is.

ARIA: Have you seen the rest of my friends? Wren kept dodging that question.

(Byron, Ella, and Mike share a nervous frown to which Aria quickly notices.)

ARIA: What's wrong?

(Fear fills Aria's heart as she just knows something horrible happened. She silently prays that the rest of her friends are okay, but something tells her that it's not true.)

**PANS TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- ROOM 8- MIDNIGHT.**

(Alison lies in her bed, slightly asleep with a few cuts and bruises. Kenneth lays a hand on Alison's, instantly waking her up. She looks a little confused and sees Jason and Mary on either side of her bed.)

ALISON: Oh God…what happened?

KENNETH: You're okay. That's all that matters.

(Alison notices she is in a hospital room and groans in agony.)

ALISON: Ugh. Not another hospital again.

MARY: It's okay, Alison. Everything will be okay.

ALISON: That depends. Where are my friends? Are they okay?

(No one seems to want to tell her the truth to which she notices and starts to get worried.)

ALISON: Oh God...

**PANS TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- ROOM 10- MIDNIGHT.**

(Veronica is already sitting with Emily who is laying in bed, awake and smiling at her mom, despite the few cuts on her face and bandage on her ankle. Peter and Melissa stand on either side of Spencer's bed.)

SPENCER: Hey…

VERONICA: How are you, sweetheart?

EMILY: Alright since they gave me some meds.

MELISSA: You gave us quite a scare, Spence.

PETER: Don't do that EVER again.

SPENCER: Well, in this town, you can expect quite a few…how are my friends?

(Veronica can't help but look away as she tries to get ready to tell Emily what happened. Peter and Melissa seem a little awkward which Spencer quickly picks up on. She can tell something is wrong and looks confused.)

SPENCER: You guys…are my friends okay?

(VERONICA turns back to her and lets out a sigh before she starts to tell her what happened.)

**PANS TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- ROOM 12- MIDNIGHT.**

(Pam has just told Emily the news and tears start to form in her eyes.)

EMILY: Mona's dead?

**FADE TO:**

**OPENING SEQUENCE** **(Consisting of Mona, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer)**

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret ( **Mona** shushes the viewer) if one of them is dead_

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**FADE IN: (TIME LAPSE)**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- MONA'S ROOM- MORNING.**

(Emily, Alison, Spencer, and Aria stand and observe a comatose Mona who has stitches covering the cuts on her face and a cask on her leg. The other Liars clearly feel much sadness for Mona's fate and Alison leans against Emily's shoulder who lets the blonde do so. A tearful Aria bites her lip and sighs.)

EMILY: How could this happen?

ARIA: Easy…it's my fault.

SPENCER (Turns to her): Aria, you can't say that.

ARIA (Turns to Spencer): Why not, Spencer? It's true. Mona wouldn't be in a coma if I didn't decide to play peacemaker with us!

SPENCER: Aria…

ARIA: I-I can't do this. (Walks towards the door)

SPENCER: Where are you going?

ARIA: There's no way I'm letting AD get away with this.

(Aria opens the door and heads out, letting the door close behind her. Spencer looks over to see Emily and Ali still speechless.)

ALISON: What do we do now? I mean, we needed Mona and now she's in a coma. We're screwed.

SPENCER: You can't think like that, Ali. Once we figure out who AD is, we can end this once and for all.

EMILY: Spencer's right. We just have to work a lil harder.

(Spencer is a bit surprised Emily said that, considering their rocky friendship lately and the fact that neither have apologized to the other for what they said not too long ago.)

ALISON: Okay…well we need to figure out the facts.

EMILY: Which are?

ALISON: A clearly wants-

EMILY: AD.

ALISON: A, AD…same thing. They want us all here in Rosewood and was angry at Aria for leaving.

SPENCER: What's the fun of playing and one of your dolls is missing?

EMILY: Then that means AD must have some huge plan for us. Some-

ALISON: Endgame…

(The three Liars glance at each other in nervousness.)

SPENCER: Okay. So, we think Jenna is involved somehow right, along with Noel? How about we go see if anyone else met up with her there?

EMILY: How?

SPENCER (Nervous): I…I know someone that can get us footage and knows the Radley system inside and out.

(Emily and Ali nod their heads before the three look back at Mona who is still trapped in her comatose state.)

**CUT TO: (CONTINUED)**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- HALLWAY- MIDNIGHT.**

(Aria goes down the hallway in a rush with panic on her face, knowing that she has to do something in order to not feel the immense amount of guilt she has for what happened to Mona. Even though she wasn't the one who set the bomb, she definitely lit the match by leaving Rosewood and returning like there would be no repercussions for what she did. She should've known AD would punish her for that. Just as she rounds a corner, she sees Melissa and Wren talking far away from anyone else in the hospital. Aria tries her best to hear what they say, but she cannot. When Wren walks away from her and Aria ducks back from the around the corner, she waits for him to pass. Luckily he doesn't see her and goes in the opposite direction.)

ARIA: Whew…

(She looks back around the corner to see Melissa looking down at her phone as it vibrates in her hand. She quickly answers the call and holds her phone to her ear.)

MELISSA (On the phone): Did you do it…(Murmuring) You could've killed my sister and her friends…

(Aria's heart drops and she gets a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.)

MELISSA (On the phone): I know you're going after that bitch, but did it have to go that far? You could've killed the love of your life.

(Aria shakes her head, completely baffled that Melissa really is in cahoots with the person who's after them. Just as she tries to listen some more, she feels a hand touch her shoulder and she swings around in nervousness. Thankfully, it's only Jason who looks a little worried for her.)

JASON: Hey. It's just me.

ARIA: Sorry. Hey.

JASON: How do you feel?

ARIA: A few cuts and bruises, but I'll live. (She looks back around, but now Melissa is gone and she sighs.)

JASON: I heard about what happened to Mona.

(Aria turns to him and shakes her head in disbelief and folds her arms.)

ARIA: Yeah, and it's completely my fault. I'm sorry.

JASON: Hey. Don't say that. How is what happened your fault?

ARIA: Uh… (she quickly half-lies) I was just trying to get my friends back to being friends again. But if I didn't, they wouldn't have been there when it happened.

JASON: Yeah, but you could've been hurt worse or died, Aria. And that's something I don't think me or the rest of your friends could bare.

ARIA (Slight grin): Thanks, Jason.

(She hugs him to which he hugs her back. They break apart as Jason sighs and looks away. Aria could clearly read that something else is wrong.)

ARIA: What is it?

JASON: It's nothing…well, it should be nothing.

ARIA: Say it.

JASON: I have a feeling that the explosion wasn't an accident.

ARIA: W-what?

JASON: I know something else is going on here, Aria. Your car exploded when you were with Ali and the rest of your friends not even an hour after my house got broken into.

ARIA: Jason, I-

JASON: Then on top of that, after I called the cops and I went upstairs to see if Ali was already gone, I saw shards of glass on her floor and a broken window that looked like a rock was thrown through it.

ARIA: Yeah, Ali told us that too.

JASON: Well, there's a whole lot she apparently doesn't tell you five.

(Aria looks away for a moment and bites her lip to which Jason notices and sighs after realizing what he said.)

JASON: I mean, four. Sorry.

ARIA: It's okay. It's…hurting a bit less every day.

JASON: Listen Aria, what if Ali has been getting threats from A again?

(Aria sighs before she puts her head in her hands. She looks back up at the blonde after a few moments.)

ARIA: It's AD now.

JASON: What?

ARIA: The person that's after us doesn't go by A. He or she goes by AD.

JASON: AD? What does that even stand for?

ARIA: Well, we thought it stood for Archer Dunhill at first, but now we know it can't be him because he's still locked up and on trial.

JASON: AD…

(Aria notices Jason intensely thinking and she can't help but ask him if he's okay.)

ARIA: Jason? You okay?

JASON: Those initials…I've seen them on pieces of mail back at my Aunt Carol's.

ARIA: Wait. THE Aunt Carol?

JASON: Yeah, I don't know if Ali told you or not, but I went there some time after I had that accident in the elevator. But when I got there, mom was there and she wouldn't let me inside even though I clearly heard someone in there.

ARIA: Huh…

JASON: We thought it might've been Charles, maybe even Mary, but…I have a feeling mom was hiding someone far worse.

ARIA: Like who?

JASON: I'm not sure.

ARIA: Jason-

JASON: Look, I'm gonna go find out who did this to Ali and the rest of you myself.

(He starts to leave, but Aria quickly grabs his arm to which he turns around back to her.)

JASON: Aria…you can't stop me.

ARIA: I know…I want to help you.

(Jason can't help the mischievous grin that comes across his face and he recognizes a fire that he hasn't seen in Aria for a long time. And soon enough, Aria has the same grin as the two decide to go off trying to find out who AD is themselves.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- ROOM 6- MORNING.**

(The door unlocks and soon opens wide where Emily, Spencer and Alison stand at the doorway and peer in. They look in slight worry and shock as a completely oblivious Caleb hangs up a picture of Alison on a wall next to pictures of the other PLLs and the many people in their lives, including Jenna, Noel, Sara Harvey, Melissa, Lucas, Charlotte, Darren, and Archer. On another wall is various pictures of evidence recovered when Hanna's body was dug up that he found in the PD database, including the friendship bracelet, the back of the body's head where it looked like she was hit with something like a brick or rock, and an article of clothing found on the body.)

EMILY: Oh my God…

(Caleb turns around and lets out a small yell, shocked to see them in the room.)

CALEB: God…how long have you three been standing there?

SPENCER: Long enough to know you've gone completely crazy while we were at the hospital.

CALEB: Hospital? (He walks over and sees the stitches and bruises on them) Oh God. Are you okay?

ALISON: Yeah, but not all of us.

CALEB: Uh…where's Mona?

EMILY: Caleb…um, Mona's…

SPENCER: She's in a coma.

(Caleb looks bewildered and steps back to sit in his chair. Ali and Spencer look a little uncomfortable seeing Caleb sulk about Mona's fate. They all know how Caleb has felt about Mona in the past. He was a little sad when they all thought Mona was killed by Ali, but not enough to actually sulk. But things have seemed to changed. He clearly cares about Mona now and the fact that she's in a coma only a year after the love of his life was taken away, seems to be too much for him at the moment. Emily knows that as sad as she is about Mona, they need to stay on task so that none of them are hurt again.)

EMILY: Caleb… (bends down to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder) Hey. Mona will come out of it.

CALEB: How do you know that?

SPENCER: Well for starters, she's Mona.

EMILY: She's strong. She's not going to give up.

ALISON: And neither should we.

CALEB: Okay… (sighs) What do we do?

SPENCER: It's actually what you can do.

CALEB: What do you mean?

SPENCER: We need you to hack into the Radley system cams and see who all visited Jenna. We need to know if AD possibly visited her. THAT'S IT.

(Spencer's angry tone confuses Caleb, but he just shrugs it away.)

CALEB: Uh, okay. (He gets on his laptop and starts working on hacking Radley.) Are you sure you three are okay?

EMILY: We-

SPENCER: We're fine. Can you just get to it?

CALEB: No problem.

ALISON: Alright. Now that we have THAT taken care of, Emily and I will go find Noel.

EMILY: What?

ALISON: I have a theory that Noel may have more to do with this than we think. Come on.

(Alison turns around and heads to the door, followed by Emily. But as soon as Spencer starts to follow them, Ali turns back around to her as well as Emily.)

ALISON: Not you.

SPENCER (Confused): What?

ALISON: You need to stay with Hacker Boy.

SPENCER: Why? You guys might need me more with-

ALISON: We got this, Spence. You and Caleb clearly have issues that you need to work on. And besides, you can help identify people on the cameras that went to Jenna's door.

SPENCER: Ali-

ALISON: Spencer. Just do it.

(Spencer sighs before she nods her head and Alison leaves out, followed by Emily who closes the door behind her.)

CALEB: Do you need a soda or something?

(Spencer rolls her eyes at the loner, not the least bit excited to have to spend the day with him as he tries to hack the Radley security system.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

(Peter opens the backdoor and Ella, along with Byron, walk in and into the living room where the rest of the Liars parents are, with the exception of Kenneth. Ella takes a seat on their sofa next to Leona and Pam while Byron stands by the kitchen counter where Veronica is already standing.)

PETER: Alright. We all know why we're here, right?

LEONA: To find out who hurt my daughter…

ASHLEY: Who killed Hanna…

PAM: And whose currently trying to kill the rest of our daughters.

ELLA: Let's not forget that whoever is responsible for all of this may also be responsible for Charlotte's death. I think all of this is connected somehow.

(Though no one comments or really agrees with Ella. They all remember what Charlotte did to their families, especially their daughters. And though their daughters may have forgiven Charlotte, they still haven't.)

VERONICA: Firstly Leona…how IS Mona?

LEONA: Her vitals are well, but she is still in a coma. The doctors aren't exactly sure why, but they're trying to find out.

PAM: Well, she's in our prayers.

ELLA: I can't believe this is happening again.

ASHLEY: I can't say that I'm THAT shocked.

BYRON: What do you mean?

ASHLEY: Whenever our girls get back in town, something crazy always happens.

PETER: Wait. Are you blaming our daughters for some sick psychopath?!

VERONICA (Reaches her hand out to Peter): Peter…

ASHLEY: Not at all. My daughter is gone because of that SICK psychopath! I just think it's weird that every time they do come back, a murder or another mystery pops up. It's as if whoever keeps doing this, wants them to stay here.

ELLA: Ashley does have a point.

PETER: What?!

ELLA: Whoever is after the girls clearly wants them to stay in Rosewood. Why? I don't know. But my guess is that they have plans for them.

LEONA: Plans? What kind of plans?

VERONICA: The kind of plans only psychopaths can come up with.

PAM: Ugh. How could this happen? This is nuts!

VERONICA: You know, just before we got the call about Spencer, we saw cops outside the DiLaurentis' house. Apparently, their house was broken into just an hour before.

ELLA: Which means what?

PETER: That the two incidents are connected.

BYRON: Yeah, well something is always connected to that DAMN family.

ELLA: Byron-

BYRON: What?! I'm telling the truth. Everything crazy that's happened to our girls is because of THAT family!

PETER: I have to agree. That family is too twisted in their own drama.

ELLA: Drama that our daughters have been twisted up in themselves.

PAM: So, what do we do?

LEONA: Shouldn't we alert the authorities to investigate into this?

ASHLEY: No offense, but do you really think that'd be wise?

VERONICA: What do you mean?

ASHLEY: Considering the police department's track record in solving cases, there's no guarantee they'll be able to crack this one.

PAM: I worked on the force there for a while and I have to agree with Ashley. They can be a little incompetent.

PETER: So, what do you suggest we do, Ashley?

ASHLEY: I think…we should hire a private investigator. Someone we know could find out what's going on here. I know a guy actually.

(Byron steps away and looks to be in deep thought to which the others quickly notice.)

ELLA: Honey…what's wrong?

BYRON: A private investigator…do we really need one to understand what's going on here?

PETER: What?

BYRON: God I know no one wants to say this, but it needs to be said.

ELLA: What is it?

BYRON: What if…A…is back?

(Everyone looks at each other in nervousness as they mentally consider if it's a possibility. After a few moments, Peter walks up next to Byron and just nods his head, signaling that he too thinks A is back.)

PETER: Byron's right. This kind of stuff doesn't happen in Rosewood unless it's A involved. Think about it.

VERONICA: I guess it makes sense. Doesn't A like to tear friends and families apart? It might've done that to Ali and Spencer.

PAM: And Spencer and Emily.

(The parents hear crying and they turn to see the odd woman out, Leona, sitting against the sofa shedding tears. Ashley is the first one to go up to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.)

ASHLEY: Hey. It's gonna be okay.

LEONA: No…it's not. (Stands up) I told Mona coming back here would be dangerous, but…she just wanted to come for Hanna's memorial and then she wanted to start fresh with the rest of your daughters…(Looks up at the other parents) I'm not blaming them. I'm just saying that this town…it seems to be cursed and I don't want anything else happening to my daughter.

PAM (Small smile): Listen, Leona…Emily talks about Mona a lot…I really think they're building a beautiful friendship so trust me when I say that Emily will protect Mona…at all costs.

VERONICA: Yeah, but obviously someone doesn't like that.

BYRON: Yeah, it's A. They're obviously back.

ASHLEY: Well, I for one, never thought A was gone. I think A has been responsible for everything since Charlotte's death.

LEONA: I thought my daughter was this…"A".

VERONICA: She was…until another A who was Charlotte took over.

ELLA: And looks like someone else has taken over once again.

PAM: Yeah, but who?

ASHLEY: That's why we should hire the private investigator.

BYRON: Looks like we need to also do some investigating of our own. I know someone who can probably get me the autopsy reports on Hanna and Charlotte. Maybe there's some similarities.

PETER: I still have some loyal informants at the precinct. I can try to find out as much as I can and communicate what I learn with the rest of you. Ashley, I'll write you a check for that investigator. (He walks away to his office in order to get his checkbook)

VERONICA: And I'll visit Archer to find out if he knows about any of this. (She grabs her business jacket)

ELLA: In the meantime, I'll try to get some clues or something out of Aria. I won't tell her why I want to know, just that I'm a concerned parent.

PAM: I'll do the same with Emily.

ASHLEY: And I'll call my guy to investigate.

(While most of the parents head to leave, a tearful Leona still sits on the couch, prompting Ashley and Pam to go to her and help her to her feet.)

ASHLEY: Come on…

PAM: It's gonna be okay…

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD- JASON'S CAR- NOON.**

(Jason drives down the road, his eyes full of determination. Aria, whose in the passenger's seat, looks over at him with wonder.)

ARIA: We've been driving for awhile. Where are we headed?

JASON: To my Aunt Carol's.

ARIA: Wait. Why there?

JASON: If mom really was hiding someone there, I wanna find out who. Maybe it's the person that has been after Ali and the rest of you. I have a feeling that the answer is at Aunt Carol's though.

ARIA: Okay…

(Jason looks over to Aria and notices that she seems very fidgety and throws a hand through her hair.)

JASON: Are you okay? You seem more nervous than ever.

ARIA: It's just weird to be alone together…you know…since two years ago.

(Jason just grins at the thought of one of the last times they were together as Aria can't help but smile herself when she sees those pearly whites and remembers when she woke up to them.)

_**FLASHBACK TO: (THREE YEARS AGO)** _

_**INT. JASON'S APARTMENT- BEDROOM- MORNING.** _

_(The sun shined through the curtains of the window as Aria turned over in the bed to see a shirtless Jason who walked towards her with a mug of coffee in his hand.)_

_JASON (Grinned): Morning._

_(He handed her the mug and she smiled as she took it.)_

_ARIA: Mm, morning._

_(She sat up as he sat next to her and they shared a slow, but passionate kiss that quickly fully awakened Aria.)_

_ARIA: Thank you… (Took a sip) Aren't you gonna be late?_

_JASON: My training is done. I finished yesterday._

_ARIA: Wow. Three weeks went by fast._

_JASON: Hmm._

_ARIA: So, what, what, that means you're... going back soon?_

_JASON: Next week…you know, I was thinking that maybe... maybe you'd wanna come with me._

_ARIA (Surprised): To Ethiopia? What would I do there?_

_JASON: Help people who have bigger problems than we do._

_ARIA (chuckled): Yeah, it's-it's just that traveling's not really part of the plan right now I've got, like, three job interviews this week._

_JASON: You have the rest of your life to work, Aria. And, besides, I think this would be a great experience for us to share._

_(It's crystal clear that while Jason seemed to want to spend more time with Aria, the tiny brunette was unsure about it. But she didn't let him know that.)_

_ARIA: Yeah. I'm-I'm sure it would be._

_(But what she didn't realize is that Jason knows her a bit more than she thought and he picked up on the vibe that she was unsure.)_

_JASON: Hey. What is this really about, babe?_

_ARIA (Sighed): I'm just not sure of "_ _**THIS** _ _", Jason. I mean, Ali doesn't even know we've been dating for two years now._

_JASON (Scoffed): That's her fault. I really tried to stay in Rosewood and be with her in helping Charlotte, but things were just too weird. And Ali never returns my phone calls._

_ARIA: Still, I don't want to rush with_ _**THIS** _ _. I'm just too confused. And I had enough confusion and secrets dealing with Ezra._

_(That name…it fell off Aria's tongue so easily, even though she was in a relationship with Jason at the time. Two whole years of dating another guy and she still ended up saying her first love's name. At first, she didn't think saying his name would matter much at that moment, but after she saw the frown on Jason's face, she knew…she screwed up.)_

_JASON: What does he have to do with anything?_

_ARIA: I'm sorry… (She really did feel sorry) but that's just how I feel._

_(Jason stood up and sighed as he walked towards the window.)_

_ARIA: I'm just confused, Jason. I don't know if what's going on here will last. Plus, I spent most of high school focusing on guys and I don't want to make that same mistake again._

_(He didn't say anything, but just looked out of the window. And though Aria couldn't see his face, she knew that her boyfriend wasn't just sad…he was disappointed. But she quickly noticed a change in his posture as he stared out of the window. She got off the bed and had set her mug down on the mantle before she made her way to him. She looked out of the window and finally, she saw what he looked at…the Golden Gate Bridge and the San Francisco Bay. The couple were mesmerized by the beauty in front of them as the sunlight only complimented the famous landmark and the water below it.)_

_ARIA: Wow…it's beautiful…_

_JASON: Yeah…when I'm a little stressed, I just take a look at it and…somehow everything feels a little better._

_ARIA: Jason…_

_JASON: Hey. (He took one of her hands in his as he smiled down at her) It's okay. I'm not trying to force you into doing something you don't want to do. Just…at least think about it._

_(She smiled up at him and nodded her head as she quickly remembered how kind he is.)_

_ARIA: Yeah, I will…_

_JASON: Okay._

_(He bent down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips to which she quickly returned.)_

_ARIA: Alright. I gotta go get ready for this interview._

_JASON: Okay._

_(As she started to pass by another closed-curtain, she stopped and lifted them open, letting the sunlight in just as…)_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. JASON'S CAR- NOON.**

(The sunlight shines through the window and the bright light shoves her away from her thoughts. Jason notices Aria's small grin as she looks over at him to which he returns with his own grin.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. RAMON'S- NOON.**

(Alison sits in a booth as she keeps her eyes glued on the door, awaiting for someone. Only a booth away is Emily who has her back turned towards the door. As Alison sighs and looks at the time on her watch, she hears the door bell chime and looks up to see Noel walk towards her with a cheeky smile.)

NOEL: Alison DiLaurentis.

ALISON: Noel Kahn.

(He sits down across from her in the booth and quickly notices the stitches on her face.)

NOEL: Wow…I'm shocked to see you're still in one piece.

(Just then, Noel is a little thrown off when Emily sits down next to him, blocking him from exiting any time soon. Alison crooks her neck to the side and shows her signature smile.)

NOEL: Emily.

(He looks over to Alison and winks at her.)

NOEL: Are you two banging yet?

(Both Ali and Emily roll their eyes.)

ALISON: Cut the crap, Noel.

EMILY: Did you know about what happened last night? Were you the one that did that?

NOEL (Smirks): Now, why would you think I did it?

ALISON: Because you're Noel Kahn.

NOEL (Furrows his eyebrows): And you're Alison Dilaurentis.

EMILY: Noel, we're serious.

NOEL: Look, I only just found out and I had nothing to do with that car exploding.

(Ali folds her arms and shoots him a death glare.)

ALISON: I don't believe you. But…you'd do well to remember that I'm still keeping your deepest, darkest secret.

NOEL (Smirks): Good luck with that. Everybody knows I'm all for men and women now.

(Alison looks a little thrown off, but quickly finds something else to throw at the jock.)

ALISON: And what about the other one? You know…the girl you pushed down those stairs at that party? What was her name…I think it was Vanessa?

NOEL: Now, you've gotta do better than that Ali D…you see, my only true secret was that I was messing with guys. But me pushing that girl down the stairs? Nah, it wasn't me…because you know exactly who it was.

(Ali stares death daggers at Noel who equally throws them back with Emily looking confused at the two's tension-filled interaction. After a moment or two, Emily has enough and interrupts them.)

EMILY: Noel…Mona is in a coma.

(That quickly breaks Noel out of his trance and he looks at Emily with a slight frown. He sits up a little as his whole demeanor changes into one of concern.)

NOEL: Are you serious? I didn't know that.

EMILY: I figured. You would've helped us already if you did. We need to know the truth about your involvement in all of this.

NOEL: Emily…

EMILY: You can trust me, Noel. This is not just about my safety. It's about Mona's too.

NOEL: Listen, I want to tell you, Emily. I really do…but the fact is that you're not the one that can't be trusted.

(He looks over at Ali who just rolls her eyes.)

NOEL: Can you let me out?

(Emily sighs before she gets up and lets Noel move to get out of the booth. When he stands up, he shoots Emily a small, but genuine smile.)

NOEL: I'll get some flowers delivered to Mona. Tell her "I'm sorry"._

(Emily watches Noel make his way to the door and she lets out a frustrated sigh just before she looks out of the window and notices someone she hasn't seen in years…that familiar red jacket…the red hood…)

EMILY: Is that…RED COAT?

(Alison stands up and looks over only to see no one there and eyes Emily in confusion.)

ALISON: What are you talking about?

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- RAMON'S- NOON.**

(The door opens and Emily rushes out with Alison shortly behind. Emily yanks her head around every which way, hoping to see Red Coat again somewhere nearby. After a few moments of not seeing anything, Emily turns around to a confused Ali.)

EMILY: She was right there. I swear it!

ALISON: Well, she's gone now.

EMILY: But gone where?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE AREA- AFTERNOON.**

(Caleb types on his laptop as he hacks the Radley's camera system to figure out who visited Jenna. Spencer just sits across from him, looking a bit nervous, which he soon notices.)

CALEB: Are you okay?

SPENCER: Uh, yeah. I'm fine.

CALEB: Are you sure?

SPENCER: You really don't get to ask me those questions anymore.

CALEB: Spencer…we have to talk about it sometime.

SPENCER: Talk about what? How you dropped me?

(Caleb looks up at her in disbelief and sits the laptop next to himself for a moment.)

CALEB: I dropped you?

SPENCER: Yeah, you did.

CALEB: Spencer, Hanna was just kidnapped.

SPENCER: I know, but you seemed to care way more about her than you did about me.

CALEB: Really? I was by your side-

SPENCER: When? (She stares at Caleb in disbelief and chuckles) When were you by my side? Because I remember you never even sleeping in the same bed as me after what happened to Hanna. I remember every time I called to check on you after you spent the night drowning your sorrows in beer and whiskey, you never even called me back once. And I definitely remember you never even giving me a call or leaving a letter telling me that you were leaving town and never coming back.

(Caleb looks away, slightly embarrassed to hear the words aloud that he knew were true.)

SPENCER: So again…WHEN WERE YOU BY MY SIDE?

(Just then, Caleb's laptop interrupts the tension with beeping and he quickly grabs it to look at it.)

CALEB: We're in.

(Spencer gets up and moves over to Caleb's side. She sits next to him, but not too close to which he also notices. They look at the multiple views of cameras.)

SPENCER: Okay…Jenna's room number is 306.

CALEB: Alright. So the third floor it is…(he goes to the cameras on the third floor hallway) And rewind these to last night.

(Just as he starts to rewind and a figure comes into the camera's view near Jenna's door, the display screen starts to freeze up and static appears.)

SPENCER: What's happening?

CALEB: I don't know.

(His laptop seems to completely shut down until a message pops up on the screen that says, "I'M COMING FOR YOU TOO". Then his laptop overloads within a few seconds and catches on fire. Caleb tosses it to the floor and the two jump up.)

SPENCER: Fire!

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- MONA'S ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

_**(The door to the room is wide open as Mona's IV beeps as normal just as she turns her head and opens her eyes. She struggles to open them fully and scans around the room. Just as she looks near the door, it is closed shut and she sees someone a pale-skinned girl with luscious blonde locks in a candy striper outfit who turns around and Mona looks visibly disturbed and confused…she hasn't seen her in over a year and she never expected to see her ever again…Hanna Marin.)** _

_**HANNA: Did you miss me?** _

_**MONA: Hanna…but…but you're dead.** _

_**HANNA (Sits down beside Mona): Yeah, I've heard that a lot. I mean, not many guys pay attention to me anymore. I guess I'm all ghost and no lipstick.** _

_**MONA (Slightly grins): Uh…what happened, Han?** _

_**HANNA: I wish I could tell you. But we both know it'll only confuse everything even more.** _

_**MONA: I need to know.** _

_**HANNA: When I found out, it was already too late.** _

_**MONA: Han. Tell me what happened to you.** _

_**HANNA: I had to die.** _

_**MONA: Why would you say that?** _

_**HANNA: It's the truth. It took for me to die to finally understand the mess of this town.** _

_**MONA: Who killed you? Was it Jenna…Noel?** _

_**HANNA: Noel? (Scoffs) Please…he couldn't hurt a fly and you know that. That guy's softer than a jelly filled donut from Callie's.** _

_**MONA: Hanna-** _

_**HANNA: Mona, you already know. I just came back to make sure that you realize it and finally take that bitch down.** _

_**MONA: How can I? As much as I want to be help out the rest of the ladies, the only ones really open to it are Em and Aria. I don't know what to do.** _

_**HANNA: If anybody can figure it out, it's you, Mona…and I'm sorry I can't be there for you. You don't know how much it pains me to see you like this.** _

_**MONA: It's okay. Plus, I know I'm just hallucinating off the meds.** _

_**HANNA (Slightly smiles): Well, do I still look as beautiful as ever?** _

_**(Mona grins as Hanna leans back on the bed and lets Mona's head rest on her shoulder.)** _

_**MONA: Han…I'm scared…because I know when I wake up, you'll be gone.** _

_**HANNA: Trust me Mona…I'll never be far from you and I'll always watch over you…I love you.** _

_**MONA: I love you too, Han.** _

_**(Mona slowly shuts her eyes and Hanna lets the brunette fall asleep on her shoulder.)** _

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. AUNT CAROL'S- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Aria and Jason are already inside and looking around. Aria passes by multiple pictures of Ali while she hardly sees photos of Jason. She does seen one photo of two blonde girls that look around the age of 9 playing in a field with yellow dresses on to which Jason walks back in to notice her picking it up and staring at it.)

JASON: Twins…

ARIA (Turns to him): What?

JASON: That's mom and Aunt Mary. (Steps closer to her) Mom always told Ali and me that twins run in the family and that this picture was Aunt Carol's daughters when they were younger. But…now I know that was a lie. It's really mom and Aunt Mary.

ARIA: Wow…talk about family secrets.

JASON: Just one of many in this family…come on. I couldn't find anything upstairs or anywhere else in here. But I did forget one place to look.

(He heads out of the room as Aria quickly follows behind him.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. AUNT CAROL'S HOUSE- BASEMENT- AFTERNOON.**

(The door opens and Jason steps down the stairs with Aria closely behind him. They both cough as dust travels throughout the basement and every step they take, more dust moves around.)

ARIA: Wow…how long has it been since someone has been down here?

JASON: My guess? Since mom died. But I know Ali and Archer would come up here sometimes for the weekend.

ARIA: Well, apparently they didn't come down here and dust it off.

(After they step down, Jason feels for a light switch nearby on the wall and when he finds it and switches it on, the light reveals a dusty desk and file cabinets that seems to not have been touched in a long time.)

ARIA: Whoa…

JASON: Whoa indeed.

(Jason turns around to look around the basement some more, but what he sees makes him let out a sigh.)

JASON: Oh God…

(Aria turns around and looks on in shock and disbelief when she sees multiple photos of Ali hanging on the wall. From when Ali was a little younger to when she was pretending to be Vivian Darkbloom to the night she went missing and even when she was walking around as Red Coat.

ARIA: Jason…

JASON: Mom never stopped looking for Ali…

(Aria looks at more photos and notices that not all the pictures have Ali in them. In fact, some of them are individual photo of Aria and the rest of the Liars and the times they were together while there are other photos of the Liars' family members.)

ARIA: What the Hell is this?

JASON: Mom was clearly drawing up a theory.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE AREA- AFTERNOON.**

(Firemen dispose of the laptop into a bag as Spencer and Caleb watch. Ashley nods her head at one of the firemen before she heads over to the two.)

ASHLEY: Okay…what was that?

CALEB: I don't know. My laptop just overloaded.

SPENCER: I guess all those files you had on there really burnt the laptop out.

ASHLEY (Confused): Was that supposed to be a joke?

SPENCER: I tried.

(Out of nowhere, Spencer's phone starts to ring and she quickly pulls it out of her jacket pocket. She answers it and holds it to her ear.)

SPENCER: Hello?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(A frantic Melissa holds the phone to her ear while Wren is sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of scotch.)

MELISSA: Where are you? We need to talk. I have to tell you something.

**CUT BACK TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE AREA- AFTERNOON.**

SPENCER: Who?

(Just then, two officers walk up to them, looking as stern as ever.)

SPENCER: Hold on…

POLICE OFFICER #1: Who did the laptop belong to?

CALEB: Um, me.

POLICE OFFICER #2: Hands behind your back.

SPENCER: Oh my God.

ASHLEY: Caleb…

(Caleb seems to comply with the officers at first, but just when they are about to put the cuffs on, he quickly takes off towards the entrance doors. The police officers chase after him as Spencer and Ashley look at each other, both worried and concerned for Caleb. Within that same moment, Spencer receives a notification on her phone. She quickly looks at it and sees that it's a text from AD, saying **"Poor, poor Spencer. Hacker Boy has been very naughty and needs to be punished! Jail is the best place for him right now. But don't worry. I'll be sure to find a way for you two to have conjugal visits- AD")**

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. AUNT CAROL'S HOUSE- BASEMENT- NIGHT.**

(Aria opens one of the file cabinets and inside, she finds folders labeled with all of the Liars' names on it, except Alison. She looks back at Jason in disbelief before she pulls out the Liars' files. She places them on the desk while Jason opens another file cabinet and finds files labeled as "Radley", "Mary Drake", "Charlotte DiLaurentis…and "Charles Drake".)

JASON: Oh my God…Mom had two different folders for the same kid. She has one for Charles Drake and one for Charlotte DiLaurentis.

ARIA (Confused): What?

JASON: Yeah.

(She goes over and he hands her Charles' folder. She opens it up as Jason opens Charlotte's file. They soon realize the heavy and mind-blowing truth.)

ARIA: Wait a sec. They have two different birth dates. Only the birth year and month are legible. Charles was born in August of 1988.

JASON: And Charlotte was born in May of 1988.

ARIA: But how is that possible if Mary Drake was their mother?

JASON: Because she wasn't her mother… (He notices the file has the mother's name clearly) My mom was Charlotte's biological mother.

ARIA: And Mary was Charles' biological mother. Hence-

JASON: Charles and Charlotte aren't the same person at all.

(Endless theories floats around in both of their heads after finding out that the person they thought was Charles was never Charles at all. Charlotte never transitioned from a man to a woman. She lied to them all. And now, they were stuck with the fact that it may very well be Charles who is after them now.)

ARIA: So, Charles might be AD…

JASON: This is just ridiculous.

ARIA: You're telling me. My brain hurts from all of this.

(Jason looks around in the same cabinet and notices that there is another folder, but only the last name is seen from the camera as "DiLaurentis". Jason looks a bit worried and looks around quickly. He notices a duffle bag and quickly goes over to it. As Aria opens her own file, Jason brings the duffle bag over to the file cabinet and starts putting all of the files in the bag.)

ARIA: Wow…your mom knew all about me being in Radley.

(Jason stops packing the bag and looks at Aria in confusion.)

JASON: Wait. You were in Radley?

ARIA: Yeah. Long story short, I'm cousins with Bethany Young and I let her out the night Ali disappeared. So pretty much, she died because of me.

JASON: Whoa, whoa. She didn't die because of you, Aria.

ARIA: Tell that to her. Oh wait, you can't because she's dead because I helped her escape Radley.

(Jason opens his mouth to say something, but his car alarm goes off, alerting the two. They look at each other in worry, knowing that something isn't right.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. AUNT CAROL'S HOUSE- FRONT LAWN- NIGHT.**

(Jason, carrying the bag of files, and Aria walk down the steps of the house to see all of his car doors open, alarm blaring loudly and headlights flickering. He quickly turns them off with his key and after a few confused moments, the two make their way to the car.)

(After they set the bag in the car and go to close two of the doors, they notice multiple pictures on the passenger seats in the back.)

ARIA: What the-

(She picks up one of the pictures and notices that someone took a picture of Aria and Ezra across the street from the church. At the same time, Jason picks up another picture that shows him ling on the ground, unconscious next to a beer can. He looks a bit confused at first until he soon realizes that he wasn't worn that shirt in over six years…the shirt he wore the night Ali disappeared.)

JASON: Someone took pictures of me the night Ali went missing.

ARIA: Yeah, and they also took some of me the night Charlotte died.

(Jason then notices one more different picture and he grabs it to look at it. When he stares at it, he looks confused to which Aria picks up on.)

ARIA: What is it?

JASON: It's a picture of Ali…

ARIA: From the night she died?

JASON: No, it looks like the night Hanna went missing. (Hands her the photo) Check it out. She has on her Welby patient gown.

(Aria grabs it and stares her at it, slowly realizing that Jason is right. This is a picture of Ali on the night Hanna went missing. She has on her Welby patient gown…but she also has on her red coat and dark brown wig, along with knee high black boots.)

ARIA: What the Hell? How can one minute, Ali be locked up in Welby and the next she was walking around in a red coat and wig?

JASON: Because maybe she was never really locked up in the first place.

(Aria and Jason exchange nervous glares, both realizing that Ali still has a few secrets up her sleeve…secrets they plan on finding out.)

**PANS TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- HALLWAY- NIGHT.**

(Emily totes a bag while Alison rolls a suitcase down the hall. When they get to a door, Alison uses her keycard and opens the door. Emily takes the luggage in for Alison and Ali follows behind her. She closes the door a little, but leaves it ajar. She looks through the peephole and notices someone go pass it. She slowly re-opens the door and peeks her head out to see someone standing at the door of the room next to her and she only smirks when she sees him…the guy she used to pick on…the guy she used to call Hermie…LUCAS GOTTESSMAN.

Alison peeks back into her room and notices Emily still putting the luggage into the closet. She looks back out to see the door of the next room open and she hears Noel's voice.)

NOEL: Lucas…my man. How are you?

LUCAS: Ready for all of this to be over.

(Lucas goes in as Noel pops out and looks around, but luckily Ali just closes her door softly and leans back against it. Emily turns around and looks at her in wonder.)

EMILY: You okay?

(And though friends share secrets, this is one secret Ali is going to keep to herself as she shrugs off Emily's worry with a slight smirk.)

ALISON: Never better...

**FADE OUT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Apologies, my good readers! I literally re-wrote this episode several times to make sure that it's perfect! So, how did you like that crazy plot-twist that Jason and Aria discovered? Did you enjoy the Jaria scenes this episode? More flashbacks of their relationship during the time-jump will be shown and why they are no longer together. Who do you think is the real Charles? And what do you think Ali is up to now? Please leave any theories, comments, questions, or reviews on what you think will happen in this alternate season 7! Thanks for reading everyone!


	9. 7x08 Exes and OMGs

**7x08 Exes and OMGs**

* * *

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD PD- JAIL CELL- NIGHT.**

(Caleb sits in his cell, still in the same clothes he had on when he was arrested only a few hours ago. He lets out a yawn, clearly tired. He looks around and notices that most of the guys in there are cells away from him so he wouldn't have to worry about any of them trying anything. So he decides to put his head down for just a second of rest. All of a sudden, he hears the cell door open and he opens his eyes.)

CALEB: Wha-

(He sits up as a police officer shoves Caleb's new cellmate in and closes the door, not forgetting to lock it either. Caleb sighs and lays his head against the bars behind him, annoyed that he really can't get any sleep now. But when his cellmate turns around, the last thing on his mind is sleep.)

MALE VOICE: Well, well...look what the cops dragged in.

CALEB: Archer...

(The handsome and cunning Brit, Archer Dunhill, stands in front of him with his orange prison jumpsuit on with a smirk on his face.)

ARCHER: My, my...Caleb. It's been such a long time since I saw you. Tell me...how is Hanna?

(That name is what sets Caleb off who charges at Archer and throws him up against the cell bars. He then pulls him down to the floor and gets down to punch his face in. After a few punches that gave Archer a broken nose and busted lip, he finally got the upper hand and trips Caleb to the floor with his legs. Arxhen then starts kicking Caleb in the face, earning him not only a broken nose, but a black eye and busted lip. He then starts punching Caleb with his fists, hoping to be just as strong as the man on the ground.)

ARCHER: That's all you got, luv?

(His luck runs out though when Caleb finally musters up the strength to get up and tackle the other man to the ground and starts punching him again. Suddenly, the cell door opens and two police officers pull Caleb off of Archer as Caleb yells at him.)

CALEB: I'm gonna kill you, you hear me?! I'm gonna kill you!

(As the cops take Caleb away, Archer just laughs while blood runs out of his nose and lip.)

**FADE TO:  
**

**OPENING SEQUENCE** **(Consisting of Mona, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer)**

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret (_ _**Spencer** _ _shushes the viewer) if one of them is dead_

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. HOTEL- ROOM 131- MORNING.**

(The sunlight shines through the satin-red curtains in the bedroom, painting the room with a dark red shadow. Not too far from the curtains, Aria stirs from her sleep at the sound of her phone ringing on the mantle. She yawns and sits up before she reaches over and grabs it. She lets out another yawn before she answers it without looking at the caller ID and holds it against her ear.)

ARIA: Hello?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. EMILY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**

(As she shuffles to put on a pair of jeans, a frantic Emily holds her cell phone to her ear.)

EMILY: Hey. Where've you been?

ARIA (OFFSCREEN): What do you mean?

EMILY: We called and texted you last night and this morning and you never answered or replied. We were worried.

ARIA: Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to find out some stuff about AD.

EMILY (Confused): Wait. By yourself?

ARIA: Well, yeah. I can do stuff on my own, you know.

EMILY: I…didn't say that you couldn't. Look, Aria…something weird happened.

ARIA: What do you mean?

EMILY: Ali and I met up with Noel yesterday to see if he knew anything about the bomb. He seemed to know something and when I mentioned Mona, he immediately wanted to help but…

ARIA: Uh, but what, Em?

EMILY: He doesn't trust Ali, Aria. And she said some stuff that…has me looking at her differently.

ARIA: Stuff like?

EMILY: Remember that night we met up with Ali in New York and she said Noel has secrets too? Apparently, those secrets were that he likes guys and that he may have pushed that girl down the stairs at that party we were at freshman year.

ARIA (Shocked): Ali pretty much blackmailed him?

EMILY: I don't know if that's the way I'd word it, but…

ARIA: Hmm…

EMILY: What is it?

ARIA: It's nothing.

EMILY: Aria, do you know something?

(Just as Emily tries to dig more info out of her, Aria hears footsteps and cracks a small smile as she looks away.)

ARIA: I'll call you later. I promise.

(She hangs up quickly and watches as a shirtless Jason walks in with two cups of coffee in his hands. She smiles up at him as he sits down next to her and hands her the coffee.)

ARIA: Thanks.

JASON: Last night was nice.

ARIA: I know…it felt good to sleep next to you again.

JASON: It could've been even better…but we were both sleepy and kind of out of it after what we saw.

ARIA: Well, I don't know about sleepy…

JASON: How'd you sleep?

ARIA: I only went to sleep a few hours ago to be honest.

JASON: What?

ARIA: Yeah, I was up still trying to figure out what's going on with Ali. I had so many theories going on in my head. Ali is still the old Ali, masquerading as Vivian Darkbloom, blackmailing people, and even- (She stops herself and looks away)

JASON: Are you going to continue?

ARIA: Anyways, we need more proof.

JASON: I know. (Sips coffee) Wait. Was that Ali you were just on the phone with?

ARIA: No, it was Em. And I didn't tell her anything, but she told me something.

JASON: What is it?

ARIA: She said her and Ali met up with Noel and she found out that Ali was blackmailing him after she disappeared and that he doesn't trust her apparently.

JASON: Blackmailed him with what?

ARIA: With the fact that girls aren't his only desires and that he might have pushed a girl down the stairs at a college party.

JASON: Wait…what college party?

ARIA: It was just a party Ali took us to freshman year, before she disappeared.

JASON (Disbelieved): The one that Ian Thomas was at?

ARIA: Yeah…how did you know he was there?

JASON: Because I was there too.

ARIA: Uh…

JASON: I saw who pushed that girl down the stairs, Aria.

(She can't help, but squeeze the covers under her fingertips as she awaits for Jason to answer one of her most burning questions about who really pushed that girl down the stairs at that college party freshman year.)

JASON: It was Ali…

(Aria seems visibly shaken by this and looks away, trying to come up with possible reasons why Ali would push the drunk girl down the stairs. Maybe Ali didn't mean to push her or maybe she was trying to help her down the stairs and she just…fell. But there's no way Ali purposely pushed that girl down the stairs all those years ago, right?)

JASON: Aria…I need you to promise that we'll keep this under wraps , all of it, until we know for sure what Ali has done and if she's doing anything else. We don't need a repeat of 6 years ago.

ARIA: Yeah, I promise (Sips coffee).

(Just then, his cell phone rings on the mantle. Aria reaches over and grabs it before she hands it to him. He sees that it's Ali calling and looks at Aria with a worried face. At the same time, Aria's phone rings and she grabs it from next to her. When she looks at the caller ID, she seems confused and taken aback by the name. But she sends it to voicemail before Jason can even notice who it is.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD POLICE STATION- MORNING.**

(Spencer stands at the desk, pleading for the policeman in front of her to let her see her ex-boyfriend, Caleb.)

SPENCER: Can you please let me see him? At least for a few seconds.

POLICEMAN: I'm sorry ma'am, but I said no. Now, if you don't need anything else, please leave.

(Spencer shakes her head in disbelief and turns around to walk away. Her phone soon starts to ring and being as it's already in her hand, she quickly looks at the caller ID and answers it.)

SPENCER: Hey.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**

(Melissa holds her phone to her ear as she paces the room, looking visibly shaken and even more so than last night.)

MELISSA: Where are you?

SPENCER: I'm at the police station trying to see someone.

MELISSA: Please tell me you're not trying to see Archer…

SPENCER: No. Besides, wasn't he transferred to jail out of state until the trial's over?

MELISSA: You didn't hear? They transferred him back for some reason.

SPENCER (Rolls eyes): That's ridiculous…after what he did?

MELISSA: I know, but listen Spencer. Wren and I need to talk to you about something…now.

SPENCER: Okay…

MELISSA: I mean it, Spencer.

SPENCER: Fine. I'll be home shortly.

(She ends the call and turns around to see a policewoman is now at the desk. Spencer looks around and notices the policeman is at his own desk now and can't even see her. So, she steps back up to the front desk with an innocent and polite smile.)

SPENCER: Hi…I would like to see Caleb Rivers.

POLICEWOMAN: Sorry. He isn't allowed visitors at this time. But you can leave your phone number and we can give you a call when he is allowed visitors.

SPENCER: Yes…but I'm not…a visitor…

POLICEWOMAN: Well, then who are you?

(Spencer looks a little worried, but seems to quickly realize how she can see Caleb.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD POLICE STATION- INTERROGATION ROOM- MORNING.**

(A battered and bruised Caleb sits in a chair at the metal table with his hands hand-cuffed to the table. He eyes the camera in the room with a look that could kill, knowing an officer or two is watching him. Just then, the door opens and he looks over with an unbothered look only to be shocked and concerned when he sees Spencer walking in and an officer shutting the door for her.)

CALEB: Spencer…

SPENCER: Hi…

CALEB: W-what…what are you doing here?

(Spencer sits down in the chair across from him only to be shocked herself when she sees his condition.)

SPENCER: Oh my God…what the Hell happened to you?

CALEB: It…it was just a fight.

SPENCER: Like hell. You look like someone literally wanted to kill you.

CALEB: It was someone who wanted to kill me and I wanted to kill him.

SPENCER: Don't say that, okay? There's cameras recording you and they're probably watching you through that window right there (She points to the glass)

CALEB: I don't care. And you shouldn't either, Spencer…I deserve this.

SPENCER: What? Don't say that.

CALEB: It's true. I should've never came back to this town. I should've never came back into your lives. It's my fault all of this has happened, including what happened to Hanna.

(Spencer looks over and can already tell someone is watching and listening to their conversation. She looks back to see tears falling down Caleb's face and her feelings for the handsome brunette start to return.)

SPENCER: Look…I'm gonna get you out of here. I don't know how, but I will. First of all, who did this to you?

CALEB: The guy responsible for all of this.

(She quickly understands who he's talking about and looks away in disbelief.)

SPENCER: Archer.

(Caleb just nods his head.)

SPENCER: Listen, I have to go, but I'll be back and when I do, you'll be getting out of here.

CALEB: But-

SPENCER: No buts, Mister. Don't get too comfortable in that uniform because you'll be out of it soon. Besides…orange is NOT your color.

(Caleb can't help, but crack a smirk through his tears and Spencer cracks one back, obviously trying to cheer him up.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- ROOM 7- MORNING.**

(Alison stares out of the peephole as the sound of a door closing echoes and she sees Jenna walking with her cane past Alison's door. She stops right in front of Ali's door as if she senses something, but quickly continues to walk.)

ALISON (Smirks): That's three out…

(She goes over to the wall where she has moved the dresser and the objects on it to the other side of the room. She picks up a driller on the floor and starts to drill a hole in the hotel wall to see what exactly is going on in the room.)

ALISON: Come on…these walls aren't thick enough for this driller not to get through.

(After a few moments, she finally makes a hole large enough for one eye to look into the room. She turns the driller off and places it next to her. She quickly looks through the hole and spots a black hoodie hanging up on a coat rack, as well as a dark blue baseball cap. She quickly goes over to her desk and starts typing on her laptop.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE AREA- MORNING.**

(Emily, in her bartender uniform, walks over from the counter and to a group of men and women. She steps up to them and places their drinks on the table.)

EMILY: Six martinis…enjoy.

(Emily turns around to go back to the bar, but a voice stops her.)

FEMALE VOICE: Oh, come on. You know I like two lemons in my martini.

(A smile quickly creeps onto Emily's face and she turns around to be surprised when she sees the person she thought just spoke to her. One of her high school loves, the girl it never worked out with, and the one who got away…Paige McCullers.)

PAIGE: How are you, Em?

EMILY: Paige…

(Paige stands up from the others and walks over to give her high-school girlfriend a hug to which Emily quickly returns.)

EMILY: Wow…this is a surprise.

PAIGE: Yeah, tell me about it. I came into town for future swimmers at Rosewood High. I'm a scout now…and so are my co-workers over there.

EMILY (Surprised): What? I didn't know you wanted to be a scout. I thought you just wanted to be a coach.

PAIGE: Yeah…so did I til I had a car accident and messed up my shoulder. I had to get a metal plate in there that prevents me from ever swimming again.

(Emily looks at her ex-girlfriend in shock. She knew Paige wanted to be a swim coach just as much as she did and the fact that her dream was changed by a car accident, made Emily feel sad for her.)

EMILY: Paige-

PAIGE: Nope. Don't pity me. I'm actually enjoying being a scout to be honest. Besides, the company pays for out of town trips so…boo-yah!

EMILY (Smirks): Well, I'm glad you're in a good place.

PAIGE: What about you?

(Emily looks away in slight nervousness to which Paige quickly picks up.)

PAIGE: Hey. Let's sit somewhere a little more private.

EMILY: What about your colleagues?

PAIGE: They'll be drinking to noon. They can wait. I want to know how you've been, Emily.

EMILY: How much time do you have?

(Paige just shakes her head as she walks towards an empty table and Emily follows behind her.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- LOUNGE AREA- NIGHT.**

(Paige drinks another mimosa as Emily finally finishes explaining to Paige about the things that have happened since she came back to Rosewood a year ago.)

EMILY: Charlotte's death was kind of like Alison's, in the sense that it sparked so many events that culminated in…us losing Hanna.

PAIGE: Em…I'm sorry. I didn't even know all of this was happening.

EMILY: I know. I distanced myself from you after my dad died. I was just…going through a lot.

PAIGE: I know. Sometimes, I can be…over-bearing.

EMILY: Well, I wouldn't exactly say that, but…

PAIGE: And there you are, the girl who can't say one bad thing about anyone.

EMILY: I guess.

PAIGE: Are you okay, though?

EMILY: I don't know honestly. (Rubs her hands together in slight nervousness) I sometimes see things.

PAIGE: Things like what?

EMILY: Like objects, shadows, people…Red Coat.

PAIGE (Confused): Red Coat?

EMILY: It sounds crazy, I know, but I swear she was there the other day.

PAIGE (Shrugs her shoulders): I don't think it's crazy.

EMILY (Slightly taken aback): You don't?

PAIGE: No. I mean, I don't think it's not a possibility that it was actually Red Coat, considering everything that's happened.

EMILY: Yeah, but Red Coat was Ali.

PAIGE: And so was Charlotte.

EMILY: Who's dead…

PAIGE: But is she?

EMILY (Confused): What does that mean?

PAIGE: It's just, people tend to not stay dead in this town. I mean, I still don't believe that story she told the police. I mean, I know plenty of transgender girls who were disowned and thrown away by their family, but they didn't become psychopaths…Oh, and that story Sara Harvey gave? Please…

EMILY: I keep forgetting about Sara.

PAIGE: Oh, I don't believe that. (Sips her mimosa)

EMILY (Confused): What do you mean?

PAIGE: Emily…you care about people very strongly to the point you never really stop caring for a person. Maybe you care less, but you never completely stop caring for them. You have a big heart which is why I've always loved you.

(Those words…"I've always loved you"…Emily can't help but smile at her ex-girlfriend's words. A smile that she hasn't had in such a long time…and one that doesn't go unnoticed. Across the lounge area, Alison stares from besides a column as she stares at Emily and Paige in completely disbelief.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. THE BREW- JASON'S CAR- NOON.**

(Jason's car pulls up to the Brew and he puts it in park. He looks over at Aria with an unsure expression as she takes off her seatbelt.)

JASON: Are you sure you want me to drop you off here?

ARIA: Yeah. My brother is gonna pick me up soon. He said he was coming by here in a few. I'll just wait here for him. Besides, I want to grab a frappe and read something to get my mind off of everything for a bit.

JASON: Alright. Just…pretend that we didn't find anything.

ARIA: I will. It's just…I feel bad for lying to my friends.

JASON: Aria…regardless of their issues with Ali, Spencer and Emily will let Ali know what we've found because Emily loves Ali and Spencer and Ali are sisters.

ARIA: Half-sisters.

JASON: But sisters none the less.

(Aria just nods her head as she opens her door before Jason places a hand on her free hand, halting her.)

JASON (Smiles): Hey. Despite the circumstances, I enjoyed spending time with you.

ARIA (Smiles): Yeah…me too.

(A part of the tiny brunette doesn't want to leave the car, but she knows she has to handle something first before she does anything with Jason.)

ARIA: Alright. See you later.

JASON: Later.

(She gets out the car and closes the door behind her. She heads to the door just as Jason pulls off.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE BREW- NOON.**

(As Aria walks in, she sighs as she wishes she could've stayed with Jason for just a little bit longer. As she makes her way towards a free seat, she stops in her tracks. Her heart starts beating fast and nervousness sets in. She can't believe that the person she hasn't seen in a while is right in front of her again, looking the same as a year before. Ezra Fitz, who stares back at Aria as both seem a bit nervous and taken aback to see each other for the first time in a long while.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE CAVANAUGH'S HOUSE- NOON.**

(Spencer's jeep SUV pulls up near a tree and she looks out of her window to see a shirtless Toby carving wood outside. She cracks a small smile before nervousness starts to settle in and she opens her door. She shuts her door and makes her way towards her tall, muscular ex-boyfriend who seems to still not notice her. But as she gets closer, Toby looks up and lets out a small smile before he turns his machine off.)

TOBY: Spencer!

SPENCER: Hey Toby.

(He looks around and notices his shirt on the back of his truck and he fetches it.)

SPENCER: How've you been?

TOBY (Putting on his shirt): Uh, I've been okay…how about-(He stops and notices the stitches on her face and the bandage on her hand) Oh my God…Spencer. What happened?

SPENCER (Disbelieved): You didn't hear?

TOBY: No. Yvonne and I haven't hardly left the house. We've been preparing to go on vacation.

SPENCER: Uh…

TOBY: Spencer…

SPENCER: Is it right for me to tell you?

TOBY: Spencer. Even though we're not together anymore, we're still friends. You know you can tell me anything.

SPENCER: You sure?

TOBY: Positive. Now, tell me what happened.

SPENCER: Okay, well, the ladies and I were having dinner when we got news that Ali's house was vandalized and when Aria unlocked her car, it exploded.

TOBY (Shocked): Oh my God. I'm glad you're okay. (He quickly grabs her and pulls her into a hug)

(Spencer can't help but hug her ex-boyfriend back. She wished she could hug him for just a little longer, but knew that Yvonne would feel a little jealous if she saw them like this. So, Spencer broke the hug and cleared her throat before stepping back.)

TOBY: Um, how's Emily and the others?

SPENCER: They're all fine, except Mona. She's in a coma.

TOBY (Shocked): Coma?

SPENCER: Yeah. She's been in it since the accident two days ago.

TOBY: Wait. How can a car just explode?

SPENCER: Our anonymous torturer.

TOBY: AD…

SPENCER: Right…but that's not why I'm here. Caleb is in jail.

TOBY: What?

SPENCER: Yeah, long story short, he was trying to figure out who visited Jenna's hotel room and AD hacked his laptop. Somehow, the police discovered it and now they're holding him.

TOBY: Alright. Well, I can make a call to Barry and see what I can do. Besides, Barry owes me for not coming to our wedding.

SPENCER: Thank you, Toby.

TOBY: It's no problem.

(He can't help but grab Spencer and pull her into another hug, knowing she needed some form of comfort. After only a few soft moments, the two break apart and Spencer turns around. As she heads to her SUV, she turns around to see Toby getting prepared to start his machine back up. She can't help, but let a small smile creep across her face before she opens her door and gets in. At the same time, her phone rings in her jacket pocket. She quickly reaches in and grabs it before she looks at the caller ID and answers it.)

SPENCER: Hey Wren. I'm on my way.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- HALLWAY- NOON.**

(Wren holds his phone to his ear and shakes his head.)

WREN: That's not why I'm calling, Spencer. I have some news.

SPENCER (OFFSCREEN): What is it?

WREN: Mona's awake.

(He turns around to watch her through the window as a nurse gives her pain meds. Meanwhile, Spencer seems to be overjoyed at the fact that Mona is finally awake as she cracks a smile.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE BREW- NOON.**

(Aria shakes her legs nervously, something Ezra doesn't seem to notice because he's looking everywhere but at Aria. The tension could be cut with a butcher's knife. Finally, Ezra decides to speak.)

EZRA: So…do you wanna order something? I can order that frappe you've always liked? Iced coffee with a hint of caramel and light whip cream?

ARIA: Um, that's…not really my favorite anymore.

EZRA: Oh…

ARIA: I'm sorry, but…why did you call Ezra? Like, way out of the blue?

EZRA: I…just wanted to talk to you since it's been awhile. Plus, I heard about what happened to your car. I just wanted to make sure you're okay.

ARIA: Are you forgetting how things were left off between us?

EZRA: Uh…

ARIA: Do I need to remind you up and left me in the middle of the night because you got a call that Nicole was alive?

(Ezra looks a little taken aback by Aria's tone and facial expression. He's never seen this side of her. He's used to seeing the innocent high school girl he fell in love with. But now, he's dealing with a grown woman.)

ARIA: Just tell me one thing…(Sighs) is she really alive?

EZRA: Um…(clears throat) she was.

(Aria looks at her ex-boyfriend in confusion.)

EZRA: After Nicole was rescued, she went through months of therapy. Her family and I tried our best to help her recover from everything that happened to her. She was saved physically…but mentally, we couldn't save her. She killed herself right in front of me.

(Tears quickly form in Aria's eyes and she lets out a soft gasp. She can't believe what he's even saying right now as tears come down his face.)

EZRA: I begged her not to do it, but she just-just couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the trigger and-she was g-g-gone.

(He's full blown crying now and sympathetic Aria can't help but lay one of her hands on his, feeling sorry for her first love to have experienced that.)

ARIA: Ezra. I'm sorry that you had to go through that, especially alone.

(He looks up at her with teary eyes and sniffs just as her phone rings. She looks at her phone in her lap and sees that it's Spencer.)

ARIA: Sorry…it's Spencer.

(She quickly answers it and holds it to her ear. Though, Aria doesn't notice it, Ezra looks a bit peeved that Aria answered the phone in the middle of such an emotional moment between the two. He literally is crying his eyes out and she answered a phone call in the middle of it. What makes it worse is that though he can't hear what Spencer's saying, whatever she just told her, Aria looks happier than she looked when he first saw her today.)

ARIA: Really? That's great! I'm on the way!

(She quickly hangs up and looks at Ezra with a small smile.)

ARIA: I'm sorry. I have to go. Mona just woke up out of her coma.

(Ezra looks at her in slight shock as Aria quickly gets up.)

EZRA: What? She's out of her coma?

ARIA: Yeah, I have to go see her. But I'll call you later so we can talk.

(She takes off towards the door as Ezra holds up his hand.)

EZRA: Wait. Aria-

(She walks out of the Brew and he lets out an irritated and disappointed sigh. Just a few moments after, he notices Paige sitting on a couch, reading a book. She looks up at him as he stares back like they both know something.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- MONA'S ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Aria walks into Mona's room and a smile instantly covers her face when she sees Mona awake and smiling.)

ARIA: Oh my God! Mona!

(She rushes over to Mona and hugs her tight to which Mona returns. After a few moments, Aria finally breaks off of Mona and notices Spencer and Emily also in the room.)

SPENCER: Geez. I thought we were invisible for a sec.

ARIA: I'm just so happy she's up.

EMILY: We all are, Mona. (Goes over to Mona and holds one of her hands)

MONA (Smiles back): Thanks, ladies. I'm happy you're here.

ARIA: Wait. Where's Ali?

SPENCER: I didn't tell her Mona's awake.

EMILY/ARIA: What?

SPENCER: I don't think Ali is one of the first faces Mona wanted to see when she woke up out of her coma.

MONA: Thanks for the consideration, Spencer.

SPENCER: No problem, Mona.

MONA: Okay…(Sighs) Now, I have something to tell you three.

(The three of them look at her in wonder. Spencer is already interested and folds her arms in anticipation, Emily holds Mona's hand tighter, and Aria walks over to Mona's open door and closes it. She turns around and comes back to Mona's side and stares intently at her, awaiting for what she has to say.)

EMILY: What is it?

(Mona looks at her friends and knows how much they want to know what she has to say. And though she's not going to tell them what they think she will, she knows this is just as important and means something totally crazy in this whole mystery they've been dealing with since they got back in town. She once again sighs before she finally tells them what's on her mind.)

MONA: Hanna's **alive**.

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

**ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**

**(CONTINUED) INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- MONA'S ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(The ladies stare at Mona in confusion for a few moments before Emily loosens her grip on Mona's hand, but doesn't let go.)

EMILY: Mona. What do you mean?

MONA: I saw Hanna. She was in here yesterday. She visited me.

(The three ladies in front of her seem to share a "look", a look Mona caught onto whenever she walked around them after she was released from Radley back during high school.)

MONA: Don't look like that. I'm not crazy.

ARIA: Mona…we know that. It's just…Hanna's dead.

MONA: I'm telling you guys I saw her. She came in here in some nurse outfit and told me that everything will be okay and that I know who AD is.

SPENCER: Wait. You know who AD is?

MONA: I mean…I have some thoughts, but…I don't know. I don't want to go around thinking one person is AD and then get shocked when it's not that person and turns out it's the person that I never thought could be AD.

EMILY: Who do you think it is?

MONA: Um…so, what has been going on with you guys?

(Emily rolls her eyes and Spencer walks closer to Mona.)

SPENCER: Mona. Who do you think AD is?

ARIA: Come on, Mona. You can trust us.

MONA: I know, but I can't trust that this place hasn't been bugged.

(The other three ladies exchange confused glances.)

ARIA: What do you mean?

MONA: Let's just say, the person who I think is AD visited me already. There's no telling if they're listening to us right now. Plus, I'm pretty sure AD monitors our phone calls and texts so I can't tell you through that either.

SPENCER: We need to know, though.

MONA: And you will. Your sister's boyfriend says that I can leave either at the end of the day or the morning. When I do, I'll send you a text to meet up at the Brew and then we can take a drive somewhere…private.

ARIA: Okay…

SPENCER: Yeah, we'll wait. We trust you.

(Mona looks slightly taken aback by those words coming out of Spencer's mouth to which Spencer quickly shoots her a friendly grin, signaling that she really does consider Mona a friend now. But they all notice Emily being a little quiet and look at her to see she's staring away.)

ARIA: Em? You okay?

EMILY: Um…yeah, it's just…(walks to the middle of the room to look at them) After Ali and I met up with Noel yesterday and he left, I saw…Red Coat.

MONA/ARIA/SPENCER: What?

EMILY: Yeah, but when we got outside, she was gone.

SPENCER: How is that even possible? The only two Red Coats were Ali and Charlotte. Charlotte is dead and Ali isn't Red Coat anymore.

(Aria looks away in slight nervousness to which Mona and Emily quickly pick up on, but Emily forgets about it when she suddenly remembers an important semi-fact.)

EMILY: Oh my God…I can't believe I forgot.

MONA: Forgot what?

EMILY: Sara Harvey was the third Red Coat.

SPENCER: Yeah, Charlotte said she had Sara be Red Coat when she needed her to be.

ARIA: Wow…

MONA: I can't believe we forgot that.

EMILY: We also forgot that Jenna said Sara's missing.

SPENCER: Yeah, missing as Sara Harvey but running around as Red Coat.

ARIA: Well, Sara never seemed that important in AD's game anyways, am I right?

MONA: Right. Besides, Sara can't be AD. The girl's smart, but not that smart. It's someone who can fool everyone easily. Someone who has convinced everyone they're innocent.

SPENCER: Yeah, but isn't it weird that Sara has been MIA for for so long and chooses now to pop back up?

ARIA: Yeah, well everyone's popping back up lately.

(The other three ladies gaze at Aria in wonder at what she meant by that and Aria can't help but tell them what she meant after she rolls her eyes.)

ARIA: Ezra is back in town. I was talking to him before I got the call about you, Mona.

EMILY: That's crazy…I saw Paige at the Radley today. I was with her when I got the call.

MONA: Well, that's two of you…Spencer?

SPENCER: Um…well after I visited Caleb in jail-

EMILY/ARIA/MONA: Jail?!

SPENCER: Yeah. After Caleb tried to hack into the Radley system, AD made his laptop overheat and I guess the police figured out what he was doing and arrested Caleb.

MONA: Well, what are you waiting for? Go bail him out with those big Hastings' bucks.

SPENCER: I had to lie and say that I'm his lawyer just to see him. And guys, he was beat pretty bad.

EMILY: What? The cops beat him up?

SPENCER: No, Archer did.

(The other three ladies look at her in disbelief.)

MONA: Wait. What do you mean? Isn't Archer in some prison or something out of state?

SPENCER: He was…until they brought him back last night apparently. I don't know why though.

ARIA: This isn't good. Essentially, AD is back in town.

EMILY: But he's not AD.

ARIA: Yeah, but he obviously knows about them.

MONA: Aria's right. Archer has to know about him. (Eyes Spencer) If only we knew another lawyer who could lie and say they're Archer's lawyer in order to see him and get answers out of him.

SPENCER: What? No. I can't do that.

ARIA: Yeah. Besides, I'm sure the police monitor a lawyer's conversation with a client.

MONA: They're not supposed to, but they do.

SPENCER: But I talked to Toby and he said he's gonna see if he can do something.

EMILY: Wait. I thought he was on vacation.

SPENCER: You knew that? How don't I know?

EMILY: No offence, Spence but you've been pretty busy lately. It's not your fault you didn't know.

SPENCER: Please…you're just trying to make me feel better for being a bad friend.

EMILY: Is it working?

SPENCER (Smirks): A little.

(Emily smirks back at Spencer as Aria smiles at their interaction and Mona looks over to notice the multiple vases of flowers on her stand. Aria looks over to her and realizes what she looks at it before she smiles.)

ARIA: One of those are courtesy of Mike. He visited you earlier yesterday.

MONA: Wow…

EMILY: Oh, and the flowers next to his are Noel's.

MONA: Noel? I'm surprised.

SPENCER (Grins): Well, it looks like you have two suitors, Miss Vanderwaal.

MONA (Smiles): My heart only belongs to one person.

(Mona then notices some dead looking flowers on the side of Noel's)

MONA: Either somebody sent me dead flowers or they died overnight.

(Aria goes over and picks up the vase of flowers only to shriek and drop it to the floor where it smashes into pieces and its contents lie on the floor. Aria holds a hand to her mouth in shock, Mona shifts in her bed uncomfortably, Emily lets out a gasp, and Spencer slowly makes her way over to the mess. There is dirt everywhere and live worms crawling around in it with a dirt filled note lying in it as well.)

ARIA: Oh my God.

EMILY: Who could've sent that?

SPENCER: It's obvious.

(Spencer picks up the card and reads the red-marked letter aloud)

SPENCER: Oops! I guess I lost my self-control. Don't make me angry again or I'll make you explode…AD.

(The ladies look visibly shaken. Just then, the door opens and Spencer hides the message behind her back. She is slightly relieved but still anxious when it's Wren who walks in, looking confused with the mess.)

WREN: God. What happened?

MONA: I was clumsy and dropped it when Aria handed it to me. It's no biggie.

(Wren glances between the four ladies in the room, not truly believing their story, but still drops it.)

WREN: Alright. I'll send someone in to clean that up immediately. But, Spencer…can I speak to you privately?

SPENCER: Um, yeah. Sure.

(He heads out the door and Spencer follows behind him.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- HALLWAY- AFTERNOON.**

(Spencer closes Mona's door behind her as Wren turns around with a look of despair on his face. Spencer has known the Brit for far too long to not notice when something is wrong with him.)

SPENCER: Wren. What's wrong? Is Melissa okay?

WREN: She's fine, but we want to tell you something together. It's killing me not to tell you every time I see you now.

SPENCER: Wren. Just tell me. What is it? And what's with all the secrets anyways?

WREN: Spencer-

SPENCER: No. I know that Archer was living in an apartment under you and my sister's names.

WREN: What?

SPENCER: Yeah, I know about that.

WREN: Spencer…

SPENCER: Just tell me what are you two hiding, Wren?

WREN: We know that Aria's car exploding was no accident!

(Spencer looks slightly disturbed and taken aback by Wren's words. It should be obvious that Aria's car exploding wasn't just a system failure, but to hear someone say it…it opens up a whole other world for Spencer. But if he knows that the explosion wasn't an accident, what else does he know? It doesn't take much longer for her to get the answer to that question.)

WREN: And we know who did it.

(Spencer almost lets out a gasp. How does he know who did it? More importantly, who do theu think did it?)

WREN: Now will you come talk with us?

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- BAR- NIGHT.**

(A mimosa is sat down on the bar in front of Paige and she takes a sip of it. After the sip, she sighs heavily as if she's got something heavy on her heart.)

FEMALE VOICE: This seat taken?

PAIGE: No, it's not-(She looks up from her drink and to her left only to be slightly shocked to see Alison sitting in the seat next to her with a smirk on her face) Alison.

ALISON: Hey Paige. When did you get back in town?

PAIGE: Today…I see you never left.

ALISON: Well, I had no reason to.

PAIGE: How've you been?

ALISON (Grins): I'd be better if people knew their place.

PAIGE (Confused): What are you talking about?

ALISON: Oh please. I know what you're trying to do, but Emily isn't going to get back with you. And joining a club of stalkers won't make her love you anymore than she loves me.

(Paige simply scoffs and takes another sip of her drinks as Alison eyes her in wonder.)

ALISON: So, tell your stalker friends to leave me the Hell alone.

PAIGE: You're mistaken, Alison. If there's a club of people that are stalking you, I wouldn't be in it nor would I help them. You see, I don't care about you in any way, shape, or form. Besides, you're of no threat to me.

(Alison seems to bite her lip and hold her tongue as she tries to keep herself composed in front of one of her longtime enemies. But this has taken her by surprise. She thought she could easily scare Paige back to wherever she was before or at least far away from here. But Paige isn't showing any type of fear to her which irritates Ali even more so she just decides to get up. As she struts away from the bar, she stops and a smirk plays across her face. She turns around and Paige looks over at her.)

ALISON: You know, you should be very careful about who you trust in this town. Everyone has secrets…I wonder what's yours?

(Paige doesn't seem the least bit affected by Ali who quickly turns and makes her way to the elevator. Paige simply takes another sip of her drink as she shakes her head with a slight smirk. She knew Ali would never change, but damn. It feels good to be right.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE BREW- NIGHT.**

(Aria walks down the sidewalk as she heads to the door. At the same time, the door opens and Jason walks out with a frappe in his hand.)

ARIA: Jason.

(He turns and smiles at Aria. Even though it's only been all day since they last saw each other, she feels like it's been even longer. Jason quickly notices that she's a little more happy than she was earlier.)

JASON: Hey. You look chipper. What's going on?

ARIA: Yeah I am. Mona's out of her coma and she's doing well.

JASON: Well, that's good. I'll send some flowers by.

ARIA: No, no. She has enough flowers…

JASON: Okay…

(Aria bites her lip as she stares up at him. She's trying her best not to spill her guts to him and let him know that she lied to him earlier. But apparently, she's not doing too good of a job when Jason surprises her.)

JASON: Aria. What's wrong? You obviously want to tell me something, but for some reason you also don't want to tell me.

ARIA: Um…there is actually. I…I lied to you earlier. I wasn't meeting with my brother here. I was meeting…Ezra.

(Jason smirks and nods his head.)

JASON: Wow…

ARIA: I'm sorry. I just didn't want to ruin…everything.

JASON: No. I-I get it. He's your first love.

ARIA: Yeah…

JASON: I don't want to confuse you, Aria, but I'm gonna lie. I still think about you…every-day. There's not a moment that goes by that I don't think about you. Still…I know that this really isn't my decision. It's yours. I just want you to be happy so…just let me know what you decide.

(He quickly turns around and walks away down the sidewalk as Aria is still stuck trying to figure out what to do. Should she chase after Jason and let him know that the feelings are mutual or go inside to see Ezra. Instead of making a decision in that moment, Aria just stands in the same spot, staying undecided.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. THE HASTINGS' CABIN- LAKE- NIGHT.**

(Spencer and Wren make their way out of the woods and she is still confused as to where Melissa is at and starting to get nervous.)

SPENCER: Wren? Is Melissa here or not?

WREN: She's here. Trust me.

SPENCER (Snarks): At night time in the woods?

WREN: Spencer, I won't hurt you.

SPENCER: I know, but-(She stops as she finally sees Melissa who stands on the boardwalk, staring down into the lake) Melissa.

(Wren and Spencer make their way over to her. As soon as she hears the footsteps, she turns around with a pistol in her head, making both Wren and Spencer jump back in shock.)

WREN: Melissa!

SPENCER: What are you doing?

(Melissa lets out a relieved sigh as she drops the gun to her side.)

MELISSA: Sorry. I thought you guys were someone else.

SPENCER: Who? Melissa, what's going on? Wren told me-

MELISSA (Eyes Wren): You told her without me?

WREN: I only told her that we know what happened to Aria's car and who did it.

SPENCER: Yeah, and that's what I want to know. Who did it? And how do you know who did it?

MELISSA: It's a long story, Spencer.

SPENCER: Well then, give me the cliff notes version.

MELISSA: Look…remember what I said when I told you I was the Queen of Hearts on that train the night Aria was almost thrown off? The reason I did that is the same reason I've been doing stuff now.

SPENCER: To protect me? Melissa, protect me from who?

MELISSA: A!

(Spencer looks a bit shocked and glances from her sister to Wren, expecting a different look on their faces. But it surprises her even more to see that both look a little guilty and ashamed.)

SPENCER: How do you know about A?

MELISSA: Spencer-

SPENCER: How do you know?

WREN: Because we've been talking to them.

(Spencer looks absolutely irate with them as tears form in her eyes.)

MELISSA: We've been doing things for A. Like setting up meetings for the team at the Radley.

SPENCER: Team?

WREN: The A-Team is what Noel likes to call us.

MELISSA: But everyone is on the team for different reasons.

SPENCER: Oh yeah? Are you sure you're not all trying to kill us?!

MELISSA: We've been trying to protect you.

WREN: Well…partly.

SPENCER (Eyes him in confusion): What do you mean, partly?

WREN: A told me that if I do what they say, they'll tell me what really happened to my little sister, Bethany.

(Spencer looks over at Melissa who just nods her head.)

SPENCER: What do you mean "what really happened"?

MELISSA: Are you sure you want to know?

WREN: We've come this far. We might as well tell her everything.

SPENCER: Yes, please! I am so confused!

MELISSA: Spencer. Whoever I buried that night was NOT Bethany Young.

(Spencer looks mind-blown and throws her fingers through her hair before she lets out a sigh.)

SPENCER: You mean to tell me that the body we once thought was Ali who then turned out to Bethany actually isn't Bethany?

WREN: Yeah. At least that's what A says.

SPENCER: A says?! A is a liar! They've always been blackmailing and lying to get people to do their dirty work and you two-you fell for it.

MELISSA: Listen, that's not all, Spencer.

SPENCER: Okay…(sniffs) Go.

MELISSA: The night Alison disappeared, I met up with someone.

SPENCER: Who?

MELISSA: Charlotte.

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**EXT. THE DILAURENTIS' BACKYARD- NIGHT.** _

_(Melissa stands by where the gazebo was going to be built at as she looks around her surroundings until finally she hears footsteps and turns to see Charlotte walking towards her in a yellow shirt and black pants similar to what Ali wore that night.)_

_MELISSA: Where have you been? I've been waiting here for like ten minutes._

_CHARLOTTE: Sorry…Geez. I got caught up with something._

_MELISSA: (Smacks her lips) Were you with Wilden?_

_CHARLOTTE (Rolls her eyes): So what if I was? It's not like Ali and him are on good terms._

_MELISSA: Ugh…speaking of that girl, where is she?_

_CHARLOTTE: Ali? I haven't seen her at all tonight. I just got here. She told me to wear this so we can be twins and she can introduce me to your little sis and the rest of her friends. God, I guess I'm more of a sister to her than her own-_

_MELISSA: CeCe…_

_CHARLOTTE: Look, she's trying to make up for getting me kicked out of the sorority and for Ali, that shows major growth. Maybe she's changing._

_MELISSA: Or maybe she's still Ali._

_CHARLOTTE: Listen, I know you don't like Ali after you found out she was sleeping with Ian, but you have got to let that go. And Ian too…it takes two to tango._

_MELISSA: Ian and I have a future together._

_CHARLOTTE: Well, that future is going to include Ali as your sister wife if you don't drop him._

_MELISSA: Whose side are you on, anyways?_

_CHARLOTTE: I'm neutral. Always have been, always will. Besides, you can't forget about that handsome soon to be doctor you're always talking to. What is his name again?_

_MELISSA (Smiles): Wren, he's sweet._

_CHARLOTTE: Yes, he is and cute too…I only know that because he visits his sister in Radley._

_MELISSA: Speaking of Radley, how long are you gonna pretend to be a patient there?_

_CHARLOTTE: Just until I find out who my birth mom is. Look, I've only been there for a month and I've already found out her first name._

_MELISSA: What is it?_

_JASON: Ali?!_

_(Melissa looks over and Charlotte turns around to see a drunk Jason staring at them from near his porch. He seems to shake his head and stumble, giving them both time to run off in two different directions. When Jason re-opens his eyes and looks over, they're already gone.)_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**EXT. THE HASTINGS' CABIN- LAKE- NIGHT.**

(Spencer looks at Melissa in shock still, now knowing that Charlotte and Melissa were once friends, even before Charlotte appeared in their lives.)

SPENCER: So…you and Charlotte were friends before all of this started?

MELISSA: Yes. We were close, but after what I thought I did to Ali, I never talked to Charlotte again…until I found out that it wasn't Ali. It was Bethany-

WREN: Which is why she didn't try to get back with me.

MELISSA: Oh, please. I wasn't going to get back with you anyways. But I wasn't trying to even be cordial with you.

SPENCER: Until you found out it was Bethany either.

MELISSA: Yeah.

SPENCER: Wow…this is a lot to take in.

WREN: Don't worry. It's not much else except for something on her part and a few things on my part.

SPENCER: Alright…

MELISSA: I killed Jessica DiLaurentis.

SPENCER: You what?!

MELISSA: She was going to frame you for Ali and Wilden's murders. I couldn't let that happen. I thought about turning myself in, but I realized that I didn't have proof and the cops in this town are too stupid to know the truth from a lie. So I had to get rid of her.

SPENCER: How'd you do it?

MELISSA: I stole pills from Wren that were identical to her sleeping meds and replaced them with the ones I stole. She fell flat to the ground.

SPENCER: Charlotte was telling the truth then. She said all she did was bury Jessica.

MELISSA: Right. Charlotte never even knew it was me…(Sighs as tears fall down her face) God. I killed my friend's mom and left her body on the cold ground like some cold-hearted killer.

WREN: You're not, Melissa. You were just protecting Spencer.

SPENCER: I…I can't believe you protected me…again.

MELISSA: We're sisters, Spencer. Regardless of our issues, our sisterhood always comes first. I'm just…sorry I didn't show that enough in the past.

SPENCER: I guess it's fine. I think you've proven that more than once. I know I've said this before, but I'm sorry too…for everything, including having a thing with Wren.

MELISSA: Well, if it happened now, it wouldn't have a problem with that.

SPENCER (Confused): What? Wait. What do you mean?

WREN: Um…that's another thing A has made us do. We're not really together. To everyone else, we're getting engaged. But we're not in love.

MELISSA: A told us to pretend to be a couple or you'll die and Wren won't ever find out what happened to Bethany.

SPENCER: Uh-

(The sound of footsteps alerts the three and they turn to notice a figure in the woods.)

SPENCER: Oh my God…

WREN: Come on, ladies. We have to get out of here. (He grabs Spencer's hand and urges Melissa over to them)

(The three make their way off the boardwalk and through the woods. Melissa and Spencer make their way through the trees as Wren follows closely behind them. POW! A gunshot roars through the woods, but the three continue to run. The three finally make it out of the woods and towards Wren's car.)

**FADE TO:**

**INT. A-LAIR- NIGHT.**

(A blueprint labeled "Rosewood PD" is on a wall. A picks up a red marker with their gloved hand and circles a point on the blueprint that's labeled "HOLDING CELLS". On the map are are arrows leading to a point labeled "BACK DOOR EXIT" to which A circles too. A presses a button on their iPhone.)

FEMALE VOICE: Honey…we need to talk…I miss you and…I'm sorry about what I said. You may be adopted, but you're still my child. And I will always love you. Please call me back, son.

The voicemails cut off…)

**FADE OUT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the re-invention of Aria and Jason's flashback from last episode? Did you like how Paige was re-introduced this season? And what is that darn Ali up to?! If you haven't found out who A is by the end of the episode, you'll definitely figure it out by the end of the next where one Liar comes face to face with A and it's no stranger. Please leave any theories, comments, questions, or reviews on what you think will happen this season and thank you so much for the support!


	10. 7x09 The Talented Mr. DiLaurentis

**7x09 THE TALENTED MR. DILAURENTIS**

* * *

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- PAST MIDNIGHT.**

(Flames takeover a few logs as a fire-poker is used to settle the debris inside. We see Wren turn around and place the poker where it belongs before he looks over at Spencer who has a long green blanket wrapped around her. He can tell she looks a little lost and sits down next to her.)

WREN: Spencer...(No response) Spencer…

(She finally seems to snap out of it and she looks to her right at Wren.)

SPENCER: Sorry. I kinda spaced out for a min.

WREN: A minute? You've been spaced out ever since we escaped the woods. Your sister is worried sick about you.

SPENCER: I guess…

WREN: Spencer.

SPENCER (Rolls eyes): What?

WREN: Melissa cares about you. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been helping A all this time.

SPENCER: Exactly. All this time. Why couldn't she tell me about this sooner?

WREN: She's been protecting you…we both have been.

(Spencer just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.)

SPENCER: How have you been protecting me? I thought you were trying to find your cousin.

WREN: I was doing both. I still love-

SPENCER: Love me? You DO realize you're engaged to my sister.

WREN: Yeah, but we're not really engaged.

SPENCER: And you know that sounds crazy, right?

(She sighs before she drops her blanket off her shoulders, gets up, and walks towards the kitchen. Wren quickly stands and follows behind Spencer while she opens the refrigerator.)

WREN: Spencer, please don't be mad.

(She pulls a soda out and closes the refrigerator with a slight SLAM, looking irritated with Wren.)

SPENCER: I'm not mad. I'm furious! You and my sister have been playing me for who knows how long working for the person who has not only been stalking, threatening, and blackmailing me, but also killed one of my best-friends!

WREN: Spencer-

SPENCER: You didn't try to help us stop A or anything. You just had your own motives for doing it. You and Melissa are nothing, but liars. (Pops drink open)

WREN: Liars? (Scoffs) You wanna talk about liars? You and the rest of your friends are nothing, but liars…a bunch of pretty little liars. If I'm going to be completely honest with you, at first I thought one of you killed Bethany.

SPENCER: Really? (Sips) You must be directing that at me then because you knew that I felt like I did something horrible the night Ali went missing. We talked about it and you just shut it down. But deep down, you thought I killed her.

WREN: No…it wasn't you I thought that did it. I thought it was Alison.

(Spencer almost spits her drink right at Wren after that and she struggled to swallow the soda in her mouth. She can't believe-No. She can definitely believe it. Alison used to be very vindictive and almost sociopathic and couple that with the fact that she knew about Bethany, it's understandable Wren thought that. But how could Wren know that Alison knew Bethany?)

SPENCER: What made you think Ali did it?

WREN: I know things, Spencer. Things about your friend that you don't know.

SPENCER: Like what?

WREN: Things that would make you understand why I thought she had killed my sister.

SPENCER: Can I get a straight answer?

WREN: Not here. Remember A is everywhere…

(A knock goes on the patio door to which Spencer and Wren look over in confusion. He makes his way over to the door and when he sees who it is, he quickly opens the door for them.

WREN: Ms. Drake.

(Mary Drake stands at the door with a worried look on her face as Wren steps away to let her inside.)

MARY: Hello Dr. Kingston.

(As he shuts the door behind her, she looks over to see Spencer standing by the kitchen counter looking confused as to why she is there.)

SPENCER: Mary…Hi.

MARY (Grins): Hello Spencer. How are you? I wanted to come by and check on you. I didn't get the chance because Kenneth is determined to make sure Alison is A-Okay.

SPENCER: Besides a few cuts and bruises, I'm fine.

MARY: Hmm…(She seems to instantly notice blood trickling down from a cut on Spencer's cheek and looks a little closer at it) You have a cut that's bleeding.

SPENCER: What? (She touches the cut and looks at the blood on her fingers, not noticing Mary make her way into the kitchen and looking through the drawer where the Hastings' keeps a MED kit.) Uh…

(Mary pulls the kit out and goes around the counter before she places it down and opens it up.)

SPENCER: How did you know where the MED kit was?

(Mary stops and glances over at Wren who seems to share the same knowing look. But before Spencer can question them further, they hear footsteps and look to see Melissa make her way down the stairs in a new outfit.)

MARY: Hello Melissa.

MELISSA: Hi Mary.

SPENCER: Excuse me…what's with the familiarity going on here? I mean, no offence Mary, but we have a lot going on right now and my sister and her fiancé clearly don't understand that.

MELISSA: Relax, Spence. I invited Mary over here. She wanted to come check on you anyways and I asked her to watch over you for the night until noon tomorrow.

SPENCER: Watch over me I'm not in middle school anymore, Melissa.

WREN: Yeah, but after what happened tonight, none of us should be alone.

SPENCER: Fine. I'll just go stay with one of my friends. (Gets up)

MELISSA: No, Spencer. (Steps in front of Spencer with a worried look on her face) I need you to stay here tonight. At least until I come back tomorrow when I know you're safe.

SPENCER: I'll be safe-

MELISSA: Spencer, please.

MARY: Listen. It'll be like I'm not here I'll stay on the couch and you can stay in your old bedroom. I promise I'm only here to make sure you are safe, Spencer.

(Spencer still looks a little hesitant before Melissa gives Spencer an out-of-nowhere hug to which Spencer can't help but give back. As they break apart, Mary looks at them with a longing look.)

MELISSA: I won't continue to put you in danger, Spencer. And believe me, I wouldn't let Mary watch over you if I didn't trust her.

SPENCER: But why do you? You don't even know her.

(Melissa glances at Mary with a nervous frown before she turns around and heads to the patio door. Wren steps up to Spencer and tries to give her a hug, but she steps away from him, giving him the cold shoulder. He looks disappointed and sad, but holds his head up.)

WREN: See you when we get back, Spencer. Lock the door behind us.

(He turns around and goes to the patio door before Melissa opens it and they head out. Spencer goes to the door and shuts it for them before she locks it. She stares at them as they make their way away from the door.)

MARY: So, let's get that cut bandaged.

(Spencer looks a bit nervous as she still has her back turned to Mary.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY- PAST MIDNIGHT.**

(Emily KNOCKS at Alison's door and waits for a few seconds. Finally, the door opens, but only slight as Ali looks out the crack of the door. Emily looks at her in confusion.)

EMILY: Uh, Ali?

ALISON: Hey Em. What's up?

EMILY: I just came by to check on you. I wanted to see how you're doing. I feel like we haven't really talked since we met with Noel.

ALISON: That's because we haven't talked since we met with Noel.

EMILY: Yeah, it's just-

ALISON: Emily. I'm really tired right now. Can we just talk tomorrow?

EMILY: Um…yeah, but-

ALISON: Okay. See you then.

(She quickly shuts the door, but doesn't outright slam it in Emily's face. Still, Emily looks taken aback and slightly embarrassed just before she hears the door belonging to the room next to Ali's opens. Emily steps back and looks in shock to see Paige walk out of the room, along with LUCAS. When they see her, both look a little nervous and Emily seems suspicious of them.)

EMILY: Paige…Lucas? What's going on?

LUCAS: It's not what it looks like.

PAIGE: Trust me, it's definitely not what it looks like.

(Just then, Noel walks up behind them wondering who they're talking to and looks a bit thrown off to see Emily there.)

NOEL: Emily. Dog! Wha—what's going on?

EMILY (Folds her arms): I don't know. You tell me, Noel.

PAIGE: I can explain, Emily.

EMILY: Okay…go ahead. Explain.

LUCAS: Uh…not here though.

EMILY: What?

NOEL (Sighs): We can't tell you here. Damnit.

EMILY: Why can't you?

NOEL: Because we're not trying to die, Fields. Damn. Come on.

(He shuts the door behind him and walks down the hall. Lucas gestures for Emily and Paige to follow him as he stays behind them.)

**FADE TO:  
**

**OPENING SEQUENCE** **(Consisting of Mona, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer)**

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret ( **Emily**_ _shushes the viewer) if one of them is dead._

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAWN.**

(Aria sips out of her mug of coffee while she sits at the kitchen table and stares away, seeming lost in her thoughts. Just then, Ella walks in with wonder on her face.)

ELLA: Good morning.

ARIA: Good morning, mom. Ooo, I already made a batch of coffee.

ELLA: Thanks. You've must knew I'd need it. (She pours herself a mug of coffee quickly) You know, I didn't hear you get in last night.

ARIA: Yeah. Sorry, I got home pretty late. I was just out, walking around town.

ELLA: So late? Something on your mind?

ARIA: No, no. Why would you say that? I'm perfectly fine.

(Ella smirks at her and shakes her head, causing Aria to let out a long sigh. She can tell her mother knows something is up.)

ELLA: Listen, I don't know exactly what is going on, but I know that I did the same thing you did just around a year and a half ago.

ARIA: Really?

ELLA: Yeah. It was around the time your father proposed to me again. I…wasn't sure what I wanted. I couldn't give him a "yes" or a "no".

ARIA: So…what did you do?

ELLA: I did what you did. I took a walk around town, though it wasn't late at night. I was searching for a sign, some sign that could tell me what to do…if I should re-marry your dad.

ARIA: And…?

ELLA: I didn't see them. I had to make the decision for myself. I realized that I've always made decisions based on the thoughts and feelings of other people. I admit that when your dad and I married at first, I said yes partly because I knew I was pregnant with you. But this time, I had to make that choice based solely on my own thoughts and feelings.

ARIA: Wow…

ELLA: So I came home and told your father yes and the moment I did, I realized…I made the right choice…so whatever you're going through, I know you'll make the right choice as long as you think about yourself for once.

ARIA: Mom…I have a secret that I've been holding onto for years.

ELLA: Oh God, please tell me you don't have a secret child somewhere.

ARIA (Confused): Wait. What?

ELLA: It's…its nothing. Go on.

ARIA: Okay…I…well, you know Ezra and I broke up shortly after graduation right?

ELLA: Yeah.

ARIA: Well two years after that…Jason and I started dating. Being with him, it felt so…different than with Ezra. I felt carefree…relaxed…like I could do anything in the world. I've…never felt like that with Ezra, you know. I was always on my toes whenever we were walking around town. I always thought somebody would throw a bunch of rotten apples at us for even trying to have a relationship with each other. Then, it felt like everytime we would get into an argument, I'd have to be the one to apologize like I was always in the wrong. I didn't even mention the whole "book ordeal".

ELLA (Confused): "Book ordeal"?

ARIA: Uh…that's a long story. Anyways, I dated Jason for like three years.

ELLA: Three years? And you never told me?

ARIA: I didn't want to complicate things. But I've felt bad for it for so long.

ELLA: No…I know why you never said anything.

ARIA: What do you mean?

ELLA: You knew that if you brought him around the family, well around the family again, things could possibly work out. And you didn't want things to work out between you and Jason. (Stands up)

ARIA: Wait. I'm confused.

ELLA: Aria…your love for Ezra has always been a problem in your other relationships. Like Noel, Jake, Liam…but the bigger problem is that you wanted things to fail because deep down…you knew you were still in love with Ezra.

(Aria sits back against her chair and thinks deeply on her mother's words. Was she right? Did I purposely let those relationships fail because I've always wanted Ezra? Did my love for him cloud my judgment in so many other relationships?)

ARIA: Mom…even if that's true, there's one thing different about this situation compared to all the others.

ELLA (Intrigued): What is it?

(A slow realization comes upon Aria's face. She hasn't been able to admit it…whether because of her refusal to move on or her refusal believe in a different love.)

ARIA: I didn't think I was in love with any of them.

(Ella looks at Aria with sympathy, feeling sorry for her daughter's utter confusion about her love life. She's watched her grow up from a naïve little girl to a brilliant, sophisticated young woman; yet part of her feels that there's a part of Aria that refuses to grow and move on. And while she knows exactly what that part is, she'll save that conversation after her daughter makes her decision.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. UNKNOWN TOWN- NOEL'S CAR- EARLY MORNING.**

(Noel hums while he drives his SUV down the road. Next to him on the passenger's side is Lucas who continuously taps on his tablet, playing a game of Panda Pop. In the backseats, Emily slowly opens her eyes from a quick nap. She lets out a soft yawn and looks over to see a barely awake Paige who keeps her eyes glued on Noel's driving. Emily puts a hand on one of Paige's, which catches her attention.)

PAIGE: Em. You're awake.

EMILY: Yeah, sorry. I didn't think I would sleep as long as I did.

NOEL: Don't worry. You didn't miss anything, besides Lucas' obsession with playing kid games on his tablet and Paige shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

LUCAS: Panda Pop is not a kid's game. Many adults play it.

NOEL: Yeah, nerdy adults.

PAIGE: I actually enjoy playing a game or two of it.

EMILY: I've played it a few times.

NOEL: Exactly. Nerdy adults…that's why I don't play it.

LUCAS: Oh really? Then, why did I see a notification pop up on your phone not even an hour ago that said "your lives have been refilled" with the name "Panda Pop" over it?

NOEL: Hmm, anybody wanna listen to some music? Let's listen to some music.

(Paige and Emily roll their eyes as Lucas shakes his head and Noel turns on the radio. The song, "A Thousand Miles" starts to play.)

PAIGE: Uh…can we NOT play this?

LUCAS: Seriously. There's a ton of other stations we can listen to that are not pop music from the 00's.

EMILY: Have we made it to where you're taking us, yet?

NOEL: Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound…Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!

EMILY: Noel!

NOEL: Starin' blankly ahead, just makin' my way, makin' my way through the cr-o-o-w-w-d-d.

LUCAS: Noel, can you please turn to a different station?

PAIGE: Please!

NOEL: And I need you...and I miss you…and now I wonder…

(The three just give up and lay back against their seats in defeat as Noel continues to sing and tune them out.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**

(A confused Spencer walks down the stairs before she lets out a yawn, one of many since she woke up minutes ago to a smell unfamiliar in the Hastings' home. As she reaches the landing, she stares off to see Mary Drake laying the fried bacons on the sheet, ready for consumption.)

SPENCER: Uh…

(Mary turns around and places the sheet of bacon down next to a plate of fluffy pancakes and cheese eggs and a tall glass of orange juice on the kitchen island. She shoots Spencer a smile as the young woman gets closer into the kitchen.)

MARY: Good morning, Spencer. I decided to cook this morning. I wanted you to get a healthy but hearty breakfast.

SPENCER: Um, thank you…(She sits down at the island and stares down at her food) Wow…this looks delicious.

MARY: I'd hope. I used a special recipe.

(Spencer shoots her eyes up at Mary as if she just said she committed murder before Mary quickly realizes what the young woman is thinking and holds her hands out in defense.)

MARY: It's a family recipe. My mother used to cook this for my sister and I every morning. She always told me that one day, I'd get to use this recipe to cook for my own daughter. I guess she was psychic even before she gave me up.

(By now, Spencer has finally taken a bite of the eggs and seems intrigued by the taste which causes Mary to seem a bit excited.)

MARY: How do you like it?

SPENCER: It's…amazing. I've never had eggs this good, even by Toby.

MARY: Thank you, Spencer. You don't know how much that means to me.

(Spencer takes a bite out of the pancakes and she instantly feels like she's in Heaven. Never has she had pancakes so fluffy and delicious, not even from the diner across the street from the Capitol in DC she used to always visit in the morning.)

MARY: Do you want me to make your bed?

SPENCER (Confused): What?

MARY: Um, you know…make it neat and clean for you?

SPENCER: No, that's okay. You don't have to do that, Mary.

MARY: Spencer. I insist…

SPENCER: Mary, you're my guest, which means I'm supposed to be cooking for you and making sure you slept well and everything. We're being completely opposite here.

MARY: I'm sorry…I'm just so excited.

SPENCER: Excited?

MARY (Looks down): Well, I just like the feeling of being wanted. I never felt that way growing up.

SPENCER: Uh, you don't have to worry about that here. Okay?

(Before Mary can even smile, a knock goes on the patio door, alerting the two. But they relax when they see that it's only one of her Spencer's best-friends, Aria. She gets off her seat and makes her way to the door. She unlocks the door and opens it, right before Aria charges right in.)

ARIA: I don't know what to do, Spence! I'm literally freaking out right now! I'm in love with two totally different guys…well, I'm not sure if I'm actually in love with one of them or if I'm in love with the other anymore and it's one of their birthdays! I just-I—I don't know what to do!

(Spencer looks between Aria and Mary to which Mary simply nods her head and leaves the room while Aria flops down on the sofa.)

SPENCER: Uh, Aria? You do know it's like really early to be ranting, right?

ARIA: I know…but I need some advice from you. We're Team Sparia, remember?

SPENCER: Okay…but first, I have to tell you something. (Sits down next to her)

ARIA: Alright, shoot.

SPENCER: Mary Drake stayed here and watched over me for the night.

(Aria looks at her best-friend in confusion and struggles to make a coherent sentence.)

ARIA: She…she…what?

SPENCER: So much happened yesterday. Like A LOT. We were shot at, Melissa and Wren know A LOT more than we thought…(Sighs) But, go ahead and tell me what you were going to say.

ARIA (Sighs): Well, DAMN Spencer. My relationship problems have nothing on what you've been dealing with.

SPENCER: Hey. Both of our problems are important…it's just mine is life-threatening.

ARIA: Well, are you okay? What happened?

SPENCER: I can't tell you.

ARIA: What?

SPENCER: I can't tell you everything…not until I know as much as I can and then I'll tell the group together.

ARIA: Spencer. If my cousin is in trouble, I need to know.

SPENCER: Cousin? (Scoffs) I forgot Wren is your cousin. Damn. Is everyone related to each other in this town?

ARIA: Ehh…at least we don't have evil twins.

SPENCER: Well, I don't know about evil, but we've definitely met a twin. And to be honest, she isn't half bad.

ARIA: Who…Mary?

SPENCER: Yeah. She's actually pretty nice. She cooked me breakfast this morning…ACTUAL breakfast. Not just orange slices, crossiants, and berries. (Scoffs) I can't believe I'm just now realizing I've never had actual breakfast cooked for me like that.

ARIA: Is that shade to your mom?

SPENCER: That's shade to my FAMILY.

(At the same time, Mary walks back into the room and towards the two young women, catching their attentions.)

MARY: Melissa is outside, Spencer. I'm not sure if you wanted her to know that your friend is here right now.

SPENCER: Thanks, but that's okay, Mary.

ARIA: Yeah, If Wren is with her, I'll be fine.

SPENCER: Yeah, Wren and Aria are cousins.

MARY: Oh…yes, I forgot about that…

(Aria and Spencer glance at each other and then back at Mary in confusion.)

ARIA: Um, how did you already know that we're cousins?

MARY: Because Melissa told me.

ARIA: Oh…

SPENCER: Apparently Mary and Melissa are pretty close.

MARY: Oh, we're not that close, but I do care for her and I hope she cares about me.

(In the same moment, the patio door opens and Melissa and Wren walk in, slightly surprised to see Aria there.)

WREN: Aria. Hey. (Walks over to her)

ARIA: Hey Wren. (Gets up and hugs him) Hey Melissa. How's you guys, morning?

MELISSA: It was…eventful. How about yours?

ARIA: It's not as bad as I thought. (Gets up) I'll just head out. I'll text you, Spence. See you Wren. Melissa.

(She heads towards the patio door before she passes by her cousin and Melissa and out the door.)

MELISSA: Thank you again, Mary. I really appreciate you for watching over Spencer.

SPENCER: Yeah, and thank you for the breakfast. It was delicious

MARY: It's no problem at all, girls. I'll go and get my things prepared to head home.

(She walks out of the room just before Melissa plops down next to Spencer and Wren leans against the sofa. Both let out long, tired sighs.)

SPENCER: Alright. Did you two find what you were looking for?

MELISSA: Yeah. We found some of the answers we were looking for.

SPENCER: Okay. Spill (Folds her arms).

MELISSA: Wren and I took a drive to a hospital in Delaware and we found out that a boy with the last name DiLaurentis spent some time at a mental facility, but they wouldn't tell us the first name.

WREN: But, Melissa put two and two together and figured it was Charles.

MELISSA: But from what we found out, the boy escaped and was never located.

(Spencer looks at them in shock as she starts to slowly understand what they're saying.)

SPENCER: But Charlotte told us that she and Jessica kept in contact.

MELISSA: You're not **fully** understanding, Spence. Charlotte ever transitioned.

SPENCER: What?

WREN: Spencer, Charles and Charlotte are two completely different people.

(Spencer looks away, completely mind-blown that Charlotte was never Charles and what it means for her and her friends.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE BREW- NOON.**

(A server hands a mocha latte to Alison and she quickly takes it before shooting them a quick smile. As she takes a sip of her frappe and turns around, she spots someone she hasn't seen in a long time, staring right back at her. Ezra Fitz.)

(Alison stares daggers at him, to which he stares right back, both obviously having a deep hatred for the other. While not noticeable by many in the Brew, not too far away sitting at a table are Byron and Ella who seem to both watch the two shoot each other with their eyes before Alison turns around and heads out the door.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE BREW- NOON.**

(Just as Alison exits the shop, Aria steps up to the door and looks at Ali in shock, nervousness quickly creeping upon her as the blonde steps closer to her. Aria keeps her eyes locked everywhere else, but the blonde's eyes.)

ARIA: Ali…

ALISON: Hey stranger. What's going on?

ARIA: Um, I'm good. I'm good. How are you?

ALISON: Things would be better if people would stop coming back to town so much.

(Aria nods her head, not even sharing eye contact with her supposed best-friend.)

ALISON: It's getting a little crowded here, Aria.

ARIA: Yep.

ALISON: But, you know that better than me though, right?

(Aria finally makes eye-contact with Ali who shoots her a devious smile.)

ARIA: Wha-what are you talking about?

ALISON: Look…(she runs a hand through Aria's hair) Love is dangerous, Aria. It can make you do some pretty crazy things. Just…be careful, okay hun?

(Ali rubs the same hand on Aria's shoulder before she struts away with a smirk playing on her face. At the same time, the door to the Brew re-opens and Byron and Ella walk out.)

BYRON: Hey.

ARIA: Hey guys. I thought we were meeting here.

ELLA: Uh, yeah. We were, but something came up. We have to cancel lunch. Sorry about that.

ARIA: Oh, okay…that's alright I guess. I have to be somewhere else soon anyways. I'll just grab my favorite frappe.

(Ella steps in front of Aria, preventing her from grabbing the Brew's door handle.)

ELLA: Yeah, no.

ARIA: No? Mom, what's going on?

BYRON: It's nothing. We just need a favor from you…like now.

ELLA: Right…we do need a favor.

ARIA: Okay. What is it?

ELLA: Um…

BYRON: We were supposed to pick your brother up from Hollis. He's thinking about transferring there and he went to give the campus a look around since it's been awhile.

ELLA: Yep. We were hoping you would pick him up for us.

ARIA: Uh…okay. Um, but after I drop Mike off, I have to head back out. I probably won't be home in time for dinner.

BYRON: Where to?

ARIA: Just out. See you guys later.

(She turns around and walks back the way she came as Ella and Byron watch her from where they stand. While keeping watch on their daughter, they hold a conversation.)

ELLA: Nice save.

BYRON: Thanks. We have to protect Aria at all costs.

ELLA: Especially considering what Archer told Veronica.

BYRON: But how do we know exactly who is close to Aria that is involved in all this? It could be anyone that's close to her.

ELLA: We both know who it most likely is, though.

(As they watch Aria turn a corner to the parking lot, they let out nervous sighs, knowing that they have to protect their baby girl.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. DELAWARE- UNKNOWN TOWN- NOON.**

(Noel's SUV comes to a halt and he puts it in park. He shoots a smirk at all of his passengers before he opens his door.)

NOEL: We've arrived to our destination.

(They all get out of the SUV and Noel is first to walk towards the building he came to. Emily walks around the SUV and steps up to Paige's side as Lucas is on Noel's. They stare up at the building's sign and Emily looks confused.)

EMILY: The Preserve at Addison-Stevens Mental Wellness and Rehab.

NOEL: I wonder what surprises will be in store for us.

(He heads towards the steps of the institution, leaving the other three. Surprisingly, Lucas gives the young women a reassuring look.)

LUCAS: Don't worry. Everything will be fine. We came here for answers. We'll get them.

(He goes towards the steps as well as Emily and Paige glare at each other.)

PAIGE: I don't know about this, Emily.

EMILY: Me neither, but we didn't travel hours just to give up and turn around because we're scared. I NEED answers, Paige.

PAIGE (Nods): Okay...

(She grabs one of Emily's hands and holds it, causing Emily to let out a small smile. They then make their ways to the steps together.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE PRESERVE AT ADDISON STEVENS- FRONT ROOM- NOON.**

(Emily and Paige walk through the double doors to see a few patients roaming around the colorful interior. The patients age from kids range from as young as 8 years old to 18 years old. Emily notices a young, brunette girl hang a drawing on a wall that features many other drawings belonging to current and former child patients at the institution.)

PAIGE: Em. Noel's at the front desk.

(But Emily still watches the young girl try to hang her drawing on the wall next to all the others. She looks over to notice the nurses tending to other patients and can't help but want to help the little girl. So, Emily lets go of Paige's hand and makes her way towards the little girl.)

PAIGE: Em.

(Paige watches as Emily steps up to the girl and place the drawing on the tape already on the wall.)

EMILY: Hey. What's your name?

LITTLE GIRL: Abigail.

EMILY: Okay. Hi Abigail. You need help hanging your drawing?

ABIGAIL: Yeah. I've been trying…but I can't do it.

EMILY: Yes, you can, Abigail. I saw you trying to hang it. You're doing great. You just need a little extra help. Here…place the drawing against the tape right here.

(Abigail places the drawing against the tape where it hangs without falling, causing her to smile brightly at Emily.)

ABIGAIL: Yay! You did it!

EMILY: No, you did it, Abigail.

ABIGAIL: Thank you! I'm gonna go see if I can hang my other drawing up too. Be right back!

(Abigail runs off as Emily lets out a small laugh at the little girl's excitement. She stands up and admires the multiple kids' drawings on the wall as Paige steps up to her side and Lucas not but a few feet from them as he observes the drawings as well.)

PAIGE: You are the nicest woman I've ever known, Emily Fields.

EMILY (Grins): Thanks. I just-(She stops as she notices a drawing that stands out to her and even more so, the name on it) What the-

PAIGE: What is it?

(It's a drawing of a girl's face, showing her blonde hair and blue eyes. One half of her face shows an evil smirk while the other half shows a pearly-white smile. Along with that, the "evil" half has curly hair and the "good" side has wavy hair. Just before Paige and Lucas notice the name too, they hear Noel's voice and the three turn around.)

NOEL: Okay, ladies and gent. We got what we needed.

EMILY: Alright. What is it?

NOEL: Well, we came here because we got news that someone we all know used to stay here. Lucas and I had an idea of who it is, but we wanted confirmation.

LUCAS: We didn't want to just assume and start unnecessary drama.

NOEL: We were gonna just go by ourselves, but our boss wanted Paige involved too.

EMILY: Your boss?

PAIGE: Why did your boss want me?

LUCAS: Well, they know you and Ali have a history.

PAIGE: Listen…I'm nobody's puppet.

NOEL: Are you sure about that?

PAIGE (Confused): What does that mean?

LUCAS: It means someone else has been trying to pull everybody's strings and we think we know who it is…(Glares at Noel) So…is it true?

NOEL (Pulls out a file from his jacket and opens it): Oh yeah.

(Paige and Emily see a picture taken on the day Alison was registered into the institution and her record being there.)

EMILY: Oh my God…it's-

PAIGE: Alison.

NOEL: She was in here when she was a kid. I don't know if it was before or after she moved to Rosewood.

EMILY: This is…wow. But why are you telling me this?

LUCAS: Because Alison may be up to her old tricks.

(He scrolls on his tablet and pulls up a photo before showing it to Emily who views it with Paige. They see a picture of Ali in her Red Coat attire over her Welby patient gown.)

EMILY: When was this?

NOEL: Look at her gown. That was when Ali was in Welby.

LUCAS: But more specifically, it was the night Hanna was kidnapped.

EMILY: Ali was pretending to be Red Coat again? But that's not possible. I saw Red Coat.

(Everyone looks at her in confusion.)

LUCAS: What do you mean, you saw her?

EMILY: After Ali and I met up with you, I saw Red Coat outside the diner.

PAIGE: Couldn't it be Sara Harvey or something?

NOEL: I doubt it. Jenna has had Lucas running facial recognition on traffic cams near Rosewood looking for her. She's nowhere near here.

EMILY: Then, who could it be?

(Lucas looks away nervously before he takes his tablet back.)

NOEL: On top of what Lucas showed you, remember when that report came out about Spencer being in Radley?

EMILY: Yeah, but I thought it was just Ali who posted that.

NOEL: Ali needed a credible source. She blackmailed me into going to Radley and finding Spencer's file myself.

EMILY: I thought you said she didn't have anymore secrets to hold over your head.

NOEL: Well, the only real secret she could hold over me after I came out was that I know who pushed that girl down the stairs.

EMILY: Who was it?

NOEL: It was Ali…she used the fact that if she went down for what happened, then I would too because I knew about it and never said anything.

EMILY (Shocked): She hasn't changed…she'll never change.

PAIGE: Listen, I know you need time to process this Emily, but…we don't have time.

NOEL: Your girlfriend's right. We have to get this done tonight.

EMILY: Why tonight?

NOEL: Because our boss has plans in motion that may end in blood, and as much as we all harbor some anger against Ali for the things she's done to us, our love for you and your friends is stronger.

(Emily looks at them in uncertainty as she tries to understand why one of her best-friends would be the one tormenting them.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- NOON.**

(Spencer opens her home's gate and looks through to see Mary putting her bag into her trunk. She walks out and heads over to Mary's car.)

SPENCER: Heading out?

MARY: Yeah. I am…

SPENCER: Where have you been staying since the house got broken into?

MARY: I'm staying at a friend's condo for a while just until it's okay to go back to the house. I'm still shocked about what happened to you and your friends. For that car to explode like that…honestly. It doesn't sound like a mechanical failure.

(Spencer looks away, knowing that the fact is...it wasn't a mechanical failure. It was attempted murder. But that's not what Spencer is trying to think about. Right now, she's confused about something else.)

SPENCER: Can I ask you something?

MARY: Of course.

SPENCER: I'm really confused about what's going on with you and my family. Like why you and Melissa are so buddy-buddy and why you're so nice to me, even though I wasn't always the nicest to you.

(Mary comes up close to her and lets out a small grin.)

MARY: Oh, I wish I could tell you, Spencer…but it's not time yet.

(She offers a hand to Spencer who looks at her in wonder, but just decides to shake her hand anyways. Though they're just shaking hands, Spencer can't help but feel a connection with the older woman in front of her. There's a…familiarity to her. As they let go, Mary smiles again before she heads to her car door.)

MARY: Bye Spencer…

SPENCER: Bye Mary…

(Mary gets into her car and cranks it up as Spencer watches her, still in a trance and trying to figure out why she feels so connected to Mary.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD PD- CELL BLOCK- NIGHT.**

(Two cops walk up to a jail cell and one unlocks it. One of them goes in and taps their nightstick against Archers' sleeping body.)

OFFICER #1: Wake up!

(Archer slowly wakes up and looks up at the officer in confusion.)

ARCHER: What's going on?

OFFICER #2: Don't talk.

(Archer walks out and the officers escort him down the passageway of the cell block.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- ROSEWOOD POLICE DEPARTMENT- NIGHT.**

(The officers shove him out of the department and quickly close the metal door behind him. He looks lost and confused before he turns around and sees Jenna and Sydney Driscoll next to their car, both with sunglasses on and black outfits, almost looking like twins. Someone else gets out of the car and walks over to their side. Archer looks a bit surprised to see her with them.)

ARCHER: Mona?

MONA: Surprise, bitch.

(Jenna tips her glasses and eyes Archer.)

JENNA: Long time, no see…

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- ALLEYWAY- NIGHT.**

(Aria's car pulls into a dark alleyway with enough room for another car to come pass. Her slowly comes to a halt and she puts it in park.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD- ARIA'S CAR- NIGHT.**

(She reaches over to her passenger's seat and fumbles through her purse. She pulls out a small piece of notebook paper and opens it. She stares at the words, "Meet me in the alley of the crazies". She smirks just as she hears a car door close and she looks in her side mirror, but only sees a shadow move behind her vehicle. She looks in the rear view, only to see the person is out of sight. The passenger door opens and the person gets in. She cracks a smirk as she looks at them.)

ARIA: Hey Wren.

(Wren cracks a smirk back at her before he closes the door.)

WREN: Hey. Thanks for meeting me.

ARIA: Well, the note gave it away.

_**FLASHBACK TO: (EARLIER THAT DAY)** _

_**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.** _

_(Aria passes by Wren and towards the patio door. But not before he drops a piece of paper into her purse that goes unnoticed by all the others in the room.)_

_**FLASHBACK TO: (MINUTES LATER)** _

_**INT. ROSEWOOD- ARIA'S CAR- MORNING.** _

_(Aria fumbles through her purse for her phone, but manages to grab a piece of paper that intrigues her. She pulls it out in confusion and opens it up to read, "Meet me in the alley of the crazies"._

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. ROSEWOOD- ARIA'S CAR- NIGHT.**

(Aria nods her head at Wren before cracking another smirk.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD- ARIA'S CAR- NIGHT.**

WREN: I'm just glad you remembered this place.

ARIA: How could I forget? This is the alley you, me and Bethany literally called the 'alley of crazies"…

WREN: Because it's next to the Radley.

ARIA: It was also the alley our taxi was parked the night I helped her escape.

WREN: Well, thanks for showing up.

ARIA: No problem, but…why did you want to meet here?

WREN: Because I needed to talk to you about something I can't talk to you about anywhere else.

ARIA: Alright…

WREN: I think you and your friends are in danger.

(Aria looks at him with slight worry, thinking that he knows about AD and everything they've been going through since they came back to town.)

ARIA: What?

WREN: Melissa and I went searching for answers last night and we found out that CeCe was never Charles. She was Charlotte "CeCe" Drake.

(She sighs and looks away, causing Wren to question her almost nonchalant reaction to what he just said. It's almost as if…she already knows.)

WREN: You know already, don't you?

ARIA: Um, yeah. Yeah, I've known for a few days now. I promised I wouldn't say anything until we knew the truth.

WREN: WE?

ARIA: I was…with someone and together, we found out that Charles and Charlotte were born in the same year, but different months. Charlotte DiLaurentis was born in May, but Charles Drake was born in August.

WREN: Wait. You said Charlotte DiLaurentis and Charles Drake? You do know that's backwards, yeah? Charlotte wasn't always a DiLaurentis. She was originally a Drake.

ARIA: What?

WREN: Yeah, she was Charlotte Drake until Jessica DiLaurentis adopted her.

ARIA: But the files Jas-I mean my friend…and I found had Charlotte's file labeled as DiLaurentis. But maybe Jessica just considered her a DiLaurentis more than a Drake.

WREN: I DO know that Charles was always Charles DiLaurentis.

ARIA: You're kidding. Seems like Mrs. D claimed her niece more than her own son.

WREN: Either way, this is bad news for everyone in this town. That means Charles is still out there. He could be anyone, which is why I want to go looking for answers inside Radley.

ARIA: What? But they got rid of everything "Sanitarium" in there.

WREN: Not everything…Bethany and I never told you, but there's a secret passageway into Radley from this alley. We used to use it all the time when I would sneak her in and out of the place to hang out.

ARIA: Why didn't you two never tell me?

WREN: We wanted to have our own thing.

ARIA: Oh…okay. But I'm still confused. You want to search for answers with me? Why not Melissa or Spencer?

WREN: Besides the fact that you and I are cousins and I know I can protect, I didn't want to put Melissa and Spencer in harm's way. They're…somewhat stronger than me and...Melissa's pregnant.

(Aria looks at him in surprise and quickly gives him a hug.)

ARIA: That's awesome! I'm going to have a cousin to spoil!

(When she lets him go, he lets out a sigh and shakes his head.)

WREN: Um, no. The baby…it's not mines.

ARIA (Confused): Excuse me. What?

WREN (Opens his door): It's a long story.

ARIA (Opens her door): Okay. Well, shorten it.

(They close the doors behind them and head towards the passageway. As they make their way down the alley, Aria stays close to her cousin. After a few moments, they stop by a few bushes, which Wren pushes apart and moves out of the way while he holds it.)

WREN: Go ahead, Aria.

(She slides between the bushes and soon after he throws himself through as well before the bushes pop back into place. Aria looks around her and notices a door not too far from them, causing a sense of déjà vu to hit her. Wren notices her face and wonders what's going on.)

WREN: You good?

ARIA: Um, yeah. It's just…I do remember this a bit. Uh, Spencer and I actually discovered this a year ago.

WREN; Hmm. Well, I'll lead the way still.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE RADLEY- BASEMENT- NIGHT.**

(Wren and Aria walk in, with both of their flashlights on their phone turned on. They tiptoe down the short passageway that Aria and Spencer once walked down. As they make their way down, they notice a door ajar. The two look at each other and both nod their heads before Wren pushes the door open and they walk in, not knowing what to expect. They're surprised when they see a wide office that looks to have A's ways all over the place)

ARIA: What the-

(Aria sees multiple costumes from her and her friends' past with A, such as the Queen of Hearts, the Gas Mask, Zombie Baby Doll, Red Coat, and a few A-hoodies.)

WREN: Bloody Hell…

(Aria turns around to see Wren on the other side of the room and she makes her way to him where they both see multiple pictures of the PLLs throughout their high school years and even as adults. Aria looks away and notices more pictures of Alison on another wall just before turning her head and seeing as many pictures of her as well. She even spots a picture her sleeping, which sends chills down her spine.)

WREN: Seems someone has a creepy obsession with you and your friends…especially you and Alison.

(As they look around the wide office, the realize that it's been used for a while as some personal items are there.)

ARIA: I can't believe we've stumbled onto AD's Lair.

WREN: Why would they set it up here, though?

ARIA: Easy. Charles wanted to set up his home at his home.

WREN: I see they're into the classics.

ARIA: Why do you say that?

WREN: A typewriter. (Points to it sitting on the counter)

(Aria studies it for a second, which Wren notices.)

WREN: What is it?

ARIA: It's nothing. It's nothing.

(She looks over to see an old voicemail machine as well and figures that seeing what the latest message was would tell her more about what's going on. She clicks it on and the voicemail from the previous episode comes on.)

FEMALE VOICE: Honey…we need to talk…I miss you and…I'm sorry about what I said. You may be adopted, but you're still my child. And I will always love you. Please call me back, son.

(The voicemail cuts off and nothing else plays. Wren and Aria look at each other in wonder.)

ARIA: That voice…I know that voice.

WREN: She does sound a bit familiar, like my old bud's mum.

(Aria turns around and starts to breathe heavily before she places a hand on her stomach.)

ARIA: I feel like I'm going to be sick.

WREN: Uh…(he looks around and notices a trash bin) Here. (He grabs the bin and hands it to Aria)

(When she grabs it though, she sees something inside that blows her mind. She reaches in and goes through the many balled up pieces of paper and pulls out a card. She looks at it and sees that it's a birthday card from A's adoptive mother. When she opens it up, she reads the card. But she quickly drops it back in the trash bin and drops it as well.)

ARIA: No…

(Suddenly, the lights in the office go completely out and the two look around.)

WREN: What happened?

ARIA: I don't know.

(A gun cocks and within moments, the lights cut back on and near the entrance door stands Charles with their hoodie on who points a pistol to Aria and Wren who look at him in shock. They can't believe that he's Charles…it's really him…)

ARIA: Oh my God…it is **you**.

**FADE OUT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! We're almost here to the mid-season finale of this alternate season 7! It will answer many questions throughout the show and this season, including Charles' real identity, Charlotte's role in the A-Game, and why Charles has returned. If you don't know by now, you will find out at the beginning of the mid-season finale. Charles will deliver the truth once and for all! Please leave any theories, comments, questions, or reviews on what you think will happen this season and thank you so much for the support!


	11. 7x10 The Devil Within

**7x10 THE DEVIL WITHIN  
**

* * *

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(A door opens and Aria slowly walks in with both of her hands up and tears coming down her face, followed by Wren with his hands up who struggles to keep a determined look on his face. From behind Wren, Charles cuts the lights on and keeps his gun pointed at the two but the slight darkness still covers his face.)

WREN: Listen, mate. You don't have to do this, alright? We can all walk away from this unharmed. Just…put the gun down.

CHARLES: Now, that wouldn't be wise. Now would it? Both of you…turn around!

(The cousins do as they were told and stare at their enemy, both visibly shaken up by who it is0000.)

ARIA: Why…why are you doing this? HOW could you do this?

CHARLES: Now, now...calm down.

(Charles steps under better light and it's clear as day who it is…)

CHARLES: Don't be so dramatic, Aria.

(She can't believe he's Charles. Not Charlotte, not Noel, not even Lucas. No…this betrayal cuts deeper than anything ever before. She can't believe it's really…)

(Charles DiLaurentis or more popularly known as **EZRA FITZ** , is right in front of them, one being his ex-lover and the other being his old friend.)

EZRA: We've come a long way since falling in love at a bar…

(Aria looks at him in disbelief as tears continue to pour down her face.)

**FADE TO:**

**OPENING SEQUENCE** **(Consisting of Mona, Emily, Alison, Aria, and Spencer)**

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret ( **Alison**_ _shushes the viewer) if one of them is dead._

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(Ezra ties the knot tightly on Wren's ropes, keeping him in the chair. Wren looks over at Aria who is already tied to her chair.)

ARIA: Ezra, stop.

WREN: Mate. Stop this, alright? You don't have to do this.

EZRA: I don't? (Snorts) Gee mate, have you thought that maybe, just maybe…I WANT TO DO THIS.

ARIA: You don't mean that. You don't want to do this, Ezra.

WREN (Looks over to Aria): Aria…I'm sorry I brought you along and got you into this.

ARIA: It's not your fault, Wren. You're not Charles.

EZRA: Aww…how touching is this…

(The two look up at him only to see a playful smirk come across his face.)

EZRA: It won't matter though as you two are only pieces of the puzzle.

ARIA: Puzzle? What puzzle?

EZRA: God…I really do love you, Aria but…sometimes you can be a bit clueless.

ARIA: Why are you doing this? What did we EVER do to you?

EZRA: Well, Aria…it all started with one accident. One FREAKING ACCIDENT.

WREN: Please don't tell me you're going to tell us some sob story and how Radley shaped you into going after a bunch of teenage girls. I heard enough of Charlotte's story.

(Ezra sighs before he quickly slaps Wren across the face with his gun, breaking Wren's nose who yells out in pain.)

WREN: Crap!

ARIA: Ezra, stop!

EZRA (Sighs): Now…back to what I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted…Now, what Charlotte told Ali was mostly true. I wasn't your average kid. I never played video games or played outside. Instead…I read books, studied dictionaries, and even…played with dolls. At first, dad didn't seem to mind. I heard him tell mom once that "eventually, he'll grow out of it." But I didn't so he got rid of all my dolls, but secretly mom would still let me play with them.

ARIA: Well, your mom always said you were special.

EZRA: Dad, he had found out and was so angry with me. What happened with Ali, I-I didn't mean for that to happen. But…he used that to get rid of me. You know what, though? No one ever introduced the fact that the reason I was playing with them weren't because they were dolls. It was because I had…control. For once, I had control. Mom knew that so she convinced Radley to let me play with dolls as well as give me more books to read. I spent a few years in Radley just reading books and playing with my dolls before being transferred to a place called the Preserve.

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**EXT. DELAWARE- THE PRESERVE AT ADDISON STEVENS- NOON.** _

_(A 9 year old Charles stares up at the large, tall building in front of him as two nurses stand on the sides of him.)_

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): I knew I would be there for awhile, but not for too long.

_**FLASH TO: (TWO YEARS LATER)** _

_**INT. THE PRESERVE AT ADDISON STEVENS- MAIN ROOM- NOON.** _

_(An 11 year old Charles pulls the fire alarm, causing the patients to run amongst the place while the nurses try to gather them and get them to safety._

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): So I set up a plan…

_(Charles rushes near the door and hides behind the wall near it. At the same time, a security guard opens the door and runs in, speaking on his radio to the other security guards. Charles quickly stops the door from closing with his foot and opens the door wide, slipping right out of the building without being seen._

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): That surprisingly worked.

_**FLASHBACK TO: (LATER THAT NIGHT)** _

_**EXT. DELAWARE- TRAIN STATION- MIDNIGHT.** _

_(Charles sneaks in the middle of a family who aren't paying much attention and follows them through the train doors, unseen by the person taking the tickets. He sits in an empty seat and looks over at the family across from him. He notices one of their luggages has a tag on it with "New York" on it.)_

_**FLASH TO: (A FEW HOURS LATER)** _

_**EXT. NEW YORK- TRAIN STATION- EARLY MORNING.** _

_(Charles sneaks off the train right behind the family. After making it pass the person taking the tickets, he goes up the stairs and is amazed when he sees his surroundings. He notices nothing but bright visuals in the Big City.)_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(Ezra looks away, mesmerized by his memory of his first time in the Big City.)

EZRA: It was amazing, Aria. I was finally gone from most of my troubles and I knew I wasn't going back.

WREN: Most of them?

EZRA: Well, I had to eat, right?

_**FLASHBACK TO: (AN HOUR LATER)** _

_**EXT. NEW YORK CITY- PIZZERIA- NOON.** _

_(Charles starts to walk pass a pizzeria, but can't help the delicious smell that floats in the air everytime a customer comes in and out. He stops and peers through the window where he sees a few families eating pizza at small tables while looking upwards at a man on a stage.)picks a half-eaten candy bar out of a trash can and starts to munch on it.)_

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): It's crazy how the smell of pizza led me to him…

_(Charles opens the pizzeria's door and walks in, just as the man on the stage, THOMAS FITZGERALD, is finishing the last line of his words.)_

_THOMAS: But life goes by like a breeze and I'm stuck…living this long life without any ease._

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): He was amazing…

_(The customers' snap their fingers at the poet who gives a bow before descending the stage. He goes over to the table where the boy is at and looks a little confused.)_

_THOMAS: Hello young man…it seems that you are sitting at my table._

_EZRA: Oh…I'm so sorry._

_THOMAS: It's quite alright. I was just being a bit of joker after those deep words I said up there._

_EZRA: Yeah…you were great._

_THOMAS: Thank you…well, where are your parents?_

_EZRA: Um…I don't know._

_(Thomas starts to look a bit worried for Charles and looks around at the other customers.)_

_THOMAS: Are you sure your parents aren't around here somewhere?_

_EZRA: I don't know where they are._

_THOMAS (Confused): What?_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(Aria looks at Charles in shock at his story so far and shakes her head in disbelief.)

ARIA: Did he try to help you get back to your family?

EZRA: Oh, he tried. He took me to a local police station, but they weren't able to find my parents and technology wasn't that advanced back then for them to automatically run me through the system like that. So, they allowed him to take me home with him because they saw how much he cared for me

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**INT. THE FITZGERALD'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.** _

_(Charles sits on the sofa as Thomas is on the side of him, teaching him how to type on his typewriter.)_

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): And by the end of 1999, I was given the name, " **Ezra Fitzgerald** " after Ezra Pound from the Lost Generation.

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

ARIA: Wow…you never told me why you were named Ezra or that you inherited that typewriter from your dad.

EZRA: I didn't tell you a lot of things…anyways, my dad became famous for his writings in New York and even Great Britain. Obviously, he became wealthy and then we moved away to the UK. There…he ran into the woman who would be his wife in less than a year and mother of his new son.

ARIA: Wes.

EZRA: Everything seemed okay, at least to me at the time. I didn't know there were problems going on with my dad until one day at school, I received a visit from my mother who just told me in the most nonchalant way, that my dad had DIED. And…you know what? I couldn't fathom why. It never made any sense to me until I reached the age of seventeen and I was in my father's Study.

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**INT. THE FITZGERALD'S HOUSE- THOMAS' STUDY- NIGHT.** _

_(Ezra opens the lower drawer of his father's desk and finds an envelope addressed to Ezra. He immediately opens it and starts to read it.)_

EZRA (OFFSCREEN) I discovered that my dad was going to divorce her because he found out she had cheated on him and there was a possibility that Wesley wasn't his biological son.

_(Ezra looks away as his thoughts race through his head.)_

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): That's when I realized. That Bitch killed my father.

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(Ezra sighs as Aria and Wren look at him with slight sympathy for their enemy.)

ARIA: Did you tell anyone? You couldn't have let her get away with that.

EZRA: Tell anyone? (Snorts) No one ever believes the adopted kid. So instead, I decided that at 18, I would move out and be a writer like my dad…but there was something still holding me back from following in my dad's footsteps. The thoughts of my real parents. So, I asked Mother if she'd help me look for them and surprisingly, she did.

ARIA: And you found them.

EZRA: Yes…Kenneth and Jessica DiLaurentis. I tried to reach out by sending letters and telephone calls, but they never went through for some reason. Eventually, I found out that Mother gave me a fake address and phone number to keep me at home so she can milk me dry of all the money dad gave me in his will. But I didn't let that stop me.

_**FLASHBACK TO: (2005)** _

_**INT. THE FITZGERALD'S HOUSE- EZRA'S BEDROOM- NOON.** _

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): So I called up an old friend I used to go to school with in the UK.

_(Ezra held his phone to his ear, excitement in his voice and posture.)_

_EZRA: Hey man. We haven't spoken in a long time. How are you?_

_**CUT TO:** _

_**INT. HOLLIS COLLEGE- DORMROOM- NOON.** _

_(On the other end of the phone call was Wren Kingston, who looked a bit shocked to hear Ezra's voice.)_

_WREN: Ezra Fitz. Mate! It has been a long time._

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(Aria looks over at Wren who reluctantly nods his head.)

WREN: I didn't know you were planning to torture teenage girls and murder people, Ezra!

EZRA: He's right, Aria. He never suspected a thing. When I asked him if he could help me look for my birth parents and I told him their names, he already knew who they were because they were big donors at Radley Sanitarium where…his sister was a patient. So, in order to get closer with my birth parents, Wren helped me get into Hollis college and I moved there.

ARIA: What about your mother and Wes?

EZRA: I was somewhat kind and left them a few million dollars just to help them along. But the rest, I kept to myself.

ARIA: So, what? That's it? You did all of this just to get close with your family?

EZRA: It started out that way…

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- NOON.** _

_(Ezra walked down the sidewalk near a white picket fence and looked over it to see his birth mother, Jessica, watering her flowers. He was mesmerized by her smile as she enjoyed watering her garden just before she seemed to notice a shadow over her and looked up to see him staring at her.)_

_JESSICA: Oh. Hi there! (Sat her watering pot down) May I help you, young man?_

_EZRA: Uh…no, no, no. I was just watching you water your plants for tips on how to take care of a garden._

_JESSICA: Oh, well. It's very stressful if I'm going to be honest. Do you have a garden?_

_EZRA: No, ma'am. I'm actually a student at Hollis and I have a class project that requires to me to create a small garden._

_JESSICA: Really?_

_EZRA: Yes. And if I'm going to be very honest with you, I know almost zero about how to create and tend to a garden. Do you think it's possible that you can…teach me?_

_JESSICA: Well, of course young man. Did you want to start now?_

_(Ezra nodded his head and smiled brightly at his birth mother, ecstatic that he was able to spend time with her.)_

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): I finally got to know my birth mom. I was still trying to figure out how to meet dad, though. But soon enough, it didn't matter…

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**INT. COLLEGE PUB- NIGHT.** _

_(Alison sat on the other side of the couch as she gawked at Ezra.)_

_EZRA: So, you're a bit of a fabulous._

_ALISON: What does that mean?_

_EZRA: Uh, teller of tales._

_ALISON: Well, sometimes lies are more interesting than the truth._

_EZRA: Hmm…so what's your name, teller?_

_ALISON: Alison DiLaurentis. (Smirked) What's yours?_

_EZRA: Alison?_

_(He looked away for a second before a slight smile came across his face.)_

_EZRA: I-I-I'm Ezra…Ezra Fitz._

_(Ezra looked away from her again as he was a bit happy when he realized that she was Jessica DiLaurentis' daughter, which means she's the little sister that he tried to give a bath all those years ago.)_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

EZRA: I spent months getting closer and closer to their family. Though, I never really saw Jason because he was at college in another town and dad was always on a business trip.

ARIA: I can't believe this. So, you KNEW Alison, her age, and your relation to her right when you met her and you STILL decided to date her?

EZRA: We weren't dating and before she even got that idea, I turned her down and told her the truth.

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**INT. ROSEWOOD- EZRA'S CAR- NIGHT.** _

_(Alison sat in the passenger's seat and stared out of the window. She looked lost in her thoughts as Ezra who she just now found out was her older brother, Charles, looked down at her from the driver's seat.)_

_EZRA: Ali?_

_ALISON: Hmm?_

_EZRA: Did you hear what I said?_

_ALISON: Every word._

_EZRA: I just…I want you to know how sorry I am. I didn't want you getting the wrong idea about me._

_(Alison snickered to herself, confusing Ezra who looked over at her in wonder.)_

_EZRA: What's so funny?_

_ALISON: Mom always talks about how she doesn't know where I get my shadiness and manipulation from and her and dad have been keeping the biggest secret from their children._

_EZRA: I'm so sorry, Ali._

_ALISON: Don't be._

_EZRA: What?_

_(She turned to him and gave him as friendly of a hug she could give before quickly letting him go and shooting a smirk at him.)_

_ALISON: We're gonna have lots of fun, big bro._

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1-NIGHT.**

(Aria's phone vibrates against the table across from Aria and Ezra. He looks over at it and smirks when he sees the Caller ID.)

EZRA: Ahh…(Smiles) it's Spencer calling…AGAIN.

(He calmly walks over to the table and picks up the phone. He examines it for a few seconds before he tosses it across the room, slamming it against the wall and scaring Aria and Wren. It crashes to the floor with a shattered screen displayed.)

ARIA: Oh my God…

EZRA: Now, (he fixes his collar) storytime is over…for now. I have to go tend to my other dolls.

(He turns and begins to walk away right when Wren opens his mouth.)

WREN: You better not lay a FINGER on Spencer.

(Ezra cracks a smirk and turns around to the two cousins, showing them a smirk they know all too well. It's that DiLaurentis smirk.)

EZRA: She'll be the first one I deal with.

ARIA: I swear…I WILL KILL YOU.

EZRA: I bet.

(He turns back around and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Right when the door closes, Aria lets out all the tears she was holding back the whole time. Wren watches as the tears roll down her cheeks and start to soak her pants.)

WREN: Aria. It's gonna be okay. I promise you. It's gonna be okay.

(Aria shakes her head and turns to him with teary eyes.)

ARIA: No, it's not…Ezra's A.

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' BARN- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Spencer is on the phone while she paces back and forth around her coffee table, clearly frustrated. Her TV plays silently. )

SPENCER: Mom…I just really need you to do this for me...

VERONICA (OFFSCREEN): Spencer. You know this won't look good considering I've only been senator for a short while.

SPENCER: Yeah. I know it wouldn't look right, but Caleb is in a cell with him! He WILL kill him!

(She happens to glance at the moving images on her TV and what she sees makes her stop in her tracks. She stares at her TV as she feels a mix of confusion and disbelief at the news on the screen. It says, "Suspect in Local Woman's Murder Escapes Police Department".

SPENCER: Oh my God…Mom. Do you see the news?

VERONICA (OFFSCREEN): No. What is it?

SPENCER: Archer escaped…

**CUT TO:**

**INT. NOEL'S CAR- NIGHT.**

(His SUV travels down the road as a deep silence exists within. Emily stares out of her window, still trying to piece together how exactly Alison could be involved with AD. Alison has changed. She's been through so much that there's no way she could be in cahoots with AD, right?)

PAIGE: Hey.

(Emily breaks out of her thoughts and looks to her friend who has a sad smile on her face.)

EMILY: What is it? What's wrong?

PAIGE: I feel bad for you, Em. I can tell that you really love Ali.

EMILY: Yeah…I do.

PAIGE: Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?

EMILY: I doubt it. But if I do, I'll let you know.

PAIGE: Alright…

EMILY: And Paige.

(She looks at her in wonder.)

PAIGE: Yeah?

EMILY: Thanks for not saying "I told you so".

LUCAS: Damnit!

(Paige and Emily look up to the front to see what's got Lucas so fired up and notice that Noel is confused as well.)

EMILY: What's wrong?

LUCAS: Those stupid cops in our town! They can't keep do anything right!

NOEL: Lucas, dude! Tell us what's going on.

PAIGE: Yeah. Why are you so angry?

LUCAS: I'll show you.

(He sits his tablet near the radio and plays a live news recording.)

REPORTER #1: Rosewood is on edge tonight as accused killer and suspect in local young woman Hanna Marin's murder escaped custody tonight.

(Emily and Paige gasps in shock as Noel shakes his head in frustration.)

NOEL: What the Hell?!

EMILY: This is a joke, right?! I mean, this isn't happening…

REPORTER #1: Hold on. Wait a second. Turn the camera.

(The cameraman turns the camera towards Chief Barry and Alison walking towards the doors of the precinct.)

REPORTER #1: That IS Alison DiLaurentis, ex-wife of the suspect. Let's see we can get any information from her.

(The three watch intensely while Noel focuses on the road as the reporter and her cameraman reach Alison before she gets to the doors.)

REPORTER #1: Ms. Dilaurentis! Ms. DiLaurentis! Can we get a comment or anything from you on the news tonight? How do you feel that your ex-husband and murderer of your best-friend escaped custody?

(Alison turns to the reporter and quickly pulls on a quick smirk as the camera is on her.)

ALISON: The news tonight has shaken me to my core. I am on edge, but I also believe that the police officers in our town will protect us and bring Archer back into custody before anyone else is harmed. I ask that you have just as much faith in our police force that I do. And don't worry. DiLaurentis Journaling will have all the info you need in order to stay safe in your homes. Thank you.

(Chief Barry opens the door of the precinct and lets Alison in first before he follows her and closes the door behind them. The reporter turns back to the camera.)

REPORTER #1: Well, that was THE Alison DiLaurentis, urging us to have faith in our police department and willing to offer more information tonight to stay safe while Rosewood PD continue to search for Archer Dunhill.

(Lucas clicks off the news and grabs his tablet. Everyone in the SUV slowly take in the fact that Archer is on the loose. While they were in a rush to return back to Rosewood only a few minutes ago, now none of them are sure they even want to go back with him out there on the streets.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Byron and Ella Montgomery, Kenneth DiLaurentis, Pam Fields, Ashley Marin, and Leona Vanderwaal are in the living room. They all look disturbed and sit around in silence. The doorbell rings and shakes them out of their places before Byron heads to the door. He opens it and Peter and Veronica walk in, looking just as worried as the other parents.)

BYRON: Hey.

PETER: Hey Byron.

VERONICA: Hi.

(Just as Byron is about to shut the door, a female hands stop it. He opens it back up to see Mona at the door who hurries in.)

MONA: Hello Mr. Montgomery. Ms. Montgomery.

LEONA: Mona. Sweetie…

ELLA: Mona…(Looks at the Hastings' parents in confusion) what are you doing here?

VERONICA: I asked her to come.

KENNETH: And why is that?

PETER: We have done something horrible and she's better at explaining it than we are.

LEONA: Wait. I don't want you involved in any of this, Mona.

ASHLEY: I agree with your mother, Mona. You shouldn't have to deal with this.

MONA: It's too late you guys. I'm in this til the end.

(Leona sighs, not quite understanding what her daughter means, but knows it'll only start an argument trying to figure out why.)

MONA: I'm sorry about all this with Archer. It's my fault.

VERONICA: Mona-

MONA: I helped Archer escape.

ELLA: You what?!

LEONA: Mona?!

KENNETH: Are you crazy?!

LEONA: DO NOT call my daughter crazy.

VERONICA: It's not completely her fault. We paid a few guards to let him out and Mona provided the transport.

MONA: My team and I-

LEONA: Team? Mona…God. What have you gotten yourself into?

MONA: I'm trying to save my friends' lives, mom. This AD has been blackmailing and torturing us ever since we came back into town…the FIRST TIME. (Looks at Ashley) Ms. Marin…AD is the one responsible for what happened to Hanna, not Archer.

ASHLEY: H-H-How do you know that?

MONA: I've been doing some digging and Archer was nowhere near Rosewood around the time Hanna disappeared. He was near Welby when it happened.

KENNETH: You are seriously crazy-

ASHLEY: Hey! You have one more time to call her crazy and I'll show you crazy, you old bastard.

(Kenneth scoffs and paces in a circle, frustrated.)

MONA: Listen, I did all of this because I knew Archer could be the key to finding out who AD is.

PAM: Mona. How do you know Archer won't just go after the girls?

MONA: He won't.

BYRON: How do you know that?

(Mona smirks as she looks away, getting ready to explain how.)

_**FLASHBACK TO: (THAT AFTERNOON)** _

_**INT. MONA'S GETAWAY SUV- AFTERNOON.** _

_(Archer hopped into the backseat and into the middle seat while Jenna sat in the seat on the left of him and Sydney on the right. Mona got into the driver's seat and closed her door.)_

_ARCHER: Thanks again. Did Ali put you three up to this?_

_(Mona turned around to him and all three young women looked him with an "as if" face before Sydney quickly stabbed him in the neck with a needle. He tried to punch her, but Jenna grabbed his arm. He quickly started to feel dizzy and fell straight into Sydney's lap. Jenna placed a small device on his coat and then another one on his belt. Sydney rolled her eyes at Archer's sleeping figure in her lap and pushed him off and towards the floor.)_

_SYDNEY: Well, he's out cold._

_**FLASH TO: (THAT NIGHT)** _

_**EXT. ROSEWOOD- ALLEYWAY- NIGHT.** _

_(Archer was pushed out of the backseat's door and to the ground with a THUD. Not a moment to waste, Mona's getaway SUV took off down the alley and away from Archer's unconscious figure.)_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. THE MONTGOMERY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(All of the parents look at Mona in slight awe and disbelief, especially her mother.)

MONA: I've been monitoring his movements ever since we dropped him off. Last time I checked, he was still roaming through town.

KENNETH: How long ago was that?

MONA: A few minutes ago.

PAM: Oh, thank God. I talked to Emily an hour ago and she said she's still coming from some overnight trip in Delaware.

ELLA: Byron and I are still worried.

BYRON: We haven't been able to get in contact with Aria.

MONA (Concerned): What?

ASHLEY: This isn't good…

(Byron seems to get an idea and quickly pulls out his cell phone. He quickly dials a number and holds his phone to his ear. After a few moments though, he hears a voicemail and quickly hangs up.)

ELLA: Who was that?

BYRON: I tried to call Wren to see if he's seen Aria, but he didn't answer.

PETER: Let me call Melissa and see if she knows where he is.

(Peter pulls out his cell phone and dials Melissa's number before he holds his phone to his ear.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE HASTINGS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Spencer and Melissa pace around the room, both stressed out that Archer is out on the run. Melissa's phone rings on the coffee table, slightly scaring both. Melissa looks over at it and back at Spencer in confusion.)

SPENCER: Who is it?

MELISSA: It's dad.

SPENCER: What does he want?

(Melissa shrugs her shoulders before she grabs her phone and answers it.)

MELISSA: Hello?

PETER (OFFSCREEN): Hey Melissa. Have you seen Wren?

MELISSA: Um…no…why? Has something else happened?

PETER (OFFSCREEN): Uh, we're not sure.

(Melissa looks at Spencer who instantly gets even more worried.)

MELISSA: Well, what is it?

PETER: Well, besides Archer breaking out of jail-

VERONICA (OFFSCREEN): Just give me the phone…Have you spoken to Wren in the last couple of hours, Melissa?

MELISSA: No, I haven't. Why?

VERONICA (OFFSCREEN): Ask Spencer has she seen or spoken to Aria in the last few hours.

MELISSA: Spence. Have you talked to Aria?

SPENCER: No. Not since she came by earlier today. I've been trying to get in contact with her since we found out Archer escaped, but she isn't answering any of my calls or texts.

VERONICA (OFFSCREEN): Her parents are worried sick, but don't worry. We just want to make sure all of you girls are safe so if you hear from her, let us know.

MELISSA: We will.

VERONICA (OFFSCREEN): Stay safe, girls.

(Melissa hangs up and looks at Spencer with concern on her face. Spencer instantly grabs her own phone and goes for Aria's number. She stands up and paces around for moments, waiting for the phone to be picked up. Melissa stands up as well)

MELISSA: Hey. I'm gonna run up the stairs and take a quick shower. Are you okay down here by yourself?

SPENCER: Yeah. Go ahead.

(Melissa goes up the stairs just as Spencer hears Aria's voicemail comes on. Spencer quickly hangs up.)

SPENCER: Damnit.

(Not even seconds later, her phone vibrates in her hand and she quickly looks at it, thinking Aria has texted her or calling her. She is shocked when she sees what it really is. " **THE HUNT IS ON. FIND US BEFORE DAWN** " Included with the message is a picture of a tied up Aria and Wren. Spencer holds a hand to her mouth as she gasps in terror and tears fill her eyes. She continues to stare at the picture for a few seconds and just when she is about to look away, she sees something that peeks her interest. After a few seconds, she gets up and dials on her phone.)

EMILY (OFFSCREEN): Hey. You just got it too?

SPENCER: Yeah. But I think I know where AD is hiding them. Meet me at the Radley.

EMILY (OFFSCREEN): Okay.

(Spencer hangs up and rushes towards the coat rack for her jacket. When she grabs it, she rushes off to the back door while she puts it on, determined to go save her best-friend and the guy she may be in love with.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. THE BREW- NIGHT.**

(The doors open and Ella and Byron walk in and look around in wonder for a few seconds. The cashier notices them and gets their attention with a wave of her. The couple walk up to the counter.)

ELLA: Hey. Um, we're looking for Ezra.

BYRON: Is he here?

CASHIER: No-

EZRA (Shocked): Byron. Ella.

(The two turn around to see Ezra standing there with a shocked expression as if they don't all stay in the same small town.)

EZRA: How are you two?

ELLA: Uh, we're stressing right now. Have you seen Aria?

EZRA: No. Why?

BYRON: We can't get in contact with her.

EZRA: Is something wrong?

ELLA: Yeah, very wrong. Archer is out there and we want to make sure she's safe, but she isn't answering her phone which is worrying us and-

BYRON: We'll find her, honey. We will.

ELLA: Can you just…let us know if you hear from her?

EZRA: Of course. Let me know if you do as well.

BYRON: Course'.

(Byron and Ella head towards the door as Ezra watches them intently. When they are finally out of the shop, he can't help but crack a twisted smirk.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE BREW- NIGHT.**

(Ella and Byron get further away from the door before she turns around to him and he lets out a worried sigh.)

ELLA: He was way too calm. That's not a good sign.

BYRON: I agree. It's definitely him.

ELLA: Peter was right. Charles is back.

BYRON: And Charles is actually Ezra. (Sighs again) Come on.

(The two head to their car, both sure as can be that the person after their daughter is none other than her ex-lover.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD LOFTS- HALLWAY- NIGHT.**

(Mona walks down the hallway and sees that she has two missed calls belonging to Spencer and Emily. She quickly turns her screen off as she approaches a door. She knocks on it and stands there for a few seconds, anxiously waiting. Soon enough, the door opens and it's none other than Lucas standing there on the other side.)

MONA: Hey. Did you find the info?

LUCAS: Uh, yeah. (He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a USB) It's all the files you need. (He hands it to her to which she takes)

MONA (Sighs): Do you really think Ali is behind all of this?

LUCAS: I'm willing to bet my life on it.

MONA (Smirks): Careful. Phrases like that get peopled killed around here.

(Lucas cracks a smirk himself, but the sound of a glass breaking inside alerts them and Mona tries to look into his loft.)

MONA: Lucas…are you hiding a girl in there?

LUCAS: Uh…

MONA: Never mind.

(Lucas is confused because Mona is still standing there and doesn't seem satisfied much.)

LUCAS: What's wrong?

MONA: I need to know the truth, Lucas.

LUCAS: I—I don't know what you're talking about.

(Mona quickly grabs Lucas' hand, something her high school self would never imagine doing. Lucas looks back at her, wondering why she is touching him.)

MONA: Please, Lucas. I need to know.

(Lucas looks slightly defeated, knowing that Mona being Mona, she'll find out the truth eventually. He opens the door up and Mona spots a Red Coat that's hanging on his sofa.)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE RADLEY- NIGHT.**

(Noel's SUV pulls up in front of the hotel and Noel puts it in park. The back doors open and both Paige and Emily get out. After she closes the door, Emily walks up to Lucas' door where he lets down his window. Paige walks up to the side of her at the same time.)

EMILY: Hey. Um, thanks.

NOEL: No problem. Just…be careful, okay? I hope everything turns out alright.

EMILY (Confused): Wait…are you leaving town?

LUCAS: We both are. Noel's leaving as soon as he drops me off at my loft. I'm leaving a bit later.

PAIGE: Why are you leaving?

NOEL: I know the current enemy may be Charles, but we both know the real leader isn't a teacher.

EMILY: Um. What do you mean?

NOEL: You'll figure it out, Emily. You and your friends always do.

(Emily and Paige step away from his SUV.)

EMILY: Stay safe.

LUCAS: You too.

(The SUV pulls off as Emily turns and heads towards the double doors just before they hear a beep. They turn around to see Spencer's SUV pull up.)

SPENCER: Em!

(Emily nods her head at Spencer before she turns to Paige who looks nervous for her.)

PAIGE: Are you gonna be okay? I can come with you if you want.

EMILY: I'll be fine. I'll be safe. But thanks.

(Paige reluctantly nods and offers a hug to Emily who quickly accepts it. As they break apart, their hands linger on each other's backs for a few seconds before they both pull away at the same time. Emily turns around and heads to Spencer's SUV to see Spencer standing by the passenger door. Paige watches her for a few seconds, fearful for her friend. She finally turns around and heads into the hotel.)

(When Emily steps up to Spencer, she quickly pulls out her phone and swipes on it.)

EMILY: Hey.

SPENCER: Hey.

EMILY: What's the plan?

(Spencer pulls up the picture A sent her and shows it to Emily with slight excitement. Emily looks at it with confusion on her face.)

SPENCER: Do you see it?

EMILY: See the picture AD sent us at the same time?

SPENCER: No… (she quickly zooms in towards the side of the chair Aria is in) Look at what it says.

(Emily stares at the picture intently before realizing what Spencer found. She notices the chair has "Property of Radley Sanitarium" written on it.)

EMILY: Whoa.

SPENCER: I know right! Do you know what that means? He's hiding them here!

EMILY: How is that even possible though? Why would Charles keep them in the hotel? People would notice and that doesn't look like a hotel room.

(Before Spencer can reply back, someone else beats her to it who walks up to them.)

MONA: It's because they're not in the hotel. They're still in the sanitarium.

EMILY: What?

SPENCER: How did you know? You saw the writing too?

MONA: Yeah, but after, I looked at the chair itself. It's a wooden chair, a kind that I never saw on the main floors of Radley. I went down to the basement once or twice the whole time I was in there and that's the only place I've seen those chairs.

EMILY: So, THAT'S where Charles is holding Aria and Wren.

SPENCER: Exactly.

EMILY: Then, what are we waiting for?

(Emily takes off towards the way, followed by Mona. Spencer quickly locks her SUV and pulls out her phone before she follows them.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(The door re-opens and Aria and Wren look over to see Ezra AKA Charles DiLaurentis standing at the door with a smirk on his face.)

EZRA: Sorry about that, you guys. I just had to take care of something.

ARIA: Cut the crap, Ezra. Did you HURT my FRIENDS?

EZRA: And what if I did? You can't do anything, beautiful…BUT if it makes you feel better, NO. I did not.

(His cell phone suddenly rings and he looks perplexed himself. He digs into his pocket and pulls it out before he holds the gun towards Aria and Wren.)

EZRA: Shh…

(He answers the call and holds his phone to his ear.)

EZRA: Hello?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD- ALISON'S CAR- NIGHT.**

(She drives as she has the call connected to her car.)

ALISON: If you TOUCH a hair on my friends' heads, I will make you suffer a terrible ending, Charles.

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): Oh…it's you, Alison. How lovely that you've called. To what do I owe the pleasure?

ALISON: Where ARE you?

EZRA (OFFSCREEN): Oh, wait, wait. Now you want to see me…after how long?

ALISON: Charles, I-

**CUT BACK TO:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

EZRA: No! You and mom were willing to let me take the fall for what YOU did. NOW, you're going to join her…unless you'd rather your friends take your place, if they really ARE your friends. Come and find me, Ali…

(He quickly ends the call and puts his phone in his pocket.)

ARIA: You know, she can just trace your phone.

EZRA: Oh, I know…I want her to.

WREN: Wait. Why would you-

EZRA: That's not important right now…what IS important is MY story. Now, where was I…Oh! I know…For a while, Ali and I got closer to the point where I actually hung out with her, Charlotte, and Wilden one summer. I would sometimes take their pictures because, let's face it. I don't really liking being in pictures.

ARIA: Wait…WHAT? You're not Board Shorts, are you?

EZRA: Board Shorts…yeah.

ARIA: Oh my God…I'm gonna be sick. I can't believe you would-

EZRA: Alright, that's disgusting, Aria! I didn't do ANYTHING with Ali! That was Wilden! HE was BEACH HOTTIE! Coincidentally, the same day I found out about what they were doing was the same day I found out who CeCe really was.

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**EXT. CAPE MAY- BOAT- DAY.** _

_(Ezra sat in a lounge chair at the end of the boat, along with CeCe who sat on another chair, basking in the glorious Sun.)_

_CECE: Don't you just love this view, Ezra?_

_EZRA: Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?_

_CECE: I wish I could stay here like this all day…_

_EZRA: Who says you can't?_

_CECE: Life._

_EZRA: Well, WE are the masters of our own destinies. All we have to do is take charge._

_CECE: Yeah, I seriously doubt that considering what I've been through._

_EZRA: What do you mean?_

_(She looked away as if holding onto a big secret to which Ezra quickly picked up on.)_

_EZRA: Hey. What's going on? I can see that you're hiding something._

_CECE: Well, I am._

_EZRA: Okay…then tell me._

_CECE: I haven't even told Ali yet. What makes you think I'm gonna tell you? You're keeping secrets just like me._

_EZRA: What?_

_(Over the months he's spent hanging out with Ali and CeCe, he's noticed that the two are very similar, particularly about sharing secrets.)_

_CECE: An eye for an eye...a secret for a secret._

_EZRA: You've gotta be kidding me._

_CECE: Nope. And it can't be a baby secret either like you are allergic to peanut butter or some crap like that._

_EZRA: Fine…Uh…(He wondered what's a big secret of his, besides the fact he's Ali's older brother) I'm adopted._

_(CeCe crooked her neck at him, confused by what he said.)_

_CECE: You're adopted?_

_EZRA: Yeah._

_CECE (Shocked): Wow…um. D-do you know who your biological parents are?_

_EZRA: Uh uh…you still haven't told me the huge secret you've got._

_CECE: Ugh. Seriously?_

_EZRA: Yep. It's only fair._

_(CeCe sighed before she turned back to see if Ali or Wilden was nearby and then inched closer to Ezra, as if anyone else could hear them on the outside of the boat in the middle of the lake.)_

_CECE: Fine. The truth is…Ali is my cousin._

_(A puzzling look came across Ezra's face for a few seconds before it all connected in his head. He recalled all the times he noticed how similar they acted, talked, and even dressed. They always had a connection, but he didn't know why. He just thought CeCe maybe had an influence on Ali, but now he's realized that they were more than just friends. They were family, which means CeCe was his family too.)_

_EZRA: CeCe…_

_CECE: You don't believe me._

_EZRA: On the contrary…I believe you wholeheartedly._

_CECE: Really? (Sighs) You don't know how long I've been holding that in, man._

_EZRA: Actually, I do._

_CECE: What do you mean?_

_EZRA: I…I'm Ali's…older brother._

_(This time, CeCe is the one who looked confused. It didn't make much sense to her that Ezra is Ali's older brother. She's been inside the DiLaurentis home before and has never heard of a brother other than Jason or seen another sibling's picture other than Jason and Ali in the home. So, how could Ezra possibly be who he says he is?)_

_CECE: You're kidding, right?_

_(Before Ezra could open his mouth to explain further, they heard Ali screaming at the top of her lungs. They shared a look of worry for a millisecond before they both got up and rushed towards the inside of the boat.)_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(Aria and Wren both look shocked as Ezra's face reddens and he paces around the room.)

EZRA: The son of a bitch was having sex with Ali! With MY sister! He was lucky Charlotte and Ali got me off of him. The bastard couldn't even throw a punch and he was supposed to be training to be a cop. (Scoffs) Rosewood's Finest, my ass.

ARIA: So, he was the one who Ali thought she was pregnant by?

WREN: That's disgusting,

EZRA: Oh…says the doctor who was making out with two teenage girls?

WREN: Aren't you the teacher who was fooling around with multiple teenage girls?

ARIA: This is just…too much.

EZRA: Oh, no Aria. It's just the tip of the iceberg. I've got more of my story to tell.

(His phone pings in his pocket to which he smirks.)

EZRA: But first…we have visitors…and I need to make room for them.

(He goes over to Wren and unties him while holding his pistol to his head. After a few seconds, he's finally untied.)

EZRA: Now get up and walk out the room. Make a right.

(Wren does as he is told while he holds his hands up in defense and Ezra forces him out of the room before he hits the light switch. Aria watches in horror as the lights in the room go out.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- HALLWAY- NIGHT**.

(Only a few minutes later, Spencer, Mona, and Emily enter the basement and hold their iPhone flashlights down the hallway. They tiptoe their way down the hall, fearful for the fate of their friends.)

EMILY: Do you think Aria is okay?

SPENCER: She's strong, Emily. She'll put up a fight.

MONA: We all will.

EMILY: How can you be so sure?

SPENCER: How can you not? We've been through Hell, Emily. We've dealt with worse. Charles can't hurt us anymore than he already has.

(Emily slowly nods at her friends before they continue down the hallway. She sees a door cracked ajar and shares a look with the two who nod at her. They quickly burst in, only to meet nothing but darkness. They hear whimpering through the shadows and looks confused.)

SPENCER: Aria?

(Emily feels along the wall for a light and when she finds it, she switches it on. The room is bathed with light, giving them sight on everything and everyone in the room as Emily and Spencer gasp. They see a smirking Ezra holding a gun at the back of Aria's head who is silently crying.)

EZRA: Hello ladies.

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. ROSEWOOD PRECINCT- MAIN ROOM- NIGHT.**

(The Rosewood police officers are all getting ready to head out to Radley. Chief Barry heads around the corner and towards his officers just before a small group of people who are very familiar to him walk in. He sees Peter and Veronica Hastings, Byron and Ella Montgomery, Leona Vanderwaal, Pam Fields, and Kenneth DiLaurentis head towards him.)

PETER: I demand to speak to you, Chief Barry.

CHIEF BARRY: I assure you all. My officers and I are about go search for Archer as we speak. We will stop at nothing to get him off the streets.

ELLA: That's not why we're here.

CHIEF BARRY: What do you mean?

PAM: Charles is back.

CHIEF BARRY: Ma'am, that's not nice to say. It's Charlotte.

ASHLEY: Let me elaborate. Charles and Charlotte are two different people.

KENNETH: And we think we know who's the real Charles.

(Chief Barry awaits for an answer from Byron, confused out of his world.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(Ezra is now by the door and he holds his pistol towards Spencer and Emily who are sitting in chairs, but not tied up like Aria.)

EZRA: We're still missing one little Liar here.

SPENCER: I was right…I was right from the very beginning. You're freakin A.

EZRA: Yes…your drug-induced self found a way to connect all the little dots that lead to me being Charles, the new A.

EMILY: So it's been you this whole time. You're AD.

EZRA: Wrong…as always Emily. I only became A after Mona ended up in Radley.

MONA: But…you weren't the one who visited me.

EZRA: I know. That was my dear cousin Charlotte.

ARIA: So, she was still A?

EZRA: Yeah, but she wasn't the only one. In some ways, you can say I had an… A-Team.

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- MONA'S ROOM- NIGHT.** _

_(A shaggy-haired and almost drained **Lucas** walks into Mona's room who is on her bed, staring away at the wall.)_

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**INT. MONCEITO AIRPORT- NIGHT.** _

_(On a laptop, A accesses Mona's file on the Radley Sanitarium database and turns it from "Not Permitted" to "Permitted". We see that this A is actually **Wren**._

_FLASHBACK TO:_

_EXT. ROSEWOOD- THORNHILL LODGE- NIGHT._

_(Red Coat walks up to Ezra who is in a Black Hoodie. She takes off her "Alison" mask and reveals herself to be **Charlotte**.)_

_EZRA: You okay?_

_CHARLOTTE: Yeah. (Breathes heavily) Where is-_

_(They hear rustling in bushes and turn to see a woman with long brown hair, wearing an "Alison" mask that's half-burned, rush out of the bushes, exhausted and tired.)_

_CHARLOTTE: Oh my God. Are you okay?_

_(The woman takes off the mask, revealing herself to be **Melissa**.)_

_MELISSA: I almost died in there!_

_**FLASHBACK TO:** _

_**EXT. ROSEWOOD- ROSEWOOD CHAPEL- MORNING.** _

_(The four Liars-Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna- stare at the person in the Black Widow attire being directed towards her vehicle. She gets in and closes the door._

_**CUT TO:** _

_**INT. A'S VEHICLE- MORNING.** _

_(Charlotte has on her Red Coat as the Black Widow sits next to her.)_

_CHARLOTTE: You saw the body, right? We need to be sure he is dead._

_(The Black Widow lifts her veil, revealing herself to also be **Melissa**.)_

_MELISSA: You don't have to worry, Charlotte. That bastard is dead.  
_

**FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(The four Liars look half-shocked at his revelations, realizing that what Ezra has described makes much more sense than what Charlotte told them.)

EZRA: You don't know what I went through to get to my goal.

SPENCER: And what was your goal?

EZRA: Finding Alison and making her tell the truth.

ARIA: So…everything you told me about writing a book, it was a lie.

EZRA: The part about writing a book, yeah. I knew who you all were and I taught at Rosewood High because I knew that the four of you would know where Ali is more than anyone.

EMILY: Oh my God…

EZRA: Everything messed up when I ended up falling in love with you, Aria.

ARIA: Don't.

EZRA: I didn't mean to-

ARIA: Don't!

EZRA: DON'T…(Holds gun towards her) forget who's in charge here. Alright? You're going to listen to me and you're going to shut up! Or else…your cousin gets it.

(Aria bites her tongue and looks away from him.)

EZRA: Anyways, your friends…they all had their reasons for helping me because you three (Points his gun at Emily, Spencer, and Aria) were terrible people. I mean, I still don't understand why Mona forgave you. I can't say that you didn't deserve everything she did as A.

(Spencer looks over at Mona who doesn't even look back, knowing that they're still building a friendship.)

EZRA: But they all…they all hated one person the most out of all of you.

SPENCER: (Sighs) Alison.

EZRA: Finally, you're awake in class, Spencer! I see you're not high on amphetamines today!

(Spencer and the others are horrified by how Ezra is treating them, especially commenting on Spencer's previous drug addiction.)

EZRA: See, it was never about any of you. It was about Alison. I wanted…no. I **needed** you four to find her for me and you led me right to her.

EMILY: So, you used us…all of us?

ARIA: Even me.

EZRA: Ali told me a lot about you. Why she picked the four of you to form her little group. And truth be told Mona, Ali didn't bully you because of who you are. She bullied you because you reminded her of someone that used to be dear to her and she thought that they had betrayed her. So, she took it out on you. It doesn't make it okay, but I know you always wonder why she bullied you in the first place.

(Mona looks away in slight fear. It's like Ezra already knew how she's always felt about Alison bullying her.)

(Ezra's phone beeps again and he lets out a smirk.)

EZRA: Finally, our guest has arrived.

SPENCER: Who? You'll see.

FEMALE VOICE: Charles!

EZRA: She's here…

(He backs up behind the Liars and points his gun to the back of Spencer's head. Not even a second later, they all see a pistol being held by the woman entering the room and they are not too shocked to see Alison. She looks at her best-friends with worry for them before switching back to Ezra.)

**FADE OUT.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

ALISON: Let them go, Charles.

EZRA: Oh, Ali…you hardly called me Charles before. Don't start now.

ALISON: They have nothing to do with this. It's between me and you!

EZRA: Wrong! They did have nothing to do with any of this until someone killed Charlotte. And I believe it's one of you five.

(The Liars all glance at each other, confused by what he is suggesting.)

SPENCER: Ezra…I promise you. We didn't do anything to Charlotte.

EZRA: You may believe that, but I don't.

ALISON: None of them would ever hurt Charlotte, Ezra. Do you even seriously believe they could?

EZRA: Hmm…maybe you're right. (He quickly turns his gun towards her) Maybe it was you, then.

(Ali keeps her own pistol pointed at him, not letting up.)

EZRA: Why did you do it, Alison? Huh? Why did you kill Charlotte when all she ever did was protect and love you? She did EVERYTHING you asked her to!

(Mona eyes Ezra, instantly coming to an understanding of what's going on.)

ALISON: I didn't.

EZRA (Tearful): You're lying!

ALISON: I'm not. I know who it was.

EZRA: Who?

ALISON: Archer.

(Ezra starts to laugh and shakes his head with a smirk.)

EZRA: Do you hear yourself, sometimes? All that comes out of your mouth are lies.

ALISON: I'm not lying. It was Archer who did it.

EZRA: You know how I know that's not true? Because he's right behind you.

(Archer's hand quickly comes around Alison's face and he grabs her gun out of her, throwing it to the ground. She screams out before he grabs her and pulls her out of the room while Ezra just laughs. He picks up Ali's gun with a smirk. The rest of the PLLs look horrified at the dysfunctional family antics of the DiLaurentis' family.)

SPENCER: He's gonna kill her, Ezra.

EMILY: He's gonna kill your sister!

EZRA: No, he won't.

MONA: He's right.

(The other three PLLs look at Mona in confusion.)

ARIA: Mona. It's Archer. He's the one that killed Hanna.

MONA: No, he didn't. He's not a killer. He's a lot of things, but he's not that. He'll probably roughen Ali up until she tells him the truth.

SPENCER: What makes you so sure?

(Mona doesn't answer her before Ezra simply laughs.)

EZRA: If he has to beat the answers out of her, then so bet it.

(He then walks out of the room and Spencer waits for a few seconds before she gets up and starts to untie Aria.)

ARIA: Hurry…

**CUT TO:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #2- NIGHT.**

(The door is opened as Archer throws Alison to the floor. Right when Ezra cuts the lights on for him and the room is bathed with light, we see a tied up Mary Drake sitting in the corner, looking like she's been there all night. Before Ezra or Archer can react to only seeing Ali and Mary there, a clipboard is swung right into Ezra's head, knocking him to the side a little. He turns to see a pen come right at his face where he covers it and the pen goes straight into his hand. He drops both of his guns to pull the pen out of his hand. He yells out in pain before Alison crawls over to her gun.

ARCHER: I don't think so.

(Archer quickly kicks it away and punches Ali in the face. Wren hurriedly pushes the pen further into Ezra's hand who groans in pain and pushes Ezra to the floor before he rushes out the room to the PLLS. Mary Drake glances over at the gun, but before she can reach to grab it, Archer beats her to it and he smirks.)

ARCHER: I thought you wanted to get justice for Charlotte, Mary.

MARY: This isn't the way. Killing her cousin…torturing those girls…no. That wasn't the plan at all.

ARCHER: Well, plans change.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE RADLEY- NIGHT.**

(Outside, many Rosewood police cars are already lined up in front of the hotel and officers swarming in and out. Chief Barry radios his fellow officers.)

CHIEF BARRY: Alright, RPD. Alvarez' team…Check the building for Ezra Fitz. He was last seen near this location, which means he's most likely in the hotel. Jones' team…I need you to get any civilans out of the hotel PRONTO. I want this building covered with officers, head to toe. Last time we were here like this, someone tried to blow this place up. We need to make sure everyone is safe. Chief out.

(He turns around and sees the Liars' parents behind the blocker where officers stand watch to prevent any Rosewood citizens from entering the hotel.)

**CUT BACK TO:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(Wren rushes in to see Aria now free and he rushes over to them.)

ARIA: Oh my God. You're okay.

(Aria hugs her cousin quickly who hugs her back just as tight. As they break apart, Spencer hugs Wren as well, glad that he's safe.)

MONA: Alright. We can save the hugs til when we're out of here. Let's go.

EMILY: Wait. We can't leave Ali…we have to save her.

WREN: Emily-

EMILY: No, I'm not leaving her. What happened over there?

WREN: I…I don't know. I hurt Ezra and ran as fast as I could back to you guys to make sure you're safe.

EZRA: But are they really?

(The five of them turn to see Ezra pointing his gun towards Wren.).

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROSEWOOD- THE RADLEY- NIGHT.**

(A loud **BANG** goes off, causing the Liars' parents, hotel guests, and passerbys to duck to their knees being scared for their own safeties. Chief Barry quickly gets on his radio.)

CHIEF BARRY: Somebody tell me WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! Search the premises again. NOW!

(The parents seem terrified as they stand behind the barrier with the rest of the crowd.)

**CUT BACK TO:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #2- NIGHT.**

(Archer is looking away towards the sound of the BANG, not able to catch Ali kick him straight between the legs with her stiletto, causing him to drop the gun and groan in immense pain. He holds his groin as Alison grabs the gun and looks over at Mary.)

ALISON: Go check on the others.

(Mary quickly gets up and heads towards the door as Ali keeps her gun locked on Archer who has fallen to his knees.)

**CUT BACK TO:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #1- NIGHT.**

(Blood is smeared across the floor and continues to smear as one of the Liars crawl across the floor. And we see that it's Spencer, crawling away while bleeding in her right shoulder. Wren runs and tackles Ezra to the floor, knocking over the chairs. They begin exchanging punches to one another as they fumble across the floor.)

ARIA: Oh my God. Spencer.

(Aria and Emily rush to Spencer's sides and try to help her up.)

ARIA: Come on…

(Ezra hits Wren across the face with his gun, but Wren quickly knocks it out of his hand, sending it across the floor. Both of the young women notice the gun just as Ezra gets the upper hand and pins Wren down. Just as he is about to deliver another blow to Wren's face, a loud BANG goes off and he feels an intense pain hit him. He looks down and notices blood oozing out of his left shoulder as he turns around to see his assailant. And it's none other than his former lover, Aria who points the gun at him. Before he can make another move, she shoots him in the chest and he falls to the floor, letting out huge breaths as he bleeds profusely.)

EMILY: Oh my God…is he-

WREN: I hope so.

(Wren crawls over going to Spencer's side as tears flood his eyes and she looks up at him with shallow breaths escaping her lips and her pale skin being covered in sweat.)

WREN: You're going to be okay, Spencer. Alright, luv? You'll be okay.

SPENCER: R-r-really? D-Doesn't s-seem l-l-like it.

(Just as Emily goes over to Spencer's side, they all hear footsteps and turn around to see Mary walk into the room with confusion. When she sees Spencer on the floor, bleeding out, terror comes across her face and she rushes over to Spencer's side, passing Aria who still points the gun at an almost unconscious Ezra.)

MARY: Oh my God! Okay. Everything's going to be okay, Spencer.

SPENCER: M-Mary?

MARY: Yes, honey…

WREN: She's bleeding a lot.

(He quickly takes off his jacket and presses it against Spencer's wound to apply pressure. She moans in pain as he looks at her with terror in his eyes, afraid that he is hurting her even more.)

WREN: I'm sorry.

MARY: Someone call 911.

SPENCER: They should already be outside.

WREN (Confused): What?

SPENCER: I texted Melissa before I came in here and told her A is here.

MARY: Wren. Go get them!

(Wren quickly gets up and rushes out of the room and turns to his left, worried for the love of his life. Seeing how Mary and Emily are already at Spencer's side, Mona pays her attention to Aria who seems to be in a state of shock and approaches Aria.)

MONA: Aria? He's down.

ARIA: We don't know that. He's A.

MONA: Look at him, honey. He's almost dead. He's not getting back up.

ARIA: I won't let him hurt my friends again.

(Mona steps closer to Aria and slowly reaches for the gun.)

MONA: He won't. I promise you that…give me the gun.

(Aria slowly lets go of the gun and after a few moments, Mona finally takes hold of the gun as Aria just starts bawling her eyes out, not holding back her tears anymore. Mona drops the gun on the floor as Aria falls into her arms.)

MONA: Shh…everything's going to be okay, honey. It's gonna be okay…let's go check on Spencer.

(Aria wipes some of her tears and they make their way across the room and on the side of Spencer. As they lay on the floor next to her, Mary has laid Spencer's head in her lap as she wipes Spencer's forehead with a piece of cloth. Spencer tries to open her mouth, but Mary just shakes her head.)

MARY: No…don't try to speak, honey. Save your strength. Just stay awake. Please…don't leave.

(Spencer looks up at her as she tries her best to stay conscious.)

MARY: I would never hurt you, okay?

(Aria, Mona, and Emily look at Mary, confused by why she is saying this now and what she even means by it.)

MARY: I'm your mother.

(The other three PLLs look up from Spencer to Mary with bewildered faces, completely taken aback by Mary. Questions plagued their minds about what she just said as they watched their best-friend slowly die in her supposed mother's arms. The only reaction Spencer seems to have though is her slowly closing her eyes and going unconscious.)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. RADLEY SANITARIUM- BASEMENT- ROOM #2- NIGHT.**

(Alison sits against a wall near a pool of blood flowing from Archer's body on the cold Radley floor. Her hair is tangled and blood is all over her clothes. She looks shaken from the attack by Archer. Slowly but surely, a smirk starts to play across her face and she looks at the murder she just committed with pure satisfaction.)

**FADE OUT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Who all knew who Charles was before reading this episode? This episode wasn't an easy one to write, given how many plot holes the show created past the sixth season. From the start of formulating this season, I knew exactly who the villain for the first half was going to be and why. I decided not to dwell on so many side-plots for this mid-season finale as I think the episode needed as much time to explain Charles' motive as possible. If this episode didn't give you enough answers, rest assured. The second half of the season starts off with answers as the game isn't over just yet. Charles didn't reveal everything about "That Night" and the Liars still have the threat of AD who is going to come after them even harder. Remember, the game isn't over until AD says it's over.


End file.
